


Futile Devices

by baley_jald



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...За его спиной высился разрушенный в битве мемориал, память о старых Мстителях, о прежней команде, а в руках он держал цепь, которой был связан Капитан Америка. И обыкновенные люди, люди, которых они защищали большую часть своих жизней, бесновались, выкрикивая слова благодарности новому вождю".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadly Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть дописанной (!) дилогии. Кое-кого из персонажей мы не стали выносить в шапку, потому что их, персонажей, действительно очень много.  
> Предупреждения: очень вольное обращение с радиофизикой, очень вольное обращение со здравым смыслом, очень большое количество персонажей. Любовные письма, персонажи-психопаты, все страдают, но потом всем хорошо.  
> Главный ворнинг: альфы бетят.  
> Таймлайны: ~ Avengers v4. Таймлайны Иксменов злостно игнорируются в угоду Мстителям.
> 
> [трейлер-иллюстрация к фику ](http://youtu.be/kCTFqrDS8-A)

**ПРОЛОГ**

Всё началось с небольшого шахтёрского городка на окраине Колорадо, до такой степени обособленного, что туда не доходили даже крупные печатные издания. Словом, всё началось с полупокинутой точки в американской глуши, населённой исключительно рабочими и их семьями.

Никто не обратил бы на беспорядки внимания, останься катастрофа в пределах одного места. Много позже Стив думал, что они вряд ли смогли бы предотвратить этот хаос, даже если бы восприняли его всерьёз. Он сам узнал всё по чистой случайности, только потому, что неподалёку от городка был один из его агентов.

 _\- Директор Роджерс?_

Голос был невнятным, прерывистым, он с трудом пробивался сквозь натужный хрип помех.

 _\- Ничего серьёзного,_ \- продолжил агент, - _но я посчитал необходимым доложить… по большей части слухи, конечно, но…_

За долгие годы Стив научился понимать, что слухи никогда не следовало списывать со счетов. Он нажал несколько кнопок, пытаясь убрать хотя бы часть помех, но звук продолжал вырываться из динамиков с шипящим присвистом.

\- _Тут рядом беспорядки в городе… город маленький… что-то вроде революции. Местные считают, что во всём виновато какое-то индейское проклятие. Люди сходят с ума_ , - добавил агент. – _Так говорят местные._

Последние слова прозвучали неожиданно ясно, громкостью своей прорезав тишину директорского кабинета. Стив нахмурился.

\- То есть?

 _\- Говорят, линчевали местного шерифа._

\- Такие дела – работа полиции, - заметил Стив. – Не ЩИТа.

 _\- Верно._ – Хрип вернулся. – _Но я подумал… что осторожность не бывает лишней._

\- Я это ценю, - ответил Стив. – Держите нас в курсе дела.

 _\- Слушаюсь. Отбой._

 

Маленький шахтёрский город на окраине Колорадо стал чем-то вроде места на ровной водной глади, в которое бросили камень. Затишье, в масштабах озера измеряющееся какой-то долей секунды, затянулось почти на неделю, а потом хлынуло ударной волной, сметая всё на своём пути.

В тот день неделю назад шахтёры не пошли на работу, чтобы собраться вокруг полицейского участка и в приступе яростного, исступляющего страха сравнять его с землёй. Шерифа вздёрнули на центральной площади. Посмотреть на казнь пришёл весь город, включая детей и дряхлых стариков, и никто даже не подумал закрывать детям глаза.

Потому что в публичной казни врага народа не было – не могло быть – ничего предосудительного.

 

 **Deadly Solutions**

 **I**

Телефон, смятый тяжёлым каблуком, в последний раз мигнул цветным экраном и погас. Рядом с ним, втоптанные в сухую жёлтую пыль, уже лежали наушники. Больше с внешним миром – странно было думать так про свою страну – их ничего не связывало.

Стив вздохнул, оглядывая золотистые облака на западе, и двинулся вперёд.

Закатное солнце наполняло воздух радужным спектром померкших красок, и зубчатый хребет холма в таком освещении выглядел свернувшимся во сне драконом. Чтобы добраться до базы, нужно было обойти холм и спуститься вниз по разветвлённой системе подземных ходов.

Обогнув небольшую рощицу высохших кустов, Стив подошёл к краю трубы, издалека совершенно незаметному в наступающей темноте, и устало провел рукой по лицу, снимая белесую паутинку.

Наташа встала рядом, бледная и осунувшаяся, и поддела носком комья серой пыли.

\- Канализационные стоки, - с чувством  произнесла она. – Мне казалось, у Старка есть вкус.

\- Это не канализация, - поправил её Стив. - И место выбирал я.

Он приложил руку к небольшому выступу на металле. Внутренняя поверхность трубы осветилась рядом мерцающих лампочек: тусклый синий свет перемежался с широкими участками тени.

 _\- Идентификация личности: Стивен Роджерс. Проверка на детекторе скруллов…_

Стив отвлёкся от назойливого механического бормотания и огляделся по сторонам.

Шэрон Картер и Мария Хилл не пришли в условленное место, да и надеяться на то, что они уже здесь, не следовало: судя по следам вокруг входа, последний раз им пользовались утром. Впрочем, это ни о чем не говорило: они могли пойти другим путём или неожиданно задержаться, сбивая хвост. Стиву с Наташей тоже пришлось сделать небольшой крюк, избегая предполагаемого преследования.

Даже в мыслях эти оправдания звучали жалко.

 _\- Проверка завершена._

Стив выпрямился и ступил вниз по туннелю.

Раньше это убежище было одной из баз ЩИТа, полузаброшенной, необжитой; раньше – теперь всё делилось на «раньше» и «сейчас» - здесь бывали разве что двое-трое агентов в год. Когда-то базу построили для какой-то операции, которой не суждено было состояться. Теперь тут прятались те жалкие остатки Мстителей, которых по счастливой случайности не коснулись события на поверхности.

В целом, здесь можно было жить. Большего от временного убежища и не требовалось.

Стив провёл Наташу путаной сетью тёмных коридоров, влажных и холодных из-за скопившегося конденсата. Наташа морщилась, оступалась, сдавленно ругалась сквозь сжатые зубы. На ней до сих пор была форма ЩИТа - все остальные здесь давно переоделись в цивильную одежду, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания во время вылазок наружу, но помогало это мало: разъярённые люди словно чуяли их. Любая толпа расступалась перед ними, как море перед Моисеем, чтобы в следующую секунду сомкнуться взбешённым потоком.

Очередная дверь плавно отъехала, открыв проход в освещённую жилую комнату. Стив моргнул. Сидевший на полу Логан поднял голову, щуря покрасневшие глаза, и невыразительно фыркнул.

\- Плюс одна, - буркнул он. – Обещал привести троих.

Стив стиснул зубы. Ему хотелось сказать, что Марию и Шэрон общее безумие не тронуло, но говорить такое Логану – говорить такое кому угодно – было глупо.

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - раздражённо бросила Наташа. Логан по-звериному сморщил нос, но промолчал. Рядом с ним стояла початая бутылка с клейкими обрывками бумаги на месте этикетки.

Еды в убежище было мало – ровно столько, чтобы не голодать, но Росомаха был способен отыскать выпивку где угодно. Он делился с Кэрол: возможно, это был такой своеобразный способ проявить симпатию. Кэрол не возражала.

Дверь с другой стороны открылась, и в комнату ввалился взлохмаченный Клинт. При виде Наташи он ухмыльнулся и привалился плечом к косяку.

\- Мерзко выглядишь, Наташа, - почти радостно сказал он.

\- Посмотрела бы я на тебя после побега с кишащего психами авианосца. – Она наклонилась и ловко выхватила бутылку прямо из рук Логана. - Тут любая укладка к чертям.

 

Бежать с захваченного авианосца оказалось чертовски сложно: планируя забрать на базу оставшихся агентов – просто спасти, кого получится, - Стив рассчитывал, что общее помешательство тех ещё не коснулось. И, как ни сложно было это признать, бесконечная вера в людей сыграла с ним злую шутку – агенты набросились на него, как любая другая толпа на их месте, так что единственным адекватным выходом было разделиться. Стив планировал отыскать Марию, Шэрон и Наташу, даже нашёл последнюю, но потом их обнаружили.

Прыгать пришлось в открытый люк без парашютов. Выходило, что в итоге манёвр не удался.

 

Логан недовольно заворчал и посмотрел на Стива с неприкрытым раздражением.

\- Тебя Старк искал. Достал уже, паникёр хренов.

\- Он новости посмотрел, - помрачнел Клинт. – Ты бы на его месте тоже не радовался.

Развернувшись к нему, Логан свёл плечи и ниже наклонил голову.

\- А сейчас я, по-твоему, излучаю счастье и спокойствие?

\- Ты излучаешь перегар и несвежее дыхание, - поправил его Клинт. – А ещё…

\- Тихо, - повысил голос Стив.

Эта склока была не первой. Мстителей обвинять в этом было нельзя:  напряженная обстановка, измотанность и полное отсутствие информации ожидаемо оканчивались срывами и ссорами. Воздух в убежище уже практически пах неприкрытой агрессией.

\- Я к Тони, - добавил Стив. – Наташа?

\- Присмотрю за этими двумя, - произнесла она  и, отсалютовав бутылкой, привалилась к краю стола.

Стив кивнул, обогнул замершего на пороге Клинта и пошёл вперёд по коридору, стараясь держаться подальше от холодных влажных стен.

 

Он нашёл Тони в одной из дальних комнат - тот сидел перед двумя сенсорными дисплеями, откинувшись на спинку. Искусственный свет заострял его черты, резко обводил тенью скулы, превращая лицо в измождённую бледную маску. Спать сейчас не мог никто.

Тони обернулся на звук и поднялся из кресла.

\- Кэп, - облегчённо выдохнул он. – Я рад, что ты вернулся.

\- Я нашёл Вдову. – Стив опустился на приставленный к стене стул. – С ней всё в порядке.

\- А… - начал было Тони, но осёкся. Лицо его посерело. – Ясно.

Стив ощутил себя странно беспомощным, бесполезным, будто придавленным грузом не зависевших от него обстоятельств. Они сидели в убежище уже несколько дней, и за это время не успели узнать практически ничего. Только голые, очевидные факты.

 

Факт первый: люди, обыкновенные граждане обыкновенной Америки, свихнулись.

Стив не хотел думать так про свой народ, но думать иначе не мог. Он пытался представить, охватить случившееся сознанием: однажды утром нормальная, порядочная семья проснулась, чтобы выйти на улицу с чёткой целью – найти и разорвать на части какого-нибудь супергероя. Чистое безумие.

Факт второй: Мстителей всеобщее сумасшествие не коснулось.

Тони предположил, что зараза действовала медленнее на любых существ со сверхспособностями, вне зависимости от того, были они супергероями или нет, но проверить это предположение им пока не удалось. Наташа и Клинт вели себя как обычно, Джарвис не пытался вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку, Мария и Шэрон… Стив зажмурился и потёр пальцами веки. Он верил, пытался верить, что рано или поздно всё вернётся на круги своя.

Факт третий: обстановка медленно приходила в норму, насколько понятие «норма» вообще было применимо к происходящему.

Если в первые несколько дней беспорядки практически не прекращались, то теперь всё стабилизировалось. Словно кто-то подменил сознание каждого человека, и мучительный период срастания тканей закончился, сменившись лёгким зудом. Словно это и впрямь была операция, проведённая каким-то злым гением на разумах всех людей разом.

 

\- Стив? – Тони смотрел на него с усталым сочувствием. – Я настроил этот хлам.

Всё, на что они были способны на первых порах, – это делать редкие и опасные вылазки к городу, не зная толком, по чьей вине всё произошло, и с помощью чего – магии или технологий – действовали их враги. Тони убил уйму времени, пытаясь перенастроить старые компьютеры ЩИТа. На всякий случай.

\- Я видел новости. – Тони сел и тяжело оперся на столешницу, всей массой тела навалившись на пластиковую поверхность. – Обсорн занял авианосец. Все бывшие агенты перешли под его командование.

Стив поднял глаза с рук Тони на его лицо. Тот смотрел прямо, неприятным немигающим взглядом.

\- Добровольно, - добавил он.

Стив не сдержался и грохнул кулаком по стене рядом с собой. Посыпалась белая крошка, пальцы пронзило острой болью, но даже этого было мало для того, чтобы заглушить тягучее бессилие внутри.

Хуже всего было то, что он совершенно не представлял, как действовать дальше. Когда имеешь дело с любым плохим парнем, даже таким могущественным, как Ультрон, или многочисленным, как скруллы, всегда есть возможность победить. Вычислить слабые стороны. Что-то сделать.

Но как быть, если врагами являются _все_ граждане Америки, которых Стив лично поклялся защищать?

Когда Стив открыл глаза, Тони всё ещё наблюдал за ним.

\- Так, - сосредоточенно проговорил Стив. Он поднялся и подошел ближе, заглянул в дисплей. – Осборн?

Тони зло усмехнулся. Эта тема до сих пор была для него достаточно неприятной.

\- Они вылезли из своих нор, - сказал он. – Непонятно, кто виноват. Даже Дум упоминался.

Он собрался что-то набрать на сенсорной панели, но Стив его остановил.

\- Потом. Ты сумел связаться ещё с кем-нибудь из наших?

\- Полная тишина. Тут два варианта: или они разрушили передатчики, чтобы не навлечь на себя опасность, или не смогли перенастроить их на скрытый канал.

Тони, судя по всему, намеренно не упомянул ещё один куда менее оптимистичный вариант.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив. – Есть другие возможности с ними связаться? Или способы распространить информацию о нашем местонахождении без угрозы раскрытия?

\- С Осборном во главе ЩИТа? Ты серьёзно? – начал было Тони, но почти сразу замолчал. – Прости. Нет, даже если я и смогу зашифровать канал достаточно хорошо, не факт, что кто-то начнёт его искать. Я могу попробовать…

То есть – без связи, без информации, без возможности исправить ситуацию.

\- Стив, - снова подал голос Тони. – Что дальше?

Это был резонный вопрос. Стив по-прежнему оставался лидером команды, и решать, что делать дальше, предстояло именно ему. Но Стив сам не знал. Он не привык сражаться с тем, о чём не имел ни малейшего представления.

\- Ждать, - сказал он. – И пытаться найти остальных.

Тони рассеянно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на экраны.

\- Я подумал, - отстранённо проговорил он, - что нам не стоит разделяться. Пока мы вместе, это… чем бы оно ни было… действует слабее. Нам как никогда раньше нужно держаться рядом.

Стив промолчал, и Тони продолжил с наигранным, напряжённым весельем в голосе:

\- Пожалуй, во всей этой ситуации есть один плюс. – Он криво усмехнулся. – Хорошо, что я уничтожил компанию со всеми наработками. Представляю, как Осборн скрежещет зубами, и становится легче.

\- Легче, - эхом повторил Стив. Он отошёл от стола. – Верно. Попробуй немного поспать.

Переступая порог комнаты, Стив чувствовал на своих лопатках чужой тяжёлый взгляд.

 

*

Тони говорил, что с Брюсом Бэннером им было бы куда проще, но Брюс оставался Халком всё время, пока Мстители сидели в убежище. Наверное, виной этому была штука, сводившая людей с ума. В боевой единице, продолжал Тони, теперь не было никакого толку, а у гениального учёного Бэннера, возможно, появились бы какие-нибудь свежие мысли.

Стив сам понимал, что попытка пойти войной на очевидных противников – Дума или Осборна – вряд ли принесла бы им успех; скорее, напротив, это только усугубило бы и без того шаткое положение Мстителей. И положение остального человечества в целом.

 

На кухне горела одна-единственная лампочка над плитой, и в её сумрачном, грязном свете Стив различил силуэт. Клинт – это был он – сидел на стуле у стены, поджав к груди колено, и задумчиво водил пальцами по гладкому древку стрелы.

\- Разве ты не должен спать? – спросил Стив, останавливаясь на пороге. Клинт шумно вздохнул и выпрямился, с хрустом разминая спину.

\- Моя очередь караулить врагов.

\- Она была вчера, - возразил Стив.

Клинт скривился и, подтянув к себе чашку, отхлебнул из неё кофе.

Тони сказал бы, что пить кофе из таких огромных чашек – настоящее варварство. С другой стороны, Тони вообще не считал хранившееся здесь растворимое пойло за кофе.

\- Я не могу спать, - вдруг заявил Клинт с откровенностью измученного бессонницей человека. – И Джарвис не может. Нам снятся кошмары.

Он осторожно положил стрелу на край стола.

\- И это не просто кошмары, Кэп. Мне снится, как Мстители убивают простых людей, творят беспредел на улицах… в общем, всё то, что мы переживали, только перевёрнутое с ног на голову. И я боюсь, что однажды просто проснусь таким же чокнутым.

Тусклый свет сильно размывал черты лица Клинта, но круги под его глазами всё равно были очень чёткими, будто специально подведённые тёмной краской. Он осунулся и побледнел, а ещё – и это почему-то только теперь стало заметно – он отчаянно, панически боялся.

Стив испытал что-то среднее между щемящей жалостью и бестолковой злостью.

\- Здесь должна быть какая-то система, - пробормотал Клинт. – Может, эта хрень действует на всех от пятнадцати до пятидесяти? Или только на белых? Или на тех, кто участвовал в переписи населения?

Он застонал и потёр ладонями лицо. Стиву отчаянно хотелось сказать что-нибудь обнадёживающее, но все попытки купировало страшное осознание, что времени у них почти не осталось.

\- Ладно, Кэп, не бери в голову. – Клинт блекло улыбнулся. – Прорвёмся, верно? И не в такие передряги попадали.

\- Конечно, - отозвался Стив, пытаясь придать своему голосу уверенность. – Тони настроил компьютеры. Уверен, скоро мы сможем связаться с остальными.

\- Кстати. – Клинт отнял руки от лица и взглянул на Стива. – Проследи за Старком. Он такой же человек, как я, Наташа или Джарвис. Нас вы успеете прикрыть, если что, а этот псих вполне в состоянии разнести базу по камням.

Стива мог возразить, но не стал, чтобы не начинать спор.

\- Держись. – Стив отодвинулся от дверного косяка, собираясь уйти. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

На выходе он натолкнулся на Наташу, успевшую переодеться в подвёрнутые мужские джинсы и простой вязаный свитер. Она сдержанно кивнула, и Стив посторонился, пропуская её на кухню.

 

Он обошел ещё несколько комнат. Сложно было сказать, что именно им руководило, паранойя или чрезмерное чувство ответственности, но без этого небольшого ритуала ему сложно было успокоиться. Просто так он пытался убедить себя, что всё в порядке.

Логан спал, привалившись к стене в проходной комнате, но, почуяв Стив, он повел носом, принюхиваясь, и повернул голову в его сторону.

 В самой большой комнате, на небольшом диване, свернулся Питер.

\- Пришёл предложить мне горячее какао? – спросил он.

Стив удивлённо вскинул брови.

\- Ну, Тони уже заходил, отдал мне одеяло, - продолжил Питер. – Я думал, вы решили взять надо мной совместную опеку. Всякие семейные штучки, знаешь. Неважно. – Он вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. – Я слишком много говорю, когда нервничаю.

\- Могу предложить только кофе, но вряд ли он поможет тебе уснуть, - сказал Стив.

Питер поднял руку вверх и показал большой палец.

 

Кэрол с Джессикой сидели рядом с постелью Джарвиса и о чем-то тихо шептались, низко склонившись друг к другу; Стив решил их не беспокоить.

К Тони он не заходил – даже если тот и умудрился уснуть в неудобном кресле, любой шум его обязательно разбудил бы.

 

Нужно было что-то делать с навязчивым ощущением полной беспомощности, Стив понимал это как никто другой. Нужно было действовать. Искать других, спасать всех, кого возможно. Шэрон, Марию, Баки, Сэма… всех тех, кто должен был быть сейчас вместе с ними в строю.

Нужно было действовать, иначе им и без стороннего вмешательства грозило сумасшествие.

 

***

Стив резко сел в кровати. Было темно, и он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел сидевшего в углу на стуле Тони.

\- Кошмары? – спросил он.

Стив растер пальцами веки, прижимая, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно, до цветных пятен, и снова посмотрел на Тони.

\- Мои кошмары до смешного однообразные. Война, неудачные миссии, ошибки. Погибшие по моей вине люди. Ничего нового.

\- Это утешает, - усмехнулся Тони. – Если бы ты бредил, стоило бы начать волноваться.

Откинув простынь, Стив поднялся с кровати и сделал несколько шагов к сложенной на столе одежде. Без привычной формы было сложно, но особого выбора у них не было.

База находилась под землей, поэтому вместо окон в стены были встроены специальные проёмы с экранами, на которых можно было вывести любую картинку. Простая мера безопасности, ещё и облегчавшая жизнь вынужденным дежурить здесь людям.

В окне Стива бесшумно оживали улицы Бруклина. Ещё вчера их тут не было.

\- Я подумал, - сказал Тони, заметив растерянный взгляд Стива, - что это тебя взбодрит. Питеру я поставил вид на окно с голой соседкой.

\- А Логану – на женскую баню? – усмехнулся Стив, натягивая футболку.

\- О, такое простое решение не пришло мне в голову. Кажется, у него девственные леса Канады. Или не Канады. Не уверен.

Тони потянулся, разминая спину, и встал со стула. Он выглядел чуть менее усталым, чем несколько часов назад, так что Стив справедливо предположил, что он всё-таки поспал. Это обнадёживало.

Некоторое время они молча наблюдали, как обычные люди на улицах Бруклина делают обыденные, нормальные вещи – ловят такси, читают газеты, выгуливают собак. Никакого намека на агрессивность и ненависть. Люди нападали не только на супергероев – то есть, на них люди нападали в первую очередь, отвлекаясь от любых других забот, – но также и на полицейские участки, благотворительные фонды и волонтёрские собрания. Любой криминал перестал быть чем-то запрещённым.

В один из первых дней Стив лично видел, как две женщины с небывалым остервенением вцепились друг в друга, громко ругаясь, а на краю тротуара стояла брошенная коляска; никому не было до этого никакого дела. С другой стороны дороги десяток подростков разбирали чужие автомобили, а солидного вида мужчина выбивал витрину в магазине куском арматуры.

Они, впрочем, мгновенно прекратили, когда на улицу выехали полицейские машины.

Стив ничего не мог с этим сделать.

И сейчас улицы Бруклина в искусственном окне выглядели до неприличия жизнерадостными.

\- Нужно что-то делать, - сказал Стив, не отрывая глаз от экрана. - Проверить остальные базы.

\- Там могут быть ловушки, - заметил Тони.

 Стив провел рукой по подбородку.

 - Везде могут быть ловушки, но это не повод сидеть на месте.

\- Нет. – Тони подошёл ближе и бедром прислонился к краю стола, сложив руки на груди. – План должен быть продуманным. Нам нельзя рисковать.

\- Я понимаю, - отозвался Стив, пытаясь подавить лёгкое раздражение. – Я прекрасно это понимаю.

 

 **II**

\- Спасительница, - ехидно протянул Тони.

Он стоял в проёме двери, ведущей на кухню, очень высокий и очень худой. Впрочем, потолки убежища были такими, что высоким здесь казался даже Питер.

Поверх обычной белой футболки на плечи Тони была наброшена куртка ЩИТа: на базе стоял противный влажный холод, который не могли разогнать даже работавшие от генератора обогреватели.

\- Ты о ком? – озадаченно спросил Стив.

Тони вынул из навесного ящика банку с кофе и неожиданно улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла какой-то болезненной, словно Тони успел отвыкнуть от мимики, и теперь простое движение губ разбило невидимую маску на его лице.

\- Эмма Фрост. – Он высыпал в чашку три ложки кофе. – Я пытался связаться с Ксавье и его мутантами, но… сам понимаешь, радиомолчание, все дела. В итоге сегодня утром Эмма связалась со мной сама.

Тони прислонился спиной к стене, удерживая в ладонях чашку с кипятком.

\- С её стороны было крайне мило сделать вид, будто она ответила на зашифрованный призыв о помощи. Наверняка Чарльз сказал ей, как я ненавижу, когда кто-то пытается влезть мне в мозги. – Он фыркнул. – Правда, она не учла, что я только _собирался_ отправить сообщение.

\- И что всё это значит? – спросил Стив. Тони вёл к чему-то, по обыкновению туманно и бессвязно, но сейчас им определённо было не до логических игр.

\- Это значит, - по-кошачьи жмурясь, ответил Тони, - что мы спасены.

 

*

Неподалёку от базы была естественная площадка, которую раньше агенты ЩИТа использовали для посадки вертолётов. Сейчас там стоял самолёт Ксавье, вытянутая чёрная машина, даже внешне выглядевшая слишком маленькой, чтобы унести девятерых человек и Халка – и это не считая саму Эмму и пилотировавшего Зверя.

Тони, видимо, заметил колебания Стива, потому что сказал:

\- Его перестраивали несколько раз. Теперь от Чёрного Дрозда в этом самолёте – только внешний вид и название. А я всегда могу перелететь в костюме, были бы координаты.

\- Я могу полететь с тобой. – Стив щурился. Солнечный свет, отражённый литыми боками самолёта, слепил глаза.

\- Зачем? – спросил Тони. – Места хватит всем вам.

\- А Халк?

\- Эмма – телепат. – Тони пожал плечами. – Думаю, она сможет вернуть нам Брюса. Хотя бы на время.

 

На заросшую травой площадку изящно сошла Фрост – ярко-белое пятно на фоне чёрного металла. За ней следом неуклюже выбрался Хэнк, придерживая правой рукой сползающие с носа очки.

\- Стив, - кивнул он. – Тони. Рад видеть, что с вами всё в порядке. Эмма сказала, что всего вас десять. А остальные?

\- Мы потеряли Марию и Шэрон, - ответил Стив.

\- О…

\- Нет, - перебил его Тони. – Думаю, они просто перешли под командование Осборна, как и остальные агенты ЩИТа. Больше ни с кем нам связаться не удалось.

\- Поэтому я и здесь, - мягко сказала Эмма. Она выглядела спокойной и собранной – впрочем, Стив не помнил, чтобы она когда-либо выглядела иначе. – Не вижу смысла откладывать перелёт. Выводите своих людей, Роджерс.

 

***

Против обыкновения Чарльз Ксавье принимал их стоя, тяжело опираясь на стол сжатыми в кулаки руками. Стив не всегда понимал тенденцию с умением и неумением Ксавье ходить, и иногда это порядком озадачивало.

Тот неожиданно усмехнулся, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

\- У меня схожая проблема с вашей жизнью и нежизнью, капитан Роджерс, - сказал Ксавье. И тут же добавил, посерьёзнев: – Извините.

Тони перевел вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого, но промолчал.

\- Будем считать, что мы квиты, - кивнул Стив. – Мы пришли обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Начнём?

 

Стив не ощущал воздействия ментального щита вокруг Вестчестера, но заметил, как почти сразу, стоило им пересечь невидимую линию в поместье Ксавье, все просветлели лицом. Клинт расслабленно повёл плечами, Наташа подняла взгляд, даже Тони, сняв доспех, стал выглядеть менее болезненным.

Впрочем, ни одна из проблем пока не была решена. Радоваться было рано.

 

\- Что слышно об Асгарде? – спросил Стив. – Тор? Валькирия?

Они расположились в креслах у стола Ксавье, Стив и Тони сидели плечом к плечу, а сам Ксавье смотрел на них, сложив перед собой руки. 

\- Ничего. Мы не знаем, как это… этот вирус действует на асгардских богов, так что предположить, что с ними, затруднительно.

\- Вирус? – переспросил Тони. Судя по умиротворению в его глазах, он смог найти на местной кухне соответствующий его вкусам кофе. – Я, конечно, далёк от медицины, но происходящее слабо напоминает вирус.

\- И вообще болезнь, - согласно кивнул Стив. - Больше похоже на какое-то внешнее воздействие. Или внушение.

\- Изменение сознания. Всякие телепатические штучки.

Выражение лица Ксавье стало нечитабельным.

\- Даже у меня недостаточно силы для того, чтобы разом изменить сознание такому количеству человек. Мы с Джин вдвоём с трудом удерживаем щит вокруг поместья – а ведь у нас есть Церебро. Эмма по моей просьбе разыскивает уцелевших.

Стив нахмурился, а Тони упёрся локтями в стол, положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки.

\- А если усилить? – произнес он. – Как вы с помощью Церебро?

\- Мы думали об этом, - ответил Ксавье. – Сначала – о симбиозе телепатии и технологии, но в последнее время я всё больше и больше склоняюсь к теории, включающей в себя магию. Мы с Джин заметили бы, будь всё происходящее виной мутанта.

Они с Тони обменялись взглядами. Тони первый отвёл глаза, и Ксавье продолжил:

\- Я предполагаю, что определённую роль в событиях сыграли Осборн и фон Дум. С другой стороны, они могли просто воспользоваться случившимся переполохом, пока неясно. Эмма пробовала связаться с Ридом Ричардсом, но он не отвечает.

Стиву стало дурно. Если Фантастическая Четвёрка пала жертвой взбешённой толпы…

\- Вы слишком громко думаете, капитан, - заметил Ксавье. – Но я бы не советовал вам справлять панихиду раньше времени. Полагаю, наши друзья просто находятся за пределами действия этого… вируса, назовём его так. Видимо, возникла своего рода ментальная граница между поражённой областью и областью, куда влияние не распространилось. Через эту границу сложно пробиться с помощью телепатии.

\- В первое время радиоволны тоже не проходили, - задумчиво подхватил Тони. – После, когда люди успокоились, ситуация относительно стабилизировалась. Что возвращает нас к теории с техническим вмешательством: какие-нибудь аппараты, требующие отладки и настройки после включения.

Ксавье задумчиво кивнул.

\- С такими вещами лучше обратиться к Хэнку.

\- А почему этот вирус не подействовал на нас? – неожиданно спросил Стив.

\- Не знаю, - медленно проговорил Ксавье. – Возможно, он бесполезен против существ с изменённой генной структурой. Возможно, атака не была такой массированной, как мы предполагаем.

\- И оба объяснения в очередной раз возвращают нас к логичной, адекватной и объяснимой человеческой технологии. – Тони усмехнулся. – Ненавижу магию. Я прямо сейчас пойду и поговорю с Хэнком.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Ксавье. – Я заменю Джин. Она держит щит уже почти десять часов.

 

*

С Тони они разошлись в холле: первый отправился искать Хэнка, а Стив собирался просто прогуляться, изучить новую базу и привести мысли в порядок.

Пусть и ощутимого воздействия от телепатического щита не было, думать было немного легче. Может, сказывалось то, что тыл теперь был прикрыт.

 

Дум и Осборн – оба – были достаточно гениальны и опасны, чтобы сотворить любое зло, но до этого момента им не удавалось свести с  ума целую страну. С другой стороны, вместе они могли сотворить что угодно – даже нереальное на первый взгляд.

Вариант с магией Стив отбросил не так быстро, как Тони: магия хоть и была непонятной, но не менее непонятной, чем порой бывала технология. Если бы оставалась возможность хоть как-то связаться с доктором Стренджем…

Стив остановился у одного из огромных окон в коридоре и отодвинул в сторону тяжелую штору, выглядывая наружу. Во дворе на небольшом поле бегали ребята, наверное, кто-то из детей-мутантов Ксавье, которых тот не переставал учить, несмотря на обстоятельства. Было в этом что-то правильное.

Глядя на счастливые, разгорячённые бегом лица детей, Стив сам полунеосознанно улыбнулся.

По краю дороги, подобрав светлый плащ, прошла Эмма Фрост, и Стива неожиданно осенило. Искать выход из поместья было слишком долго, и, оценив расстояние до земли, Стив отдёрнул шторы, распахнул окно и выпрыгнул во двор.

Он мягко приземлился на полусогнутых ногах и, отряхнувшись, поднялся. Со стороны поля послышались одобрительные крики детей.

\- Интересный способ начать разговор, - ровно проговорила Фрост. Если она и была удивлена таким появлением, по её лицу это невозможно было понять. – В следующий раз просто постарайтесь громко подумать, капитан.

\- В следующий раз именно так и поступлю, - усмехнулся он. – Профессор сказал, вы ищете наших? Пробовали связаться с Люком Кейджем?

\- Следующее в моём списке « _что нужно сделать после завтрака_ », - сказала Фрост. – Первоочередное задание было найти вас, капитан Роджерс, и Тони Старка. У меня ушло на это несколько дней, - добавила она. – Если бы не ваша бессмысленная вылазка на авианосец, я бы потратила больше времени.

\- Что ж… - неуверенно сказал Стив. – Всегда к вашим услугам?

Фрост благосклонно кивнула.

Разговор на этом можно было считать оконченным, но Стив всё ещё стоял, не слишком понимая, что его держит.

\- Я постараюсь найти Капитана Америку, Баки Барнса, Джека Монро, или как его правильно называть, - устало произнесла Фрост. – Мой вам совет: пока вы находитесь под постоянным куполом телепатов – учитесь прямо излагать собственные мысли. Это избавит вас от многих проблем, а нас – от головной боли. Мы не копаемся в ваших мозгах из уважения, но всё же…

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. – Я всё понял.

« _И закройте окно на втором этаже_ ». - В мысленном голосе Фрост прозвучала мягкая усмешка.

 

*

Когда Стив вернулся в комнату, Тони уже лежал, вытянувшись, на своей кровати. Он лениво обернулся и махнул рукой.

\- Я думал, что застану тебя здесь. Дышал свежим воздухом?

\- Вроде того, - сказал Стив. – Говорил с Эммой Фрост и получал полезные советы.

Комнат не хватило на всех, поэтому им предложили расселиться попарно. Кэрол и Джессика почти сразу стали плечом к плечу, а Клинт дернул Питера на себя прежде, чем Наташа успела сделать хоть шаг в его сторону. У Стива, фактически, не было выбора.

Комнаты были рассчитаны на учеников школы – две кровати, два стола, шкаф и тумбочки с торшерами – обычный набор, как в любых общежитиях.

\- Ничего такого. Я попросил найти Баки, - сказал Стив.

\- Капитана Америку, - поправил Тони. – Хотя, неважно.

Он сел, спустив ноги с кровати, и одёрнул футболку.

\- Снова чувствую себя студентом, - признался Тони. – Последний раз я делил с кем-то комнату в колледже. Не считая, конечно, случаев, когда я делил с кем-то постель.

Стив хмыкнул.

\- Мне жаловаться не на что, - сказал он и сел на свою кровать прямо напротив Тони. - Я жил и в худших условиях.

\- Приятно знать, что моя компания не самое худшее, что могло с тобой произойти, - рассмеялся тот.

Его настроение резко улучшилось со вчерашнего вечера, и это наводило на определенные мысли.

\- Вы с Хэнком что-то придумали?

\- Так  заметно? – спросил Тони. – Не совсем придумали, но у нас есть теория. Хэнк сделал кое-какие расчёты, из которых ясно, что откуда бы ни шла атака, она многократно усиливается и распространяется через спутники. Это можно проверить, построив аппарат для подавления радиосигналов… небольшой, рассчитанный на маленькую территорию. Чтобы посмотреть, что получится.

\- А затем просто увеличивать площадь, - медленно произнес Стив. – И всё вернётся в норму.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, все проблемы это не решит – с Думом и Осборном придётся сражаться отдельно, но…

\- Это хотя бы привычно, - закончил за него Стив. – Да.

Он посмотрел на Тони, но тот быстро опустил взгляд.

После воскрешения, после всех этих бед у Стива оставалось неотступное, перманентное чувство, что он нёс их совместные воспоминания сам. Тони не помнил. Он много читал про Гражданскую войну, но так, как обычно читают учебник по истории; он не чувствовал себя участником событий, и Стив отчасти это понимал, но принимал с трудом.

Его мысли прервал стук и скрип несмазанных дверных петель. Питер заглянул в комнату даже раньше, чем услышал слово «войдите», но это было настолько в духе Питера, что не вызывало никакого раздражения.

\- Я почистил зубы и требую сказку на ночь, - заявил он, балансируя на открытой двери. – То есть, я зашёл пожелать спокойной ночи.

Пожалуй, впервые за последнее время она действительно будет спокойной.

 

 **III**

Вестчестер напоминал созданный искусственно мир – мир, в котором не было места обыкновенным людям, возможно, то, что получилось бы, сложись ситуация с Регистрацией совсем иначе. То, что получилось бы, если бы всех сверхсуществ отправили на какой-нибудь отдалённый остров, навсегда разрушив мост, связывавший их с людьми.

Ксавье, видя метания Стива, заметил:

\- Вы мыслите практически по роману Хаксли, капитан. Только там люди жертвовали наукой, искусством и всем человеческим, чтобы создать вокруг себя спокойствие и стабильность, а вы – всего лишь сверхсуществами.

И добавил:

\- Один мой старый друг сказал бы, что это одно и то же.

 

Стив не привык к бездействию, но Зверь назвал примерный срок завершения работы: три-четыре дня. Если этот шаг был первым, ведущим к победе, то Стив готов был ждать.

 

Эмма – или заметив метания Стива, или просто по велению души  (во что верилось с трудом), - попросила его проследить за детьми. Почти все взрослые мутанты уехали после начала беспорядков, чтобы не представлять угрозы младшим, и те остались практически предоставленными самим себе.

\- Если вас не затруднит, - сказал Ксавье на предложение Стива. – Эмма права, мы не можем уделять должного внимания детям. Хотя, каникулы их, естественно, радуют. Как насчёт небольшой лекции по истории?

\- Или изобразительного искусства. Конечно. – Стив задумчиво нахмурился. -  Клинт преподавал в Академии Мстителей, - добавил он. – Думаю, это всем пойдёт на пользу.

И, пусть детей подобная перспектива не очень вдохновила, Стив был рад отвлечься.

 

За пределы ментального купола выходили только Хэнк, Тони и Эмма. Стив подозревал, что временами Тони сбегал за какими-то деталями, но наверняка сказать не мог: они виделись слишком редко, по большей части в мастерской Зверя или на общей для всего этажа кухне.

Один раз Стив застал Тони спящим в комнате, свернувшимся клубком на одеяле. Был ранний вечер, поэтому Стив – почему-то – сразу же подумал самое худшее.

\- Тони, - позвал он, протягивая руку, чтобы тронуть за плечо. – Эй, Тони, проснись.

Пальцы холодом обжёг золотистый поддоспешник, покрывший ткань рубашки в том месте, где её коснулись. Стив быстро отдёрнул руку и выпрямился, Тони так же быстро сел в постели, глядя перед собой расширившимися глазами.

\- Ох. – Он моргнул и потёр лоб ладонью. – Извини.

Стив вспомнил слова Клинта про кошмары. Но здесь, в Вестчестере, они были защищены от влияния – по крайней мере, тот же Клинт утверждал, что дурные сны прекратились.

\- Это мне следует извиняться, - ответил Стив. – Не стоило тебя будить.

Тони покачал головой и медленно поднялся: металл с его одежды исчез. В своё время Стив с трудом привык к Экстремис; новый доспех в чём-то пугал сильнее, пусть этот страх и был в большей степени подсознательным. Сплав в костях – когда это не касалось Логана – против воли напоминал Стиву об Ультроне.

\- Я всё равно собирался спуститься к Хэнку. – Тони окинул кровать задумчивым взглядом. – Но уснул. Странно.

 

*

За прошедшие несколько дней Стив вёл уже третью лекцию, которая, даже хорошо сдобренная историческими фактами, на деле оставалась дискуссией на свободную тему. Дети слушали его немом восхищении, не перебивали и изредка задавали вопросы; всё проходило много лучше, чем Стив мог предположить.

\- Вы часто рассказываете про войну, - неожиданно произнесла серьёзная девочка в очках. Она была самой младшей из группы, в аудитории сидели подростки, а ей можно было дать от силы лет десять.

Стив растерялся.

\- Пожалуй, - сказал он. – Хотите сменить тему? Она не самая приятная, соглашусь.

\- Нет. Да. – Девочка поправила очки, очевидно, копируя чей-то жест – для неё он был слишком взрослым. – Вы участвовали в нескольких, а упоминаете только Вторую Мировую. Как насчёт Гражданской войны?

Остальные обернулись, глядя на неё с немым осуждением, но Стив заметил блеснувший в детских глазах интерес.

\- Боюсь, я не могу рассказать о ней так, как следует, - осторожно начал Стив. - История объективна, а я нет… не в этом случае. Как-нибудь в другой раз, - пообещал он и, опережая разочарованный вздох, тут же предложил: - Что скажете, если мистер Бартон проведёт с вами урок стрельбы из лука?

В ответ раздался одобрительный галдёж. Оставалось только уговорить самого мистера Бартона.

 

*

Видимое спокойствие и относительное безделье прервало появление Баки. Эмма привела его перед рассветом, но никто не спал – Мстители в полном составе сидели на кухне и обсуждали будущую стратегию.  Разговор завяз, так и не начавшись, в пессимистичной уверенности Логана, что ничего не выйдет.

\- Звериное чутье, - повторил он. – Звериное чутье и уйма лет опыта говорят, что так просто ничего не бывает.

\- А моё паучье чутье молчит, - фыркнул Питер. – Кто кого?

Стив хотел возразить, что вряд ли их ситуацию можно было назвать простой, но слова встали в горле, когда на пороге кухни появился Баки.

Тот успел только кивнуть всем, а потом в его объятия влетела Наташа.

\- Живой, - успел услышать Стив, прежде чем она вытолкнула Баки вон из кухни.

Тони покосился на него, но промолчал.

 

Баки Стив нашёл чуть позже – он задумчиво сновал по коридору, останавливаясь у каждой из комнат.

\- Что-то не так? – недоумённо спросил Стив, наблюдая за этими метаниями.

\- Искал тебя, - отозвался Баки. – Но там Старк.

Он развернулся на каблуках и сложил руки на груди.

\- Да, мы с ним делим одну комнату. Выбирать не приходилось, надо сказать спасибо Ксавье за то, что он вообще позволил нам остаться. – Стив подошёл ближе, остановившись напротив своей двери. - Или это проблема?

\- Это Старк, - повторил Баки. – Он всегда проблема.

Шутку его слова не напоминали, но Стив всё равно усмехнулся.

\- Зато ты будешь в одной комнате с Наташей, - сказал он. – Жаловаться не на что, закроем тему.

Баки передернул плечами.

Он выглядел хорошо – Стиву сложно было это не заметить, - на фоне измученных, похудевших, полусонных Мстителей, Баки выглядел так, словно только что вернулся с курорта. Но Стив так или иначе был рад возвращению Баки, пусть даже дурные мысли, сопровождавшие последние несколько дней, не давали проявить это в полную силу.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Стив.

\- Скрывался, - хмуро ответил Баки. – У меня не было никакой возможности связаться с вами. Отвратительное время было, Кэп. Рад, что я теперь здесь.

\- Да, - невпопад сказал Стив.

Он открыл дверь, и Баки тут же отступил на несколько шагов, словно не хотел, чтобы его заметили.

\- Пойду к Наташе.

Пожав плечами, Стив зашёл внутрь и улыбнулся шутливо отдавшему честь, но так и не поднявшемуся с постели Тони.

 

Пожалуй, именно с этого момента всё пошло живее. На аппарат, который собирали Тони и Хэнк, Стива пригласили посмотреть первым.

Его установили достаточно далеко от Вестчестера, чтобы не вызывать подозрений; купол блокировал сигнал, и безопасность поместья свела бы весь нужный эффект на нет. С виду Стив совершенно не понял, насколько полезной была эта штука, но он судил по уверенности на лице Тони.

Всё должно было получиться.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив, когда они вернулись на территорию поместья. Он снова заметил, как Тони почти незаметно расправил плечи – облечение не бросалось в глаза, если не присматриваться. Судя по всему, Стив присматривался к Тони даже слишком сильно. – У нас есть средство для подавления этого сигнала. Как долго оно будет действовать? А если оно перестанет работать, пока спутники ещё на орбите?

Тони устало вздохнул.

\- Как насчет «решать проблемы по мере их поступления»? – спросил он. – Мы даже не уверены, что эта штука сработает.

\- Значит, нужно проверить, – усмехнулся Стив и дружески толкнул его кулаком в плечо. - Мстители, общий сбор.

 

*

Баки поехал с ними. Он старался как можно больше времени проводить рядом со Стивом, из-за чего тот ощущал смутное раздражение: его будто стерегли, будто в любой момент ниоткуда мог появиться неведомый враг. И чаще всего – видимо, за неимением других опасностей, – в роли неведомого врага выступал Тони.

В трясущемся грузовике, в котором они везли к месту установки системы генератор, Баки подсел ближе к Стиву, и Тони безмолвно капитулировал, исчезнув в механических недрах аппарата. Слева от Баки сидела Эмма, умудрявшаяся выглядеть по-королевски даже на фоне полуразобранной кучи железа.

\- Не смотри на меня так, Кэп, - засмеялся Баки. – Со мной действительно всё нормально.

\- Я знаю, - просто ответил Стив. Он отвёл взгляд, уставившись в размытую сумеречную даль. Они ехали мимо редких домов, в окнах которых уже начали загораться огни – бледно-жёлтые пятна в туманной дымке. Скоро жилые улицы совсем исчезли, сменились поросшим пыльной травой пустырём, и грузовик остановился.

Послышался удар подошв о гравий: из кузова выпрыгнул Тони, со звоном волоча за собой чемодан с инструментами.

\- Эмма, - крикнул Тони, – тебе придётся на время снять щит, иначе ничерта не получится.

Стив перегнулся через борт: в свете фар он различил очертания силуэта Хэнка, прикручивавшего какие-то провода к гигантской металлической коробке. Её установили здесь днём ранее, сделав всё, чтобы она казалась давно заброшенным хламом.

Эмма равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Готово.

Стив попытался уловить разницу между поднятым и опущенным ментальным барьером, но ему не удалось. Рядом зябко поёжился Баки, всматриваясь в горизонт прищуренными глазами.

\- Как мы вообще узнаем, работает оно или нет? – выкрикнул Стив.

\- Узнать легко, - ответил Тони. Он поднял над головой небольшой радиопередатчик. – Он настроен на частоту спутников. А вот для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию людей, придётся подождать.

Тони и Хэнк возились почти час, и Стив потратил этот час на разглядывание раскинувшегося вокруг пейзажа. Раньше это место было каким-то военным объектом, по периметру даже сохранились остатки колючей проволоки. Эмма заметила, что тут не было людей очень давно: на покинутой площади просто нечего было искать.

\- Смотри. – Рядом со Стивом появился ухмыляющийся Тони. – Не ловит.

\- Значит, ваша штука работает? – предположил Стив. Тони кивнул.

\- Да. Теперь нужно подождать.

Тони запрыгнул в кузов.

\- Вытащить эту дрянь, - он пнул каблуком генератор, - и вернуться завтра вечером. Посмотреть, как ведут себя люди. Зоны покрытия этой малышки как раз хватает на местный посёлок. Не думаю, что результаты будут такими уж ошеломляющими, но они точно будут заметны. Если мы всё верно рассчитали.

 

***

Дома, в Вестчестере, Стив сидел на кровати, бездумно уставившись в темную стену. Сон не шёл – то ли от смутного беспокойства, то ли от ожидания, пробиравшего до ощутимого покалывания в кончиках пальцев. Вечером они узнают, действует прибор или нет, и от этого зависело слишком многое.

Тони заворочался в постели и, судя по скрипу пружин, повернулся на другой бок.

\- Почему ты не спишь? - сонно пробормотал он.

\- Не могу. Но ты спи. И так в последнее время…

\- Слушай, - прервал его Тони, - давно хотел спросить. Ты чувствуешь влияние этой штуки?

Объяснять, что он имел в виду, не было нужно. Стив постарался прислушаться к себе.

\- Никак, - сказал он, наконец. – Совершенно не ощущаю. Я даже не чувствую присутствия ментального… телепатического щита, хотя, наверное, должен.

Тони промолчал, и Стив решил, что тот снова уснул.

Большинство из них, даже люди со сверхспособностями, всё же улавливали что-то, неясную угрозу, давление, нечто, выходящее за рамки обычных ощущений. У Стива такого не было. Тревога, напряжение, раздражение – всё это прекрасно объяснялось опасностью происходящего. Контролирующий всех и себя в первую очередь Стив четко осознавал, что ничего чужеродного в его поведении так и не появилось.

Логан назвал Стива счастливчиком – по его словам, воздух так провонял яростью, что не чувствовать этого было на самом деле везением.

\- Не знаю, как насчет телепатического щита, - неожиданно продолжил Тони, - но даже находиться рядом с тобой проще. Барнс из-за этого хвостом за тобой ходит. Его можно понять.

Его слова становились всё короче и бессвязнее, словно музыка в севшем плеере. Стив понял, что Тони просто бредит в каком-то полусонном состоянии и вряд ли обрадуется утром такому положению вещей.

В какой-то момент из хорошей дружбы их отношения перешли в нечто, чему Стив точно не смог бы дать короткого определения: возможно, виной этому были события Гражданской войны, возможно – стёртая память Тони, возможно – что-то другое. Самым нелепым было то, что даже поговорить на эту тему они не могли – или могли, просто Стив никак не решался?

Но думать об этом сейчас казалось слишком неуместным.

\- Спи, - негромко сказал Стив. – Завтра тяжелый день.

Сам он поднялся через некоторое время и выбрался на кухню, решив дождаться там, пока появятся остальные.

 

*

Вечером завтрашнего дня их ждал сюрприз.

Погода не задалась, потянув за собой вереницу неприятностей. Обычно Стив не обращал внимания на такие вещи, когда были дела поважнее, но не заметить противный колючий дождь, зарядивший с утра, было невозможно. Логан так и сказал: это будет плохой день. Ничего хорошего не происходит, когда идёт такой дождь.

 

Посреди пустыря, раскинув руки, стояла невысокая женщина. Влажный ветер трепал её рыжие волосы; она запрокинула голову, счастливо улыбаясь остановившемуся грузовику. С того дня, когда они со Стивом виделись в последний раз, Синтия Шмидт почти не изменилась, разве что причёска: её волосы теперь ниспадали на плечи медными локонами.

\- Дьявол, - рявкнул Стив. Хэнк повернул голову – выражение его лица оставалось ровным, но в глубине золотистых глаз проскочило что-то, похожее на озадаченность.

\- Давно не виделись, Роджерс, - поприветствовала их Син, перекрикивая шум двигателя. Она махнула рукой в сторону покорёженного генератора. – Остроумно, но я ожидала от вас большего.

Стив не сводил с неё глаз, но услышал, как с негромким лязгом захлопнулись доспехи Железного Человека.

\- Даже не думай, - продолжила Син, бесстрастно глядя на направленные в её сторону репульсоры. Из-за пригорка вышли бывшие агенты ЩИТа – Стив с ужасом узнал в толпе Марию и Шэрон – и встали около Син полукругом. – Ты же не станешь стрелять по своим?

\- Эмма? – позвал Тони. Его голос, изменённый механизмами костюма, звучал глухо и равнодушно, но Стив боролся плечом к плечу с Железным Человеком достаточное количество времени, чтобы научиться распознавать малейшие оттенки эмоций. Тони был удивлён. Тони был напуган.

Фрост покачала головой.

\- Я не могу ничего сделать. Она телепатка.

Син была безоружна, но оружие ей и не было нужно – она была под надёжной защитой ни в чём не повинных людей. Стив стиснул зубы.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил он.

\- Чтобы вы нам не мешали, - честно ответила Син. – А для этого – я правильно понимаю, Роджерс? – нам нужно вас перебить. Как думаешь, смерть основателей Мстителей поумерит пыл остальных супергероев?

\- Ты всегда можешь попробовать, - бросил Тони. Син иронично вздёрнула брови.

\- А смерть Капитана Америки?

Стив почти шагнул вперёд, но замер, осознав, что дочь Красного Черепа говорила не о нём. Она имела в виду Баки, который – и это Стив тоже заметил с запозданием – так и не двинулся с места.

Баки не шевелился, не отступал, только судорожно втягивал ноздрями воздух. Он даже не смотрел на Син – ошарашенным взглядом он впился в свою левую, механическую руку, словно она в один момент стала его злейшим врагом.

\- Правильно думаешь, - насмешливо заметила Син. – Что, Барнс, стало хуже? Это выключилась волшебная штучка, из-за которой ты так здорово чувствовал себя всё время.

Лицо Баки стал совсем беспомощным.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты, Капитан Америка, ничего не заметил. – Син нахмурилась с наигранным осуждением. – Все твои друзья извелись, сражаясь с внутренними демонами, пока ты прохлаждался. Или решил, что ты в безопасности? Как Роджерс?

\- Напрасно, - со странной злобой в голосе припечатала она. – Ты – такой же человек, как и все эти несчастные агенты.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём она, - пробормотал Баки.

\- Он действительно не понимает, - заметила Эмма. – Эта стерва изрядно прочистила ему мозги.

Агенты окружали Син со всех сторон, молчаливые и отрешенные, словно их совершенно не касалось происходящее. Они даже не пытались вытащить оружие. Если Мстители окружали себя ментальным щитом, то Син выстроила вокруг себя щит из живых людей.

Но даже сквозь него можно пробиться, подумал Стив. И все останутся целы.

\- Если тебе нужен Капитан Америка, - сказал он, выступая вперед. – Сразись со мной.

\- Будешь бить девушку, Роджерс? Как-то это совсем не героически. – Син поджала губы и склонила голову набок. – Тем более… я думаю, среди моих агентов найдутся те, кто не прочь побить тебя. Правда, девочки?

После её слов Шэрон неожиданно моргнула, словно просыпаясь от сна, и потянулась к пистолету. Син растянула губы в неприятной усмешке.

 

Момент, когда Баки сорвался с места в её сторону, пропустили все – Стив только успел протянуть  руку, хватая воздух за его спиной.

 Всё случилось слишком быстро. Агенты расступились, как по команде – вполне возможно, действительно по команде, если Син телепат, – Баки прорвался, тут же повалив Син на землю, и они покатились по траве.

 

Всё случилось слишком быстро – сверкнули в закатном солнце рыжие волосы, с неприятным лязгающим звуком отпала рука Баки, послышался выстрел.

Что-то сбило Стива с ног – Тони, понял он по холодному металлическому прикосновению, - потом выстрелила Шэрон, выставив перед собой пистолет на вытянутых руках. Стив скосил взгляд и увидел, как с другой стороны тонкая, переливающая алмазными отблесками фигура Эммы закрыла Хэнка от пуль.

\- Достаточно, - хрипло пробормотала Син, поднимаясь и отряхивая с колен налипшую грязь.

Шэрон послушно опустила пистолет.

\- Забавно, - сказала Син. – Вы ведь ничего не можете сделать. Скажи я им растерзать вас на куски, вы бы толком не сопротивлялись. Всё ради людей! – сплюнула она. – Кстати. Один есть.

Баки полулежал у её ног, придавленный тяжелым сапогом к земле. В его груди воронкой закрутилась опаленная рана.

Тони сильнее сжал руки, удерживая Стива на месте.

\- А знаете, что ещё…

\- Хватит уже. – По голосу Стив узнал Марию Хилл – она стояла в стороне, сложив руки на груди. – Мы пришли сюда предотвратить диверсию и убить супергероев, а не болтать с ними.

\- Заткнись, сучка! – Син резко обернулась к ней – Тебя спросить забыла.

\- Директор Осборн будет недоволен, - невозмутимо продолжила Хилл.

Стив заметил, как Баки пошевелился. Его дыхание замедлялось – рана на груди наверняка повредила лёгкие, ему требовалась немедленная врачебная помощь, но здесь, на отшибе, преследуемые всей страной, они всё равно ничего не могли сделать.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Син отвлеклась, Баки потянулся здоровой рукой к щиту рядом с собой и, ухватившись за край, изо всех сил метнул его Стиву.

 _«Эмма_ , - как можно громче подумал Стив, поймав щит. – _Бери Зверя, уходите. Мы с Железным Человеком вас прикроем»._

 _«Принято_ , - безмолвно ответила Эмма. – _Удачи»._

Син ушла от удара щитом, но мощный заряд репульсоров сбил её с ног. В следующий момент Стив прыгнул на неё сверху, весом тела придавливая хрупкую фигурку к земле.

На тонких губах Син пенилась кровь. Она улыбнулась, шало заглядывая Стиву в глаза.

\- Это заведомо проигрышный ход, Кэп, - выдохнула она. Форма МОЛОТа на ней истрепалась, расплавилась в тех местах, где её прошило огнём, но Син, казалось, не было до этого совершенно никакого дела.

Позади взревел мотор грузовика. Почти одновременно с этим звуком раздались щелчки предохранителей, дробный стук, похожий на удары копыт по мостовой: бывшие агенты ЩИТа один за другим поднимали и направляли дула себе в рот. Последней, немного замешкавшись, приставила пистолет к подбородку Мария Хилл.

\- Девятнадцать человек, - равнодушно заметила Син. Она даже не пыталась вырваться. – Ты можешь убить меня, Роджерс, но их всех я заберу с собой. А твоей проблемы это не решит.

Она снова улыбнулась, на этот раз почти сочувственно.

\- Ты окружён. Извини.

С её последним словом в разум Стива вторглось что-то обволакивающее, нежное, что-то, охватывающее его мысли мягкими ладонями, что-то, похожее на объятья матери, любящие, несущие спокойствие и отсутствие боли, что-то…

\- Хватит! – рявкнул Тони. Рядом с головой Син комьями разлетелась земля, разбитая огнём репульсоров. Со змеиной ловкостью Син вывернулась из хватки Стива, стремительно поднимаясь на ноги и уходя под защиту агентов.

Стив хотел броситься следом, но рядом с ним появился Тони, мёртвой хваткой вцепившийся в его  плечо.

\- Значит, так, - сказала Син, вытирая рукавом кровь с губ. – Мои условия таковы…

\- С чего ты взяла, что мы будем слушать твои условия? – зло перебил её Стив. Тони едва заметно сжал его предплечье, скользнув ладонью ниже по руке: металл перчатки был очень тёплым, почти горячим, выше обыкновенной температуры человеческого тела.

\- У вас выбора нет, - пожала плечами Син. – Итак, сейчас мы разойдёмся. Вы прекратите свои бестолковые игры с техникой и не будете нам мешать, а мы, так и быть, позволим вам пожить ещё немного. А ты пойдёшь со мной, - она склонилась над Баки, - слышишь?

Тот повернул голову, что-то тихо проговорив, и Син пнула его носком ботинка. Баки болезненно закашлялся.

\- Отвечай, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

\- Пошла ты, - услышал Стив.

\- Мисс Шмидт… - начала было Мария, когда Син снова замахнулась, но та сердито качнула головой.

\- Заткнись, Хилл. Пусть Капитан учится хорошим манерам. Мы уходим. Мне повторить ещё раз? Эй, вы двое, - крикнула она двум широкоплечим парням. – Грузите его в вертолёт.

Мария поджала губы. На её подбородке всё ещё виднелся красный след от пистолета.

Стив дёрнулся, когда агенты подняли обмякшего Баки и потащили его через пустырь к машинам, но Тони крепко держал его на месте. Сама Син исчезла в недрах вертолёта, напоследок насмешливо махнув им рукой.

Всё это отдавало какой-то вопиющей чушью, абсурдом, бредом. Словно Стив не был участником всего этого, и поэтому не мог ни поверить, ни принять.

 

Тони отпустил его, только когда вертолёт скрылся из виду, превратившись в крохотную точку на грязном, пасмурном небе.

\- Нельзя… - хрипло произнес Стив. Он покачнулся, когда теплые и уже вполне человеческие ладони пропали с его плеч, словно это была единственная его опора. – Нельзя сразу идти в поместье. Может быть слежка.

\- Подождём Эмму и Хэнка? – неуверенно предложил Тони.

Он старался не смотреть Стиву в глаза и, сделав несколько шагов по поляне, склонился над чем-то.

\- С них станется привести подмогу, - добавил Тони.

Стив кивнул.

Опустошение, плотным комом окутавшее его изнутри, не давало сосредоточиться на какой-то очень важной мысли. Всё уплывало, мир уплывал куда-то в сторону, на много лет назад, возвращая Стива в определенную точку воспоминаний, во времена Второй Мировой, к событиям, которые никогда не должны были повториться.

Щит лежал на примятой траве. Тони поднял его с земли и, машинально обтерев рукавом куртки, протянул его Стиву.

\- Я… - начал он, но обернулся на шум двигателя.

Эмма вернулась в одиночестве. Было немного странно видеть её за рулём мощного автомобиля, немного непривычно; с другой стороны, что Стив знал об Эмме Фрост, чтобы размышлять о таком?

\- Я оставила Хэнка недалеко отсюда, - сказала она. – Одной справиться с телепатом было бы проще, но… очевидно, что уже поздно. Сожалею.

\- Хвоста нет? – спросил Стив, привычным движением закидывая щит за спину. Эмма покачала головой. - Тогда возвращаемся в поместье.

Прежде, чем они уехали, Тони наклонился к чему-то – Стив узнал механическую руку Баки, - и, подобрав её, осторожно замотал в кусок тряпки.

 

*

После того, как они вернулись, поместье погрузилось в мрачную тишину. Даже дети, напуганные поведением взрослых, тихо разошлись по своим комнатам, издавая как можно меньше звуков. Мстители тоже разделились: каждый переживал своё горе в одиночестве.

Если и была новость хуже, чем пленение Баки, то она заключалась в том, что они снова вернулись к начальной точке. У них снова не было ни малейшей идеи о том, как исправить царящее вокруг безумие.

 

В гостиной работал телевизор. Питер сидел на диване и бездумно щелкал пультом – изображения насекомых сменялись разноцветными мультиками, бейсболом, телешоу.

\- Стой, - неожиданно резко приказал Стив, глядя на экран.

Это был прямой эфир: показывали, как с победным видом из вертолёта выходит Син. Оскал на её лице казался настолько насмешливым, что Стив сжал руками спинку дивана, деревенея в напряженном раздражении. За спиной Син двое агентов вели Баки: один придерживал уцелевшую руку, второй обхватил его за пояс. Баки выглядел немногим лучше живого трупа – даже через дрожащую камеру и помехи были заметны болезненные синяки под его глазами и неестественная бледность. Он наверняка потерял много крови.

 _« Экстренные новости,_ \- комментировал в это время приятный женский голос. _– Операция МОЛОТа по обезвреживанию одного из самых главных врагов Америки прошла более чем успешно. Захват Капитана Америки стал одним из главных событий этой недели. Джеймсу Барнсу грозит пожизненное заключение, что, согласно новому законодательству, являет собой не самую завидную…»_

Перед глазами Стива встала красная пелена, а шум пульса заглушил последние слова диктора.

\- Кэп… - осторожно начал Питер.

\- Нет. Мне нужно знать.

 _«К другим новостям. Президент и верховный правитель Америки Виктор фон Дум  объявил о закрытии туристических границ США. Как известно, многие страны Евросоюза и Россия достаточно негативно восприняли стремительную смену власти, но на торговле, отметил мистер фон Дум, это никак не отразится…»_

Экран погас.

\- Хватит, - бросил Тони. – Тебе мало плохих новостей на сегодня?

Стив обернулся к нему, и тот посмотрел в ответ почти с вызовом. Питер незаметно выскользнул из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Я знаю, что тебе плохо, - уже мягче добавил Тони. - Всем плохо, Стив.  Если бы я мог…

\- Что тут можно сделать, - ответил Стив. Он тяжело осел на диван и на мгновение прижал ладони к лицу, почти сразу же отняв их. – Я должен был догадаться. Как-то проверить его. Просто не брать Баки с собой. Что-то сделать.

\- Ты…

\- Нет, Тони. Я просчитался, и теперь Баки в руках Осборна и Син. Что они могут с ним сделать?

\- Прекрати, - жёстко прервал его Тони. – Мы оплачем потери после. Лучше взгляни на это.

Он вытащил из кармана небольшую пластинку, похожу на микросхему. Стив непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Я объясню, - продолжил Тони. – Кажется, мы с Брюсом и Хэнком разобрались в принципе работы всего этого механизма.

Тони опустился на диван рядом со Стивом и достал из кармана свёрнутый во много раз лист бумаги. Там не было ни чертежей, ни формул – только простой схематичный рисунок.

\- Это, - Тони указал на прямоугольник, помеченный буквой X, - аппарат… назовём его _Излучатель_ … преобразующий телепатический импульс в некое подобие радиоволны. Его синхронизируют с частотой, подходящей для спутников, и распространяют через обыкновенные приёмники. Насколько нам известно, сам по себе этот импульс существовать не может, но всё это нужно проверять…

Тони устало потёр тыльной стороной ладони лоб.

\- Так. Прямые линии – это радиоволны, переплетающая их спираль – импульс, телепатический сигнал. Я не знаю принципа работы Излучателя, как именно он всё это совмещает, но не суть… Теперь взгляни на это. – Стив послушно перевёл взгляд на схематичное изображение поместья, очерченное полукругом. – Прямые линии – радиоволны – проходят, а спираль нет. Поэтому техника здесь работает, но влияния не чувствуется. Ксавье и Джин блокируют его.

Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива. Тот кивнул – пока всё было понятно.

\- Этот квадрат, помеченный буквой Y, - наша машина для создания помех. Она не пропускает ни радиоволны, ни телепатический импульс, потому что, как я сказал, импульс не может распространяться сам по себе… А теперь взгляни ещё раз на эту штуку. – Тони поднял зажатый между большим и указательным пальцами чип. – Считай, что она – уменьшенная копия нашей машины, грубо говоря, на самом деле механизм куда изящнее. К сожалению, в неё встроен маячок, но сейчас это неопасно, она деактивирована.

\- То есть, - медленно проговорил Стив, - они в курсе, где мы находимся?

Тони нервно повёл плечами.

\- Не знаю. Знаю только, что им хватило часа, пока не работали ни ментальный щит, ни радиопомехи, чтобы вычислить наше местонахождение. Но думаю, что маячок тут скорее телепатический, какая-то привязка… не знаю. Не суть. Послушай, Стив. – Тони поднял глаза. – Я могу сделать такие же. Чтобы мы покидали Вестчестер без страха, что это сведёт нас с ума.

\- Это поможет? – серьёзно спросил Стив. Уголки губ Тони дёрнулись в подобии усмешки.

\- Тем, кто будет носить чипы, - несомненно. – Он щёлкнул пальцами по букве X. – Это – сердце зверя, Стив. Можно пытаться бороться с симптомами, но излечение без вырезания опухоли невозможно.

Стив кивнул. Тони поднялся, оставив чертёж на столе, и некоторое время молчал.

\- Не время опускать руки, - негромко сказал он. – И не из таких передряг выбирались, верно, Кэп?

Стиву было мучительно сложно думать про прошлые неприятности, когда он сталкивался с настоящими, но он всё равно согласился – больше для Тони, чем для себя самого:

\- Да. Верно.

 

*

Всю оставшуюся ночь и часть утра Стив провёл, изучая новостные ленты. Бесконечное мелькание фотографий пленённого Баки вызывало неприятное чувство вины, но Тони был абсолютно прав – оплакивая потери, они вполне могли допустить новые. И Стив листал эти фотографии, пытаясь найти среди них отголоски необходимой ему информации.

На кухню он зашёл, сжимая в руке несколько листов бумаги. Мстители, видимо, неосознанно избравшие кухню местом общих сборов, встретили его полными облечения взглядами, словно за одну ночь с ним могло случиться что-то непоправимое. 

\- А я говорил, что с ним всё в порядке, -  сказал Питер. Он висел под потолком вниз головой. Стив поднял на него рассеянный взгляд. – Они переживали, Кэп.

Тони протянул Стиву свою чашку с кофе.

\- Пей, - добавил он. – Ты ведь не спал чёртову уйму времени.

\- А кто из нас спал? – заметил Стив, но послушно взял чашку. Плохого кофе Тони не посоветовал бы. – Ты сидел в лаборатории?

\- Хэнк и Брюс сменили меня утром. Доделывают чипы, - ответил Тони. Он потёр шею и потряс головой, прогоняя сонливость. – Это уже третья чашка кофе, а эффекта никакого.

\- Ставь чайник, - велел Стив. - Есть тема для обсуждения. 

 

Они сидели перед столом, где Стив разложил карту, уже больше часа. Она была исчеркана нервными линиями нескольких цветов. Серый цвет огибал штат Колорадо, красный разросся за пределы соседних штатов, синий накрывал почти всю Америку.

Едва заметный жёлтый уже выходил за её границы.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Клинт, нарушая тишину. – Ладно, мы выяснили, что эта штука растёт и охватывает всё больше территории. Радостного в этом мало, конечно… Сколько у нас времени, прежде чем оно поглотит весь мир?

\- Учитывая наше везение в последнее время – наверняка недостаточно, - пробормотала Наташа, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные на столе руки. Она выглядела изнурённой, даже волосы, казалось, потускнели, а красноту век не могла скрыть даже косметика.

\- Действовать в любом случае нужно быстро, - неохотно согласился Стив. – До сих пор окружающие нас страны вполне однозначно реагировали на происходящее, а воздушное пространство было даже закрыто, но уже вчера беспорядки начались на юге Канады. В любом случае…

\- Лучше скажи, что делать, - перебил его Логан. – Спасать людей? Спасать себя? Строить ещё этих ваших передатчиков, пока нас не перебьют по одному?

Стив думал над этим всю ночь и утро, но так и не пришёл к конкретным выводам. Син вполне чётко указала им на их место – позволить, чтобы любые действия Мстителей шли во вред простым людям, Стив не мог. Это бы перечеркнуло саму суть спасения. А в том, что теперь любой злодей будет прикрываться жизнью других, не оставалось сомнений.

Несмотря на то, что главными в новостях были неизменно Дум и Осборн, которые сотрудничали и спокойно пожимали друг другу руки перед камерами - это вызывало у Стива ещё больше вопросов, – их вина выглядела слишком очевидной. Полубезумного Осборна нужно было вытащить из тюрьмы и привести в порядок. В последнем рапорте про его состояние было указано, что он говорит с пустотой и выбрасывает еду,  в новостях же он выглядел вполне вменяемым – насколько эти слова вообще можно было применить к Норману Осборну.

С Думом тоже возникало несколько вопросов. Как бы странно это ни звучало, он быстро взял порядок в стране под своё руководство: линчевания полицейских прекратились, массовые грабежи на улицах и перестрелки утихли; оставалось неясным, было ли это связано со снижением влияния на людей или просто с умелым руководством. Но Дум хотел избежать лишних жертв, это вытекало практически из всех его действий.

Всё было сложнее, намного сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но как выяснить, кто за всем стоит, если даже выйти из поместья было рискованно? Отчаяние то отступало ненадолго, отогнанное новыми идеями, то наваливалось с тройной силой, но Стиву нельзя было поддаваться.

На его уверенности держалось намного больше, чем просто он сам.

\- Давайте начнём с вопросов попроще, - сказал, наконец, Стив. – Например, как нам связаться с остальными? Или почему люди приняли власть Дума? Он ведь даже не гражданин Америки.

Клинт поднял голову от карты, а Тони вздёрнул бровь.

\- Не гражданин? – переспросила Наташа. – Но…

\- Он же… баллотировался на прошлых выборах, - неуверенно добавил Клинт. – Кажется.

Питер съехал по паутине вниз и, замерев над столом, помахал перед лицом Клинта раскрытой ладонью.

\- Земля вызывает Бартона! Виктор фон Дум – повелитель… король или кто там у них в Латверии. Или как там её. Помню, Джонни, ну, Человек-Факел неоднократно возмущался, что официально они с Ричардсом даже права не имеют его трогать, так как он гражданин чужой страны.

Клинт недоумённо моргнул и обернулся к Джессике в поисках поддержки, но та только покачала головой.

Стив снова обвёл взглядом комнату, но больше растерянности не заметил. Кэрол уверенно кивнула, подтверждая слова Питера, а Логан просто пожал плечами, словно ему была абсолютно безразлична национальность Дума.

\- Это кое-что объясняет, - задумчиво произнес Тони.

\- Частичная замена воспоминаний? – Стив уперся раскрытыми ладонями в стол и тяжело вздохнул, когда Тони кивнул. – Она укладывается в твою теорию про влияние этого… Излучателя?

\- Телепатический сигнал вполне может нести какую-то информацию. – Он резким движением растрепал себе волосы – это значило, что Тони до чего-то додумался. – Вот почему так плохо было в первые дни. Изменить память населению целой страны – или большей части этого населения – без последствий невозможно, даже если менять что-то несущественное.

\- Но мы ведь под куполом! Действие должно было прекратиться, нет? - Клинт выглядел взволнованным. – Ненавижу, когда копаются у меня в мозгах.

\- Скажи это ещё громче. Фрост и Джин Грей не услышали, - фыркнул Логан.

Он выглянул в окно и, потянувшись, спрыгнул с подоконника.

\- Злобой больше не пахнет, - заметил он, всё ещё разглядывая что-то во дворе поместья. – Пахнет страхом. Но страхом пахнет всегда.

Клинт поднял на Логана полный тоски взгляд.

\- Горазд запугивать.

\- Он не запугивает, - донеслось со стороны двери. Там стоял Хэнк, встрёпанный и усталый. Очки сползли на самый кончик его носа, из-за чего вид Зверя стал почти нелепым. – Он вообще не лжёт. Тони, ты нам нужен.

Тони с хрустом размял плечи, встал из-за стола и шагнул в двери, следом за вышедшим Хэнком.

\- Это потому что лгать – удел людей. Или хотя бы высших приматов, - поддел Логана Питер.

\- Да, - неожиданно согласился с ним Логан. – Врать – это по вашей части.

Стив заметил, как на этих словах едва заметно дрогнули плечи Тони.

 

 **IV**

Питер не был бы Питером, если бы не справлялся с гнетущей угрюмостью команды своими способами. Несколько раз Стив заставал его за играми с детьми Ксавье: во дворе, с мячом, в гостиных на приставках, даже за шахматной партией с каким-то серьёзным мальчиком лет двенадцати. Питер безбожно проигрывал и, пытаясь скрыть разочарование, отпускал язвительные комментарии, которые мальчик мудро игнорировал.

Стив тоже нашёл утешение в детях – он стал проводить с ними больше времени, даже взял у Ксавье некоторые конспекты других преподавателей, чтобы не сильно отклоняться от программы.

По сути, все эти занятия, разговоры и лекции были способом занять свободное время, забыться, но с хоть какой-то видимой пользой.

 

Эмма куда-то исчезла. Стив предположил, что она помогала Ксавье и Джин удерживать поле вокруг поместья, поэтому удивился, когда она неожиданно просто появилась в их общей с Тони комнате.

Эмма взглянула на нетронутую постель Тони – тот не возвращался в спальню уже несколько дней – и перевела взгляд на Стива.

\- Я нашла Ричардса, - сказала она вместо приветствия.

Стив резко сел, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, куда он положил одежду перед сном. Эмма следила за ним с выражением сдержанного веселья на лица.

\- Тебе не нужно вставать, - заметила она. – Я просто решила, что эта новость тебя порадует.

\- Где он? – хрипло спросил Стив.

\- В Канаде. Он, миссис Ричардс, их дети и Бэн. Все психи мыслят одинаково. – Тонкие губы Эммы тронула снисходительная усмешка. – Они удерживают границы, не позволяя заразе пройти дальше. Чарльз велел проверить, когда Тони принёс ему твой рисунок. Учитывая скорость распространения – сигнала? так вы это называете? – Канада поразительно стойко держится. _Подозрительно_ , я бы сказала.

\- Это хорошая новость? – поинтересовался Стив. Он уснул впервые за два дня, поэтому реальный мир всё ещё оставался для него чем-то отдалённо-размытым.

\- Пожалуй, - ответила Эмма. – Ричардсу удалось связаться с русскими и передать им чертежи. Думаю, это задержит сигнал в пределах Америки ещё на какое-то время.

\- Это хорошая новость, - повторил Стив, на этот раз утвердительно. Он, наконец, заметил свою одежду – она была аккуратно сложена на стуле у противоположной стены. Для того чтобы одеться, нужно было встать и сделать несколько шагов.

Эмма, прекрасно всё это понимавшая, безжалостно стояла посреди комнаты.

\- Спи, Роджерс, - наконец, сжалилась она. – Усталостью ты делу не поможешь. Я бы попросила тебя поймать Старка и заставить поспать и его, но понимаю всю бессмысленность этой затеи.

Она улыбнулась – на этот раз без натянутости. Улыбка ей отчаянно не шла.

 

Стив всё равно встал – не в его привычках было оставаться в постели после подъёма – и спустился в лабораторию, чтобы застать там Зверя и лежавшего на кушетке у стены Брюса.

\- Тони вышел проверить чипы, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Хэнк.

\- Сам?

\- Кто-то должен это делать. – Хэнк потянул воздух носом. – Тони проще всего, у него есть доспех.

Стив снова против воли вспомнил слова Клинта о людях и нелюдях, о том, как просто запутаться, будучи обыкновенным человеком – а Тони, несомненно, невзирая на все усовершенствования, им был. В душе неприятно шевельнулась тревога.

Чтобы отвлечься, Стив кивнул на Брюса.

\- Что с ним?

\- Он много спит. – Хэнк с поразительной ловкостью работал крохотной отвёрткой, закручивая что-то в полуразобранной металлической пластинке на столе. – Профессор говорит, что это-то из-за Халка. Щит подавляет его, а Халк, если подумать, - это часть самого Брюса Бэннера. Внушительная часть.

Зверь повернул голову, скользнув по Стиву бесстрастным взглядом жёлтых глаз.

\- Всё наладится, - сказал он.

Стив хотел ответить, но его перебил грохот за окном. Хэнк моргнул и отвернулся.

\- Гроза, - сказал он.

Природе было глубоко наплевать на развернувшуюся на Земле человеческую драму.

 

Когда Стив вышел в холл, во всём поместье на мгновение мигнуло электричество, и появление Тони в дверях получилось на самом деле драматическим.

Очевидно, он выходил не в броне – рубашка промокла и прилипла к его телу, а волосы облепили лицо. Несколько капель сорвалось с носа, когда Тони качнул головой.

\- Душ был бы куда полезнее, - осторожно заметил Стив.

Отставив подхваченную для броска вазу, он сделал несколько шагов вперед.

\- Я давно не попадал под грозу. – Тони пожал плечами. – То есть, я понимаю, одно слово нашему большому другу, и любая молния моя, но всё же…

\- Понимаю, - усмехнулся Стив. Мысль о Торе и том, что про асгардцев до сих пор ничего неизвестно, он отложил на потом. –  Ощущения совсем не те. Ты ведь не собираешься так идти в лабораторию? Хэнк не пустит и будет абсолютно прав.

Тони недоумённо нахмурился и оглядел себя с искренним любопытством, так, словно делал это впервые.

\- О, - сказал он. – Не заметил.

Свет ещё раз мигнул, сопровождаемый вспышкой молнии. Где-то вдалеке послышался детский плач.

\- Я проверял чипы, - добавил Тони, неловко переступая на полу и стараясь не зацепить ковры грязными ботинками. – Вроде, работают, но надо ещё несколько деталей доделать. И ещё было бы неплохо протестировать их на Клинте или Наташе…

Увлёкшись своими рассуждениями, он, очевидно, не заметил, как почти столкнулся со Стивом, и растерянно замер.

\- Сколько суток ты уже не спал? – спросил тот.

Тони слегка трясло – от него ощутимо шёл холод, и Стиву это совершенно не нравилось.

\- Сам такой, - устало сказал Тони. – Силой поведешь в кровать, верно?

\- Сначала под горячий душ.

По лицу Тони скользнула тень усмешки.

В нём было что-то такое, Стив не мог подобрать правильное определение этому – какое-то фатальное желание рисковать собой, спасая других. Тони Старк не знал меры ни в чем и любому делу отдавался полностью, до последней капли; так было и в ведении компании, и в спасении мира, и во времена Гражданской войны. Так было и сейчас, Стив не сомневался, что Тони работал бы до последнего, пока не свалился бы от усталости.

Ему нужен был какой-то рычаг или таймер, который оповещал бы о том, что надо на время остановиться и привести себя в порядок. И, судя по всему, Стив – за неимением рядом Пеппер – сейчас получил почётную должность такого таймера.

\- Не веди себя как ребёнок, - сказал он. – Ты нужен мне. В максимально рабочем состоянии.

Тони вздрогнул.

\- Совсем замёрз, - произнес он, словно оправдывался. – Возможно, ты прав. Держи, передашь Хэнку, скажешь, я подойду утром.

Не дожидаясь реакции, он сам вложил в руку Стива несколько небольших чипов, с виду напоминавших самые обычные микросхемы.

 

Когда Стив вернулся в комнату, Тони лежал на своей постели, накрывшись одеялом.

Судя по дыханию, уснул он только в тот момент, когда Стив осторожно опустился на свою кровать. Его нельзя было в этом винить. Всегда спокойнее, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто может прикрыть спину.

Стив вполне мог охранять его сон всю ночь.

 

***

До невидимой границы, отделявшей территорию особняка от внешнего мира, они шли втроём: Стив,  Тони с небольшим приёмником и ворчавший всю дорогу Клинт. Ворчал он больше для вида, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить повисшее угрюмое молчание. В какой-то степени, это было даже мило.

Тони вынул из кармана нечто, напоминающее армейскую бирку на цепочке, и протянул её Клинту.

\- Надевай, - велел он.

\- Разве ты не будешь вживлять мне чип под кожу? – с подозрением спросил Клинт, впрочем, покорно вешая цепочку себе на шею. – Сделал бы из меня крутого киборга. Как из себя.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Чтобы ты окончательно зазнался? Нет уж.

Он выглядел скверно, но Стив мог поклясться, что спал Тони как минимум шесть часов в сутки – сам проверял. Тем не менее, бледность с его лица никуда не делась, а глаза за последнее время воспалились только сильнее – полопавшиеся сосуды стали ярче, а синяя радужка тусклее, перелиняв в цвет, близкий к серому. Вымотанным, одетым в простую рабочую одежду, Тони выглядел моложе и как-то проще, словно весь лоск он приобретал только за счёт дорогих костюмов – что, разумеется, было неправдой.

Его что-то грызло изнутри, что-то мешало ему жить, но Стив не осмеливался спросить – возможно, именно потому, что боялся услышать ответ.

\- Так. – Тони поставил на траву приёмник. – Ну, Клинт, чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Пока нет. То есть, никаких голосов, упрашивающих меня прикончить Кэпа, если ты об этом.

Тони кивнул и повернул рычаг на приёмнике.

\- А так? – спросил он.

Стив внутренне содрогнулся. На несколько секунд все его мысли заполнили шорохи, невнятные, размытые образы: словно он выпил что-то спиртное, зависнув в странном состоянии между трезвостью и опьянением.

Он потёр пальцами морщинку между бровями.

\- Я чувствую, - сказал он. – Что-то невнятное, но очень настойчивое.

\- Это из-за приёмника, он ловит сигнал со спутников. – Тони перебросил Стиву бирку. – Клинт?

\- Ничего. Как будто я до сих пор в поместье.

Усталое лицо Тони приняло насмешливо-торжествующее выражение – почти как в старые добрые дни, до всех этих беспорядков с излучениями.

До всех этих беспорядков с Регистрацией.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал он, выключая приёмник. – Тест пройден. Чипы работают. Они создают очень маленькое поле, на одного человека. Или на двух, но тесно обнявшихся. Или на трёх, но… в общем, понятно.

Стив не сдержал улыбки: по крайней мере, это был внушительный шаг вперёд.

\- Чипов хватит на всех Мстителей, - сказал Тони, когда они ступили под защиту незримого купола Ксавье. Клинт шёл чуть поодаль, разглядывая серую бирку на свету: видимо, пытался найти в обыкновенном куске металла намёк на какие-нибудь микросхемы. – Я попробую выслать Риду чертежи, если он не додумался до всего этого сам, уж слишком расплывчатыми были объяснения Эммы… В крайнем случае, слетаю в Канаду. Не думаю, что Осборн и Дум за такой короткий срок успели поднять авиацию до уровня моей брони.

\- У Осборна тоже есть броня, - заметил Стив. Тони равнодушно пожал плечами, едва не выронив приёмник.

\- Эта броня была построена по моим разработкам. Всё, что мог сделать с ней Осборн, - это дегрейдить, не в обиду его гению.

Они остановились напротив задней стены особняка. Кое-где в глухой кирпичной кладке просматривались маленькие окна, больше похожие на бойницы.

Стиву всё это странным образом напомнило о Торе и разрушенном Асгарде.

\- Нам нужно узнать, что с Тором, - негромко сказал Стив. Тони кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от поросшей мхом стены.

\- Как насчёт послезавтра? – предложил он. – Мы слетаем в Оклахому и сами посмотрим.

\- Хорошо. – Стив поколебался. – Ты идёшь?

\- Идите. – Тони повёл плечами. – Я прогуляюсь.

После недавней грозы трава всё ещё была мокрой: холодная роса просачивалась в ботинки. Стив поёжился и сошёл с газона на дорожку, за ним следом увязался Клинт.

\- Два, - фыркнул он. Стив обернулся и непонимающе поднял бровь. – Цифра на бирке.

Стив вытащил из кармана, за цепочку, свой чип. На серебристой, гладкой поверхности была выгравирована маленькая тёмно-серая единица.

 

 **V**

Чёрный Дрозд шёл мягко, совершенно неощутимо для его настоящей скорости. Несмотря на то, что в современном мире Стив провёл уже достаточно много времени, такие вещи продолжали его удивлять. Это было хорошо, думал он, пока пока что-то продолжало его удивлять – удивлять их всех – они оставались людьми.

\- Мы слишком рискуем, - сказал Тони. – Я вполне мог проверить сам. Одному легче скрыться.

\- Один бы ты ещё сильнее рисковал, - хмуро заметил Логан.

Клинт пожал плечами и съехал по креслу чуть ниже. Он не пристёгивался, как, впрочем, и Тони с Логаном; Стив на их фоне почувствовал себя чрезмерно законопослушным.

\- Мы с Кэрол могли слетать, - упрямо повторил Тони. – Двое всё равно лучше толпы.

Спор продолжался уже некоторое время, и Стив от него порядком устал, но вмешиваться не спешил. Все и так знали, что он думает по этому поводу, да и разговоры в любом случае отвлекали от тяжелых мыслей.

\- Скажи ещё спасибо, что мы не полетели всем составом с детишками Ксавье на шее, - сказала Кэрол. – Рисковый ты наш. Успокойся, разворачиваться всё равно не будем.

Она хотела ещё что-то добавить, но замолчала, когда самолёт немного тряхнуло. Он снижался, хотя, по подсчётам, до посадки было ещё далеко.

\- Пойду проверю, - сразу сказал Стив.

Ремень безопасности громко щёлкнул, сворачиваясь, и Стив подошёл к двери, отделяющей их от кабины пилота.

\- Порядок, Кэп, - отреагировал Зверь, не поворачивая головы. – Пойдем немного ниже, чтобы избежать лишнего внимания.

Сбоку от него сидела Эмма, сосредоточенно сжимая голову руками. На появление Стива она никак не отреагировала.

\- Ты уверен, что это верный способ его избежать?

Хэнк хмыкнул.

\- Неужели ты сомневаешься в способностях Эммы? Всё в порядке. Я скажу, когда будем подлетать.

Стив кивнул, не думая, что Хэнк никак не мог этого увидеть, и вернулся в салон.

\- Мы не будем ждать посадки, - посчитал нужным сказать он. – Тони возьмет меня, а Кэрол – Логана. Так будет быстрее.

\- А я?

В голосе Клинта явственно звучало удивление, но ничего, кроме этого. Стив рассчитывал услышать как минимум возмущение, негодование или несогласие – то, как обычно реагировал Клинт на любые его решения.

Питер тоже не выглядел особо разочарованным, когда его оставили в особняке. Это всё порядком настораживало.

\- Остаёшься за главного, - ответил Тони. – Связь у нас будет напрямую с кораблем, Хэнк не сможет выходить, Эмма будет держать щит, так что…

\- Если что, именно ты должен решить, спасать нас или возвращаться назад, - закончил Стив.

Клинт по очереди наградил их мрачным взглядом.

\- Замечательно.  Это все хорошие новости на сегодня? Вы там Тора собираетесь искать или сражаться с ордой скруллов?

Тяжелый вздох прозвучал в унисон, и Стив с Тони растерянно переглянулись.

\- Кто знает, с чем мы там можем столкнуться. Про Асгард ничего не было слышно с самого начала.

\- Даже если не думать о самом худшем. – Тони поднялся. Его тело постепенно покрывалось золотом костюма, и Стив замер, почти завороженный этим зрелищем. – Там вполне может быть засада.

\- Не хочу представлять, что тогда, по-твоему, худшее, - покачал головой Клинт.

\- Мы подлетаем, - прозвучало из динамиков. – Открываю люк через три минуты.

Тони широко улыбнулся и протянул руку. Он был в доспехе практически полностью, только без шлема, и Стив мог видеть его глаза – бледно-синие, весёлые, почти шальные.

\- Ну что, Кэп, - сказал Тони, - как в старые добрые времена?

Клинт выразительно фыркнул.

\- Вы как ностальгирующие старики, - буркнул он.

\- Хоукай, - беззлобно отозвался Тони, - умолкни.

Последнее слово он произнёс, захлопывая шлем, и голос его исказил привычный механический шум: когда-то модуляции были нужны, чтобы скрывать личность за доспехами, а теперь Тони, наверное, просто привык.

Люк распахнулся, и Стив, вцепившийся в гладкий и тёплый металл брони, рухнул вниз с чудовищной высоты.

 

*

Логан втянул воздух в лёгкие, низко прижавшись к зелёной траве Асгарда. Когда-то цветные башни города упирались в небо, теперь от них остались только руины, издалека похожие на разломанный песочный замок на морском берегу.

Кэрол нетерпеливо одёрнула висящий на её шее чип.

\- Ну? – спросила она. Логан оскалился.

\- Ничего. Тут ничем не пахнет.

\- Это же хорошо, - заметила Кэрол. Она была в своём привычном костюме, чёрно-золотом, с ярко-красной лентой на поясе. Армейская бирка до странного легко вписалась в её наряд – словно всегда была его частью.

Стив оставался единственным, на ком форму заменил набивший оскомину костюм начальника ЩИТа – ныне бессмысленный в виду расформирования самого ЩИТа, но дающий смутное ощущение прежней принадлежности к Мстителям.

\- Плохо, - буркнул Логан. Он выпрямился и теперь разглядывал что-то в небе. – Когда ничем не пахнет – это ненормально.

Стив поморщился и пошёл в сторону искорёженных ворот.

Павший город был пустынным и тихим. На расчищенных от камней дорогах лежал нетронутый слой пыли от осевшей каменной крошки, пыль плясала в косых лучах солнца, пыль покрывала свежевыкрашенные стены, пыль забивалась в нос, будто в старых и сухих архивах библиотек. Создавалось дурное ощущение, что город был заброшен уже несколько месяцев.

Всё стало ясно, когда они вышли к дворцу Одина. Вся площадь вокруг была усеяна телами.

\- Господи, - выдохнула Кэрол и попятилась. Логан вздёрнул верхнюю губу.

\- Они живы, - сказал он. – Просто спят. Я слышу, как бьются их сердца.

К входу во дворец им пришлось идти, лавируя между спящими асгардцами.

\- Посмотри на них, - негромко сказал Тони. – Такое чувство, будто они сами пришли сюда, чтобы заснуть.

\- Возможно, - начал Стив, - они действительно…

Он замолк, наткнувшись взглядом на знакомую фигуру. У стены, тяжело прижавшись к ней плечом, полусидел Тор. Его пальцы были сомкнуты на рукояти Мьёльнира, но сам Тор спал: видно было, как размеренно вздымалась и опадала его грудь.

\- Кэрол? – позвал Стив. Она молча протянула ему чип.

\- Похоже, так подействовал на жителей Асгарда сигнал, - говорил Тони, пока Стив аккуратно снимал шлем с головы Тора, чтобы накинуть ему на шею цепочку. – Мы не можем знать…

Глаза Тора распахнулись, полубезумно и слепо глядя перед собой. В следующий момент сокрушительный удар Мьёльнира, попав по подставленному щиту, сшиб Стива с ног.

Тор взвился на ноги и, замахнувшись, бросился в сторону Тони.

\- Дьявол! – рявкнула Кэрол.

Стив потряс головой, стряхивая с волос обломки каменной кладки, и быстро встал. Со стороны выхода доносился шорох: это шевелились, просыпаясь, остальные жители Асгарда.

\- Тор! – крикнул Стив. – Тор, это мы! Успокойся!

\- Он тебя не слышит! – заорал в ответ Тони. Тор резко обернулся и метнул молот в Стива – тот успел пригнуться, и стена над ним взорвалась пыльными брызгами.

Стив судорожно пытался понять, что происходит. Тор был не в своём уме – явно, очевидно, - но почему? Реакция на сигнал? Реакция на чипы?

 

Громовой голос Одина прокатился над залом волной, такой могучий, что Стив ощутил его почти физически.

\- _Прекратить_ , - велел Один, тяжело выступая из пролома в стене. – Что жители Мидгарда забыли здесь?

Привлечённые шумом асгардцы начали медленно оседать на землю. Последним, так и не забрав Мьёльнир, к стене привалился уснувший Тор.

Один медленно наклонился, сорвал с шеи сына бирку и выпрямился, в упор глядя на Стива. Единственный глаз, не скрытый повязкой, был налит кровью: из-за этого создавалось впечатление, будто сам Один только что проснулся.

\- Мы пришли за Тором, - холодно сказал Стив.

\- Невозможно, - бросил Один. – Жители Асгарда спят и будут спать до тех пор, пока Мидгард не разрешит свои проблемы. Идите прочь. Не нарушайте наш покой.

Он швырнул на пол смятый чип, тяжело развернулся и шагнул обратно в пролом.

\- И что? – Кэрол выступила вперёд. – Бросите нас одних в такой момент?

Широкие плечи Одина дрогнули.

\- Я мог бы решить ваши проблемы раз и навсегда, - глухо произнёс он, так и не обернувшись. – Стереть всё живое с лица Мидгарда, разбудив этих людей. Разбудив моего сына. Ты этого хочешь, воительница?

Кэрол умолкла, и Один скрылся в темноте соседнего зала.

\- Идите прочь, - негромко повторил он.

Стив ещё раз посмотрел на Тора – снятый шлем валялся поодаль, светлые волосы растрепались, прикрывая лицо: оно снова казалось умиротворённым, ни тени того яростного безумия после пробуждения не осталось. Мьёльнир лежал в стороне, и на какое-то мгновение у Стива мелькнула мысль подобрать его – Тор точно не был бы против, если бы его оружием воспользовались на благо других. Стив уже поднимал Мьёльнир. Это было вполне в его силах.

Он даже сделал шаг вперед, раскрыв руку, когда его догнал глухой окрик.

\- Кэп? – повторил Тони, положив руку ему на плечо. – Нам больше нечего здесь делать. Это не Асгард. Это склеп.

Стив оторвал взгляд от молота и тряхнул головой, прогоняя неуместное наваждение.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Нужно возвращаться.

Они вышли оттуда в молчании, так ни разу и не обернувшись.

 

***

На кухне горел верхний свет, но всё равно было темно. Стив относил это к общему мрачному настроению из-за того, что они вернулись из Асгарда с пустыми руками.

\- Понимаете, - попытался объяснить на удивление серьёзный Питер, - это как залог успеха. Кэп, Железный Человек и Тор. На вас троих всегда всё держится.

\- Три кита, поддерживающие мир, - добавила Кэрол. - Что бы ни случилось, вы трое всегда можете это исправить.

\- Атака скруллов?– повеселевшим голосом сказал Питер. – Плевать, у нас же есть непобедимая троица!

Клинт неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

\- И потом они, обнявшись, уходят в закат, полные гордости за свои великие подвиги. А мы стоим у них за спиной и…

\- Наслаждаемся прекрасным зрелищем, - почти томно произнесла Джессика. – Хотя они прекрасны и со спины, и с лица. О, эти рельефные мышцы величайших героев.

\- Мои мышцы тоже очень ничего, - фыркнул Клинт. – Можешь проверить.

Обстановка заметно разрядилась.

Стив блекло улыбнулся. Всё будет хорошо, пока они держаться в месте, это главное.

\- Помощи от Тора не будет, - неожиданно резко произнес Тони.

Он замер в дверях, бледный и встрёпанный, словно только что проснулся. После того, как они вернулись, Тони пошёл ещё раз проверять чипы, его всерьёз обеспокоил вариант, что они могут подействовать на людей так же, как на Тора. Если бы все обезумели, Тони никогда бы себе этого не простил.

\- Наверное, - продолжил Тони после паузы, - Один сделал лучшее из того, что мог сделать. Значит, нам самим нужно искать другие способы. – Он покачнулся и вцепился в дверной косяк. Стив встал из-за стола, намереваясь подойти к Тони, но тот отпрянул и нахмурился.

\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он. – Я просто устал. Вернусь к Хэнку и Брюсу, пока они не натворили что-нибудь.

Он невесело улыбнулся и отступил в темноту соседней комнаты.

Странно было думать так о Тони, который в обычное время был душой компании, но в этот раз он с поразительным успехом разрушил зародившееся веселье. Через несколько минут Кэрол извинилась и ушла, следом за ней скрылась Джессика. На выходе Стив снова натолкнулся на Наташу, которая озадаченно подняла бровь: сталкиваться в дверях уже становилось какой-то традицией.

Стив собирался заглянуть в комнату, чтобы переодеться, а потом разыскать Ксавье или спуститься в лабораторию, чтобы узнать, как продвигаются дела Хэнка и Брюса. И он действительно удивился, когда обнаружил в их общей спальне Тони.

Шторы были плотно задёрнуты, из-за чего единственным источником света оставался светло-синий репульсор. Стив колебался, размышляя, не разбудит ли он Тони своей вознёй, но тот сам шевельнулся, переворачиваясь на спину.

\- Входи, - хрипло сказал он. – Я всё равно не сплю.

\- Кошмары? – спросил Стив. Он аккуратно прикрыл дверь и наощупь подошёл к лампе над своей кроватью. От вспыхнувшего света Тони болезненно зажмурился.

\- Вроде того.

В последнее время он спал или в гостиной, или в мастерской под бдительным надзором Хэнка, и Стив успел отвыкнуть от чьего-то присутствия в комнате. Всё выглядело так, будто Тони намеренно избегал контакта, но Стив не задумывался – было не до этого.

А теперь, оказавшись в неловкой ситуации, начал размышлять против воли.

\- Я подумал, - продолжил Тони, - что мы так и не поговорили о Регистрации. То есть, не в моих привычках выяснять отношения, но само по себе это не уйдёт.

\- Ты же ничего не помнишь, - заметил Стив. Тони приподнялся на локте, прислонившись плечом к спинке кровати.

\- Верно, - ответил он. – Но я читал документы. Правда, всё, что писал я сам, я сам же и уничтожил, что было весьма опрометчиво… Но всё-таки.

Он потёр переносицу. Стив заметил, что Тони лёг спать в чём был – в джинсах и футболке, - словно собирался просто полежать полчаса.

Они действительно не затрагивали тему Регистрации в разговорах. После воскрешения Стива появилось слишком много проблем – Тёмные Мстители Нормана Осборна и падение Асгарда, да и сам Тони… Когда Стиву сказали, что тот в коме и, возможно, больше никогда не придёт в себя, былые обиды ушли как-то сами по себе. А потом Тони очнулся – и ничего не помнил ни про их противостояние, ни про смерть Стива.

О чём тогда говорить?

\- Так вот. В ретроспективе вся идея о Регистрации была очень поспешной, но, по сути своей, верной. Общество было не готово, мы были не готовы… Но если всё повторится, я снова встану на свою прежнюю позицию.

\- И я снова пойду против тебя, - медленно ответил Стив.

Тони даже не удивился.

\- Я знаю, - мягко сказал он. – С другой стороны, есть один фактор, который изменил бы моё решение. Возможно. Если бы я что-то помнил.

\- Какой? – спросил Стив.

Тони сел окончательно. Одеяло соскользнуло с его колен и упало на пол возле кровати.

\- Твоя смерть. – Он моргнул и отвёл взгляд. – Перечитывая записи, я много раз пытался воспринимать её как потерю, неизбежную во время войны, но просто не мог. Отчасти я рад, что ничего не помню, потому что это явно того не стоило. Регистрация не стоила твоей смерти, Стив.

Помня или нет, Тони умудрился зацепить чуть ли не больнее всего, и, незаметно для себя, Стив сжал руки.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - тихо ответил он.

Тони поднялся, по его лицу скользнула полуулыбка, больше похожая на гримасу.

\- Наверное, я выбрал неподходящее время для таких разговоров.

\- Пожалуй, - отозвался Стив.

\- Спущусь в лабораторию. – Тони всё так же старательно прятал глаза. Он даже не обернулся, проходя мимо кровати Стива к выходу в коридор.

Чип Тони остался лежать на тумбочке, и Стив издалека увидел выбитую на металле цифру три.

 

 **VI**

На экране выступал Осборн. Его холёное лицо лучилось гордостью за свой народ, и говорил он пафосно, надменно и убедительно:

\- Мы создаём утопию, сейчас, своими руками. Однажды мечта должна стать реальностью, утопия претворится в жизнь…

\- …перевернётся брюхом кверху, позеленеет и всплывёт на поверхность в мутной воде безграничных преступлений, - ворчливо продолжил за него Хэнк и, перехватив удивлённый взгляд Стива, пожал плечами. – Осборн говорит чепуху. Утопия невозможна.

По всей Америке был введён комендантский час, и тот же Хэнк утверждал, что это – всего лишь способ защититься от тех, на кого по какой-то причине не подействовал сигнал.

Он же говорил, что, возможно, где-то, в религиозных общинах или крохотных поселениях хиппи даже не знают о произошедших переменах: у этих людей нет радио, нет ничего, что могло бы передать сообщение со спутников.

\- Говоря отстранённо, - добавлял Хэнк, - эти люди давным-давно отказались от своего гражданства. Может быть, и от принадлежности к человеческому роду тоже. И в этом их счастье.

Видно было, что Дум и Осборн готовили все новшества давно, подбирали людей, писали планы и поправки к прежним законам, умудрившись блестяще предугадать поведение народа. Ксавье отмечал, что эта подготовленность и являлась первым признаком вмешательства в дела ещё кого-то, кто, в отличие от действующей власти, предпочитал держаться в стороне.

 

Дни сплетались для Стива в плотный ком бессвязных событий. Ничего не происходило, они зависли, замерли в беспомощном состоянии, не имея возможности даже выйти за пределы поместья Ксавье, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть как-нибудь повлиять на происходящее.

Стив постоянно проверял новости и обновлял поступающую информацию – он надеялся, что таким образом можно будет понять, к чему стремятся Дум с Осборном, и, определив их цели, предугадать следующий ход. Но ничего нового или полезного узнать так и не удалось. Исключая, конечно, массовые реформы, проходящие по всей Америке.

Дум не был идиотом, поэтому он не перестраивал изменившихся людей под систему: он изменял систему в угоду людям. И это было бы хорошо, если бы в такой системе оставалось хоть что-то человечное. В мыслях людей, как понял Стив, произошёл полный переворот в отношении к хорошему и плохому. Привычный мир перевернулся, черное стало белым, пропали почти все традиционные моральные установки.

Стив не был уверен, что готов жить в таком мире.

Но что именно он должен сделать, чтобы исправить всё это?

 

\- Вы обещали рассказать про Гражданскую войну, - серьёзно напомнила девочка в очках. Саманта, её звали именно так, и она была местным гением или кем-то вроде того. – Уже прошло достаточно времени?

Стив нахмурился.

Он прекратил вести лекции, но дети сами напоминали, когда ему стоило приходить. Им тоже было тяжело, мрачная атмосфера поместья оседала какой-то тенью в их глазах; не стоило забывать, что у них в _том_ мире тоже были родственники, возможно, давно забывшие про детей-мутантов, а возможно – ранее любившие и понимавшие. Детям нужна была поддержка, и Стив не мог отказать.

 В этот раз они отклонились от общего курса истории, и Стив предложил поговорить на любую интересующую детей тему.

\- Что именно вы хотите узнать? – спросил Стив. – Я отвечу на два вопроса, обдумайте серьёзно.

Повисла тишина – все переглядывались, словно обмениваясь мыслями. Хотя, Стив усмехнулся, если среди детей есть телепаты, это вполне реально.

Первым руку поднял парень – раздвоенный язык скользнул по губам, прежде чем он шипяще произнёс:

\- Почему вы сдались? Могли же победить.

Что ж, этот вопрос был вполне ожидаемым. Стив прикрыл глаза.

\- Мог, - согласился он. – Но это было бы неправильно. От моих действий – от действий людей, которых я повёл за собой, - пострадали те, кого мы поклялись защищать.

\- Но ведь вы боролись за нашу свободу! – выкрикнула какая-то девочка.

\- Это было незаконно, - поправили её.

\- Значит, нужно было изменить такие законы. И всё они правильно делали.

\- А Человек-паук говорит, что большая сила – это большая ответственность, - произнесла другая девушка. – И Регистрация бы следила за тем, чтобы эту ответственность осознавали.

\- Ну конечно…

\- Тише, - произнёс Стив. Все замолчали, обернувшись к нему. – Сейчас не время для подобных споров. Всё уже в прошлом.

\- Второй вопрос. Вы простили Тони Старка?

Стив внимательнее посмотрел на Саманту, стараясь поймать её взгляд, но стёкла очков отразили свет лампочки, не давая разглядеть за отблесками глаза.

\- Да, - сказал он после паузы.

\- Почему?

Это был третий вопрос. Возможно, на него не стоило отвечать, но Стив почувствовал на каком-то интуитивном уровне, что это важно.

\- Он делал то, что должен, ради защиты людей. Если для этого ему пришлось пойти против меня, что ж, в чём-то он был прав. Тони до последнего пытался решить дело миром. Он сделал много ошибок, как и все мы, но хотя бы попытался.

\- Но простили вы его не поэтому, - утвердительно произнесла Саманта. 

Стив устало покачал головой.

Дети, вовремя осознав, что продолжения не будет, быстро собрались и вышли из кабинета, неуверенно попрощавшись напоследок. Стив  посмотрел в окно.

\- После путешествия с Тором, - сказал он. – Тогда всё пришло в норму. С моей стороны уж точно.

\- Я не спрашивал, - тихо произнёс Тони.

Стив заметил его уже после ответа Саманте, и предположить, сколько он услышал, было сложно.

\- Ты должен знать, - ровно сказал Стив.

 

После этого Тони начал избегать его ещё сильнее – за неделю Стив видел его от силы раз шесть, учитывая, что они продолжали жить в одной комнате. Смутное беспокойство прочно поселилось у него в душе, и изгнать его стало так же невозможно, как и чувство вины за Баки, о котором не было слышно уже слишком много времени, чтобы лелеять хоть какую-то надежду на спасение.

Мстители избегали любой возможности выйти на улицу – если в первое время Питер не упускал случая поиграть с учениками Ксавье в бейсбол или баскетбол, то сейчас он неловко пожимал плечами на приглашения и оставался с остальными в гостиной. Клинт сидел рядом и накручивал на палец цепочку от своего чипа.

Логан пил так, словно поставил себе цель полностью опустошить алкогольные запасы поместья, и предлагал пить всем окружающим.

\- Нет ничего проще, - пояснил он одним вечером. Хэнк, сидевший на кухне, по-звериному оскалил зубы – насколько понял Стив, таким образом он поморщился от запаха перегара. – Я пью, мне становится легче. Мне становится легче – становится легче всем вам. Сплошная польза.

\- Я бы сказал, что ты станешь алкоголиком, - произнес Хэнк, поправляя очки. – Но  я знаю особенности твоего метаболизма. Не буду врать.

Логан оскалился.

 

Тем же вечером Клинт поймал Стива на пороге спальни и заглянул через плечо, проверяя, есть ли там кто-нибудь.

\- Нужно поговорить, - сказал он.

Стив удивлённо на него посмотрел, но пропустил внутрь.

\- Ты ничего странного не замечал в последнее время? То есть, нет, глупо звучит. – Клинт сделал несколько шагов по комнате и остановился напротив зашторенного окна. – Старк. Когда ты последний раз с ним говорил?

\- Утром, - осторожно ответил Стив. Они действительно перебросились парой слов, ничего существенного, Тони выглядел слишком измотанным, чтобы напрягать его разговором. – Клинт, говори прямо.

\- Проследи за ним внимательно, Кэп. Не нравится мне его состояние. Думаю, как бы он снова не сорвался.

Паранойю Клинта можно было понять. Его отец был алкоголиком – как и отец Стива, - но Стив всегда верил в Тони. Даже в прошлый такой разговор – Стиву вспомнилась только ситуация с распадом Мстителей и сошедшей с ума Вандой, - хоть он и закончился не в пользу Тони, сомнения были неуместными.

\- Не сорвётся, - уверенно произнес Стив. – Не стоит его недооценивать, Клинт.

Тот недоверчиво хмыкнул и добавил без тени веселья:

\- Не стоит его переоценивать. 

Он вышел, оставив дверь открытой, и Стив заметил привалившегося к стене Тони. Ссутулившись, он прошёл в комнату и, остановившись у своей кровати, стал торопливо что-то искать.

Даже в темноте было заметно, как у него подрагивают руки.

\- Я ведь всего лишь человек, Стив, - глухо сказал Тони. – Спасибо за доверие, конечно, но всё же.

Стив не сразу нашёлся с ответом, и Тони, тускло улыбнувшись, вышел из комнаты.

 

*

Хуже стало, когда Тони совершенно неожиданно – никого не предупредив – исчез из поместья. Стиву мозолил глаза брошенный на кровати чип: цепочка змеёй обвернулась вокруг незаправленного уголка одеяла.

В лаборатории был только Брюс, с безумным грохотом отдиравший металлическую пластину от какого-то прибора. Почуяв чужое присутствие, Брюс отложил лом и выпрямился.

\- Всё нормально, - с сонной улыбкой сказал он. – Я в своём уме.

Был вечер второго дня, почти ночь, все дети Ксавье спали. Самого Профессора Стив найти не смог – не смог он найти и Эмму, даже следов Джин Грей, о которой много говорили, но которую, будто местного призрака, не видел почти никто из Мстителей, не было.

Стив успел вообразить чуть ли не десяток различных катастроф, одну другой страшнее, пока не наткнулся на самого Тони, спокойно сидевшего на кухне с чашкой в одной руке и карандашом – в другой. Он чертил что-то на клочке бумаги, недовольно сведя брови к переносице.

\- Тони? – позвал Стив.

Тот вздрогнул всем телом, выплеснув кофе на чертёж, и поднял на Стива совершенно безумные глаза. Через пару секунд взгляд его, наконец, сфокусировался. Он моргнул – будто стряхивал, как воду с волос, визуальный контакт.

\- Чёрт, - проворчал Тони, отставляя чашку. – Ты меня напугал.

\- Я тебя напугал? – тихо зверея, отозвался Стив. – Я?

\- Ты мог постучать, - пробормотал Тони. Он стащил со столешницы промокший лист и нахмурился. – Испорчено. Ладно, пусть, сделаю новый.

\- Это общая кухня.

\- Да? – Тони выглядел удивлённым. – Ну и что. Кэрол и Джессике это не помешало. Они такое вытворяли, что я сотню раз пожалел, что тут нет камер.

Он по привычке пытался перевести тему, но на Стива такие игры не действовали уже несколько лет.

\- Где ты был? – спросил он.

\- Летал к Риду в Канаду. Он нашёл Пеппер и Роуди, им уже успели прочистить мозги, но Рид всё исправил. Я отвёз ему пару схем…

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне? – перебил его Стив.

Тони снова поднял глаза: выражение его лица из рассеянного стало жёстким.

\- А почему я должен был?

Стив с грохотом захлопнул дверь за своей спиной. Тони снова заметно вздрогнул.

\- Я всё ещё остаюсь лидером Мстителей, - прорычал Стив. Он был в бешенстве, действительно, по-настоящему – пожалуй, впервые за несколько месяцев.

\- Лидером? – Тони усмехнулся. – Да. Верно. Лидером.

Он поднялся из-за стола, отодвинув в сторону чашку, и, очевидно, хотел выйти, но Стив преградил ему дорогу.

\- Тони, - стараясь держать себя в руках, начал он. – Что происходит?

\- Конец мира? – почти насмешливо фыркнул тот.

Заметив, что очередная попытка смягчить ситуацию у него не вышла, Тони нахмурился и с заметным раздражением посмотрел на Стива.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Роджерс? Чтобы я докладывал тебе о каждом своём действии? Может, повесишь на меня жучок? Или ты уже?

Стив сощурился.

\- Кажется, после ситуации с Иллюминатами мы договорились…

\- Это ты договорился, - парировал Тони. – Я никогда ничего не обещал. Ни тебе, ни кому угодно другому.

Он снова попытался выйти, но Стив схватил его за предплечье.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что своим поведением ты делаешь только хуже?

\- Я просто снова задеваю твоё эго. – Тони, не вырываясь из захвата, шагнул ближе и уперся раскрытой ладонью в грудь Стива. – Признайся, тебя бесит то, что ты не можешь меня контролировать. В этом всё дело.

\- Контролировать? – ошеломлённо переспросил Стив. – Ты именно поэтому меня избегаешь всё время? Думаешь, я жду подходящего случая, чтобы нацепить на тебя ошейник?

Глаза Тони, которые оказались неожиданно так близко, что можно было рассмотреть переливы синего цвета на радужке, расширились. Взгляд блуждающе опустился, замерев где-то над плечом Стива.

Они не должны были ссориться. Не сейчас, не в такой ситуации, не так глупо – из-за порядком потрёпанных нервов Стива и обычной самонадеянности Тони. Хорошо ещё, что их никто не видел.

Первый запал прошёл, и они оба замерли, так и не решаясь взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Стив ощущал тепло на своём плече от сбивчивого дыхания Тони. Рукой тот сжимал рубашку Стива.

\- Я… - хрипло произнес он.

\- Я не Фьюри, - перебил его Стив. – Мне не нужно…

\- Знаю. – Тони мотнул головой и отступил.

Стив посторонился, пропуская его к выходу, и облокотился спиной об закрывшуюся дверь.

Он решительно не понимал, что только что произошло.

 

После этого случая Стив предложил всем Мстителям каждый вечер собираться на кухне – обсуждать наработки, мысли, идеи. Тони с потрясающим упорством игнорировал общие сборы, пропадая неизвестно где – даже Хэнк в ответ только пожимал плечами.

И в этом умении исчезать – как и в умении греметь на всю округу – было что-то старковское до мозга костей.

\- Он сдался, - как-то раз заметил Клинт, оставшись со Стивом наедине.

\- На него это не похоже, - отозвался Стив, понимая, что безбожно лжёт. И Клинт это тоже понимал.

\- Он уже ломался, Кэп. И не один раз.

Клинт смотрел на Стива, словно собираясь добавить ещё что-то, но не смея по какой-то одному ему известной причине.

\- Мы должны быть вместе. Все, - сказал Стив. – Сейчас особенно.

\- Да, да, - поморщился Клинт. – Именно поэтому я вообще начал этот разговор.

 

Тони, вопреки всем прогнозам, вернулся. Не вернулся даже – ворвался, как ураган, спустя несколько дней, и швырнул на стол стопку кальки.

Он выглядел чудовищно невыспавшимся и усталым, а ещё от него ощутимо пахло металлом и уличным холодом. Не дожидаясь, пока спросят, Тони припечатал листы ладонью к столешнице.

\- Есть идея, - сказал он, а потом вдруг замолк, уставившись в стену перед собой. Кэрол пришлось тронуть его за локоть, чтобы он, наконец, пришёл в себя.

\- Да. Идея. У нас с Ридом. Должна сработать.

Тони выпрямился и с силой потёр лоб костяшками: он в целом выглядел так, словно ему было физически сложно сосредоточиться.

Чувство тревоги, не отпускавшее Стива в последние дни, усилилось.

\- Излучатель Осборна, - начал Тони. – Рид предложил построить что-то аналогичное, чтобы послать ответный мощный сигнал, который выведет эту машину из строя.

\- Очень шатко, - осторожно заметил Хэнк. – Учитывая, что само существование Излучателя находится под вопросом. Есть ещё какие-нибудь идеи?

\- Разумеется, - резко бросил Тони. – Ворваться в обитель зла, прижать зло к стене, выпытать местонахождение Излучателя и уничтожить его. И воцарится вечный мир.

Злая ирония была почти неприятна. В комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание.

\- Мы с Ридом сделали кое-какие наработки, - сказал Тони. – Хэнк, ты продолжишь дуться или спустишься в лабораторию и поможешь мне?

Зверь нервно оскалился: над ровным рядом зубов блеснула розовая десна.

\- Вот и славно, - усмехнулся Тони.

На Стива он не взглянул ни разу.

 

***

С идеей Тони и Рида возникало много вопросов, больше, чем они могли себе позволить, но Стив не вмешивался. Мстителям нужно было какое-то занятие, даже такое сомнительное как поиск нужных деталей и запчастей для машины с непонятным назначением.

Выезжали практически все – слишком засиделись на одном месте -  и обязательно по парам, Стив лично выбрал распорядок, основной сутью которого было, в принципе, не оставлять без присмотра простых людей. С Клинтом были или Джессика, или Питер; с Наташей – Кэрол, Логан или сам Стив; Тони, как всегда, игнорировал приказы.

Он продолжал избегать любого контакта со Стивом и пропадать из особняка, и это была единственная стабильная точка в его поведении.

Выходы наружу – странно было так думать про окружающий мир, но иначе не получалось – были короткими и четко спланированными. Главным было не просто найти предмет, указанный в списке Хэнка, а найти его как можно дальше от поместья, чтобы ни на кого не навлечь беду.

Учитывая, что их месторасположение вполне могло быть известно из-за маяка Баки, излишняя предосторожность временами казалась смешной. Но иначе Стив не мог.

Перед одной из таких миссий Стив столкнулся в коридоре с Ксавье и, остановившись, окликнул его.

\- Стивен?

\- Два вопроса, я не буду вас долго задерживать, - быстро проговорил Стив. – Первый: вы поддерживаете как-то контакт с Ридом Ричардсом?

\- Эмма поддерживала, но достаточно нестабильный, - немного задумавшись, ответил Ксавье.

Он не выглядел усталым или поникшим, как любой из Мстителей, по его виду вообще нельзя было сказать, что в мире происходило нечто плохое. Поймав себя на последней мысли, Стив постарался переключиться.

Ксавье понимающе улыбнулся, но не стал ничего говорить.

\- Значит, я не смогу с ним поговорить?

\- Спросите Эмму. Она должна быть сейчас где-то на нижних этажах – это всё, что я могу вам посоветовать. Большая часть моих сил идёт на защиту поместья.

\- И это подводит меня ко второму вопросу, - сказал Стив. Он замолчал на мгновение, взвешивая все за и против, но всё же продолжил: - Тони. Вы не читали его? Я знаю, он не любит, но мне и не нужно знать, о чём он думает, просто… стоит ли беспокоиться?

Прежде чем ответить, Ксавье пристально на него посмотрел, словно обнаружил что-то совсем новое.

\- Нет, - медленно ответил он. – И да. Скажем так, есть одна вещь, которая достаточно сильно его угнетает.

\- И это связано со мной?

Ксавье неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Вы правильно заметили: он не любит, когда кто-то копается в его мыслях. Думаю, даже если я и скажу что-то, это не просто не поможет, а только усугубит конфликт.

На невысказанное «И что делать?» Ксавье снова улыбнулся.

\- Ждать, капитан. Плохие времена не могут длиться вечно.

И то, что сложившуюся ситуацию Профессор считал «плохими временами», хоть и было очевидно, но по-прежнему не радовало.

 

Проектирование и строительство затянулось на несколько недель. За всё это время Мстители несколько раз натыкались на патрули из бывших агентов ЩИТа: тайную полицию, созданную Осборном специально для поимки и обезвреживания «врагов народа». Стремительное отступление помогло им обойтись без жертв.

Тони в вылазках участвовал редко. Один раз Стив застал его в лаборатории: они с Хэнком ссорились – точнее, Тони орал, а Хэнк молча скалил зубы в ответ.

К удивлению Стива, первой – после Клинта, разумеется, - на происходящее отреагировала Наташа. Наташа, которой обычно было глубоко наплевать на любые взаимоотношения в команде, выходящие за рамки банального профессионализма, поймала его в гостиной и сказала:

\- Кэп, что вы со Старком не поделили на этот раз?

\- О чём ты? – не понял Стив. Наташа изогнула бровь.

\- Не делай из меня идиотку, - фыркнула она. – Всякий раз, когда вы со Старком начинаете выяснять отношения, заканчивается плачевно для всех Мстителей. Это вредит всем. Сейчас не лучшее время, не находишь?

\- Это в любом случае не твоё дело, - заметил Стив.

Наташа, к его удивлению, кивнула.

\- Да, не моё, - сказала она. – Но я не хочу, чтобы вы в очередной раз всё развалили. Просто имей в виду, Кэп.

А вечером случились ещё две вещи, потянувшие – как думал после Стив – за собой целую цепочку событий.

 

*

Логан был в крови. Это не стало бы поводом для волнений в другое время, но теперь любые драки намекали либо на стычки в кругу Мстителей, либо на столкновения с людьми Обсорна, и в обоих случаях такое нельзя было спускать с рук.

Раны на лице Логана уже затянулись – спасибо хвалёной способности к регенерации, - но кровь, размазанная по коже, всё равно производила гнетущее впечатление. Логан был в ярости: ноздри раздувались, глаза сверкали, даже когти он убрал только тогда, когда вошёл в дом.

\- Кто? – спросил Стив.

\- Удивишься, - ощерился Логан и сплюнул. – Грёбаный Старк.

\- То есть?

Логан прошёл мимо Стива на кухню, по-собачьи отряхиваясь. Бежевые стены украсила россыпь красных брызг, почти мгновенно устремившихся вниз уродливыми потёками.

 - Этот выродок чуть не перебил всех твоих людей. То есть, твоих бывших людей. Ты понял. – Логан сунулся в холодильник, достал пачку из-под молока и, презрительно скривившись, швырнул её в мусорное ведро. – Ничего крепче нет? Что за детский сад.

Стив окончательно озадачился. Тони – и пытался убить простых людей? Это граничило с абсурдом.

\- Может, ты что-то перепутал?

Логан снова оскалился, обнажив клыки.

\- Перепутал? Ты свихнулся, Роджерс? _Такое_ спутать нельзя ни с чем.

\- Так. – Стив упёрся плечом в стену и сложил на груди руки. – Подробнее.

\- Вылазка как вылазка. Пытались достать очередную хрень из списка Зверя, напоролись на патруль. Я собирался отступать, как ты и приказывал. – Логан прищурился. – Но Старк принялся гасить их всех из этих штук у него на ладонях. Я уволок его в сторону, и этот мудак засветил мне в рожу кулаком.

Стив отчаянно не хотел ему верить, но Логан – как верно отметил однажды Хэнк – никогда не лгал.

\- На нём был чип? – на всякий случай спросил Стив.

\- На нём была броня, - отозвался Логан. – Я почём знаю. Сам с ним разбирайся. А я теперь имею полное право набить ему морду при встрече.

Логан, наконец, извлёк из недр холодильника пивную банку и с видимым облегчением сполз на пол. Стив встал так, чтобы Росомаха смотрел на него снизу вверх, и нахмурился.

\- Никто никого бить не будет. Это приказ.

Логана это, казалось, вообще не заинтересовало.

\- Тогда влепи засранцу от меня. – Он когтём пробил в банке дырку: оттуда сразу же с шипением полезла желтоватая пена.

Стив отступил в сторону, размышляя над тем, как такое вообще получилось. Возможно, конечно, что Тони снова управлял какой-то суперзлодей. Возможно, Логан что-то неправильно понял. Возможно, у Тони не было иного выхода.

Прежде чем делать какие-либо выводы, следовало поговорить с самим виновником событий. Следовало найти Тони – но в этом-то и была вся проблема: найти Тони в последнее время было сложнее, чем заставить Логана вести праведный образ жизни.

 

Стив спустился в лабораторию без особой надежды и застал там смеющихся Хэнка с Брюсом. Они расположились на неудобных с виду стульях и эмоционально о чём-то говорили. Брюс даже не выглядел сонным.

\- Стив! – Хэнк махнул лапой в его сторону. – Тони тебе уже сказал?

Здраво рассудив, что речь явно шла не о стычке с агентами, Стив покачал головой и недоумённо нахмурился. Веселье сейчас казалось таким непривычным, что он сразу сориентировался, как на него стоит реагировать.

\- Они с Логаном принесли последнюю деталь, - просто сказал Хэнк. – Мы закончили.

\- Эта… - Называть предмет, над которым они все работали несколько недель «штукой», показалось неправильным, и Стив запнулся. – Этот аппарат теперь можно запускать?

\- Нужно сделать несколько проверок, – Брюс расслабленно откинулся на прямую спинку. – Но самый длинный процесс пройден. Теперь должно пойти легче, капитан.

Этот момент можно было ощутить почти физически – будто с плеч скатился огромный камень. Стив знал, что их проблемы ещё не решены; знал, что сейчас всё только начнется. Но хороших новостей за последнее время было слишком мало, чтобы пренебрегать ими.

\- Вы молодцы, - сказал, наконец, он.

Хэнк оскалился в ответ, а Брюс шутливо прижал пальцы к виску.

\- Так. – Стив попытался привести мысли в порядок и зацепился взглядом за валяющийся на столе огрызок бумаги, где угадывался сделанный наскоро чертеж. Почему среди общего бардака внимание привлёк именно этот предмет,  сложно было сказать, но это помогло сосредоточиться. – Тони. Он был здесь?

\- Отправили его спать, - пожал плечами Хэнк. – Хотя не факт, что он послушался. Мог уже улететь к Риду и… Стив?

\- Потом, - бросил тот уже от двери.

 

С Тони нужно было поговорить сейчас. Вряд ли Стив когда-либо сумел бы сказать, что именно его гнало в тот момент, он даже не знал, что сделать первым: поздравить с завершением работы или спросить про случай с Логаном. Да это было и не важно.

Важно было успеть.

 

Он столкнулся с Тони в дверях. Тот попытался пройти мимо, но Стив перехватил его за предплечье, втаскивая за собой обратно в комнату.

\- Куда? – просто спросил Стив. Тони изогнул бровь.

\- Я под домашним арестом? С каких пор?

По крайней мере, теперь у Стива не было никаких сомнений по поводу темы для разговора.

\- С тех пор, - сказал он, - как ты начал нападать на людей.

Тони прищурился, сбросил со своей руки чужую хватку и отступил на несколько футов назад.

\- Роджерс, мы супергерои, - заметил он. – Мы _всегда_ нападаем на плохих парней.

В комнате было не темно, но сумеречно: такое ощущение создавали задёрнутые шторы и мерцавший приглушённым синим репульсор. Света из коридора было недостаточно, чтобы детально разглядеть выражение лица Тони, но Стив интуитивно понимал, каким оно было.

\- На плохих парней, _Старк_ , но не на обыкновенных, ни в чём не повинных людей.

\- А, - рассеянно сказал Тони. – Ты поговорил с Логаном?

\- Какая разница, с кем я говорил. – Стив окончательно рассердился и машинально сделал шаг вперёд, и Тони, к его удивлению, попятился. Словно чего-то боялся. – Хочешь сказать, что Логан лжёт?

\- Не лжёт, - уточнил Тони. – Неправильно расставляет акценты. На нас напала толпа злодеев. Предельно ясно, что именно следовало делать.

\- Это были агенты ЩИТа, Тони! – не выдержал Стив. – Они не в своём уме!

\- Когда это было аргументом? – с искренним недоумением в голосе отозвался Тони.

\- Если бы ты соизволил посетить хоть одно из собраний Мстителей, то знал бы…

\- Собраний Мстителей? – В словах Тони Стиву послышалось злое веселье. – Сомневаюсь, что этот жалкий комок отчаяния можно до сих пор называть Мстителями. Группа испуганных людей, не больше.

\- Секунду назад мы были супергероями.

Тони равнодушно пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу, заглядывая Стиву за плечо, словно просчитывал возможности сбежать. 

\- Дьявол, Тони! – с неожиданным для самого себя отчаянием произнес Стив. - Да что с тобой, в конце концов?

Тот ощутимо вздрогнул, но тут же криво оскалился и опустил взгляд.

\- Это не я тут врываюсь и набрасываюсь с обвинениями. Так что, если позволишь. – Он сделал небольшой шаг вперед, намереваясь пройти к выходу, но Стив не сдвинулся с места.

\- Я собирался просто поговорить, - глухо сказал он. – Прежде, чем всё зашло слишком далеко. – От неожиданной ассоциации Стив тихо рассмеялся без намёка на какое-либо веселье. Тони, забыв на секунду о своей игре в плохого парня, недоумённо склонил голову набок.

\- Во время Гражданской войны, перед тем, как всё окончательно рухнуло, мы встретились с тобой, - сказал Стив, упершись невидящим взглядом в стену перед собой. – Ты пытался уладить дело миром и позвал меня к мемориалу.

\- И ты так спокойно пришёл на встречу? – недоумённо спросил Тони.

Он удивлялся вполне искренне, и Стив снова ощутил эту странную пропасть между ними в общих воспоминаниях. Тони не понимал.

Но Стив мог объяснить. Должен был.

\- Конечно, - просто сказал он. – На разных сторонах или нет, ты бы не подставил меня. Особенно там. Мы наделали много глупостей, но, даже учитывая их, я не перестал тебе доверять. И вряд ли перестану.

Что-то отразилось в глазах Тони, что-то такое, чему Стив не мог дать определения. Но он пробился, смог достучаться за эту маску отчужденности, потому что Тони слушал его и больше не вел себя как идиот.

\- Пожалуй, нам стоило раньше начать этот разговор. – Стив вздохнул. – Я это всё к чему веду. Мы тогда встретились на мемориале, я злился. Ты начал разговор с того же, что и я сейчас. Пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, сказал ты.

\- И зачем ты…

\- У меня же было одно условие, - не обращая внимания, продолжил Стив. – Чтобы ты снял эту чертову маску. – Тот снова вздрогнул. – Тони, скажи мне, что происходит?

Повисла неприятная тишина. Тони так и стоял в нескольких шагах, на этот раз не отводя и не опуская взгляд, но лицо его было абсолютно бесстрастным. Какой-то частью сознания Стив испугался, что поступил неверно – возможно, нужно было просто подождать, возможно, всему виной были нервы, взвинченное состояние всей команды и сплошные поражения, рухнувшие им на голову, возможно…

\- Просто признайся, - тихо повторил Стив. – Что не даёт тебе покоя?

Тони колебался, и это, в принципе, был хороший знак. Внутренне Стив был готов ко всему: к удару, оскорблению, лжи, но Тони, вопреки всем ожиданиям, шагнул вперёд, почти жёстко сгрёб его за шею и поцеловал.

Вот к этому Стив готов не был, и первым, рефлекторным движением оттолкнул Тони в сторону. Тот покорно отодвинулся.

\- Это?.. – начал Стив.

\- Да, - ответил Тони. Лицо его оставалось совершенно нечитабельным. – Да, это именно то, о чём ты подумал. Да, я всё понимаю. Думаю, вопрос исчерпан?

\- Тони, - непонимающе окликнул его Стив, и Тони резко развернулся на каблуках и очутился неожиданно близко – разницы в росте у них было всего пара дюймов, не больше, поэтому лица их оказались почти на одном уровне.

\- Ты хотел правду, Стив, и я постараюсь донести её так, чтобы было понятно, - прошептал Тони: говорил он беззлобно и как-то тоскливо. – Вот – правда. Я люблю тебя, давно, сам точно не знаю, с каких пор.

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, которыми он сгрёб ткань футболки Стива, и медленно разжал пальцы – словно сам не до конца понимал, что он только что сделал.

\- Не как друга, если ты не понял. – Уголки его губ дёрнулись в подобии улыбки. -  В последний раз говорил такие вещи в средней школе. Извини.

Стив рефлекторно поднял руку, чтобы снова удержать – уже который раз за вечер, - но Тони жестко отмахнулся и отступил назад.

\- Не нужно, - добавил он и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стив ошарашено моргнул, словно это действительно могло хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию. Он не был идиотом, происходящее дошло до него почти сразу и без пояснений Тони, но понять и принять – две абсолютно разные вещи. И сделать последнее оказалось на удивление непросто.

Отступив на шаг назад, Стив уперся в край кровати и почти машинально сел. Хотел признаний, Стив, вот, получай и разбирайся теперь, как знаешь.

Он шумно вздохнул, разрывая собственное оцепенение, и устало потер рукой переносицу. Событий за один вечер, при общем отсутствии какого-либо движения, оказалось даже слишком много. И решать их следовало в правильном порядке: Тони подождет - прогуляется, остынет, – сейчас главным было протестировать аппарат, который они с Хэнком сделали, удостовериться, что он работает, и спасти мир. А потом можно думать о том, как быть… со всем этим. Как быть с Тони.

То, что кровать, на которой сидел Стив, не его - дошло только когда, немного скосив взгляд, он заметил на смятой простыне чип.

Почему-то это показалось ему недобрым знаком.

 

 **VII**

Люди продолжали жить своей жизнью.  Стив пытался понять, как так выходило – словно изначально всё было запущено иначе, со злодеями на тронах и героями в подпольях. Первые волны паники прошли: Америка отгородилась от остального мира непроницаемой стеной непонимания, мир в мире, планета на планете.

Узнать, как дела обстояли за пределами США, не удавалось. Люди были уверены в правильности своего существования, и в этом было, пожалуй, даже что-то скучное: им не нужны был ни комендантский час, ни пропаганда – они безоговорочно верили в то, что говорили с экранов телевизоров их вожди. Все реформы выглядели бутафорией, настолько дешёвой, что это было заметно невооружённым глазом. 

Во всём этом было нечто болезненное, сильно нездоровое. История показывала, что естественная смена власти, подмена моральных понятий и жизненных ориентиров никогда не проходила без оппозиции, без несогласных, всегда были те, которые за, и те, которые против. То есть, всегда, но не сейчас.

 

На лужайке стоял Клинт, пускавший стрелы в импровизированную мишень на дереве. Рядом увивался Питер, и Стив даже издалека мог приблизительно воспроизвести их беседу. Питер издевался, Клинт злился и угрожал воткнуть следующую стрелу прямо в кое-чей лоб, Питер говорил что-нибудь про паучье чутьё...

\- Стивен?

Стив развернулся, упираясь взглядом в приземистую фигуру Джарвиса.

\- Да? Что-то случилось?

\- Думаю, вам стоит взглянуть кое на что.

Джарвис был спокоен. Впрочем, Джарвис был спокоен всегда.

 

Пробный запуск машины должен был состояться только через две недели. Насколько понимал Стив, механизм был слишком сложным, чтобы с последней деталью строительство её могло считаться оконченным: теперь в лаборатории, помимо Хэнка и Брюса, пропадал сам Ксавье.

Тони не было видно уже несколько дней. Сначала Стив думал, что тот просто его избегает, потом – что он улетел в Канаду к Риду.

Самая неприятная часть в общении с Тони заключалась в том, что если он скрывался от человека сам, разыскать и поговорить с ним возможным не представлялось. Он просто исчезал. Игнорировать проблему или отрицать, пусть это и не помогало в её решении, было очень в духе Старка.

Стив, в свою очередь, имел много времени, чтобы подумать. Слишком много, на его вкус. Как бы он не старался переключиться на поточные дела, мысли раз за разом возвращались к тому вечеру, к отрешенному взгляду Тони, а в ушах стояли его слова, плотным барьером заглушая все другие звуки.

 

Когда-то давно, ещё до начала всех этих проблем с Излучателем, Стив читал про пять стадий принятия смерти. Ещё тогда он подумал, что эта теория несколько шире и касается не только смерти, что любое важное событие можно расписать так же по пунктам. Извечное желание контролировать всё вокруг и себя в первую очередь – Тони был абсолютно прав на его счёт, - сыграло со Стивом злую шутку, потому что даже сейчас он смог просчитать своё поведение по порядку.

Отрицание было действительно первой реакцией. Отрицание вообще происходящего, словно это случилось не с ним, не сейчас, словно это был просто сон – Стив просто отмахнулся от неуместной, как он думал, информации. И вернулся к ней вместе с гневом.

 На Тони – за то, что так не вовремя признался, на себя – за то, что сначала полез, а потом так глупо оттолкнул, на ситуацию в целом, потому что… Всё должно было произойти не так. Не здесь и не сейчас. Ненормальную раздражительность Стива замечали остальные, но пока только бросали обеспокоенные взгляды и ничего не спрашивали. Хотя бы за это он был благодарен.

Торги – глупое название, но подбирать более подходящий аналог Стив даже не пытался, - прошли почти незаметно. Возможно, Тони просто соврал. Специально сказал именно то, чего Стив никогда не ожидал услышать, манипулировал и смог избежать ответа на вопрос. Возможно, Тони схитрил.

Но вспоминая этот короткий порыв, вспоминая нервно сжатую руку Тони на своей груди, Стив понимал всю глупую надуманность собственных предположений.

Тони не врал, а Стив до сих пор не знал, как всё это нужно было воспринимать.

Отчаяние, четвертый пункт плана, незримой тенью нависло с самого начала. Глупо было списывать собственную апатию на слова Тони, и Стив не стал этого делать. Вечером, сидя на чужой нетронутой постели, он постарался полностью воспроизвести тот разговор, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться.

Стиву никогда не нравились мужчины. Нет, не так, Стив оценивал их привлекательность, как и привлекательность любого другого живого существа, предмета или явления – взгляд художника невозможно было просто отключить, даже если большую часть времени Стив занимался сражениями. Мужчины нравились Стиву так, как нравятся картины, но он никогда не задумывался о них в романтическом ключе, у него было слишком много проблем с женщинами. У него была Шэрон. У него были люди. У него была Гражданская война.

Пятой стадии Стив ждал с затаённым страхом, потому что, несмотря на склонность к контролю и анализу, так и не смог понять, куда его ведут собственные эмоции.

Но стадия принятия никак не хотела наступать.

 

В гостиной, куда Стив спустился следом за Джарвисом, сидели Хэнк, Кэрол и Джессика. Перед ними на столе был раскрытый лэптоп, и Хэнк торопливо набирал что-то, заставляя картинки на экране меняться.

Джарвис остался  стоять в проходе. Стив подошёл к дивану и заглянул Кэрол через плечо: дисплей был разделён на шесть секций, и в каждом квадрате был белый шум.

Зверь быстро взглянул на Стива и снова повернулся к лэптопу.

\- Хорошо, что ты здесь. Знаешь, что это? – спросил Хэнк.

\- Камеры? – предположил Стив. Хэнк кивнул.

\- Да. Это камеры с той базы, на которой вы прятались, пока мы с Эммой вас не нашли. Раньше они были подключены к системам ЩИТа, потом Тони их деактивировал, а я сделал привязку к видеонаблюдению особняка – на случай, если там кто-то появится. Кто-то из наших.

\- Зачем вам вообще видеонаблюдение? – спросила Джессика. Она шутливо прижала к виску пальцы и нахмурилась. – У вас же есть телепаты.

\- Они не всегда находятся в особняке, - ответил Хэнк. – Видеонаблюдение ведётся по периметру. Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

\- И что всё это значит? – Стив кивнул на лэптоп.

\- Это значит, что базе пришёл конец, - сказала Кэрол. – Крышка. Осборн и его прихвостни нашли её и разнесли по кусочкам.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Но как и зачем? И почему сейчас?

Хэнк повёл плечами и щелчком отключил лэптоп.

\- У меня есть предположение, что кто-то навёл их на убежище. Я проверяю камеры каждые три часа. Новостные телеканалы пока молчат: видимо, не хотят сообщать о проваленной миссии. Но я слежу.

 

Новостные телеканалы молчали до семи вечера. В семь вечера прогноз погоды – нормальный до зубовного скрежета – прервал экстренный выпуск новостей.

Камера показала миловидную журналистку, указывающую на что-то за кадром.

\- Включи звук, - велел Стив. Питер торопливо нажал на кнопку.

В гостиную ворвался шум, крики людей и голос – теперь слышимый:

 _«… доказал свою лояльность, выдав убежище, в котором скрывались террористы. К сожалению, база оказалось пустой, но мистер Осборн списал это на систему оповещения и недостаточно слаженные действия сотрудников МОЛОТа…»_

На экране была видна сцена с установленной кафедрой: за ней стоял Осборн в костюме Железного Патриота с откинутым шлемом. По левое плечо от Осборна лениво облокотилась на стену Син, по правое…

\- Тони, - ошарашенно выдохнул Стив.

Клинт выругался.

Осборн постучал пальцем по микрофону и откашлялся.

 _\- Я рад представить… впрочем, зачем представлять, вы все и так его знаете._ – Осборн изобразил на лице улыбку. – _Я рад объявить, что теперь к нам примкнул Тони Старк, бывший лидер террористической группировки, известной под именем Мстители._

Толпа притихла – видимо, не совсем понимая, как на это реагировать. Осборн покачал головой.

 _\- Я понимаю ваши сомнения, друзья_ , - снова заговорил он. – _Но у нас есть причины верить искренности мистера Старка. Он решил навсегда завязать с преступной деятельностью. Мистер Старк? Скажете пару слов?_

Тони широко улыбнулся – так, как  обычно улыбался на пресс-конференциях, на которых его пытались в чём-нибудь обвинить: привычная, типично старковская, кричаще неестественная улыбка. Осборн уступил ему место у кафедры.

 _\- Спасибо, Норман, -_ сказал Тони. Он выглядел хорошо – пожалуй, немного осунувшимся, но всё равно лучше, чем в Вестчестере. – _Салют. Скучали?_

Тони с изящной небрежностью оперся на кафедру. Толпа, наконец, ожила и начала кричать – то ли зло, то ли радостно. Тони продолжал безмятежно улыбаться.

 _\- Вы все наверняка знаете, что превыше всего я ставлю ваши права и вашу безопасность_ , - сказал он. – _Не моего милейшего друга Нормана, не себя самого, а вас – простых людей, и, полагаю, события Гражданской Войны вполне это доказали... Ладно, не будем о прошлом._

Тони наклонился чуть ниже к микрофону.

 _\- Поговорим о настоящем. Мы уничтожили одно из пристанищ Мстителей. Поверьте, со мной дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки, и поимка террористов теперь – всего лишь вопрос времени. У меня есть теории, а мои теории – не в обиду некоторым – всегда были куда более здравыми._

Син хмыкнула, и Тони ей подмигнул.

 _\- Мне хотелось бы самому привести сюда всех неприятелей и бросить их к вашим ногам_ , - продолжил Тони. _– И я достаточно самолюбив, чтобы сделать это. Вам недолго осталось жить в страхе._

Тони отстранился от кафедры и активировал броню. На глазах взвывшего народа человек обратился в сложную конструкцию из металла – и люди, пусть даже, возможно, не поверившие ему, пришли в восторг. Железный Человек отошёл к облачённому в доспех Осборну и склонил голову в театральном поклоне.

 

Стив всматривался в репортаж почти до боли в глазах: не мог поверить, не мог уложить в голове, что Тони ушёл. Он намеренно оставлял чип дома, когда летал к Риду или выбирался за запчастями? Почему?

\- Сраный мудак, - выплюнула Кэрол. Она схватила с дивана пульт и запустила им в телевизор, чудом не разбив экран.

Питер, казалось, просто прирос к месту – он продолжал неотрывно глядеть на погасший телевизор, словно силился рассмотреть там что-то, оправдывающее поступок Тони. Клинт шумно выдохнул и принялся нервно ходить по комнате. Все остальные посмотрели на Стива – одновременно требовательно и с надеждой.

Дьявол, Тони, во что ты играешь?

\- Ещё рано злиться, - произнес Хэнк. – Он ничего не сделал. Это вполне может быть частью плана.

\- Частью плана по захвату власти в новых условиях? – спросил Клинт. – Премия Дарвина по части планов ему гарантирована. Или что ты имел в виду, а, Зверь?

\- Должно быть, Тони что-то придумал. Решил действовать изнутри. – Стив с запоздалым удивлением обнаружил, что верит в слова Хэнка, как бы неуверенно он их не произносил. Стив не хотел думать о предательстве – только не так. Только не Тони. – Или это может быть воздействие Излучателя.

Клинт остановился.

\- А эти штуки нам на что? – Он вытащил из-под рубашки свой чип. – Они не работают? Тогда я давно должен был быть по левую руку от Осборна.

Стив молча достал руку из кармана, продемонстрировав свисающий на цепочке чип Тони.

\- Ещё лучше, - резко сказала Кэрол. – Значит, он намеренно свёл себя с ума.

\- Не думаю, что всё так просто. Он вполне мог…

Картинка в голове сложилась – уверенное поведение на сцене, заметное облегчение, игра на публику – всё это прекрасно вписывалось в замысел Тони. Но что было настоящим, оставалось загадкой. Как бы сильно Стив в него не верил, пускать ситуацию на самотёк он не собирался.

\- Мотивы Тони мы можем обсудить позже, - настойчиво произнес Стив. Все замолчали. – Нам  нужно эвакуировать отсюда детей. Просто на всякий случай. Хэнк?

\- Профессор или Джин могут связаться с Циклопом, - ответил он. Логан неожиданно скривился. – Он с другими мутантами на острове Утопия. Там должно быть безопасно.

\- Значит, надо готовить детей. Это ненадолго, просто перестраховка.

\- Говори уже прямо, - процедила Кэрол, напрочь игнорируя любую попытку Джессики её успокоить. – Старк нас предал.

Повисла тишина, вязкая и неприятная. Все смотрели на Стива, словно он мог объяснить произошедшее, рассказать, почему Тони неожиданно оказался по ту сторону баррикад.

Стив не мог. Единственным, на что он был способен, – это попытаться своим спокойствием подать пример остальным.

\- Сначала дети, - повторил Стив. Голос его звучал глухо, но уверенно. – Потом всё остальное.

 

Его не отпускала дурная и въедливая мысль, что признание Тони тоже было игрой, попыткой сбить с толку, ошарашить и отвлечь. Ещё хуже было то, что Тони это удалось.

Оставленный чип говорил о пугающей осознанности поступка. Пожалуй, размышлял Стив, если бы Тони просто свихнулся, как свихнулись до него сотни, тысячи людей, всем бы стало проще – понятнее, во всяком случае, но во всём этом снова присутствовала какая-то уникальная логика, незаметная на первый взгляд.

Если Стив и был уверен в чём-то, так это в наличии логики. На ней базировались все, даже самые импульсивные на первый взгляд решения, и Стив знал Тони достаточно долго, чтобы видеть это.

 

\- Что с пробным запуском? – тихо проговорил Хэнк.

\- Всё остаётся по-прежнему, - сказал Стив. – Потеря одного солдата – не повод менять стратегию.

Лицо Зверя было малоподвижным, неприспособленным для широкого спектра человеческих эмоций, но Стив почти интуитивно ощутил, что тот был недоволен.

\- Он не просто солдат, - заметил Хэнк и неожиданно мягко добавил: - Как ты, Стив?

\- Сейчас все мы – солдаты, - ответил Стив. – Вечером мне нужно будет сделать объявление… Хэнк? Мы можем на пару минут прервать телевещание? У меня есть идея.

\- Это опасно, - пробормотал Зверь, - но я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

 

Стив взглянул на бирку Тони, которая всё ещё была зажата в ладони. От металла исходило слабое тепло, почти как от брони, а на коже отпечатались красным острые следы от углов.

Он сжимал чип так сильно, что едва не порезал руку.

 

***

Эвакуация прошла тихо, практически без происшествий, ученики Ксавье словно специально были натасканы для таких вещей – что, подумал Стив, вполне могло быть правдой: они не толкались, не паниковали и, оперативно распределившись по небольшим группам, скрылись в неизвестном направлении.

\- Мы не можем снова рисковать, - произнес Ксавье, остановившись рядом со Стивом.

Они наблюдали за перевозкой последней группы детей, самых старших, некоторые из которых даже предложили свою помощь в борьбе с Думом и Осборном. Стив собирался сопровождать их, чтобы, в случае атаки, они могли защититься, но Ксавье отказал.

\- Эмма справится, - добавил он. - А вы нужны своим людям, капитан.

 

Телевещание они должны были прервать вечером. План был рискованным, но Стив не посвятил в него никого, кто смог бы его отговорить.

По сути, единственный человек, который действительно был способен это сделать, стоял сейчас по правую руку от Осборна.

Мысли о Тони не давали покоя. Даже если Стив и старался отвлечься, тот был везде – на экранах телевизора, в новостных лентах, в тихих разговорах команды. Некоторые вещи Тони так остались лежать в их комнате, а чип Стив повесил на шею рядом со своим, и это тоже не помогало.

Нет, Стив не верил в предательство. Его задевало совсем другое.

Тони вёл какую-то свою игру, как всегда сложную, как всегда непонятную и как всегда – один. Это бесило даже больше, чем искусственные улыбки Старка в новостях; он не был командным игроком, или, по крайней мере, не считал себя им. Вместо того, чтобы договориться, довериться Стиву, Тони стал снова проворачивать дела за его спиной.

И это сводило с ума лучше всяких излучателей.

 

\- Что ты задумал, Кэп? – спросил Клинт, наблюдая, как Хэнк собирается.

Тот складывал в небольшую сумку какие-то инструменты и тихо бормотал себе что-то под нос, то ли напевал какую-то мелодию, то ли просто ругался. Они решили идти небольшой компанией, взяв третьей Кэрол, чтобы никого не вовлекать в лишние неприятности.

\- Увидишь в новостях, если всё выйдет.

Клинт мрачно на него взглянул.

\- Берешь пример со Старка? – сказал он. – Не лучший вариант.

Если это и должно было зацепить, стрела прошла мимо – Стив только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Никаких игр. Просто одна вещь, которую мне стоило сделать ещё давно.

Недовольно фыркнув и пожелав удачи так, как обычно желают отправиться в ад, Клинт вышел из лаборатории. И в этом был он весь.

\- Я готов, - сказал Хэнк.

Стив кивнул, сделал шаг к двери, но остановился на секунду.

\- Что ты говорил? Ну, сейчас, тихо так. Напевал, перечислял. Что?

\- Я молился. – Хэнк  снял с себя очки и закинул их куда-то в сумку. – Идём?

 

*

Зверь развернул на коленях план здания.

\- У нас будет минут десять, - сказал он. – До того, как вызовут подмогу. С собой у меня парализаторы, но их зарядов не хватит на то, чтобы обезвредить большое количество людей.

Стив прищурился, разглядывая слепящий силуэт небоскрёба, в котором расположилось сердце средств массовой информации не просто Нью-Йорка – всей Америки.

Рядом шевельнулась Кэрол: она нервничала, и по ней это было заметно.

\- Мы с Кэрол расчистим путь, - продолжил Хэнк. – Не думаю, что люди будут сопротивляться, скорее всего, они просто ударятся в панику.

\- Мы же теперь злодеи, - протянула Кэрол. В её голосе проскользнула нотка странного ехидного удовлетворения, словно она находила сложившуюся ситуацию забавной.

Они сидели в одном из вертолётов Зверя на площадке здания, почти впритык соприкасавшегося с небоскрёбом. Их ещё не засекли, но это, как справедливо предполагал Стив, было вопросом времени – даже со всеми техническими особенностями, без которых не обходилась ни одна машина, сконструированная Зверем.

\- Пять этажей вверх, - сказал Хэнк. – Разобьём стекло, заблокируем двери. В лучшем случае, справимся за пару минут. Кэрол поднимет тебя.

\- А ты? – спросил Стив.

\- Посмотри на меня, - усмехнулся Хэнк. – Конечно, я не прыгаю по стенам так, как это делает Человек-Паук, но кое-что могу.

Стиву было жаль, что у него не сохранилась старая форма Капитана Америки. Он надел костюм директора ЩИТа – по крайней мере, это был лучший аналог.

Стиву было жаль в целом, его подташнивало от дикости того, что они собирались сделать, но внешне он выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Начни он паниковать – и ничего точно не получилось бы.

\- Десять минут, - повторил Хэнк. Он нажал на кнопку, и двери вертолёта поползли вверх, открывая залитую послеполуденным тёплым солнцем площадку.

Хэнк забросил себе на спину несколько тупоносых парализаторов и выбрался наружу. Следом вышла Кэрол, и только после неё – Стив. Зверь поколебался, став на парапет, и резким, мощным прыжком пересёк расстояние до небоскрёба. Стив видел, как острые когти прошлись по стеклу и пластику, прежде чем Хэнк зацепился за подоконник и подтянулся выше.

\- Я разобью окно. – Кэрол поморщилась. – Давай, Кэп, обгоним Зверя.

Она протянула руку, неосознанно копируя жест Тони перед походом в Асгард, и Стив молча сжал её запястье.

 

Всё вышло даже проще, чем думал Стив: гражданские не вели себя агрессивно, только испугались, так, как всегда пугаются люди, которым пытаются угрожать оружием. То есть, они покорно подняли руки и сдались на волю судьбе.

\- Прямой эфир, - рявкнула Кэрол. У двери стоял Хэнк, сжимавший в могучих лапах парализатор: один из охранников уже лежал на полу, невидяще уставившись в потолок. – Включай чёртову камеру, пока я не вышибла тебе мозги!

На взгляд Стива, это было чересчур грубо, зато вполне в духе Кэрол. Люди её слушались.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - пробормотал грузный человек в костюме. – Вот так. Мы сделаем всё, только не стреляйте.

\- Семь минут, - напомнил Хэнк. За дверью взвыла сирена.

Стив переместился к стулу перед камерой. На экранах появилось его лицо, сосредоточенное и серьёзное. Возможно, Стиву не хватало щегольской харизмы Старка, но говорить – и выглядеть – убедительно он умел.

\- Эфир, - испуганно пробормотал всё тот же пухлый мужчина. Кэрол ткнула его в плечо парализатором, и он слегка попятился, машинально переключая какие-то рычаги.

\- По всем каналам? – уточнил Стив.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул мужчина. – Все программы прервутся для экстренных новостей.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Стив. Он закрыл глаза, поколебавшись пару секунд, открыл их и, дождавшись, пока вспыхнет красная лампочка, начал говорить.

\- Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс, - сказал он. – Я – бывший директор ЩИТа, ныне МОЛОТа, на данный момент находящегося под контролем оккупационных войск Нормана Осборна.

О дверь с обратной стороны с грохотом ударилось что-то, из-за чего вся фигура Хэнка содрогнулась.

\- Я говорю в первую очередь с ним, - ровно продолжил Стив, - со всеми людьми, сохранившими рассудок, и с моими боевыми товарищами, которые по какой-то причине оказались далеко от нас. Осборн, фон Дум, все, кто так или иначе связан с вами, я говорю вам – вы решили, что захватив Барнса, вы сокрушили Капитана Америку, но это чушь. Невозможно сокрушить Капитана Америку, и однажды я уже доказал вам это.

\- Четыре минуты, - пробормотал Хэнк.

\- Я собираюсь доказать вам это ещё раз, приняв обратно свои полномочия. Я больше не директор ЩИТа. Теперь я, Стивен Роджерс, - Капитан Америка, и я собираюсь сражаться с вами как Капитан Америка и как любой другой супергерой. И я хочу, чтобы мои друзья, решившие, возможно, что теперь они одни, знали: это не так. Мы с вами. Нас много. И мы не сдаёмся.

\- Две минуты.

О дверь снова что-то ударилось. В коридоре были слышны крики.

Стив не произносил эти слова уйму времени, но теперь они казались уместными как никогда – и Стив сказал, чувствуя, как набирает силу его голос:

\- Мстители – к бою!

Кэрол улыбнулась, не глядя на него, и ударом ноги снесла со штатива камеру.

 

Скрыться оказалось даже проще, чем проникнуть в телебашню: Кэрол завалила дверь аппаратурой, оцепление с земли ничего сделать не смогло, а вялый воздушный хвост они отбили минут за пятнадцать.

\- Это было круто, - заявила Кэрол. Она была в восторге, и Стив, против своей воли, радовался вместе с ней: вся идея с эфиром не была напрасной – по крайней мере, она подняла настроение в команде. – Представляю, как сходит с ума Осборн и компания… Жаль, что мы не догадались сделать копию.

Зверь повернулся к ней: мохнатая синяя голова в наушниках выглядела почти комично.

\- Уверен, кто-нибудь уже выложил видео в интернет, - усмехнулся он. – Мы всегда можем скачать.

\- Если Питер уже этого не сделал, - добавила Кэрол.

\- Серьёзно, Стив, это был хороший ход. – Хэнк снова отвернулся к приборной панели. – Подать признаки жизни, поддержать остальных. Я рад, что Капитан Америка снова с нами.

Стив улыбнулся и взглянул сквозь стекло вниз: они летели над пригородом, над ровными рядами маленьких домов, парков и садов, казавшихся с такой высоты простыми цветными квадратами. Мир выглядел нормально – ещё ни разу во время войн мир не выглядел _так_ нормально, и Стив в очередной раз испытал странное, щемящее чувство тревоги.

 

*

Несмотря на предрассветную тьму за окном, никто не спал: Мстители встретили их в холле, с непривычным в последнее время воодушевлением на лицах.

\- Кэп, ты главная новость вечера, - сказал Питер. – Это было блестяще. Потрясающе. Зря ты не сделал этого раньше, вышло самое скандальное видео недели!

\- Неплохая речь. – Логан стряхнул пепел сигары в огромный вазон и ухмыльнулся. – Уделал Старка. И финальный кадр отличный.

Кэрол шутливо поклонилась.

\- Мы там небольшой стол накрыли, - сказал Клинт, выходя с кухни. – Ничего серьезного, просто закуски и алкоголь. Как насчёт в кои-то веки просто отдохнуть?

Никто и не подумал спрашивать « _что теперь_ ». Каждому из Мстителей было вполне достаточно того факта, что они не сдаются, что с ними Капитан Америка – и вера других совершенно неожиданно подкосила самого Стива.

Всё это казалось чертовски запутанным: странное чувство, что с уходом Тони в поместье стало светлее и спокойнее, и одновременно - чувство, что без Тони они не справятся.

Стив не справится.

Он ушёл с общего праздника в гостиную и, сев на диван, включил телевизор – просто чтобы отвлечься.

По экрану прошла небольшая рябь, прежде чем запустился канал с круглосуточными новостями.

\- Ну конечно, - раздалось с порога.

В комнату зашёл Питер, поигрывая небольшой бутылкой колы.

\- Не дают мне ничего алкогольного, - пожаловался он. – Почему ты ушёл? Только что там появилась Джин Грей! Она действительно существует.

Стив проследил, как Питер ловко забрался на спинку кресла – если он не свисал с потолка, то обязательно сидел на чем-нибудь неустойчивом.

\- Ты сомневался?

\- Мало ли. Кто знает, она вполне могла быть призраком. Или воображаемым другом Профессора.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Если попросишь Логана, он даст тебе пива, - добавил он. – Иди, веселись. Ты заслужил.

\- Это всё из-за Старка, да? – неожиданно резко произнес Питер. – Ты ходишь мрачный, злишься, избегаешь нас всех.

\- Питер, - как можно мягче одёрнул его Стив.

\- Нет, подожди, послушай. Я знаю, ты всегда думаешь о людях в первую очередь, ты Капитан Америка, ты не можешь иначе, но ты же… - Питер соскочил с кресла, выронив бутылку, замер посреди комнаты и нелепо взмахнул руками, словно настраивался на какую-то волну. – Ты не видишь ничего вокруг, когда рядом Тони Старк. Тебя больше никто не волнует. Вы ссоритесь, миритесь, снова ссоритесь с самой Гражданской войны и совершенно, абсолютно, полностью сосредоточены друг на друге. Во вселенной никого больше нет!

Он опустил руки и ссутулился, сразу став на удивление хрупким. Питер всегда выглядел и вел себя как подросток, даже сейчас – но образ вдребезги разбивал укоризненный взгляд. Очень уставший, очень умный взгляд, который просто не мог принадлежать ребёнку.

\- Наташа рыдала несколько ночей после того, как пропал Баки. Потом Кэрол с Джессикой почти силой заставляли её хотя бы раз в день есть. Все эти беды и кошмары почти сломали её, хотя Наташа всегда была сильной.

Стив хотел что-то сказать, но Питер протестующее взмахнул рукой.

\- Джессика держится только из-за Кэрол. Она так долго была на разных сторонах, Фьюри, ГИДРА, двойные игры, она ещё до чёртового излучения не знала, что хорошо, а что плохо. Попробуй представить, каково ей сейчас.

\- Клинт, - продолжил Питер. – Клинт переживает за всех. Он нахальный ублюдок, но я видел его, когда он спал. Ему плохо. Он не может помочь Наташе. Он не может помочь Джессике. Он переживает за Пересмешницу. Он переживает за тебя, из-за того, что Тони спился – хотя Тони, очевидно, упился до совершенно невменяемого состояния, чтобы учудить такое, - Клинт сердится, но всё скрывает, чтобы поддержать нас.

Где-то сбоку заиграла музыка из заставки новостей, но Стив выключил его, не сводя взгляда с Питера.

\- Хэнка вы всё это время использовали как бесплатную рабочую силу. Логан просто дуреет от общего состояния.

\- А ты? – спросил Стив.

\- А я… - Питер пожал плечами. – У меня тётушка Мэй, и я совсем не знаю, что с ней. Она меня ненавидит? Она натравит на меня агентов МОЛОТа при первой возможности? Или она достаточно сильная, чтобы справиться со всем этим безумием, и просто переживает за меня, боится, или что-то ещё. Я не знаю, Кэп. Просто не знаю. И я не должен… прости. Сейчас приду в норму.

Он постарался улыбнуться, но губы только судорожно дернулись. Питер прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- Ты не должен просить прощения, - медленно произнес Стив. – Ты абсолютно прав. Я… мне стоит обдумать твои слова.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, - виновато попросил Питер. – Я знаю, ты делаешь всё возможное. И ты тоже много потерял. И Тони…

Стив болезненно поморщился и растёр руками виски в бессмысленно попытке избавиться от назойливых мыслей.

\- Не знаю, что вы не поделили, - продолжил Питер. – Но в любом случае, оно того не стоило. Когда вы вместе, вы определенно сильнее.

Постояв ещё с минуту, Питер вздохнул и вышел из комнаты, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Стив тяжело сполз по спинке дивана. Наверное, следовало расслабиться, но он не мог вернуться в комнату, которую делил с Тони; не мог смотреть телевизор, по которому то и дело показывали старые выпуски новостей – Баки, Осборна, Старка; не мог вернуться на кухню ко всем остальным – отчасти из-за того, что сказал Питер, отчасти потому, что не хотел компании.

Он уперся затылком в спинку и прикрыл глаза.

Действительно, подумал он, чего ты. Сейчас, ночью, бестолку было переживать и терзаться дурными мыслями, а завтра будут новый день и новые идеи. Кто знает, сколько на самом деле осталось до конца всех этих беспорядков – день, два, неделя, год?

А в то, что беспорядкам придёт конец, Стив верил. Или, по крайней мере, умело убеждал себя в своей же вере.

 

 **VIII**

Но первое, на самом деле важное событие произошло только спустя два дня после выступления. В Вестчестере появился Стивен Стрендж: он возник из ниоткуда с таким видом, словно был в поместье вместе со всеми с самого начала. На всеобщее изумление он отреагировал привычной сдержанной усмешкой.

\- Это хорошо придумано, - сказал Стрендж, - подать знак. Я рад, что вы в порядке.

\- Как… - начал было Хэнк, но Стрендж прервал его взмахом руки.

\- Чарльз знает о том, что я здесь. Я связался с ним утром. У вас очень сильные щиты.

Он завис в воздухе на расстоянии примерно двух футов от пола и смотрел на собравшихся в гостиной Мстителей сверху вниз, задумчиво, но бесстрастно.

\- Чарльз знает, - добавил Стрендж, - что я не скрулл, не клон и не вражеский шпион. Но если вы сомневаетесь – я готов пройти с вами в лабораторию.

Стив сомневался. Хэнк молча кивнул в сторону лестницы.

 

Стрендж рассказал о том, как он пытался разыскать хоть кого-нибудь в воцарившемся в Америке хаосе. Везде стояла тишина: абсолютная невозможность связаться с кем бы то ни было.

\- Сначала я решил, что Барнс был последним, одиночкой, который до такой степени отчаялся, что решил атаковать противников самостоятельно, - говорил Стрендж. – Но после этих событий я сумел отыскать Люка Кейджа и его Громовержцев. У нас есть убежище. Оно достаточно хорошо защищено.

Люк сходил с ума. Он не знал, где теперь находились его жена и ребёнок.

\- С ними почти наверняка всё в порядке, - заметил Стив. – То есть, они живы. Не в себе, но живы.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно ответил Стрендж.

Он побывал в Асгарде ещё до того, как туда летали Мстители, обнаружил всех жителей спящими и спешно покинул город, осознав, что будить их не стоит.

\- Я не могу выбраться за пределы Америки, - сказал Стрендж. – Канада держит оборону, Европа тоже, у них достаточно сильный щит, чтобы я не мог воспользоваться магией. Чарльз _позволил_ мне попасть в поместье, и только поэтому я здесь.

\- В Канаде Рид. – Хэнк немного расслабился после того, как все детекторы показали отрицательный результат. – Полагаю, русские охраняют границы Европы. Рид передал им чертежи устройств.

\- Потом появился Старк. В новостях. – Выражение лица Стренджа было абсолютно спокойным, спокойным до равнодушия. – Я летал на руины базы, но не смог найти никаких зацепок. Но у меня были основания предполагать, что Мстители живы в большинстве своём и где-то скрываются. Но найти я не мог, не знал, как искать. Затем был эфир, голос Зверя за кадром, и я запоздало понял, с чего мне следовало начинать.

Он помолчал, задумчиво обводя взглядом лабораторное оборудование.

\- Вы уже знаете, что это? – спросил Стрендж.

\- Теории, - отозвался Стив. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на Стренджа: тот выглядел нормально – ни следов нехватки сна, ни ран, ни измождённости.

Впрочем, магия всегда оставалась для Стива чем-то крайне загадочным, сколько бы ему не говорили, что базируется она на тех же принципах работы вселенной, что и наука. Магия, мистика, потусторонние силы. И стереотипы.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Стрендж. – Теперь будет проще.

Он ничего не сказал про предательство Тони, и Стив был ему за это благодарен.

 

*

\- Сверхлюди восстают, - заметил Стрендж.

Он вернулся на следующий день, поговорил о чём-то с Ксавье, а потом спустился в лабораторию к Стиву и Хэнку. Зверь долго показывал ему чертежи, части огромной машины, рассказывал, разъяснял, а сам Стрендж всё это время смотрел куда-то в сторону, кутаясь в свой безразмерный алый плащ.

\- То есть? – уточнил Стив. Стрендж скользнул по нему скучающим взглядом.

\- Те, которых по какой-то причине не коснулось помешательство. Эти восстания, - кавычки, в которые обернул последнее слово Стрендж, были почти видны, - пока больше напоминают митинги и одиночные пикеты, но власть, как мне кажется, начинает нервничать.

Стив нахмурился и прислонился спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Он не был уверен, плюс это или минус, но знал наверняка – всему причиной стало его выступление.

Стрендж, словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил:

\- Они что-то чувствуют. Простые люди. Смотрят на собрания несогласных, просматривают старые хроники, читают газеты. Возможно, задаются вопросом: всегда ли было так, как сейчас? Почему всё изменилось? Не обольщайтесь, - добавил он, - это больше похоже на простые грёзы – сродни тем, что всегда терзают любое мыслящее существо. Переломанные кости срастаются заново, но швы пока зудят.

Стрендж помолчал. Он вытянул руку и провёл ладонью над металлическим боком аппарата, почти касаясь блестящей поверхности, и Стив иррационально ожидал какого-то чуда – что серая сталь вспыхнет или начнёт сиять.

\- Всё это хорошо, - задумчиво обронил Стрендж, - осмотрительно. Но у вас не так много времени. Пока эти кости не срослись окончательно.

 

Однажды Стив уже спрашивал у Хэнка, почему они не могли ударить по логову врага, силой выпытать всё, уничтожить, разнести, и Зверь ответил.

\- Я почти уверен, - ответил Зверь, - что они предусмотрели такой поворот. Невозможно, чтобы они не подготовились. Людским щитом, как Син, или ещё чем – риск слишком велик.

Стив лучше многих знал, что врагов нельзя было недооценивать. А теперь Стрендж говорил про время, словно про какой-то тупик, только не стоящий на месте, а движущийся в их сторону.

 

Он думал о Тони, потому что не думать не мог, снова проходил через четыре этапа, как проходил всегда, стоило им так или иначе оказаться по разные стороны. Теперь за плечами Стива был опыт, который твердил: нужно просто поговорить, выслушать и рассказать, только возможности на этот раз не представлялось.

Стив старался загнать ту часть себя, которая откликалась на имя, под панцирь Капитана Америки, и отчасти ему это удалось. А отчасти…

Стадия принятия никак не хотела наступать.

 

***

Неприятности начались как всегда неожиданно.

Стив был во главе большого стола – справа от него находился Хэнк, а слева, положив голову на руки, почти лежал Брюс. Напротив сидел Ксавье, напряженно вглядываясь куда-то перед собой.

Стрендж решил организовать что-то вроде общего канала, чтобы они смогли поговорить одновременно и с Ричардсом, и - если у Стренджа выйдет, - с Нэмором. Хэнка больше всего волновал вопрос того аппарата, что он построил под руководством Тони: он хотел уточнить в Рида кое-какие детали.

Появился Стрендж – вернее, его изображение, больше напоминавшее призрак хотя бы тем, что стояло оно сквозь стол.

\- Неудача, - ответил Стрендж на требовательный взгляд Стива. – Добраться до атлантов всё ещё невозможно. Сейчас…

Дверь резко распахнулась.

\- Там! – Питер врезался в косяк и недоумённо тряхнул головой. – Телевизор – ну, мы же решили постоянно его смотреть, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Я смотрел новости и… у нас неприятности, - быстро продолжил он. – Кейдж и его идиоты  сражаются против МОЛОТа.

 

Стив поднялся из кресла, прежде чем Питер успел договорить.

\- Стрендж, - твердо сказал он. - Мы поможем. Вы сможете нас переместить?

\- Да. Да, только за пределами поместья, несколько человек. – Стрендж даже кивнул, а на его лице мелькнула тень волнения. - Поторопитесь.

\- Ксавье, вызовите Мисс Марвел и Хоукая во внутренний двор, - сказал Стив, направляясь к выходу. – Зверь, Брюс, Стренджа я вам верну, поговорите с Ричардсом, это нельзя откладывать. Человек-Паук…

Питер вытащил из-под ворота толстовки маску и натянул её ещё до любого приказа.

\- Они чуть ли не центр города разносят, много агентов, я заметил нескольких злодеев и… - Питер запнулся. – Кэп. Там Железный Человек.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Вперёд, - приказал он.

 

У Осборна, насколько понял Стив, были какие-то проблемы с репульсорами. Они с Железным Человеком стояли на возвышении, окружив себя агентами МОЛОТа: те стреляли по ребятам Кейджа, но Громовержцы легко отбивали пули.

У Стива был щит, старый щит Баки, и тяжёлый, привычный вес за плечами придавал уверенности – как в старые добрые времена. Какой-то частью сознания Стив почти скучал по всему этому.

Клинт тяжело оттянул тетиву лука и выпустил стрелу в Осборна. В последний момент репульсор в ладони заработал, и Железный Патриот отбил выстрел – с такой отдачей, что его слегка качнуло назад.

\- Люк! – рявкнул Стив, вытаскивая из-за спины щит. – Отступаем!

Он не собирался сражаться всерьёз, только расправиться с неразберихой и увести подальше Кейджа. Тот выступил без предупреждения, без толковой подготовки и плана, а это было недопустимо.

\- Не трогать агентов! – снова выкрикнул Стив и повернулся к Кэрол. – Уведи Люка и его парней к порталу Стренджа. Силой, если потребуется.

Она кивнула и взлетела в воздух, на ходу энергетическим потоком отшвырнув от себя пулю.

Стив бросился вперёд – туда, где пытался отбиться от Син загнанный в тупик Питер. За Тони Стив наблюдал краем глаза, но потом отвлёкся, чтобы метнуть щит, - и в следующий момент тот, сбитый огнём репульсоров, вонзился в асфальт футах в тридцати.

\- Дьявол, Старк, - прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы Стив. – Что ты творишь?

Железный Человек опустился перед ним, преграждая дорогу, и ногой прижал к земле щит.

\- Что ты делаешь, - зло повторил Стив без тени вопроса в голосе.

Лицо Тони было скрыто за пластинами шлема, только проёмы для глаз горели равномерным жёлтым, словно у хищного зверя.

\- Сдавайся. – Голос, подёрнутый механической рябью, был совершенно равнодушным. – У тебя нет шансов.

\- У меня нет времени на разговоры, - бросил Стив. – Убирайся с дороги. Дай мне увести людей.

\- Сдавайся, - повторил Железный Человек, поднимая руку на уровень груди Стива. Голова в шлеме чуть дёрнулась, словно Тони собирался оглядеться по сторонам, но потом передумал.

\- Ты… - начал было Стив, но договорить не успел: стрела Клинта ударила по вытянутой руке, и Тони сделал несколько неловких шагов в сторону.

Стив не собирался пропускать такой шанс – он прыгнул вперёд, перекатился по земле, подхватил и выставил щит, защищаясь от огня репульсоров. Клинт выпустил ещё несколько стрел, одна из которых зацепила доспех – Стив увидел короткий электрический разряд и, воспользовавшись моментом, рванулся вперед, сбивая Тони с ног.

Времени действительно не было, Стив не собирался сражаться. Люди всегда были приоритетнее всего.

Тони дернулся, и Стив ударил его наотмашь щитом, не особо сдерживаясь: сквозь костюм он точно не мог сильно навредить, даже если бы старался. Не теряя времени, Стив бросил щит в спину Син, спасая Питера, и увернулся от железного кулака.

\- Не как друга, да? – спросил Стив, с каким-то отвращением к самому себе понимая, что ударил по больному – если тот разговор не был манипуляцией или…

Тони  замер. Стив сразу отпрыгнул назад, одновременно подхватив вернувшийся щит и выставив руку вверх. Кэрол ухватила его выше запястье, поднимая с собой вверх.

Стив усилием воли оторвал взгляд от Тони в последний момент и осмотрел поле боя – развороченный асфальт, дымящиеся машины, раненые агенты и Осборн, возвышавшийся над всеми с до противного триумфальным видом.

Потом всё заволокло вихрем портала.

 

\- Кейдж, какого чёрта? – первым делом спросил Стив.

Он привычным движением закинул щит за спину и отряхнулся: на костюм налипла мелкая крошка от расшибленных камней.

Мстители и Громовержцы, поддерживая друг друга, толпились в достаточно большом холле – посередине стоял побледневший Стрендж, закутанный в мантию по самый подбородок.

\- Кейдж! - повторил Стив.

Кэрол предупреждающе сжала руку на его плече.

\- Я выяснил, где мои жена и ребёнок, - сказал Люк, потирая руку. Он выглядел потрёпанным, но нельзя было точно сказать, досталось ли ему от противников или от выполнявшей приказ Кэрол. – Это была ловушка, но я не мог оставить их там.

\- Мог, - отрезал Стив. – И должен был.

\- Ты сам сказал к бою!

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты ответственно подошёл к выполнению задания?

Стив перевёл дух. Он злился – вся эта суматоха была совершенно лишней, глупой, могли пострадать не только гражданские и агенты, но и Мстители, Громовержцы, его люди. Сражение шло в нечестных условиях, потому что они не могли равноценно ответить на удар.

\- Это не должно повториться, - ровно сказал Стив. На Люка он больше не смотрел. – Стрендж, можешь отправить нас назад?

Тот кивнул.

 

*

Питер стащил маску и вытянул шею, разглядывая в зеркале своё отражение. Он досадливо потёр налившийся синевой ушиб на скуле.

\- Интернет, наверное, с ума сходит, - пробормотал он. – Драки, всякие такие дела. Люди это обожают.

\- Ты находишь время на интернет? – не сдержался Стив.

Питер повернулся на пятках и поднял брови.

\- Рейды не могут ждать, - предельно серьёзно заявил он. Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Питер шутит, и это отчего-то безумно разозлило.

\- Ты находишь время на игры? – снова спросил он. Наверное, взвинченную адреналином агрессию стоило подавить, но Стив слишком устал.

\- А что? – пожал плечами Питер. – Большую часть времени мы торчим в поместье. К тому же, в интернете никто не знает, кто я на самом деле, а геймерам вообще плевать на все эти разборки. – Питер снова пощупал синяк, скривился и добавил: - Я же сказал: рейды ждать не могут.

Он испытующе уставился на Стива, словно собирался препираться и дальше. Стив отвернулся и пошёл наверх, на ходу отстёгивая ремни щита. Что бы ни случилось – это случилось, в конечном итоге, и нужно было дать команде успокоиться. Попытки решать вопросы с взведёнными людьми всегда оставались бесплодными.

 

Стив прислонил щит к стене и замер, глядя на кровать Тони. Её никто не трогал, в этой комнате теперь вообще никто не спал, только хранили вещи. Одежда Тони была беспорядочно брошена на стуле, словно её владелец отлучился ненадолго.

У Стива всё ещё были сомнения, но какие-то практически иллюзорные, на грани со слепой верой. Он молча снял с шеи одну из бирок и бросил её на смятое одеяло.

Ну, Роджерс, теперь учись жить по-другому.

Щит он оставил в комнате, захватил сменную одежду и направился в душ – для начала следовало смыть с себя боевую грязь.

Какая-то странная неудача была в том, что именно сейчас в душе не было полотенец, поэтому одежду пришлось натягивать на мокрое тело. Раздражение, которое должно было смыться в водосток вместе с грязью и усталостью, только притихло ненадолго. Стив устал, чертовски устал от бессилия, от груза всех проблем и от осыпающегося, как песок сквозь пальцы, времени. 

\- …они даже забыли про Гражданскую войну! – донеслось из раскрытых дверей.

Стив остановился почти рефлекторно. Не в его правилах было подслушивать, но…

\- Я бы тоже с удовольствием про неё забыла, - произнесла Кэрол. – И про послевоенное время тоже.

\- Ты хотя бы была в законе и Мстителем, - фыркнул Питер. – А мы с Росомахой – коварные преступники. Прямо как сейчас!

\- Молчи. – Послышался шорох и какая-то возня. – Ты просто не видел Тони в то время.

\- Давайте не будем про грёбаного Старка? И без него тошно.

Стив был полностью согласен с Клинтом.

Комнаты не были большими, но, судя по всему, Мстителям это абсолютно не помешало собраться.

\- Эй, паукообразное, ты же там что-то говорил про Гражданскую войну?

\- Люди про неё забыли. Я говорил с несколькими старыми приятелями, ну, осторожно так. В общем, для них вся та ситуация была чем-то вроде массового сумасшествия у супергероев. А о последующей смерти Кэпа вообще говорили с восторгом. – В голосе Питера явственно прозвучала тоска. – Как-то это всё неправильно.

\- А что в последнее время вообще было правильным? – пробормотала Наташа. – Мир летит в чёртову пропасть, но никто этого не замечает. Баки берут в плен, Старк сходит с ума, Кэп...

Стив осторожно отступил от двери. Хорошо, что команда едина, собирается, поддерживает друг друга. Главное, чтобы они ещё не опускали руки.

А для этого руки нельзя было опускать самому Стиву.

 

Он качнул головой, отстраняясь от чужого разговора, и пошёл на кухню: Стиву не хотелось компании, а усталость достигла того паскудного уровня, когда сон уже не шёл. Но там был Джарвис – он стоял спиной к проходу, у плиты, и помешивал что-то в маленькой кастрюле. Время давно перевалило за десять вечера, но, возможно, готовить – это был такой особенный для Джарвиса способ сохранять вещи в порядке.

Стив собирался тихо отступить и уйти, но Джарвис обернулся.

\- Добрый вечер, Стивен, - сказал он. – Чаю?

\- Да, спасибо, - кивнул Стив и, притянув к себе ближайший стул, сел на него.

Вестчестерская кухня была уютной, очень обжитой. Может быть, такое ощущение создавали детские рисунки, прилепленные магнитами к холодильнику, может быть – цветы на подоконнике. Их кто-то регулярно поливал, земля в горшках оставалась влажной.

Джарвис поставил на край стола чашку и отстранился, вытирая руки салфеткой. За строгим воротничком его рубашки Стив разглядел блестящую цепочку чипа.

\- Что-то случилось, Стивен? – спросил Джарвис.

\- Много всего случилось, - невесело улыбнулся Стив. – Ты переживаешь за него?

Джарвис сдержанно вздёрнул седые брови, словно сама идея показалась ему забавной.

\- За Энтони? Всегда. Но у его поступков есть причины.

\- Пожалуй, - согласился Стив.

Он придвинул стул чуть ближе к столу и потянулся к чашке, обхватывая её горячие бока ладонями. Дом был большим, прохладу здесь не могло разогнать никакое отопление: стылыми были сами стены.

Стив редко видел Джарвиса – в принципе, как и раньше: дворецкий Старков был незримым и незаменимым. Наверное, его работу могли бы выполнять какие-нибудь роботы, специальные приборы, но за годы он стал для Тони членом семьи. Стив  думал иногда, что сам Тони считал Джарвиса отцом больше, чем непосредственно Говарда.

Тишина, повисшая в кухне, была спокойной, почти расслабляющей, и нервное напряжение, преследовавшее Стива последние несколько часов, медленно отступило.

 

***

Сон был спокойным, несмотря на то, что Стив свернулся на откровенно маленьком для него диване в гостиной. Два или три часа пролетели совершенно незаметно, и проснулся он от лёгких солнечных лучей, блуждавших по лицу. После десятка пасмурных дней солнце казалось почти праздником, и Стив вышел на утреннюю пробежку даже не столько размяться, сколько просто насладиться редким ощущением спокойствия.

Где-то на десятом круге вокруг дома он заметил приближающуюся к входу Эмму Фрост. На фоне идеально белого наряда невзрачная, грязно-коричневая коробка в её руках выглядела почти нелепо, и Эмма, не спрашивая, передала её Стиву.

\- В этот раз, я надеюсь, вы не прыгали из окна, чтобы меня поприветствовать? - Несмотря на равнодушный тон, в устах Эммы подобная фраза звучала почти дружелюбно.

\- Я помню ваши советы, - усмехнулся Стив, подхватив коробку одной рукой, и вежливо открыл двери. – Рад вас видеть. Что-то случилось?

\- Кроме того, что меня стали использовать ещё и как посыльного?

В холле уже стоял Хэнк, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Стиву он просто кивнул, а при виде Эммы оскалился в каком-то странном предвкушении.

Вряд ли это оттого, что он скучал.

\- Детали от Ричардса в той коробке. И больше меня о таком не проси.

\- Но это же так важно!

\- Но мне же так всё равно. – Эмма вежливо улыбнулась и, склонив голову, пошла внутрь особняка.

Хэнк проводил её долгим взглядом.

\- На самом деле, - сказал он, забирая коробку из рук Стива. – Ей не всё равно. Она очень чувствительная. Просто совершенно не умеет этого показывать.

Стив вспомнил холодный взгляд и подчёркнуто нейтральное отношение ко всему происходящему и пожал плечами. Мотивация Эммы его, в принципе, не волновала – она прекрасно справлялась с любым возложенным на неё заданием и действовала чётко по инструкциям. Большего от неё не требовалось.

Оставив Хэнка разбираться с подарками от Ричардса, Стив пошёл было в душ – после пробежки неплохо было привести себя в порядок, - но его окликнули.

\- Тебе тут письмо, - растерянно произнес Хэнк. На недоумение во взгляде он только пожал плечами, и протянул достаточно крупный желтый пакет. – Очевидно, Рид решил вспомнить старый способ общения.

\- Эмма нас убьет, - пробормотал Стив.

Конверт оказался достаточно тяжелым, и бумаг, судя по ощущениям, там было больше одной. Краткость явно не была главной чертой Рида Ричардса.

В большом жёлтом пакете Стив обнаружил свёрнутое в несколько раз письмо, исписанное убористым, мелким почерком Рида, и ещё один конверт, поменьше. В бумагу был завёрнут прозрачный пластиковый мешочек, внутри которого лежала серебристая пластинка размером с горошину.

Стив нахмурился и развернул лист.

 

« _Прежде чем ты порвёшь письмо на кусочки, прочти его до конца_ , - писал Рид. _– Надеюсь, что у вас всё хорошо. Канада пока держится. Люди волнуются, но ничего критичного, в их ситуации это – логичное поведение._

 _Вложенный конверт – это письмо для тебя от Тони, которое он передал мне в последнюю нашу встречу. Он говорил, что там всё объясняется, но я не вскрывал, поэтому поверю ему на слово._

 _А теперь читай внимательно, Стив._

 _Вещь в пластиковом пакетике – чип, улучшенный аналог чипа, который мы с Тони сделали для него. Он вживляется под кожу, желательно – на виске. Изначально ты должен был проникнуть в МОЛОТ, к Излучателю, так же, как это сделал Тони, притворившись, что сигнал изменил тебя, но я подумал, что Тони, в конечном итоге, простит мне некоторые отклонения от плана. Я подумал, что нельзя не воспользоваться возможностью, предполагающей меньшее количество жертв и большее количество союзников на другой стороне._

 _Тем более – прости мне мои подозрения – Тони обладает феноменальной способностью учинять хаос, когда дело касается даже самых простых планов. Не сказал бы, что его план прост, но постарайся понять мою нервозность._

 _Моя идея куда более опасна, чем идея Тони. В чипе – своеобразный искусственный интеллект, преображающий внешне твоё ментальное поле, изменяющий мысли, возможные для телепатического прочтения. Эмма помогала мне, воссоздавая грубоватое подобие отпечатка твоей личности, а потом накладывая сверху резкую неприязнь к Тони и к режиму, установленному Осборном и его свитой._

 _То есть, с телепатической точки зрения, человек с этим чипом считает Тони предателем и врагом. Шмидт сможет увидеть только слабые ментальные щиты, а при должной концентрации – сильную ненависть, и это не даст ей повода заподозрить Тони в шпионаже._

 _Теперь к плану. Ты должен будешь сдаться Осборну. Нам нужно ещё немного времени до запуска машины, нам нужно каким-то образом отвлечь врага. После того, как ты выступил на телевидении, Капитан Америка остаётся самым неприятным для них вопросом._

 _Будь осторожен. И удачи._

 _P_ _._ _S_ _.: Наверное, мне стоит написать это, чтобы не возникло недопонимания. Стив, письмо Тони должно было быть переданным тебе после его смерти. В противном случае Тони велел его уничтожить_ ».

Стив сжал пальцы так, что плотная бумага смялась. Он непонимающе пробежался взглядом по строчкам, вчитываясь в слова, пытаясь осознать: те зыбко пересыпались сквозь его разум, понятные по-отдельности, но совершенно не поддающиеся расшифровке вместе.

\- Стив?

Хэнк всё ещё стоял в холле, держа в руках коробку.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- Да, - пробормотал Стив, не отрывая взгляда от букв. – Да, всё в порядке. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Хэнк не стал переспрашивать, просто кивнул, и Стив стремительным шагом направился в комнату, чтобы там вскрыть второй конверт.

Он поколебался немного, резким движением сорвал бумажный край и извлёк желтоватый лист. Почерк Тони был куда более нервным, чем у Рида, и очень малоразборчивым.

Стив выдохнул и начал читать.

 

 _«Привет, Стив._

 _Если ты читаешь это, то, вероятнее всего, меня уже нет в живых. Или в светлую голову Рида пришла какая-то гениальная идея. Не знаю, что страшнее._

 _Если всё пошло так, как нужно, сейчас ты меня ненавидишь. Здравый смысл говорит мне, что это хорошо, но… В любом случае._

 _Нам с Ридом удалось выяснить, что Излучатель – не цельная машина, а связанная система механизмов, находящихся в разных местах. Это несколько затруднило наш изначальный план, включающий в себя варварский набег и варварское уничтожение вражеского оплота. Поэтому нам пришлось возиться с той штукой, которая стоит у вас в подвале._

 _Детали от Рида уже пришли? Хорошо. Продолжаю._

 _Причина моего отвратительного поведения в Вестчестере – в голове, и на этот раз я не имею  виду свой скверный характер. Во всяком случае, не только его. Мы создали чип, маленький компьютер с искусственным интеллектом, который заставил очаровательную малышку Шмидт считать, что я свихнулся. Ментальные щиты, замещение мыслей, вся эта телепатическая чепуха, уточни у Эммы, она разбирается в этом куда лучше. Мой чип – бета-версия, поэтому временами он рвёт контакты между репульсором и мозгом, на какое-то время превращая меня в идиота. Чувствую себя Клинтом. Передавай ему привет._

 _Рид обещал устранить неполадки, остаётся надеяться, что он не забыл._

 _Итак, Стив, твоя задача – провернуть то, что провернул я. Проберись в логово Осборна, сделав вид, что ты переменил сторону, и перенастрой какую-нибудь из машин на приём. Они все связаны, так что сигнал пройдёт дальше. Это очень опасно, но я почти уверен, что справлюсь сам. Если нет, то такое я могу доверить только тебе. Я никогда не поставил бы твою жизнь под угрозу, если бы на другой чаше весов не были жизни невинных людей, но… Постарайся простить меня._

 _Постарайся простить меня и за то, что я не сказал тебе ничего раньше. Ты бы принудил меня остаться, принудил взять тебя с собой, но ответственность за всё это должна лежать на мне. На ком, если не на мне?_

 _Моё имя уже запятнано, меня недолюбливают и в обычное время. Думаю, ты снова станешь Капитаном Америкой, раз уж Барнс в плену… а репутация Капитана Америки должна оставаться чистой, пока есть возможность. Верно, Стив?_

 _У меня больше нет Экстремис, но я сумел настроить одностороннюю связь доспеха и своего личного сервера. Там, помимо прочего, лежит описание того, что нужно сделать, чтобы перенастроить Излучатель на приём. Код ты знаешь. Да, знаешь, поверь._

 _Ксавье, Джин и Эмма в курсе. Сложно утаить такой план от толпы телепатов. Я просил их ничего не говорить тебе, так что они не виноваты._

 _От чипа первые несколько дней будет подташнивать, у меня были галлюцинации и кошмары, но, надеюсь, Рид всё поправил. Теперь тебе нужно просто прийти к Осборну и вести себя по-идиотски. Если серьёзно: пожалуйста, будь осторожен как никогда. Не позволяй им ни на минуту усомниться в твоей верности. Я знаю, насколько тяжело всё это будет для тебя, но постарайся. Я в тебя верю, я всегда в тебя верю, что бы ни случилось._

 _По плану Рида, нашу машину – после окончания работы над ней – будут включать раз в несколько дней. Однажды это сработает. Как только я доберусь до Излучателей. Или ты доберёшься. Не суть._

 _У нас всё получится. Ещё не была создана трудность, которую Мстители не смогли бы преодолеть вместе, так ведь?_

 _Вживить чип под кожу тебе поможет Ксавье. Ничего сложного в этом нет, а с твоими способностями к регенерации шрам затянется за сутки. Крепись, солдат._

 _Дальше можешь не читать. Всё важное я написал выше». –_ Здесь почерк Тони почти незаметно переменился, или Стиву просто показалось так. Он некоторое время стоял, не шевелясь, а потом решительно перевернул страницу.

 

 _«Наверное, если бы у меня были хоть какие-то литературные способности, на выходе ты получил бы полноценную рукопись, но, к счастью, таких талантов у меня нет. Поэтому я просто постараюсь изложить факты._

 _После комы я собирался всё исправить, положить конец всем тем глупостям, которые умудрился сделать. Я даже начал, это было похоже на жизнь с чистого листа в прямом смысле: ни памяти, ни компании, словом, всё заново. Ты всегда принимал меня после всех моих ошибок, и если бы когда-нибудь меня спросили, совершал ли ошибки сам Капитан Америка, я бы ответил – по крайней мере, одну. Не суть. Я менялся. Ты менял меня._

 _Есть вещь, которую я не мог рассказать никому: ни Мстителям, ни друзьям, ни коллегам. Я должен был рассказать это тебе, но ты ведь знаешь, моё умение собирать машины превосходит только моё умение всё разваливать._

 _Ты всегда был на моей стороне, даже если обстоятельства вынуждали нас идти друг против друга. Это сложно объяснить. Ты пытался помочь мне, а я всякий раз отвергал твою помощь._

 _Это уже неважно. Попытки  оправдаться – просто очередное проявление моего больного эго. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжал меня ненавидеть._

 _Всё можно было бы списать на какое-то физическое влечение, в этом меня никто не смог бы обвинить: нет такого человека, который не хотел бы Капитана Америку. Не думаю, что я открыл для тебя какую-то истину, но если так – извини._

 _Словом, всё можно было бы списать, я бы даже предпринял что-нибудь, но не успел. В детстве я был без ума от Капитана Америки, но детям – детское, а детские способы проявлять привязанность я давно перерос. Но ты позволил мне узнать не Капитана Америку, а Стива Роджерса, и где-то в это время я пообещал себе, что никогда даже не попытаюсь. Это было бы бесчестно. Это было бы бесчестно даже для меня. Как запятнать нечто прекрасное._

 _Ты восхищал меня тем, что оставался собой, даже сняв маску. Ты честный, храбрый и справедливый, ты – олицетворение того, кем я никогда не был и никогда не смог бы стать. Мне хватало твоей дружбы, то есть, я пытался убедить себя в этом, пытался скрывать, чтобы не разрушить, но всё равно разрушал – если не так, то другими способами._

 _Ты изменил меня. Не знаю, где бы я был без тебя. Ты имеешь право знать._

 _Пожалуй, теперь действительно всё. Береги себя, Стив. Береги Мстителей. Не позволь обстоятельствам снова всё разрушить._

 _Тони»._

 

Чуть ниже последней строчки стояла подпись и дата: за два дня до их последнего разговора. 

Стив перечитал письмо три раза, прежде чем смог прийти в себя. Взгляд раз за разом натыкался на знакомые буквы, но в голове шумело слишком сильно, чтобы сложить всё в осмысленные слова и понять, о чём шла речь. Края письма измялись, в некоторых местах даже порвались от того, как сильно Стив сжал кулаки, и, медленно выдохнув,  он разгладил лист, пожалуй, даже с излишней тщательностью. Пришлось напомнить себе несколько раз, что Тони жив и в относительном порядке. Пусть и особыми литературными талантами Тони действительно не обладал, он не был бы собой, если бы несколькими словами не вывернул наизнанку всё, до чего дотянулся.

 

Безрассудный, до глупости жертвенный, но достаточно простой план, чтобы сработать. Необходимо вырезать опухоль, сказал однажды Тони, и решил сделать это изнутри. И теперь от того,  насколько  он хорошо играет свою роль, зависела в первую очередь его собственная жизнь и душевное состояние миллионов американцев. Кто ещё мог взвалить на свои вполне человеческие плечи такую ответственность и выдержать?

Идиот. Господи, какой же Тони идиот.

Стив постарался отбросить эмоции и проанализировать ситуацию, не срываясь… во что бы там он ни срывался.

 

Рид предлагал ему сдаться Осборну, отвлечь общее внимание на себя, пока они продолжат настраивать аппарат. Для безопасности народа Стив мог пойти и на больший риск, но стоила ли игра свеч?

Он устало потёр костяшками пальцев лоб и осторожно взял письмо в руки, ещё раз перечитывая уже почти отпечатавшиеся в памяти строки. Рядом на кровати блестел мешочек с чипом, и Стив аккуратно поднял его, рассматривая.

Небольшой, практически невесомый кусочек металла, в котором, по словам Рида, хранились отпечаток личности Стива и его же показная ненависть к Тони Старку.

Согласно письму, у чипа были побочные эффекты, но галлюцинации, тошнота и кошмары не являлись непреодолимой трудностью. Его сердце и мозг не хранились в репульсоре на груди – Стив постарался отогнать от себя видение, как чип окончательно разрывает связи, и Тони безвольно оседает на землю.

Что же ты с собой творишь, зачем, Тони? За что ты себя так наказываешь?

Эта мысль словно прошибла, и Стив с присвистом вздохнул, болезненно зажмурившись.

Ненависти не было. Ненависти не было никогда, даже во времена Гражданской войны, когда это было бы вполне логично. Раздражение – да, раздражения было много. За это бессмысленное самодурство, за то, что Тони не рассказал, не доверился и снова рисковал всем. Ещё были тревога, горечь, какое-то совершенно неуместное восхищение – и чувство, которому Стив, даже если бы и хотел, не смог бы дать определения. Неоформленное, бессвязное ощущение, появившееся несколько недель назад, после разговора, в конечном итоге, собралось, как паззл, вместе с последней деталью - Тони не врал и не манипулировал. Он был самим собой, и это - всё - Стив мог принять.

Письмо должно было стать посмертным. Если бы Стив получил его в назначенное время, то не остановился бы ни перед чем, только бы вернуть Тони к жизни и набить ему морду.

 

Но Стив получил письмо раньше. Время есть. Он тряхнул головой, мысленно напомнив себе, что обещал не срываться в эмоции, и снова перевел взгляд на лежавший на ладони чип.

 

Он поможет обмануть дочь Красного Черепа.  Наручники, в которые его, несомненно, закуют, сдержат подозрения Нормана Осборна. Какие-то заклинания на камерах успокоят Виктора фон Дума. И что дальше? Что Стив сможет сделать, не имея возможности сделать ничего? Один, отрезанный от мира, который стремится защищать?

Он окажется под чужим контролем. Он окажется в руках Тони.

Стив отложил бумаги и, поднявшись, сделал несколько нервных шагов по комнате.

Вопрос был не в том, насколько он доверяет Тони свою жизнь.

Вопрос был в том, как он объяснит всё это остальным.

 


	2. United We Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно: вундервафли, упоминания пыток, психопаты, неграфические м/ж и м/м отношения, любовный роман, несостоявшийся армагеддец и прочие страшные вещи. Син совсем фанонная.

**United We Stand**

 **I**

Осборн вернул Тони один из особняков, отнятых у Старк Индастрис после развала компании. Это можно было бы посчитать положительным моментом, если бы в придачу к дому не шла Син.

Разумеется, Тони не доверяли. Разумеется, охранять его должна была дочь Красного Черепа – как единственная телепатка в стане врага. Но после четырёх дней, проведенных в компании фон Дума и Осборна, пытавшихся понять степень искренности Тони, даже такой отдых был практически раем на земле.

 

Тони прошёлся по комнатам, разглядывая слой пыли на мебели. Большую часть времени этот особняк пустовал, поэтому Тони не мог сказать наверняка, изменилось ли тут что-нибудь.

\- Нужно нанять уборщиков, - брезгливо заметила Син, пальцем водя по столешнице. – Жуткий бардак.

\- Что пожелаешь, детка, - рассеянно пробормотал Тони. Он замер напротив зеркала, напротив своего исхудавшего, мрачного отражения, и презрительно поморщился. Вид не спасали даже остриженные волосы и дорогой костюм. Хотя на экране Тони выглядел вполне прилично – во всяком случае, много лучше, чем в Вестчестере.

В зеркале, поверх плеча, отразилась Син, и Тони торопливо прогнал все лишние мысли. Чип, возможно, и спасал, но рисковать лишний раз в любом случае не следовало.

\- Старк? – полувопросительно протянула Син. Она стояла так близко, что Тони чувствовал исходивший от неё запах духов, резкий и навязчивый. – Что ты задумал?

Тони поднял брови и взглянул в глаза её отражению.

\- Что я могу утаить от тебя? – усмехнулся он. – Ты видишь меня насквозь. Я безобиден.

\- Зависим и нищ, как церковная мышь. Непривычно? – Син неприятно улыбнулась.

\- « _Но я – бедняк, и у меня лишь грёзы_ ». – Тони развернулся на каблуках и прошёл мимо Син к выходу. – Хочешь выпить? Это мой дом. Тут должна быть выпивка.

Он не оглядывался, но слышал ритмичный перестук шпилек по паркету. Если Син собиралась преследовать его всё время, дело принимало довольно неприятный оборот.

\- Ты же завязал, - заметила Син.

\- Да. Но ты – нет.

В минибаре действительно стояла непочатая бутылка виски. Тони плеснул немного в стакан и протянул его Син. Себе он налил содовой.

\- За новую жизнь? – предложила Син. Тони кивнул, скопировав её ухмылку.

\- За новые начинания.

Син залпом осушила стакан  и склонилась к минибару – плавно, почти по-кошачьи. Это не вязалось с её обычными рваными и дёргаными движениями, она была психопаткой, что проявлялось абсолютно во всём. Тони достаточно хорошо знал, что это значило.

\- Нравлюсь? – протянула Син.

\- Нет, - в тон ей ответил Тони.

Чип скрывал большую часть его мыслей, но настолько явную ложь всё равно было легко распознать. Так подставляться было бы глупо.

Тони оскалился в ответ на откровенно обиженный взгляд и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он почти никогда не жалел о том, что завязал, слишком тяжелыми были воспоминания, слишком большая цена следовала за недолгой расслабленностью, но сейчас с алкоголем было бы проще. Хотя бы для поддержания легенды.

Син вдруг усмехнулась и быстро, в два шага, оказалась рядом, вцепившись ногтями в руки Тони. Шальной, полубезумный взгляд скользнул по раскрытому вороту рубашки; Син облизнулась.

\- Но хочешь, - сказала она. В её голосе было какое-то мрачное удовлетворение, и Тони против воли поморщился – он прекрасно осознавал собственные желания.

Секс с отпрыском Красного Черепа не был даже в ближайшей тысяче.

\- Ладно, - добавила Син, отступая в сторону, как ни в чём не бывало. От плавности не осталось и следа. – Потом с тобой разберусь. У нас задание от Осборна, а Хилл не отстанет от меня, пока мы его не выполним. Грёбаная сучка со стальными яйцами.

\- Никогда не меняется, - кивнул Тони. Он понял – вся эта игра была лишь очередной попыткой его проверить. Достаточно своеобразной, но вполне действенной для телепата: растерянная, сбитая с толку жертва подставилась бы быстрее. – Что за задание?

\- Искать твоих друзей, конечно! Представь, как они будут тебе рады. Уже предвкушаю.

Син достала из кармана телефон и, не оглядываясь на Тони, пошла к выходу.

\- Хилл, собирай агентов и подгони машину. Мы с мистером Старком идём вершить великие дела на благо нашей страны.

Голос становился всё тише, пока не пропал совсем – Тони так и остался стоять в комнате. Он поднял голову и измученно провел ладонью по волосам.

Никакого проявления слабости до тех пор, пока он не найдет и не переключит Излучатель. Никакого отдыха. Никаких союзников.

 _Поздравляю, Старк_ , подумал он сумрачно. _Ты влип._

 

***

Тони немного опередил Син: он летел в костюме. Около полуразрушенного дома уже толпились агенты МОЛОТа, кто-то выкрикивал на бесконечном повторе, будто заевшая кассета, приказы сдаться и покинуть убежище.

Рядом появилась Хилл, собранная и серьёзная.

\- Докладывай, - разрешил ей Тони.

\- Двое, подростки, возможно, из Юных Мстителей, - отрапортовала Хилл. – Кто точно – неизвестно.

\- И почему они ещё не арестованы? – поинтересовался Тони.

Мария сжала зубы так, что на скулах вспухли желваки, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. Тони всегда нравилось её доводить, и она прекрасно это понимала. А ещё из-за треклятого Излучателя она сильно не доверяла Тони, но трепетное поклонение субординации мешало ей говорить об этом прямо.

Здание явно разгромили совсем недавно: в кирпичной кладке зияли чёрные дыры, кровля провалилась, а на тротуаре, промяв крышу чьего-то автомобиля, валялись останки пожарной лестницы. Пыль в воздухе ещё не улеглась, и Тони расслышал чей-то судорожный кашель.

\- Кто-нибудь пострадал? – спросил Тони.

\- Нет, сэр, - откликнулась Мария. – Но, кажется, мы ранили одного из преступников.

 _Дьявол._

\- Мисс Шмидт приказала дождаться её, а потом начать штурм, - добавила Хилл.

\- Зачем ждать? – равнодушно сказал Тони. – Я вполне могу…

\- Отказано, - с нескрываемым злорадством перебила его Хилл. – Мисс Шмидт приказала дождаться её.

Хитрая, ублюдочная сучка, мрачно подумал Тони. Изворотливая и недоверчивая. Син могла быть сотни раз ненормальной психопаткой, но дурой она не была никогда.

Единственный плюс ситуации был в наличии репортёров: Тони точно видел фургончик Дэйли Бэгл, когда летел сюда. Крови перед камерами они не допустят, Осборн, наученный горьким опытом, сам велел избегать смертей.

Тони собирался было поспорить с Хилл – просто чтобы заняться хоть чем-то, а не наблюдать, сложа руки, как один из Мстителей, пусть и ребёнок, _тем более ребёнок_ , вполне вероятно, умирает внутри здания, но тут чудом уцелевшая после погрома дверь вылетела на тротуар.

Агенты сели в укрытия, выставив оружие, а Тони наоборот, шагнул вперед на вероятную линию огня. Из дома, сильно припадая на левую ногу, вышел высокий, издали напоминающий Халка как по цвету, так и по телосложению, парень. Он нёс кого-то на руках.

\- Хилл, - прошипел Тони, заметив, как некоторые агенты взводят курки.

\- Не стрелять! – приказала Хилл. – Сдаётесь?

\- Нет, на ваши рожи вышел посмотреть, - ответил парень. Халклинг, вспомнил Тони. С этой группой Мстителей у них было достаточно проблем в своё время. – Ему нужна медицинская помощь.

Даже присматриваться было не нужно, чтобы понять – так осторожно держать на руках Халклинг мог только Виккана. Не то, чтобы Тони интересовался чужими отношениями, но некоторые отношения были так очевидны, что не нужно было особенно домысливать.

Тони сделал ещё шаг вперед, прежде чем услышал за спиной:

\- И мы её предоставим, потому что?..

Син успела вовремя.

\- Железный Человек, - игнорируя её, произнёс Халклинг.

\- Прости, парень, - сказал Тони, наводя на Халклинга репульсор.

Тот оскалился и крепче перехватил тело. Виккан безвольно, игрушкой, обвис в его руках.

\- Тюрьма МОЛОТа вам понравится. – Син хмыкнула. – А уж учитывая ваши наклонности…

Фразу она не договорила – дом неожиданно дрогнул, а машины вокруг истошно взвыли сигнализациями. Тони с растущим удивлением видел, как фонарные столбы скручивались в спирали и почти стелились по земле. Он хотел обернуться и посмотреть, что с Син, но не смог пошевелиться. Кто-то из агентов, видимо, поддавшись панике, выстрелил, но пуля сменила траекторию и вонзилась в стену, выбив из неё каменную крошку.

Раздались крики: оружие в руках людей смялось и опало, на глазах превращаясь в бесполезные комки металла и пластика.

\- Одно движение, Шмидт, и я размажу твоё тело по земле.

По тротуару прошёл Магнето и встал перед Викканом и Халклингом. Тони не сдержал ухмылки: никто не мог видеть его лица за пластинами шлема, никто не мог видеть, как широко, радостно улыбался Тони Старк.

\- Мне глубоко наплевать на ваши разборки, - презрительно сказал Магнето. – Но трогать моих внуков ты не станешь. Выбери себе других жертв.

\- Ублюдок, - прорычала Син, выступая вперёд. Магнето поднял руку, и в футе от Син рухнул обломок пожарной лестницы.

\- Пошла прочь, - велел Магнето. – И прихвостней своих забери.

Тони физически ощущал, насколько противно Син было отдавать следующий приказ, насколько это претило самой её натуре. Но сделать она ничего не могла. Оружие было бесполезно против Леншерра.

\- Перебежчик, - выплюнула она и добавила чуть громче, с нотками лёгкой истеричности в голосе. – Назад! Отступаем. Хилл, созывай людей. Дохлый номер.

Агенты медленно двинулись в сторону, обходя спокойно стоявшего посреди улицы Магнето. Шлем, отстранённо думал Тони. Магнето безумие не коснулось. Син не могла повлиять на него. Никто не мог.

Тони хотелось рассказать всё, объявить, на чьей на самом деле он стороне, но это было невозможно, и он продолжил молча наблюдать. Магнето даже не поворачивался в его сторону, пристально следя за покидавшими поле боя людьми.

Позади его широкой спины Халклинг осел на землю, осторожно опустил рядом с собой тело Виккана и убрал с его лица налипшие волосы, размазав по коже кровь.

Тони стало неожиданно больно.

 _Ничего_ , подумал он, _однажды всё это кончится._

Ждать пришлось недолго: как только люди Син скрылись в квинджетах, а Халклинг с Викканом исчезли, хватка Магнето ослабла, и Тони смог вернуться обратно на авианосец.

 

*

В дорогом кресле расположился Осборн, небрежно опершись ладонями в подлокотники. Он казался совершенно лишним в достаточно аскетичной обстановке вокруг, он и был лишним, без права занимая место Стива.

Син стояла перед креслом, недовольно сложив руки на груди. От неё практически ощутимо несло раздражением – Тони повезло, что он летел отдельно и не испытал на себе первый гнев проигравшей сумасшедшей. В том, что этот гнев был, сомнений не оставалось – на шее Хилл, стоявшей за спиной Осборна, можно было рассмотреть следы от ногтей. Очевидно, Син тут же стерла ей память, другого объяснения спокойствию Хилл  у Тони не было.

\- Не знаю, о чём Дум там договаривался, - сквозь зубы прошипела Син. Её голос звучал глухо, половина звуков больше угадывалась. – Но нужно указать Магнето на его место!

\- Нет, - устало ответил Осборн. – Он не наша цель. К тому же, Дум приказал не трогать своих.

Тони не удержался от усмешки.

\- Своих? Ублюдок защищает мелких Мстителей! Он даже не убил никого, только угрожал. Слабак.

\- Который с лёгкостью нагнул всех наших агентов, - вставил Тони. – И тебя, и меня, и любого другого на нашем месте он бы тоже нагнул. Слабак?

\- Тряпка, - тряхнула головой Син. Рыжие волосы налипли на лицо, скрывая глаза, и от этого она стала выглядеть ещё безумнее. – Подонок, подстилка, плевать, как именно его называть. Нужно было  выпотрошить эту мелочь раньше!

Краем глаза Тони заметил, как поморщился Осборн. Грязные методы Син его явно не впечатляли, оставалось вопросом, почему её до сих пор держали при себе. Хотя, как ни странно это было признавать, без неё здесь всё рухнуло бы намного раньше – Тони успел пообщаться и с Думом, и с Осборном достаточно, чтобы заметить, насколько они друг друга не выносили. Син выступала между ними барьером: прямолинейностью, агрессией и телепатией ей удавалось сдерживать Дума с Осборном, приглушая честолюбие первого и психованность второго. Возможно, она просто затмевала их собственным безумием, но такой расклад в любом случае можно было использовать.

Чем больше Тони смотрел, тем яснее замечал, что общая схема не сходилась – чего-то не хватало, какой-то существенной детали, которая заставила бы работать весь механизм.

 

\- Успокойся и приведи себя в порядок, - велел Осборн. – О Магнето мы позже позаботимся. Сейчас стоит вопрос Капитана Америки. – Он перевел тяжелый взгляд на Тони.

\- Я предупреждал, - просто сказал тот. – Долго сидеть, сложа руки, не в его стиле. Стране нужна мечта, Кэп готов её предоставить. – Тони пожал плечами.

Осборн нахмурился - они с Тони не ладили, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. С фон Думом было проще, тот, по крайней мере, был лишён садистских наклонностей и беспросветного идиотизма.

Син фыркнула и, резко повернувшись, вылетела из комнаты. Хилл осталась на месте, невидяще разглядывая экраны мониторов.

\- Его нужно убрать, - сказал Осборн. – Думай, Старк. Где твоя хвалёная гениальность? Люди волнуются.

\- Где ваш хвалёный аппарат? – в тон ему ответил Тони. – Или машина изжила своё?

По лицу Осборна прошлась сумрачная тень, будто он сам не был до конца уверен. Тони мысленно замер, затих, боясь упустить возможную подсказку.

\- Иди, - наконец, приказал Осборн. – Я жду свежих идей, Старк. Это твой бывший дружок, ты и ищи к нему подход.

\- Слушаюсь, _сэр_ , - отозвался Тони, сделав ударение на последнем слове. Осборн пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

 

По пути Тони завернул на нижний ярус авианосца, туда, где располагалось нечто вроде тюрьмы: раньше в этих камерах был склад, Осборн велел всё переделать, но, несмотря ни на что, здесь до сих пор стоял страшный холод. Тони напомнил себе подвести к ярусу отопление, иначе они рисковали заморозить пленников насмерть. Кажется, фон Дум что-то планировал, но за всей суматохой с Капитаном Америкой здравые, в общем-то, идеи как-то позабылись.

Стоявшие на посту агенты даже не взглянули в его сторону, и Тони прошёл мимо них, стараясь держать спину как можно прямее. Теперь он не был преступником или террористом, теперь он стоял выше всех этих людей по званию: стоило отучиться от дурных замашек подпольщика, которые однажды могли сыграть с ним злую шутку. Тем более, в присутствии Син.

Тони замер напротив сканера сетчатки и деактивировал доспех, машинально огладив примявшиеся рукава рубашки. Двери плавно разъехались в стороны, пропуская Тони в промозглый, освещенный слепяще-ярким электрическим светом коридор.

Он шёл проведать Баки. Это действие стало чем-то вроде ритуала, совершенно бестолкового: с самого первого дня, когда Тони увидел Барнса за решёткой, тот не менялся. Видимо, Син воздействовала на его мозг напрямую, превратив разумного человека в безвольную куклу. Конечно, тут были ещё заключённые, но их за малочисленностью держали в разных секторах, разделённых бронированными дверями и мощными стенами.

К удивлению Тони, большая часть простого народа воспринимала смену власти равнодушно: похоже, им было глубоко наплевать на то, кто именно стоял у руля. Бунтовало и сходило с ума заинтересованное меньшинство, остальные же – как только ситуация пришла в норму – вернулись к своей обычной жизни.

 

Баки поднял голову, когда Тони остановился около камеры. Пустой взгляд бесстрастно скользнул по фигуре посетителя и снова упёрся в металлический пол.

\- Хочешь развлечься, Старк?

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Син подкралась бесшумно и встала рядом с ним, почти касаясь обтянутым тканью куртки плечом  плеча Тони.

Тони снова взглянул на Баки – и сцепил зубы, пытаясь скрыть резкий вздох. Пленник смотрел на него прямым, трезвым, осознанным взглядом, зло и неприязненно, словно на какого-то крайне опасного гада. Тони сморгнул, иллюзия рассеялась, Баки по-прежнему сидел, сгорбившись, опустив глаза на носки своих ботинок.

 _Проклятые галлюцинации._

\- Старк? – снова протянула Син.

Он не ответил - любое проявление интереса она могла принять за положительный ответ, который ей, впрочем, вообще не был нужен. Син прижалась к нему мягким, скользящим движением, Тони не успел перехватить её руки, когда она проворно запустила их под рубашку, но успел тихо позлорадствовать – ногти с неприятным звуком стукнулись о поддоспешник.

\- Старк, - горячо зашептала Син. – Ты же не фригидная сучка, Старк, ты ведь хочешь, я знаю, я вижу, что хочешь.

Она подтянулась на носках, ещё ближе, к самому его лицу.

\- Шмидт, - ровно произнес Тони. – Не здесь и не сейчас.

 _Никогда и нигде_ , мысленно добавил он.

Син отступила на полшага, переместив руки на живот, и почти нежно провела подушечками пальцев по груди, остановившись у самого репульсора. Тони с силой перехватил её запястья.

\- Нет, - повторил он и отстранился.

\- Тебя Барнс смущает? – почти весело спросила Син. – Так он с радостью к нам присоединится. Правда, сладкий?

С приглушенным ужасом Тони заметил, как Баки кивнул и поднял взгляд – в этот раз не пустой. Голодный, полный желания взгляд.

\- Мы уже не раз с ним развлекались, - продолжила Син, снова подступив ближе. – Получил амнезию и стал послушным мальчиком. А отсутствие руки придает действию особую пикантность. Хотя, о чём я, самое прекрасное в этом то, что я трахаю Капитана Америку, а он просит ещё, ещё и ещё, - последнее она прошептала в самое ухо Тони. – Хочешь Капитана Америку, а, Старк?  
Тони нахмурился.  
\- О, - с наигранным восторгом произнесла Син. - Хочешь, но не этого? Ну, альтернатив у нас всё равно нет, попробуй довольствоваться малым.

Это было похоже на одну из галлюцинаций – видеть взгляд Баки, чувствовать, как Син прижималась всё ближе  и жарко дышала на ухо. Но, напомнил себе Тони, это была всего лишь игра, правила которой ему были прекрасно известны.

 Тони обхватил Син, поднимая её в воздух, и с силой вжал её в металлические прутья. Она вскрикнула, и боли в этом было столько же, сколько и удовольствия. Глаза Син лихорадочно блестели, она склонила голову, обнажая шею под губами Тони.

\- А добровольно у мужчин на тебя уже не стоит? – вкрадчиво спросил он, почти касаясь зубами мягкой кожи. – Какая жалость.

Син зашипела раздраженной кошкой, но Тони только усилил захват, медленно покрываясь броней. Зажатая между двумя металлическими поверхностями, Син выглядела попавшей в тиски птицей. Поразительно приятное зрелище.

\- Слушай, детка, - произнес Тони. – Не нарывайся. Научись принимать отказы.

Изогнувшись, Син вырвалась, но явно что-то не рассчитала и ударилась головой о стену, разодрав висок до крови.

\- Пошёл ты, - почти пропела она.  – Что, рассчитывал скрыть от меня свои мысли? Наивный. Ты тоже мне дашь, потому что я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Ты приползёшь ко мне, Тони Старк, Железный Человек, и будешь просить, чтобы я тебя трахнула.  
Син нервно отёрла губы. Безумный блеск в её глазах усилился.

\- А потом… Я поимела Шэрон Картер и Джеймса Барнса, я поимею тебя. Представляю, каким будет лицо Роджерса, когда я расскажу ему об этом. Что тогда останется от Капитана Америки?

Тони с трудом сдержал вспышку агрессии, позволив ей выплеснуться наружу неприятной ухмылкой. Син не могла увидеть её за шлемом, но услышать в голосе – вполне.

\- Держи свои эротические фантазии подальше от меня, Шмидт, - сказал он. – Иначе я заставлю каждую металлическую поверхность в доме бить тебя током. Включая душ и фен.

Она что-то выкрикнула ему в ответ, яростное и разочарованное, но Тони не слушал. Он быстрым шагом шёл к выходу из тюрьмы, чудовищным усилием воли вынуждая себя не злиться _слишком_ громко.

Только на земле он позволил себе разнести в клочья придорожный мусорный бак.

 

***

В последнее время приступы стали чаще и длиннее. Если раньше Тони терял сознание и приходил в себя ещё на ногах, то теперь он умудрился рассечь себе щёку о прикроватную тумбочку, отключившись примерно на минуту.

Чип, размыкавший связь между мозгом и репульсором, автоматически деактивировал броню, и Тони отчаянно боялся, что однажды просто свалится с чудовищной высоты и разобьётся насмерть. Непосредственная гибель пугала его не слишком сильно, но мысль о том, что весь его замысел тогда провалится, что ложь и предательство станут напрасными, вгоняла его в состояние какого-то первобытного ужаса.

Тони поднялся, тяжело опираясь трясущимися руками о тумбочку, и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Репульсор горел равномерным синим, едва слышно вибрируя под прикосновениями. Он был холодным, намного холоднее температуры тела, и матовым на ощупь.

Жутко неестественная штука. Экстремис на время превратила его в нормального человека – хотя бы внешне, - и теперь Тони привыкал с трудом.

 

Он медленно опустился на край кровати и призвал доспех.  Кожу прошибло дрожью, но это, по крайней мере, не было больно. Только неприятно, как бывает неприятен капающий на обнажённое тело прохладный дождь.

Тони сконцентрировался, пытаясь нащупать узкую дорожку, которую он проложил между Вестчестером и собственной головой. Он не мог отсылать по одностороннему каналу схемы, только диктовать информацию, из-за чего весь процесс напоминал голосовое ведение дневника.

\- Дорогой дневник, - со вздохом начал Тони, убедившись, что все динамики костюма отключены, - шла вторая неделя моей вынужденной интервенции, но доступ к дьявольской машине я так и не получил.

Но у Осборна явно были проблемы, и эти проблемы был способен решить только Тони Старк.

 

 **II**

Комната, в которой Осборн держал броню Железного Патриота, была воссоздана с её аналога на авианосце Фьюри. Это было ещё до Экстремис, в те времена, когда Тони, чтобы облачиться в металл, требовалось нечто большее, чем простое усилие мысли.

Тони стоял, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и разглядывал исцарапанные пластины доспеха.

\- Какая-то проблема с репульсорами в ладонях, - сказал Осборн.

\- Знаю, - ответил Тони.

\- Так исправь её! – не выдержал Осборн. – Это же твои технологии.

Тони плохо спал, он всё время плохо спал здесь, потому что во сне чувствовал себя слишком беззащитным. Сегодня ему снилось алое пятно лазерного наведения на затылке Стива. Что-то подобное он читал в архивах Гражданской войны, но это едва ли делало сон менее кошмарным.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – неожиданно спросил Осборн. Тони вздёрнул бровь.

\- Что?

\- Твоя броня.

\- Это? – поинтересовался Тони, вытягивая покрывшуюся металлом руку. – Не знаю. Её делал Ричардс. Магия?

Он безбожно лгал, но, по крайней мере, ложь немного поубавила исследовательский интерес в глазах Осборна. В одном их мнения совпадали: магию ненавидели оба.

\- А штука в твоей груди? Это же не реактор?

\- Репульсорная батарея, - пояснил Тони. – Напрямую связана с мозгом.

\- Сможешь воссоздать?

\- Нет. Чертежи уничтожены. Память тоже.

Ещё одна ложь, на которую Осборн легко повёлся: в конце концов, он имел прямое отношение к форматированию разума Тони.

Тони подошёл к столу, на котором были разложены инструменты, и, взяв отвёртку, вернулся к распятому в воздухе доспеху. Проблема Железного Патриота решалась за час максимум, но Обсорну об этом знать было необязательно.

Расспросы, утешал себя Тони, - это признак доверия. Как и просьба устранить неполадку в личной броне, которую Норман считал одной из самых дорогих для себя вещей.

Осборн пересек комнату, развернул один из стульев и сел, тут же сложив руки на груди. Очевидно, он собирался наблюдать за ремонтом. Это не было странным или неожиданным, но Тони и в более спокойные времена не выносил чужих взглядов во время работы.

\- У тебя рассечена щека.

\- Шмидт, - пожал плечами Тони.

После случая у камеры Баки Син не было видно несколько дней, и Тони получил что-то вроде небольшого отдыха: несмотря на то, что его всё ещё не оставляли без присмотра, отсутствие телепата поблизости делало вещи в разы проще. Рядовые агенты у дверей не читали его мысли. Можно было дышать полной грудью.

\- Неуёмная тварь, - согласно ощерился Осборн. – Уже домогалась?

\- Это допрос? – Тони даже обернулся, отвлёкшись от доспеха. – Ревность? Не переживай, дочь _Красного Черепа_ , - он выделил эти слова, - интересует меня в последнюю очередь.

Осборн сощурился и опустил голову ниже, глядя на Тони с немой угрозой.

\- Не забывайся, - бросил он. – Не хочешь говорить на отвлеченные темы, обсудим дела. Роджерс. Капитан Америка. С ним нужно что-то сделать.

\- Найти и обезвредить? – Тони вернулся к работе, чтобы скрыть выражение своего лица. – Это не будет просто. Больше он так подставляться не станет.

В прошлый раз Тони вызвался помочь с Громовержцами, потому что точно знал:  там не должно было быть Стива и всех, кого он оставил в Вестчестере. Дело и так было тяжелым – нужно было, не вызывая подозрений, избежать любых жертв со стороны супергероев, а с появлением Мстителей всё только усложнилось.

Он не мог не напасть, убеждая себя в том, что это пойдет только на пользу его легенде, но сражаясь со Стивом – с Капитаном Америкой, – он впервые с момента чтения хроник про Гражданскую войну начал понимать, насколько тяжелыми были те времена.

Какой-то частью разума, пожалуй, самой эгоистичной, Тони надеялся на вопросы, обвинения и попытки переубедить его. Но непонимание в глазах Стива слишком быстро сменилось решительностью, а стрелы Клинта били без промаха.

И пусть это всё говорило об успешной игре Тони, от какой-то горечи избавиться так и не удалось.

\- Если грамотно расставить ловушку – ещё как будет. Он не упустит возможности кого-то спасти и показать себя. Главное – правильно выбрать жертву. – Тони спиной почувствовал взгляд. – Это возвращает нас к тому, что он твой дружок. В чем его слабое место? Ради чего он может всё бросить?

\- Ради простых людей. Но брать в плен кого-то, вынуждая его действовать, не пойдет на пользу нашей репутации. Хорошие парни, - оскалился Тони, - так не поступают.

\- В такую откровенную ловушку он и не пойдет. Давай, Старк, доказывай свою лояльность.

Тони знал один вариант, при котором Стив Роджерс пришёл бы прямо в руки врага – несмотря на опасность, обстоятельства и очевидность ловушки. Очень простой вариант, о котором Осборн никогда не должен был узнать. Просто так ему в голову это и не придёт, доверие никогда не было сильной стороной злодеев.

Стив пришёл бы, позови его Тони для разговора.

\- У вас есть его любовница и Барнс. Можно предложить их жизни в обмен на Роджерса, но другие Мстители не допустят такого варианта, - сказал Тони. – Можно выманить его обходными путями. Как в случае с Кейджем, сыграть на родственных чувствах. Можно как-то передать информацию о местонахождении той штуки, которой вы всё изменили. Какой бы она не была.

\- Слишком просто, - недовольно проговорил Осборн. – Я ждал от тебя большего.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Вам нужен кто-то, кому он доверяет, - бесстрастно продолжил он. – Переманите на свою сторону кого-нибудь из его бывших союзников, постаравшись не вопить об этом со всех телеэкранов страны. Скажите через перебежчика, что у вас есть информация касательно аппаратов. Устройте встречу. И захлопните капкан.

Осборн неразборчиво пробормотал что-то и замолк, погрузившись в размышления. Тони сунул отвёртку в карман, закатал перепачканные рукава рубашки и мощным рывком отцепил репульсор от ладони Железного Патриота.

Тони мысленно подсчитал: первый запуск аналога Излучателя должен был состояться через четыре дня, а у него ещё ничерта не было готово, он даже не знал толком, где расположены эти машины. Скверно. И очень осторожно со стороны Осборна и компании.

\- Догадываюсь, почему ты пришёл к нам, - неожиданно заявил Осборн. Тони, непривыкший к такой болтливости среди суперзлодеев, мысленно выругался.

\- Порази меня, - пробормотал он, не отрываясь от работы.

\- Ты всегда был немного сволочью, Старк, - начал Осборн. – Капитан Америка – икона, его обожают все, даже я в детстве был без ума от истории про суперсолдата, спасителя Штатов. Человек-Паук, объявленный вне закона, для простых народных масс – как Робин Гуд, честный и бескорыстный, всегда готовый прийти на помощь нуждающимся. Но ты – другое дело. Богатый папенькин сынок, светская персона, самовлюблённый гений… Народ любит бедных сирот, поднявшихся самостоятельно, скромных красавчиков, женившихся в итоге на подруге детства. В тебе нет романтики и мечты, Старк, а люди это обожают. Наверное, ты просто устал от этого пренебрежения.

Тони с оглушительным щелчком вогнал репульсор в пазы и обернулся. На лице Осборна было странное выражение, какая-то смесь злорадного торжества и лёгкой жалости.

\- Ты забыл, что я пришёл сюда не ради тебя, а ради людей, - равнодушно сказал Тони. – Им нужны перемены. Вы можете их предоставить.

\- И эго здесь, конечно же, ни при чём, - насмешливо ответил Осборн. – Что бы ты ни делал, Старк, они продолжат тебя ненавидеть.

\- Как и тебя. – Тони отшвырнул на стол с инструментами тряпку, которой вытирал руки. – В природе людей ненавидеть власть, какой бы она ни была. Ещё что-нибудь, босс?

Осборн тяжело выбрался из кресла.

\- Проверь оружие, - приказал он. – В четыре часа собрание. Фон Дум в очередной раз придумал какой-то реформенный бред, будем обсуждать.

Тони насмешливо прижал пальцы к виску. Осборн скривился и исчез за дверьми.

 

Пальцы Тони скользнули чуть ниже, туда, где под тонкую кожу был вживлён чип. За всё время он научился предчувствовать приступы, как теперь – и научился понимать, что слишком сильные проявления эмоций становились своего рода катализаторами.

Свободной рукой Тони нащупал за своей спиной стол, прислонился к нему и тяжело выдохнул.

 

*

Когда без нескольких минут четыре Тони вошёл в зал, Дум был там один. Он читал что-то, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и на звук открывшейся двери просто махнул рукой, не поднимая глаз от экрана лэптопа.

\- Без опозданий, Старк? – пробормотал он. – Неужели что-то произошло?

Тони собирался сказать в ответ что-нибудь умеренно-язвительное, но не успел: свет вспыхнул чуть ярче, чем обычно, а потом комната провалилась в оглушающе пустую темноту.

 

Когда он открыл глаза, Дум нависал над ним, с любопытством вглядываясь ему в лицо. В этот раз Тони приложился о пол головой, поэтому она немилосердно болела. Он поморщился и сел, запустив пальцы в остриженные тёмные волосы на затылке.

\- Это что ещё за фокусы? – Дум выпрямился, даже не подумав подать Тони руку, и тому пришлось вставать самостоятельно, цепляясь плечом за стену.

После приступов умение находить быстрые ответы временно оставляло Тони, поэтому он мотнул головой, призывая Дума подождать, и потёр лоб костяшками пальцев.

\- Побочный эффект брони, - наконец, сказал Тони. Голова перестала кружиться, и он смог отойти от стены. Дум посторонился, пропуская его к стулу.

\- Раньше я такого не замечал.

\- Конечно, - ответил Тони и, сев, тут же уперся локтями в стол, чтобы поддержать голову. – Ведь раньше мы так замечательно общались.

Ехидство ушло впустую, Дум был серьёзен и, очевидно, хотел узнать подробности.

 _Что сегодня за день_ , мысленно вздохнул Тони. _Злодеев так и тянет поговорить._ Наверное, это не было плохо, но порядком настораживало.

\- Броня действует на нервную систему, - сказал Тони, предупреждая расспросы. – В своё время мне пришлось заморозить себя, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Дум вернулся на своё место, смерив Тони внимательным взглядом.

\- Новая броня? – уточнил он.

\- Любая в принципе. – Тони устало усмехнулся, прекрасно осознавая, о чём именно подумал Дум. – Механизм слишком сложный. И я при этом был вполне вменяемым. Предсказать, как броня будет действовать на менее приспособленный разум, я не могу. Массовое производство я не запустил и по этой причине тоже.

Замечательно, что здесь не было Син, которая определенно удивилась бы радости в мыслях Тони. Он давно раздумывал, как можно рассорить Дума с Осборном, и это был прекрасный шанс посеять хотя бы зерно сомнений.

\- Любопытно, - протянул Дум. – А как тогда Ос…

Их прервал стук резко распахнувшейся двери, и в комнату фурией влетела Син, а следом за ней вошёл взбешённый Осборн.

\- Какого чёрта ты себе позволяешь, - заорал он. – Я всё терпел, мне было наплевать, но какого чёрта…

\- Я делаю всё, что хочу, - фыркнула Син. Оглянувшись на Тони, она подмигнула. – Кажется, против выступаешь только ты. Старку вон нравится.

\- Только этого ублюдка не вмешивай сюда. Это мои люди…

\- Молчать, - спокойно сказал Дум.

Син с Осборном обернулись.

Убрав руку от лица, Тони увидел, что нарядилась Син явно не по погоде – судя по всему, Осборн вытащил её прямо из постели. Ничего, кроме белья, на Син не было.

\- В этот раз что?

\- Развлекалась с моими агентами, - недовольно произнес Осборн, подвигая к себе стул. – Промыла им мозги, заставляла прислуживать и сражаться между собой, пару человек убила. Сучка.

\- Мне было скучно. Мы ничего не делаем, почему мы ничего не делаем? Я устала сидеть на месте.

Син обошла стол по кругу и обхватила Дума за шею в странном подобии объятия. Тони понял, что она просто шептала ему что-то на ухо.

\- Магнето? – переспросил он, даже не думая понижать голос. – Нет. Шмидт, мы не будем его трогать. Не сейчас. Мне нужна его дочь.

Ванда? Тони постарался скрыть удивление. Новость о том, что Ванда жива, можно было бы посчитать хорошей – при других обстоятельствах. Но сейчас было неясно, как Излучатель мог повлиять на её и так нестабильную психику.

\- Да в порядке всё с ней, - ответила на его мысли Син. – Осборн же вменяемый. Хотя, когда я его освобождала, он был зелёный и чокнутый.

\- Много говоришь, - прошипел в ответ Осборн.

Дум покачал головой.

\- Мы не для этого собрались. У меня есть несколько предложений по поводу того, как действовать дальше. В первую очередь – Мстители и другие супергерои…

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Тони постарался расслабиться. Головная боль прошла, монологи Дума обычно занимали уйму времени, значит, можно было немного отдохнуть, полностью отключившись от разговора.

О новой информации, которую он получил случайно, он решил подумать потом.

 

*

Дум перехватил Тони на выходе из конференц-зала после окончания совещания, которое Старк благополучно проспал. Никто даже не обратил внимания, и Тони подозревал, что Осборн и Дум были попросту слишком заняты попытками переорать друг друга.

\- Останься, - велел Дум. Тони недоумевающе поднял брови, но кивнул.

Осборн ушёл. За Син он прислал Хилл, которая действовала на Шмидт если не успокаивающе, то угнетающе точно, превращая агрессию в обыкновенную мрачность. В зале после их ухода стало намного легче дышать.

Дум поманил Тон к проектору, щёлкнул несколькими клавишами, и на белой стене выросли ряды полупрозрачных цифр.

\- Осборн тебе не доверяет, - заметил Дум. – Я тоже. Но за всё время ты ни разу не дал мне повода заподозрить тебя в чём-либо. Конечно, ты достаточно… _раздражающий, -_ Тони, не удержавшись, хмыкнул, - но это, скорее всего, просто неотъемлемая часть твоего характера.

Дум погасил свет в зале, из-за чего белые схемы на чёрном фоне стали почти слепящими.

\- И я не вижу причин, по которым мы должны утаивать от одного из гениальнейших умов Америки это.

Сначала неаккуратные штрихи, помеченные цифрами, показались Тони совершенно бестолковым, нелепым наброском, но через несколько секунд этот набросок преобразился в полноценный рисунок. Им оказался план манхэттенской канализационной системы.

 - Знаешь, что это? – спросил Дум.

\- Догадываюсь, - осторожно ответил Тони.

На схеме разбежались, как паучьи лапки, линии, смыкаясь с небольшими красными пятнами.

\- Мы называем это устройство _Манипулятором._ На схеме его нет, не ломай глаза – возможно, однажды я покажу тебе, где именно оно находится, - продолжил Дум. – Но принцип работы я тебе всё равно объясню. Мысль – это сигнал, Старк, сигнал, который передаётся от человека к человеку. Мы создали машину, исполняющую роль адресанта.

Тони молча разглядывал проекцию, пытаясь запомнить расположение машин, в то время как Дум говорил:

\- Она исцеляет людей. Она исцелила даже твой больной разум, Старк. Мы создаём новое поколение, поколение людей, которые избавлены от предрассудков. Ведь что такое, по сути своей, мораль?

Тони перевёл взгляд на Дума, стараясь убрать со своего лица утомлённое выражение. Для феерического завершения дня ему не хватало только лекции по суперзлодейской философии.

\- Мораль – это навязанная система указаний на то, как правильно жить. Мы убрали это. Мы расчистили поле для новых начинаний.

Оставалось только ждать, пока Дум договорит. Ждать Тони готов не был.

\- А маленькие пятна? Что это? – спросил он.

Дум замолк на полуслове и с лёгким удивлением уставился на полотно.

\- Ах, да, - недовольно пробормотал он. – Это копии. На случай поломки главного устройства. Они смогут держать сигнал, пока мы будем ремонтировать. Недолго, но достаточно.

Дум пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре. На этот раз схема покрылась тёмно-синим узором, небольшими кляксами, разбросанными по всей площади, сцепленными линиями между собой и с красными метками, копиями Манипулятора.

Название звучало непривычно. Тони привык думать об этом аппарате как об Излучателе.

\- А это я показываю тебе на тот случай, если ты пришёл сюда шпионить, - с лёгкой усмешкой проговорил Дум. – Синее – это бомбы. Любая попытка атаковать сердце устройства или отключить его без кода доступа включит часовой механизм, деактивировать который сможем только мы. Смотри внимательно, Старк.

Тони смотрел. Тони видел.

\- Их заряда хватит на то, чтобы разнести Манхэттен в клочья. Но я уверен, что ты будешь вести себя хорошо. Верно?

Тони подавил нервный смешок.

\- Я – сама покорность, босс, - сказал он. – Никаких тяжёлых штук рядом с этой деткой. Понял.

Кажется, на этот раз сеанс общения с воображаемым дневником обещал затянуться.

 

 **III**

Тони сел в постели за мгновение до того, как в комнату зашла Хилл. Она бесстрастно оглядела беспорядок и поджала губы.

\- Хилл, - проникновенно протянул Тони, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы подтянуть сползшее одеяло. – Хочешь, я научу тебя стучаться? Это тонкая наука, но ты умная девочка, справишься.

\- Вас хочет видеть директор Осборн, - сказала она, напрочь проигнорировав выпад. – Мы с мисс Шмидт ждём в холле. Это срочно.

Тони кивнул, проследил, как Хилл аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь, и перекатился набок, чтобы взять со стула одежду.

На краю кровати сидел Хэппи, на вид реальный до отвращения, под тяжестью его тела даже проминался матрас. Тони замер с поднятой рукой, не решаясь шевельнуться. Хэппи молчал, только натужно хрипел через введённую в трахею трубку.

Временами Тони озадачивал избирательный садизм его галлюцинаций.

\- Ну? – устало сказал он. – Хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать, Хэппи?

Тот не шелохнулся, и Тони с усилием потёр ладонями глаза, прекрасно понимая, что через пару секунд видение пропадёт. Когда он отнял руки, комната опустела, а та часть постели, на которой сидел Хэппи, выглядела нетронутой.

Тони выдохнул и поднялся, чувствуя себя чудовищно разбитым.

 

После того, как Дум показал ему план Излучателя, дело должно было сдвинуться с мертвой точки, но Тони едва ли представлял, как безопасно отключить эту штуку. Эвакуация Манхэттена не была вариантом, хотя, в конечном итоге, даже это было лучше каких-то бредовых идей вроде портала и использования магии. Тони порядком устал от необходимости постоянно играть для Син и Осборна, от невозможности выспаться, от глупого по своей сути, но достаточно ощутимого одиночества, но всё это было пустяками по сравнению с приступами. Потерять всё в такой момент было бы просто нечестно.

Ещё Тони откровенно настораживало то, как легко его приняли в стане врага. Он рассчитывал на долгие проверки, на необходимость выполнения самых грязных заданий, чтобы доказать собственную лояльность, но от него почти ничего не требовали. Сейчас особенно - пару дней Тони совсем не трогали, только Дум заставил его несколько раз выступить перед публикой; как ни странно, фирменное обаяние Старков принимали, несмотря ни на что. Как бы ни давили на людей все эти штуки, как бы ни вынуждали их любить злодеев, нейтральный, привычный Железный Человек вызывал у них меньшее отторжение. Пожалуй, Питер и Брюс могли бы даже не скрываться в таких условиях, отношение к ним изначально было не самым положительным, и сейчас это явно сыграло бы им на руку.

С другой стороны, попробуй Человек-Паук или Халк выступить в открытую, их бы немедленно схватили люди Осборна. Именно так, согласно отчётам, они и пленили Сорвиголову.

 

Тони вытянулся в струнку перед Осборном, окидывая его при этом насмешливым взглядом.

\- Страсть доставать людей из постели может привести к неприятным последствиям, - сказал Тони.

\- Долго спать – грех, - фыркнул Осборн. Он говорил радостно, и было в этом что-то откровенно неприятное. Его кривая ухмылка выглядела похуже безумных глаз Син. – Я придумал способ поймать Капитана Америку, - добавил он. – Мой гений, очевидно, всё же лучше твоего.

Син передернула плечами.

\- План – дерьмо. Но даже если он не сработает, его выполнение обещает быть потрясающим. Дашь покататься на бульдозере, а, Норман?

\- Что пожелаешь, дорогая, - отмахнулся тот.

Тони терпеливо ждал, сложив руки на груди. Спрашивать он не собирался принципиально, хотя бы из-за нежелания тешить больное эго Осборна.

\- Вот твоя речь, - сказал тот, протягивая скомканный листок бумаги. – Сейчас мы едем делать официальное заявление. Собирайся.

Развернув потрёпанную бумагу, Тони пробежался взглядом по неровному крупному почерку.

 _«Торжественный снос мемориала будет приурочен к празднованию Дня Свободы. Это мероприятие станет символом конца эры супергероев, этого отребья, и их влияния на тот мир, который мы с вами строим…»_

Тони задумчиво качнул головой.

\- Что думаешь?

\- Слишком заумно, - проговорил он. – Я сымпровизирую.

\- Я про план. – Осборн нахмурился. – Роджерс клюнет?

Тони кивнул.

Осборн собирался сносить мемориал Мстителей, место, где они все стали настоящей командой, первый дом Стива в будущем, их первый общий дом. Он не сможет не прийти. И попадется прямо в руки Осборна.

Вот дерьмо.

 

***

Если в мире и существовало что-то, удававшееся Осборну неизменно хорошо, - так это рекламные кампании. Перед мемориалом собралось столько народу, словно весь город прибыл посмотреть на снос здания. Люди стояли у красной ленты, на достаточном расстоянии от дома, и жадно смотрели на пустующую кафедру.

Пожалуй, Осборн слишком ревностно и быстро взялся за подготовку к демонтажу, и Тони думал, что для большей очевидности всему этому не хватало только гигантской растяжки с надписью: «Это ловушка». Он надеялся, что Стив не придёт. Уничтожать место, с которого всё началось, было неприятно, даже более чем неприятно, но любую вещь всегда можно было отстроить заново. С человеческими же существами такой трюк не срабатывал.

 

По расчётам, Хэнк уже пробовал запускать аппарат, который, разумеется, не сработал. Через несколько дней он сделает это ещё раз, потом ещё – и так до тех пор, пока Тони не проберётся к Излучателю (Излучателям?). Или пока сам Хэнк не отчается.

Осборн объявил сегодняшний день выходным и добавил, что выходным он теперь будет всегда.

 

Тони взглянул на часы, надел очки, чтобы вечернее солнце не слепило глаза, и взошёл на кафедру. Листы, исписанные Осборном, он смял и выбросил в урну по пути.

\- Привет. – Тони лучезарно улыбнулся, старательно не глядя на ощерившийся пустыми провалами окон дом. – Вы наверняка знаете, что это за здание, и какое отношение это здание имеет ко мне. Поэтому именно на меня возложили почётную роль священника, который отпоёт беднягу.

Тони прислонился к кафедре и некоторое время помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе. Он никак не мог избавиться от дурной надежды, что сейчас что-нибудь случится, что-нибудь такое, что раз и навсегда положит конец этому безумию.

\- Когда-то этот мемориал был домом моей семьи, но после смерти отца, - « _он продолжил им быть_ », - это здание стало просто символом. Сказать, что я не чувствую ничего, - значит, солгать. Разумеется, мне жаль. Но ещё лучше я знаю, что невозможно избавиться от прошлого без потерь, и такие потери – ничто, когда речь заходит о судьбе всей страны.

Тони снял очки, щурясь от красного предзакатного света, и выпрямился.

\- Эта рухлядь была символом. Пусть её снос тоже станет символом.

Толпа взревела, но определенно не от радости – Тони заметил, как некоторые вскинули пальцы, указывая куда-то ему за спину. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кого именно они там увидели.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило: толпа взволнованно шевелилась, напоминая единый живой организм, Тони крутил в руках очки, Осборн молчал, словно забыв о количестве агентов вокруг. Приятной была мысль, что он просто одеревенел от ужаса, но на самом деле, Тони подозревал, это скорее от удивления. Ловушка была слишком очевидной, слишком простой и до ужаса действенной.

\- Это не просто символ. – Прозвучало над площадью. Стиву не нужны были микрофоны для того, чтобы его услышали. – Это идея. А идею уничтожить нельзя.

Тони рваным жестом отбросил очки на кафедру и мысленно потянулся к доспеху.

 

Они стояли на крыше – на том, что от неё осталось, – супергерои, величественные и несокрушимые Мстители, и Капитан Америка был перед ними, и выглядело это действительно впечатляюще. Защищать бывший дом пришли почти все, в этом было что-то правильное, честное, Мстители и должны были быть такими, но Тони не переставал их мысленно ругать.  Они стояли у всех на виду, поэтому для снайперов Осборна не было большим трудом расстрелять всех с безопасного расстояния – в цель полетели не только пули, но и небольшие боеголовки. Стив метнул щит, целясь в Осборна, тот вскинул руку, и репульсор – на этот раз – сработал без задержки: щит отбросило в сторону. Тони отвлекли – в него практически влетел Росомаха, выставив вперед когти. Пошатнувшись от удара, Тони ударил наотмашь, сбивая его с себя, как надоевшую мошку, и, мягко оттолкнувшись от земли, поднялся в воздух. 

Кэрол перетянул на себя Осборн – поэтому атаки с воздуха можно было не опасаться ближайшие несколько мгновений точно. Сверху обзор был значительно лучше.

Агенты продолжали стрелять, а толпа простых людей разделилась – часть сбежала в укрытия, а остальные рванули вперед, в безумном каком-то стремлении поучаствовать в бойне. Словно вместе с моралью у них так же отключило инстинкт самосохранения.

Стива не было видно – ради него всё затевалось, но знакомый костюм нигде не мелькал, и это было вдвойне плохо, Тони рассчитывал при случае помочь, а так совершенно не имел возможности это сделать.

Мимо со свистом пролетел щит, и Тони ощутимо вздрогнул. Стив никогда не промахивался. Никогда до сих пор. Он поднялся над особняком, и в следующий момент энергетический удар страшной силы сбил его с пути и впечатал в крышу, пробив кровлю. В воздух взлетел фонтан пыли и каменной крошки, и последним, что расслышал Тони, был вопль Осборна: « _Хилл, уведи людей!»._

 

\- Чёррт, - пробормотал Тони, пытаясь приподняться. Здесь, внутри, было на удивление тихо, даже теперь, когда особняк больше напоминал кости древнего чудовища, нежели здание. Солнечные лучи, проникшие сквозь дыру в потолке и пустые оконные проёмы, расчерчивали пустоту жидким золотом.

Из темноты выступил Стив. Тони мысленно выругался и быстро встал, готовый – если нужно – обороняться, но Стив поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. Он подошёл совсем близко, и Тони понимал, что сейчас должен выстрелить из репульсора или хоть как-то отреагировать, но просто не находил в себе сил пошевелиться.

\- Я видел письмо, - сказал Стив. Он говорил очень тихо, почти беззвучно, и сказанное Тони скорее прочитал по губам, чем действительно услышал. – Твоё.

Тони деактивировал шлем и, запоздало осознав, что не может смотреть Стиву в глаза, уставился куда-то в сторону.

\- Я пришёл, чтобы сдаться, - продолжил Стив.

Эти слова звучали настолько непривычно, что Тони даже не понял поначалу их смысла.

\- Что? – потрясённо спросил он.

\- Я видел письмо, - терпеливо повторил Стив. – Я сдаюсь, Старк. Снаружи ждёт Стрендж, готовый в любой момент активировать портал и перенести Мстителей в укрытие. Давай сделаем всё быстро.

\- Ты свихнулся, - прошипел в ответ Тони. – Это не по плану.

\- А что по плану? – В голосе Стива появилась откровенная ярость. – Ты приносишь себя в жертву, и всё волшебным образом становится на свои места?

\- Я… - попытался сказать Тони, но Стив его перебил.

\- Ты – самовлюблённый, недоверчивый ублюдок…

\- Тебе нужно уходить, - пробормотал Тони, но Стив резким движением впечатал его в стену, прижав к горлу щит.

\- Теперь ты будешь делать так, как я скажу. Тебе _придётся_ мне поверить.

Прежде, чем Тони начал возражать, стена здания раскрошилась от удара; в проломе появился зависший в воздухе Железный Патриот. Он не успел ничего сделать - Тони прочитал по губам Стива короткое « _давай_ » и выстрелил прямо в белую звезду на груди, максимально снизив силу удара репульсора. Стив влетел в несущую стену и рухнул на землю лицом вниз, погребенный под бетонными и деревянными осколками. Щит отскочил на ребро и, описав полукруг, повалился рядом.

Повисшую тишину нарушило шипение костюма Железного Патриота. Стив больше не шевелился.

\- Браво, - сказал Осборн, снимая шлем. – Я уж было думал…

\- В сторону, - бросил Тони, вскидывая руку. За спиной Осборна появилась Кэрол, и Тони снова выстрелил, мысленно извинившись.  – Потом расскажешь, как ты впечатлён. Есть, чем его связать?

Губы Осборна недовольно дёрнулись в слабом подобии улыбки, но он только кивнул.

 

Тони не совсем понимал, что произошло – дорога из развалившегося здания вместе с пленённым Стивом, на шее которого был широкий ошейник, смазалась в воспоминаниях в нечто странное, почти нереальное. Где-то на периферии он видел, как отступали Мстители, как Кэрол тяжело опиралась на Росомаху, но они оба удерживали Клинта. Кажется, тот выкрикивал проклятия. Кажется, в портал почти занесли Питера, Тони не мог сказать точно. Мир сжался до цепи в руках, и определенных усилий стоило не смотреть на неё в каком-то немом удивлении.

\- Хилл, - сказал Осборн. – Миссия выполнена успешно. Сделай, что нужно, с ранеными и убитыми. Мы на базу.

Тони сморгнул наваждение. Они стояли на ошмётках кафедры, из укрытий выходили напуганные люди, выставив перед собой, как оружие, бесчисленное количество телефонов. Они получили именно то шоу, на которое рассчитывали. Не хватало только одной детали.

\- Дамы и господа, - услышал – как со стороны – свой голос Тони. Он вскинул руку с цепью. – _Капитан Америка!_

Толпа ликующе взвыла. Тони не оборачивался и не смотрел на Стива, только улыбался, представляя, насколько фальшивой была эта улыбка, и сильнее сжимал в кулак пальцы, чувствуя, как звенья сминаются и царапаются о доспех.

За его спиной высился разрушенный в битве мемориал, память о старых Мстителях, о прежней команде, а в руках он держал цепь, которой был связан Капитан Америка. И обыкновенные люди, люди, которых они защищали большую часть своих жизней, бесновались, выкрикивая слова благодарности новому вождю

Это было до такой степени неправильным, что казалось ирреальным.

 

*

Стива удерживали двое агентов МОЛОТа. Они выглядели встревоженными и нервными, и Тони вполне их понимал: Капитан Америка не был простым заключённым, которого можно было легко вырубить ударом приклада по затылку.

Выражение лица Стива было нечитабельным. Он не сказал ни слова, пока они летели на авианосец, даже на стекавшую из рассечённой брови кровь не обращал внимания. Его это, возможно, и не трогало, зато безумно раздражало Тони.

\- Вот и всё, - ухмыльнулся Осборн. – Птичка в клетке. Так и будешь молчать, Роджерс?

Стив покачал головой, убирая с глаз отросшие светлые пряди, но ничего не ответил. Впрочем, Осборну, судя по всему, было всё равно.

Дверь мягко отъехала, и в комнату влетела Син. За ней следом шла Хилл с перебинтованной рукой.

\- Норман, - пропела Син, увиваясь вокруг окаменевшего Стива. – Норман, уговор в силе? Я хочу поскорее забрать его. Хочешь, я выпытаю у него местонахождение их убежища?

\- Разве ты не можешь просто прочитать это в его мыслях? – проворчал Осборн.

\- Тут столько ненависти, - почти мечтательно сказала Син, пытаясь заглянуть Стиву в глазах. – Сплошная ненависть. Он должен успокоиться. Норман, хочешь, я его успокою?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулась, - честно ответил Осборн. – Я бы сказал: «забирай и проваливай», но сначала нужно показать его Думу. Пусть тоже порадуется.

Какая-то непонятная эйфория, почти осязаемое предвкушение исходили от Син в этот момент. Она практически хлопала в ладоши, как ребёнок на ярмарке. Тони поморщился.

\- Что за уговор? – спросил он.

\- Капитан Америка принадлежит мне. – Син пожала плечами, продолжая рассматривать Стива. И это было чертовски неприятно. – Кого ты так ненавидишь, а, Роджерс? Меня? Нет, раньше такого не было. Осборна? – Она вдруг усмехнулась. – Тони Старка?

Стив не вздрогнул, не вздохнул – никак не проявил и тени эмоций, но Син счастливо рассмеялась.

\- Почему тебе? – чуть громче сказал Тони. Он постарался не реагировать на эти откровенные провокации. – У тебя один уже есть.

\- Я хочу настоящего!

Тони медленно поднялся из кресла.

Хилл стояла в отдалении, стараясь – как всегда – слиться с окружающим пространством, но было заметно, как она раз за разом возвращает взгляд на Стива. Было что-то удивительно осмысленное в этом взгляде, почти как раньше, почти как у прежней Хилл. В Вестчестере, нет, даже на первой базе Тони чувствовал, что рядом со Стивом немного легче, но списывал всё на собственное отношение. Теперь появился лишний повод задуматься. Чуть позже. Когда он разберется с Син.

\- А если я предложу тебе кое-что взамен? – спросил Тони, становясь напротив неё.

\- Равноценное? – Син подалась вперед и облизнула губы.

Тони молча притянул её к себе. Это слабо походило на поцелуй, больше на сражение – Син кусалась и впивалась острыми ногтями в руки Тони. Пыталась, по крайней мере, снова натыкаясь на броню.

\- Ну, нет, - сказал Тони, с силой отстранив её. – Мы же ещё не договорились.

\- Роджерс или ты, - произнесла она, шало заглядывая в глаза. – Ты или Роджерс.

Тони оскалился.

\- Господи, - устало пробормотал Осборн. – Избавьте меня от этого цирка.

\- Не ревнуй, сладкий, - пропела Син. – Ты в приоритете. Эй, Старк, - добавила она. – Принимаю условия. Вечером оговорим детали.

Тони кивнул и скользнул намеренно равнодушным взглядом по Стиву. Тот, казалось, продолжал играть роль ни на что не реагирующей статуи, но Тони знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, как тот напрягся.

А что если Син права, и Стив действительно его ненавидит?

В любом случае, это ничего не меняло – он сам пришёл, сам навязал свои условия. Они просто вынуждены теперь работать вместе, значит, Стив был способен обуздать свои чувства. И Тони справится.

\- Ты молодец, Старк, - неожиданно сказал Осборн, и в голосе его проскочило нечто, похожее на одобрение. – Я не думал, что тебя хватит на такое.

\- Люблю быть непредсказуемым, - хмыкнул Тони.

Осборн раздражённо шевельнул рукой.

\- Да, да. Хилл, - позвал он, - покажешь нашему гостю его новые апартаменты. Он останется на авианосце до приезда Дума. Допросим – и можете делить Роджерса, сколько душе угодно. Только подальше от меня.

Син растянула губы в усмешке и, обойдя Хилл по широкой дуге, скользнула к двери.

\- Скучал по Барнсу, Роджерс? – спросил Осборн.

Стив безмолвно сощурил глаза.

 

***

Тони налил в стакан виски и замер, тяжело облокотившись на столешницу. Ему хотелось выпить, хотелось так, что почти выворачивало наизнанку, и теперь перед ним стоял сложный выбор: сорваться – и окончательно растерять всё человеческое, не сорваться – и свихнуться.

Стив пробыл на авианосце почти сутки, и эти сутки были не просто мучительными – изматывающими. Радовало только то, что Син на допросы не пускали, а приступы агрессии Осборна сдерживал удивительно вменяемый Дум.

Стив, по словам Хилл, ничего так и не сказал.

 

В кухню, неслышно ступая по холодному полу босыми ногами, вошла Син.

\- Дорогой, - ласково позвала она, - я жду тебя уже несколько часов. Где ты пропадал?

Тони отставил стакан и развернулся, насмешливо оглядывая полуобнажённую фигуру Син.

\- Снова начал пить? – спросила Син.

\- Твоими стараниями, - оскалился Тони. – Пришла обсудить условия?

\- Моё условие в том, что условий нет. – Син сладко потянулась и подошла к Тони вплотную. Она была ниже его почти на голову, но всё равно умудрялась смотреть так, словно весь мир вокруг принадлежал ей одной. Возможно, отстранённо подумал Тони, в её психопатических мыслях именно так дела и обстояли.

\- А у меня два условия, детка. – Тони поддерживал игру, даже не думая прикасаться к Син. Её это, судя по всему, только забавляло. – Первое: ты убираешь руки от Роджерса.

\- Неужели ревнуешь? – Син округлила глаза в притворном недоумении.

\- Даже если так. Второе – ты не лезешь мне в мозги.

\- Договорились. - Син засмеялась и резко толкнула Тони, наваливаясь на него всем весом. Её руки сразу спустились вниз, она почти зло потянула ремень на его брюках, пытаясь расстегнуть. Тони остановил её, придержав за горло.

\- Полегче, - усмехнулся он. – У нас впереди масса времени. Ты же не хочешь начать всё здесь?

\- Я хочу везде, - отозвалась Син. Тони вздрогнул, когда она оцарапала ногтями его живот, и с трудом подавил желание активировать броню. – Но ты прав. Зажжём свечи, расстелем шёлковое бельё, закажем шампанское. – Син отстранилась и снова рассмеялась. – Не заставляй меня ждать.

\- Никогда. – Тони взял стакан и шутливо отсалютовал Син.

Когда она вышла, он выплеснул виски в раковину.

 

Наверное, стоило зайти на авианосец и проверить, как держится Стив – стоило, но Тони физически не мог заставить себя это сделать. Он очень сомневался, что сможет сдержаться, если увидит, как именно Осборн с Думом выведывают интересующую их информацию. В Стива нужно было просто верить.

 

У дверей, привалившись к стене, стояла Хилл. Временами Тони поражало то, с какой невозмутимостью она ходила по его дому, но это сдерживало Син, поэтому он не пытался возражать.  
\- Старк, - сказала она. – Мистер фон Дум назначил вас заместителем директора МОЛОТа на ближайшие несколько дней, пока не будет решена проблема Капитана Америки.  
Это было признаком доверия – явным и достаточно открытым, впрочем, скорее всего, Дум сделал это просто назло Осборну.  
\- А премьер-министром он меня не сделал?

Хилл поморщилась.

\- Пройдемте. Квинджет ждёт. – Она оттолкнулась от стены и пошла по коридору. - У нас много дел.

\- Хилл, - неожиданно спросил Тони. – А что ты думаешь о Капитане Америке?

Та неожиданно остановилась, словно напоролась на невидимую стену. В её глазах снова что-то мелькнуло, какая-то странная тень предыдущей, _настоящей_ Хилл.

\- Он… наиболее достойный из всех супергероев, - осторожно сказала она. И прежде, чем Тони успел произнести заготовленное «вау», добавила: - Это говорит не в его пользу.

Тони усмехнулся.

\- Да ты его фанатка, - сказал он. – Что там нужно сделать?

 

Работа отняла у Тони целый вечер, и он тайно радовался, что насущные проблемы вынудили его отвлечься. Так было проще не думать о том, что Стива сейчас пытают.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони переступил порог комнаты и наткнулся взглядом на разобранную постель.

\- Дорогая? – без особого энтузиазма произнёс он. – Я дома.

Никто не отозвался, и, пожав плечами, Тони начал расстёгивать рубашку, став прямо напротив кровати. В воздухе слабо пахло розами, но свечей и шёлковых простыней – слава всем богам – не было.

Раздалось шуршание, и из двери, отделяющей  комнату Тони от ванной, вышла Син, абсолютно обнажённая, с влажной от воды кожей.

Тони передёрнуло. Ему нравились женщины, ему, разумеется, нравились раздетые женщины, но во всей внешности Син было что-то болезненное – словно сломанный рассудок накладывал на неё какой-то дурной отпечаток.

\- О, - сказала она. – Ты вернулся. Отлично.

Син плавно скользнула к нему, и он повернулся, позволяя ей стянуть с себя рубашку.

\- Хочешь, я буду называть тебя заместителем директора Старком? – горячо выдохнула Син. – Я слышала. Поздравляю.

\- Как угодно, - отозвался Тони.

Син толкнула его на кровать, почти крадучись взобралась сверху, оседлав бёдра. В электрическом свете ламп кожа Син выглядела синеватой, словно подсвеченной изнутри неоном.

Она положила ладонь на репульсор, но Тони быстро перехватил её запястье, отводя руку в сторону.

\- Почему ты так легко отдала мне Роджерса? – спросил он. Син вздёрнула бровь.

\- Ты даже в постели о нём болтаешь, - утомлённо пожаловалась она. – Надоело. Сдался мне твой Роджерс.

\- А как же месть за отца? – усмехнулся Тони. Он хрипло вздохнул, когда острые ногти Син прошлись по его плечу, оставляя длинные красные полосы. Она склонилась ниже, прижимаясь ртом к шее Тони.

\- А я отомстила, - шепнула она.

\- Как?

Син выпрямилась и невротическим движением откинула с лица волосы.

\- Тебя это возбуждает, Старк? Разговоры про месть? Тогда я скажу, и после этого ты, наконец, заткнёшься.

Она протянула руку, удерживая Тони за подбородок, так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Лицо Син стало отстранённым, только зрачки расширились, делая радужку абсолютно чёрной.

\- Я прикончила его ребёнка. Ты знал?.. О, ты не знал. – Тонкие губы Син тронула почти жалостливая улыбка. – Я вспорола брюхо Картер, а потом стёрла сучке память. Она даже не знает, представляешь? И Роджерс не знает. Нужно сказать ему, да? Ты скажешь?

На секунду Тони прикрыл глаза, потому что смотреть в лицо Син и не думать о возможности немедленно свернуть ей шею было практически невозможно. Она получит сполна всё, что заслуживает, но позже. Потом. Когда он разберется со всем этим беспорядком.

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Тони одним движением подмял Син под себя и, сдавив пальцами её шею, склонился над ней. Он душил недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но вполне ощутимо – Син раскрыла губы и вдохнула с присвистом.

\- Если бы я знала, что это так тебя заведёт, - прошипела она, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, - то рассказала бы намного раньше.

Син задёргалась под ним, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и положила руку себе на грудь, сминая её с каким-то полубезумным удовольствием.

\- Ты права, - ровно сказал Тони. – К черту Роджерса. Я, кажется, что-то тебе задолжал.

Она потянулась за поцелуем первой.

 

 **IV**

Осборн почти ничего не поменял в кабинете директора – по крайней мере, мебель и компьютеры остались прежними, только на эмблемах теперь красовался не орёл ЩИТа, а молот.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и с силой потёр веки пальцами.

\- _Директор_ , - ожила рация, - _беспорядки в южной части Нью-Йорка_ …

\- Подробнее, - бросил Тони.

Он чувствовал себя странно. Согласно материалам Гражданской войны, он некоторое время занимал пост директора ЩИТа, пусть и не помнил этого. Видимо, кое-что отложилось в подсознании, что-то, что теперь немного, на периферии разума, сбивало его с толку.

\- _Несанкционированный митинг_ , - отозвалась рация.

\- Люди? Сверхлюди? Супергерои?

Агент молчал почти минуту.

\- _Люди_ , - наконец, сказал он.

\- Разогнать, - приказал Тони. – Никакого насилия. Самых рьяных – арестовать, пусть остынут.

\- _Так точно._

В тёмном экране компьютера Тони видел своё отражение. Даже высокий воротник формы не мог спрятать оставленные Син метки: без Экстремис исцеляющий фактор Тони почти равнялся стандартному человеческому, и сучка-Шмидт не могла этого не знать.

Не меняя позы, Тони протянул руку к клавиатуре.

\- Запрос, - сказал он. – Технические характеристики Манипулятора.

Эмблема МОЛОТа сменилась ровными рядами белых цифр. Тони просмотрел текст по диагонали, пытаясь зацепиться за детали, которые не сообщил ему Дум.

Очевидно, размышлял Тони, если бы они хотели что-нибудь утаить, то не стали бы давать постороннему доступ к сердцу организации. Или иначе: если бы они хотели что-нибудь утаить, то надёжно и заранее бы всё спрятали.

Сложно было представить себе механизм, способный распространять мысль как радиоволну – в этом определённо было что-то от магии, которую Тони не любил и не понимал. Но выведенная на экран информация говорила о том, что Манипулятор, безусловно, существовал.

Он, безусловно, существовал – это подтверждало и безумие, охватившее простых людей.

\- Запрос, - повторил Тони. – Покажи картинку с камер наблюдения на нижнем ярусе авианосца.

 _\- Отказано_ , - меланхолично ответил компьютер.

Тони негромко выругался, пытаясь подавить растущую тревогу, и снова вывел на экраны бесконечные и однообразные характеристики. Они явно были сильно сокращёнными, но Тони упрямо надеялся найти в них подсказку.

Принципы работы, эскизы или наработки, хоть что-то, что давало бы зацепку, как именно отключить адскую машину – Тони бессмысленно потратил время, разглядывая бесполезную информацию, - самое необходимое отсутствовало.

Он раздраженно выдохнул и развернулся в кресле, неторопливо постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам.

Кое-как был расписан только принцип воздействия на людей, так что события последних недель сложились в относительно понятную картину.

Изменить сознание миллионам за один день было невозможно, что бы Дум ни говорил про очищение и избавление от норм. Первые дни работы Манипулятора больше напоминали ментальный удар со всеми его недостатками – дезориентацией, потерей контроля, необоснованными действиями: люди сошли с ума, в их головах смешались все мысли. Тони помнил это ощущение, его самого бросало бы из стороны в сторону, если бы не надежное плечо команды. Пока люди пытались собрать мысли в кучу, Стив просто направил Мстителей, точно указывая, что именно и как делать. 

Вместе с этим Манипулятор изменил некоторые базовые воспоминания. Когда прострелено плечо, боль от уколотого пальца неощутима. Память менялась почти незаметно.

Тони поднялся с кресла и сделал несколько шагов по кабинету.

Работа Манипулятора постепенно снизилась, ровно до того уровня, воздействие на котором продолжалось, но не было особенно сильным. Основа была заложена, но вся суть действия, устроенного Думом и Осборном, была в следующем этапе.

Воздействие нужно было поддерживать постоянно, медленно и неуклонно искореняя нужные понятия, удаляя только по минимуму. Думу не нужны были овощи, армия зомби или что-то типа того. Ему нужны были разумные люди. Миллионы разумных людей, потерявших, по сути, всё, что делало их человечными.

Наверное, подумал Тони, именно поэтому Стиву легко было сопротивляться. Он был основой моральности, почти концентрацией, другого настолько же уверенного в том, что хорошо, а что плохо, человека Тони не знал. Стив был лучшим из всех Мстителей, всегда был и всегда будет.

А сейчас его пытали на нижних ярусах авианосца, а Тони ничего не мог сделать. Какого чёрта. О чем Стив вообще думал, когда решил сдаться?

 _\- Старк_ , - донёсся голос из рации. Тони обернулся к столу. – _Дум ждёт вас в кабинете._

Механический шум искажал голос Хилл, но были какие-то особенные интонации, позволяющие её узнать.

\- Сейчас, - сказал Тони. – Беспорядки устранили?

 _\- Так точно, сэр._

Тони кивнул сам себе и, стащив со спинки кресла куртку, направился к выходу.

 

*

Было нечто странное в том, что Дум вызывал его не на нижний ярус, где располагались камеры, а в свой кабинет, но Тони был на месте уже через несколько минут.

\- Старк, - поприветствовал его восседавший во главе стола Дум. Слева от него на приставленном стуле сидел Стив, опустив голову так низко, что за прядками светлых волос не было видно глаз. 

Тони окинул его взглядом, стараясь не выдавать заинтересованности: видимых повреждений не было. Стива уже переодели в серую тюремную робу и сняли с шеи цепи, только руки оставались скованными за спиной.

\- Осборн в Кентукки, - заявил Дум. – В Эшланде, договаривается насчёт заключённых. Тебе нравится быть директором?

\- Чудовищно скучно, - отозвался Тони. У Дума, судя по его виду, было прекрасное настроение, что не могло не напрягать.

\- Другого ответа я и не ожидал, - хмыкнул Дум. – Тем не менее, тебе придётся потерпеть ещё несколько дней. Но я позвал тебя не за этим.

Дум вытащил из ящика стола какой-то тёмный предмет и положил его поверх бумаг.

\- Узнаёшь?

Тони стиснул зубы.

\- Не думал, что этот хлам сохранился, - сказал он.

\- Хлам? – с искренним весельем в голосе переспросил Дум. – Как ты нелестно отзываешься о своих шедеврах, Старк. Удивительно для человека с таким самомнением.

Тони бесстрастно смотрел на широкий чёрный ошейник: на лёгком металле были выгравированы слова « _Старк Индастрис_ », совсем не стёршиеся со временем, – видимо, этой вещью никто никогда не пользовался.

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, ещё до инцидента с Афганистаном, Тони сделал партию таких приборов специально для правительства: в ошейники заковывали государственных преступников, рецидивистов и людей, которых по какой-либо причине нельзя было держать за решёткой. Механизм был прост: заключённый не мог ступить дальше установленной зоны, не получив удар током и не активировав систему слежения. Попытки снять ошейник без специального кода грозили тем же самым.

Организации по защите прав человека сошли бы с ума, узнай они о существовании таких штук, но тираж был слишком ограничен и отлично засекречен.

\- Думаю, ты в курсе, как этим пользоваться, - продолжил Дум. – Мы не смогли вытянуть из Роджерса ни слова, даже Шмидт оказалась бессильна. Вдруг у тебя что-нибудь получится. И я, как ни странно это признавать, верю в твои игрушки.

\- Со мной живёт Син, - заметил Тони.

\- Делите Роджерса сами. И избавь меня от подробностей. – Дум повернулся на кресле к Стиву и взял со стола ошейник. – Старк, хочешь сам заковать нашего героя?

\- Ошейник нужно запрограммировать, - сказал Тони. – Лучше я сделаю это на месте.

\- Как хочешь. – Дум поднялся с кресла и передал Тони прибор. – Возьми квинджет и нескольких агентов. Имей в виду, теперь Капитан Америка – на твоей совести, и лучше тебе его не упускать. Хилл!

Дверь приоткрылась, и в зал безмолвной тенью вошла Мария. Дум, проходя мимо Тони, хлопнул его по плечу.

\- В конце концов, ты это заслужил. – Голос Дума так и сквозил неприкрытой иронией. – А меня ждут моя страна и мои люди. Хилл, вызови кого-нибудь из агентов и проводи директора Старка и капитана Роджерса к посадочному ярусу.

 

Смотреть на Стива было нельзя, а не смотреть Тони не мог. Он нацепил очки и постарался сосредоточиться на какой-то точке чуть выше плеча Стива, там было небольшое пятно на светлой обивке салона. По обе стороны от Стива сидели агенты, справа от Тони хмурилась Мария Хилл – не было никакой возможности поговорить, хоть просто дать знак, что всё в порядке. Это было хуже предыдущих дней. Взведенные нервы, казалось, могли лопнуть в любой момент.

\- Мисс Шмидт просила передать, чтобы вы не ждали её, - произнесла Хилл. – Она с директором Осборном.

\- В Кентукки? – Тони потянулся рукой вверх, чтобы привычным движением растереть лоб, но остановился. Чтобы сделать это, нужно было снять очки, а он физически не мог убрать это подобие защиты от прямого взгляда на Стива. - Придётся терпеть моё общество ещё несколько дней, Хилл.

\- Из вас не совсем ужасный директор, - ровно сказала она, очевидно, даже не подразумевая шутки. – Я справлюсь.

Так и не решив, куда лучше деть руку, Тони уронил её на колено и откинулся на спинку.

\- Главное, чтобы я справился.

Даже если Хилл удивилась такому ответу, она никак это не показала.

Дальнейший путь прошёл в молчании, и Тони определенно мог назвать его одним из самых длинных в своей жизни – каждый фут пути отстреливал в голове обратным отсчетом.

 

Хилл не стала провожать их в дом.

\- Я позвоню, если возникнут проблемы, - сказала она.

Пожалуй, самостоятельно вести дела ей было в разы проще, а отсутствие Осборна только улучшало ситуацию.

Агенты подвели Стива ровно до порога и, проследив за ним ещё немного, поспешили назад к квинджету. Тони подождал ещё с минуту, глядя на то, как машина поднимается в воздух, и захлопнул дверь.

Стив стоял к нему спиной, Тони не нужно было оборачиваться, он не чувствовал ответного движения. Теперь, спустя чудовищное количество времени, они остались наедине, в относительной свободе. Безусловно, в доме были камеры или подслушивающие устройства, Дум не пустил бы всё на самотёк, не стал бы доверять важного пленника просто так, но это всё было неважно.

 Стив был относительно цел. Стив был в его руках.

\- Всё, - облегчённо сказал Тони.

И потерял сознание.

 

*

Перед тем, как открыть глаза, Тони старательно прислушался к себе. Привычной головной боли не было, дышалось легко, тело слушалось, Тони даже различал негромкий шум репульсора, что-то за гранью слышимых звуков, – значит, самого худшего так и не случилось.  

Тони медленно поднялся в сидячее положение, цепляясь лопатками за стену.

\- Сколько я был без сознания? – почти неслышно спросил он.

\- Минуты три, - так же тихо ответил Стив.

На него было тяжело смотреть – отчасти потому, что Тони не привык видеть на лице Стива такого страха. 

Тони встал, слегка покачнувшись, и вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки ошейник. В горле встал ком: было что-то безумно, удручающе кощунственное в том, чтобы надеть на Стива эту вещь. Частью сознания Тони понимал, что Стив не будет против – ведь всё делалось для общего блага.

А другой частью сознания Тони был без ума от ярости. Он ненавидел, когда что-то шло не по плану, а теперь не по плану шло решительно всё.

\- Я думал, ты не очнёшься, - одними губами сказал Стив.

\- Чепуха, - бросил Тони и добавил чуть громче, качнув головой в сторону лестницы, ведущей в  полуподвальный этаж: - Вперёд, Роджерс.

Руки Стива всё ещё были скованы наручниками. Тони смотрел ему в спину, обтянутую тёмно-серой тканью, и запоздало понимал, что Стив знает – теперь он точно знает, потому что читал письмо. Сейчас это не имело значения, во всяком случае, вторая часть письма точно, но Тони не мог отделаться от ощущения гнетущей тяжести в груди.

У входа в мастерскую Тони шагнул вперёд, торопливо набрал код и толкнул дверь, пропуская Стива. Замок плавно щёлкнул за ними, и Тони позволил себе выдохнуть – шумно, с присвистом.

\- Здесь нет жучков, - сказал он, - если они не установили их в моё отсутствие, конечно. Это маловероятно, иначе я бы увидел следы взлома…

\- Тони, - перебил его Стив.

Он стоял в полутьме мастерской, вполоборота, пристально глядя на Тони прищуренными синими глазами. В его взгляде не было ненависти, только тревога, усталость и, быть может, лёгкое раздражение.

\- У нас есть несколько минут, - пробормотал Тони.

Он достал ключи и раскрыл наручники, стараясь не прикасаться к запястьям Стива, только к металлу. Стив не стал растирать руки, он просто замер, в каком-то немом ожидании глядя на Тони. Тот попытался проглотить ком в горле и заговорить – времени действительно было немного, нужно было построить дальнейшие планы, нужно было многое рассказать, но Тони просто не мог выдавить ни слова.

\- Я всё знаю, - странным голосом произнес Стив. – Я слушал все записи, если, конечно, ты не успел сделать новые. Про… Манипулятор, они так его называют? Можешь не рассказывать. Как его деактивировать?

\- Ещё не придумал, - ответил Тони. – Нужно пробраться в самое сердце этой штуки, возможно, я смогу обезвредить бомбы. Попытаюсь поговорить с Думом, если ничего нового не произойдёт, пойдем так. Хэнк включает машину?

\- И будет включать в любое время, которое ты назначишь, - кивнул Стив. – Они в безопасности. Хэнк в курсе всего, я рассказал ему про сервер.

\- Я могу сдать Вестчестер? – Тони дождался кивка и задумчиво привалился к двери. – Здесь время от времени будет появляться Син. Ничему не удивляйся. Видел Баки – он физически цел, но потерял память. Потом нужна будет реабилитация.

\- С нами связался Магнето. Если что, выступит на нашей стороне. С ним Ванда и Юные Мстители. Хэнк, Рид и Стрендж продумывают план, как эвакуировать Манхэттен. На всякий случай.

\- Да, - выдохнул Тони. – Хорошо. Это всё? Мне ещё нужно одеть на тебя эту штуку.

Он поднял ошейник на уровень глаз. До того, как Тони успел сделать хоть что-то, Стив движением пересек разделявшее их расстояние и, обхватив ладонью затылок Тони, прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- Когда всё закончится, - тихо сказал Стив, - я тебя побью. За то, что снова попытался сделать что-то за моей спиной.

\- Что ты здесь забыл? – зло прошипел Тони. – У меня был план, неужели так сложно было ему следовать?

\- И смотреть, как ты умираешь?

Дыхание Стива опаляло губы. Он стоял близко, слишком близко, слишком настоящий – словно до этого момента Тони был во сне, в каком-то вязком кошмаре, а на самом деле они до сих пор оставались в Вестчестере, до сих пор жили в одной комнате. Тони начало откровенно трясти, он попытался отшатнуться, вырваться из чужой хватки.

\- Я думал, что не успею, - едва слышно пробормотал Стив. Пальцы на плече Тони дрогнули и сжались чуть сильнее. - Времени нет. Цепляй ошейник.  
\- Ты…  
\- Выполняй. Позже поговорим.

Тони поднял руки и замкнул ошейник, вслепую набирая на нём код. Радиус действия был ограничен, и, пусть Тони и увеличил зону, в которой Стив мог находиться, до максимума, всё равно тот должен был быть рядом.  

\- Нужно идти, - сдавленно проговорил Тони.

Стив кивнул, почти невесомо коснувшись лба Тони, и отступил на несколько шагов.

\- Здесь есть несколько комнат с кодовыми замками, - пробормотал Тони. – Там, скорее всего, установлены камеры и микрофоны. Это нормальные комнаты, даже мебель есть… была. Не проверял. К ним примыкает душ. – Он поднял взгляд, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не в глаза Стиву. – Мне придётся запереть тебя.

\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил Стив.

\- Пока я занимаю пост директора, будет проще, - продолжал Тони, чувствуя, как его слова теряют силу, превращаются во что-то бессвязно-равнодушное. – Через пару дней вернётся Осборн. Я расскажу ему про Вестчестер. До тех пор я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Тони. – Стив сделал шаг вперёд, но Тони только покачал головой.

\- Не надо, - почти отчаянно сказал он. – Мне придётся наставить на тебя оружие.

\- Я знаю, - повторил Стив. – Пойдём.

Тони отвернулся к панели.

\- Больше никаких самоубийственных затей, – негромко попросил Стив. – Пообещай мне.

Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, и Тони кивнул, понимая, что, возможно, отчаянно лжёт.

 

***

\- Ввиду отсутствия директора Осборна, пленение Капитана Америки не было предано огласке, - монотонно продолжила Хилл. – Также было замечено несколько атак супергероев. Старк?

Тони рассеянно кивнул.

Он поймал себя на том, что практически весь доклад Хилл прослушал, не сводя взгляда с экрана камер слежения поместья. Стив лежал на кровати, словно впав в подобие анабиоза, словно он замерз или окаменел, а Тони как-то бессмысленно ждал от него действия – попыток сбежать, исследовать комнату или, возможно, как-то поговорить. Но это слепое доверие сбивало  с толку и немного выводило из себя.

Он не заслуживал такого.

\- Огласка и не нужна, - сказал Тони. – Вы на каждый канал транслировали поимку Барнса. Дважды пойманный Капитан Америка не пойдёт на пользу рейтингам партии.

Хилл вздёрнула брови, но всё же удержалась от комментариев.

\- Что-нибудь ещё? – спросил Тони. – Отпускные подписать?

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил она. – На этом всё.

Хилл ещё с минуту сверлила его ожидающим взглядом, но затем, не дождавшись реакции, вышла из кабинета. Недовольства на её лице не было, разве что некоторое замешательство, будто Тони, вопреки ожиданиям, воздержался от совершения какой-нибудь откровенной глупости. Когда-то давно такое лицо делала Пеппер, застав Тони спящим в своей постели, а не надирающимся в хлам на какой-нибудь вечеринке. Это было почти забавно.  
Тони повёл плечами и снова посмотрел на экран.  
За это время картинка изменилась  - теперь Стив сидел на кровати, низко опустив голову. Казалось, он внимательно рассматривал свои руки, но Тони отчего-то внутренне напрягся. Если он догадался правильно, то…  
Стив осторожно обхватил ошейник; на экране это нельзя было рассмотреть детально, но Тони прекрасно представлял себе работу собственной игрушки. Ощутимо вздрогнув, Стив опустил руки и откинулся спиной на кровать. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась: даже для Капитана Америки такой удар током был ощутим.  
Тони силой заставил себя отвернуться.  
В предыдущем бездействии Стива была одна положительная сторона:  Тони успел сделать достаточно резервных записей для камер слежения. Теперь они могли поговорить, не беспокоясь об Осборне, Син или Думе.

 

 _Во всяком случае_ , лихорадочно успокаивал себя Тони, _Стив его не ненавидел._

Всё должно было получиться иначе, как-нибудь по-другому, не в такой обстановке, не в такое время и не в таком месте. Тони никогда по-настоящему не задумывался о Стиве с романтической стороны: его привязанность носила совершенно односторонний характер, и Тони так свыкся с этим, что теперь был почти напуган.

Это была не Син, оставленные которой царапины до сих пор болели под плотной тканью формы, не Пеппер, чья правильность в конечном итоге из панацеи превратилась в отраву, не любой другой человек. Тони не помнил толком, что было во второй части письма, потому что дописывал её торопливо и отчаянно, единым порывом, как какую-то финальную точку, у которой не должно было быть продолжения. Но он прекрасно знал, что теперь всё это в гораздо большей степени касалось Стива, чем его самого.

Стива любили. Его боготворили. Он был живой легендой.

Время, в котором они очутились, было самым худшим из всех возможных.

 

На столе ожил коммуникатор. Тони моргнул и протянул руку, чтобы нажать на приём.

 _\- Директор?_

\- На связи.

Тони отодвинулся от стены: голова была тяжёлой, словно он не спал уже долгое время. В принципе, это было недалеко от истины.

 _\- Беспорядки в западной части Нью-Йорка…_

Когда выпадала возможность отвлечься, Тони хватался за неё, как утопающий – за спасательный круг.

 

***

Тони практически ввалился в комнату – в тюремную камеру – Стива и вместо того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, просто сполз на пол, подперев спиной захлопнувшуюся дверь. Стив медленно поднялся с постели и посмотрел на стену перед собой, покорно опустив руки вдоль тела. Странная, почти отрешенная реакция сбивала с толку – Стив вел себя как заключенный и…

 _Точно_ , запоздало догадался Тони.

\- Я перенастроил камеры и жучки на повтор. За нами не следят. Можешь расслабиться.

Стив оказался рядом почти сразу и, не раздумывая и не особо церемонясь, первым же делом проверил пульс.

\- Цел, - отмахнулся Тони. – Падать в обморок больше не собираюсь. Сейчас. Дай мне минуту.

\- Кто тебя так? – спросил Стив.

\- Росомаха. – Тони усмехнулся, провёл рукой по виску, задев слипшиеся от крови волосы, и с лёгким недоумением взглянул на окровавленные пальцы. – Должок возвращал. Мстители сегодня развлекались в Нью-Йорке, громили статую Дума, пришлось им помешать.  Но я сделал вывод, что они в курсе твоего грандиозного плана, иначе сражались бы куда отчаяннее.

Стив кивнул  и убрал руку. У него были сбитые костяшки, с каким-то отрешенным удивлением заметил Тони. У него были сбитые костяшки, скованные движения и немного ассиметричная мимика, левая половина лица не успевала за правой.

Поднявшись с колен, Стив окинул Тони изучающим взглядом и  скрылся в ванной. Послышался шум воды.

Тони удобнее устроился на полу  и прикрыл глаза. Нельзя было упускать шанс нормально обсудить дальнейшую стратегию – через пару дней вернется Син, и после этого у них вряд ли будет время для разговоров. На самом деле, Тони сильно не хотел, чтобы Син даже видела Стива. Сама мысль о том, что она увидит ошейник, казалась ужасной.

Он не заметил момента, когда шум воды прекратился, он даже не почувствовал чужого присутствия. Висок обожгло холодом, и Тони рефлекторно дёрнулся назад.

\- Тише, - мягко произнёс Стив. – Это всего лишь я.

Он осторожно обхватил Тони за подбородок и начал стирать с его лица кровь. В этом действии не было ничего особенного, ничего, выходящего за рамки дружбы, – Стив наверняка сделал бы то же самое для любого другого Мстителя, но Тони всё равно зажмурился, позволяя себе расслабиться и насладиться простым физическим контактом.

Потёки крови спускались с виска по скуле вниз, до самой шеи. Логан бил кулаком, убрав когти: бей он с когтями, история семьи Старков оборвалась бы прямо там, под недостроенным мраморным Думом.

Стив отложил полотенце и несильно тряхнул Тони за плечо.

\- Эй, - сказал он. – Не спи.

\- Не сплю, - мгновенно ответил Тони.

Он открыл глаза, упираясь взглядом в широкую чёрную полосу на шее Стива, и, не удержавшись, невесело рассмеялся. Стив недоумевающе поднял бровь и попытался подняться, но Тони перехватил его за предплечье, притягивая обратно.

Он забрался пальцами за железный ободок, туда, где между мягкой подкладкой и живой кожей образовывалось расстояние примерно в полтора дюйма. Стив замер, не сводя с Тони глаз.

\- Ты говорил в Вестчестере про ошейник, - пробормотал Тони, оглаживая большим пальцем выгравированный на холодной поверхности логотип. – Ты говорил, я считаю, что ты хочешь одеть его на меня. Помнишь?

\- Это неважно, - отозвался Стив. – Мы много чего друг другу наговорили.

Тони разжал пальцы, и Стив медленно встал: теперь, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, приходилось запрокидывать голову, упираясь затылком в дверь.

\- Ты злишься на меня, - утвердительно сказал Тони.

\- В бешенстве, - согласился Стив.  – Я устал от твоей недоверчивости, скрытности и импульсивности. Но мы сможем решить все наши разногласия после.

\- Обычно мы так продуктивно их решаем, - невесело усмехнулся Тони. – После – значит, после.

Он опустил голову, глядя прямо перед собой. Комната, которая исполняла роль тюрьмы Стива, была ещё меньше их общей в Вестчестере, но здесь было абсолютно всё необходимое для того, чтобы продержаться несколько дней. Пока Тони окончательно определится с планом.

\- Смотри, - начал он. – Доступа к Манипулятору у меня нет, но после твоей поимки доверие ко мне возросло. Вы ведь на это рассчитывали, верно? Рид с его идеями… это ведь он, я прав? Нет, не отвечай, разумеется, я прав. Я поговорю ещё раз с Думом, попытаюсь убедить его, что меня во что бы то ни стало нужно провести в сердце этой штуки. Я её перепрограммирую, дальше дело за Хэнком.

Стив помолчал. Тони физически ощущал его тяжелый взгляд, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Будем действовать постепенно, - сказал, наконец, Стив. Он говорил с уверенностью человека, который руководит всем происходящим, и Тони с какой-то внутренней опаской понял, что сейчас абсолютно малодушно свалит на него всю ответственность. – Ты ещё не сдал Вестчестер? Сначала его. Если будет нужно, у нас есть запасные планы по сдаче других Мстителей или Громовержцев, просто свяжись с Хэнком, расскажи всё это так, как ты рассказывал раньше, они всё устроят. Работая в команде, - добавил Стив, - можно добиться многого.

\- О, да, в команде. Слушаюсь, Кэп, - полушутливо ответил Тони.

Он поднялся с пола, но, не удержавшись от резкой смены положения, неловко покачнулся. Чип напоминал о себе ноющей болью в голове, но это было в порядке вещей, хуже становилось, когда боль отступала. Тогда Тони переставал чувствовать вообще что-либо на ближайшие несколько минут.

\- Это… - начал было Стив.

\- Нет, - сказал Тони. – Я не падаю в обморок. Прекрати разводить панику на пустом месте.

Он поднял взгляд и понял, что Стив снова оказался близко, непривычно близко, выставив вперед руки, словно готовился ловить его. В его глазах было неестественно много тревоги, бесконечное поле тревоги и ни тени того, что привык видеть Тони в последнее время, – ни безумия Син, ни торжествующей злости Осборна. И Тони не выдержал, пусть и отговаривал себя от всего этого, от любых необдуманных поступков, от любых незапланированных действий: он шагнул вперёд и поцеловал Стива. Он даже не касался его руками, ожидая, что ничего не будет, потому что ничего и не может быть. А потом Стив расслабился и, опустив ладони ему на плечи, притянул ближе.

Наверное, в этом поцелуе не было ничего такого, _особенного_ , простая попытка двух человек доказать друг другу, что они не одни. Попытка не сойти с ума.

Тони упёрся лбом в плечо Стива.

\- Ты оттолкнул меня, - зачем-то сказал Тони.

\- А ты вёл себя хуже Наташи, - устало ответил Стив. – Что ты ожидал от меня, вывалив признание и хлопнув дверью? Мне нужно было время. Хотя бы минута, чтобы прийти в себя, Тони.

\- И что бы тогда изменилось? Ты бы неожиданно осознал свои чувства, как во всяких сентиментальных романчиках, и…

Стив накрыл его губы ладонью и покачал головой.

\- Неисправим, - обречённо сказал он. - Я собирался обсудить это позже, в более спокойное время и в более подходящей обстановке. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что времени может не быть?

Рука на плече Тони сжалась чуть сильнее.

\- Я стараюсь об этом не думать, - тихо ответил Стив. – Дьявол, Тони. Что мы творим?

Это не звучало как вопрос, а если бы и звучало,  у Тони всё равно не было ответа. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя странно слабым и беспомощным: отчего-то легко было действовать в одиночку, взваливая на себя непосильный груз, но сложно становилось делать что-либо, ощущая рядом поддержку.

\- У нас может не быть времени, - снова повторил он, резко подаваясь вперёд, вжимаясь в Стива всем телом. Пальцы тряслись и отказывались слушаться, когда Тони начал расстёгивать пуговицы на серой тюремной рубашке.

Стив замер, то ли растерявшись, то ли колеблясь. Какая-то рациональная часть Тони предательски нашёптывала, что всё это, возможно, всего лишь чужая жалость, вынужденные меры – а Стив знал, что такое вынужденные меры, потому что любой солдат это знает.

\- Тони. – Стив удержал его за запястье. – Ты сейчас разорвёшь на мне одежду.

\- Скажем, что подрались, - хрипло рассмеялся Тони. – Никто не удивится.

Стив коснулся губами костяшек его пальцев и сказал, почти задевая кожу:

\- Расслабься. Я никуда не денусь.

Он потянул Тони на себя, чтобы, наконец, поцеловать его нормально, мучительно медленно, жарко и глубоко. Молния на форменной куртке подалась почти сразу, но Стив неожиданно отстранился.

\- У тебя все плечи расцарапаны, - удивлённо сказал он.

\- Да, - хмыкнул Тони. – Заживёт. Это…

Его прервал писк коммуникатора. Тони выругался, отступил на несколько шагов и принялся шарить по карманам.

\- Да, - с нескрываемым раздражением выпалил он. – Старк на связи.

 _\- Это Хилл._ – Возможно, Тони показалось, но в голосе Марии проскользнуло нечто, похожее на веселье. – _Вы нужны на авианосце, Старк._

\- Что-то срочное?

 _\- Да._

\- Буду через десять минут.

Тони со злостью отшвырнул коммуникатор в сторону и поднял глаза на Стива.

\- У нас ещё будет время, - сказал тот после недолгого молчания.

Наверное, Стив даже не представлял, сколько отдал бы сам Тони хотя бы за возможность поверить.

 

 **V**

Мария Хилл почти не изменилась. Тони мог поклясться, что временами видел в её глазах полное осознание собственных поступков, какими бы они не были. С другой стороны, он никогда особо не ладил с ней, никогда не стремился её понять, поэтому предпочитал списывать всё на свои иллюзии и болевшую из-за чипа голову.

Сейчас Тони злился и не пытался этого скрывать. Мария с выражением абсолютной скуки на лице наблюдала, как с измятой одежды жидким металлом сползает доспех, а потом подняла взгляд на Тони. В ответ он усмехнулся.

\- Что, соскучилась? – спросил он.

Мария скептически изогнула бровь.

\- Мне нужно было поговорить с вами до прибытия директора Осборна, - сообщила она подчёркнуто ровным голосом. – Дата его возвращения была перенесена на завтра…

\- И мне ты не сказала, потому что…

\- Если вы прекратите меня перебивать, Старк, - парировала Мария, - я доложу вам всё по порядку.

Тони вздохнул и, подтянув к себе ближайший стул, сел на него. Мария продолжила стоять, всем своим видом излучая лёгкое недовольство. Временами Тони подозревал, что Хилл вообще не была способна существовать вне своего личного кокона осуждения.

 - Директор Осборн занимается восстановлением Тюрьмы 42, - сказала она. – После чего все пойманные супергерои будут переводиться непосредственно туда. Пожизненно.

Тони нахмурился, но он помнил о просьбе не перебивать и просто посмотрел на Хилл, ожидая продолжения.

\- С другой стороны, он собирается освобождать и приглашать к сотрудничеству… - Она замолчала на секунду, подбирая верное выражение. – Коллег. Таких же, как и он. – Вздохнув, Мария резко сложила руки на груди, тряхнув короткими волосами, и припечатала: - Злодеев.

А вот это было интересно. Нет, то, что Осборн начнёт собирать вокруг себя разномастных негодяев, которых постоянно ловили Мстители, не было удивительным – Тони скорее удивлялся тому, что никто до сих пор этого не сделал. Возможно, сдерживающим фактором было то, что действие Манипулятора нуждалось в проверке, или необходимо было изготовление аналога чипов, которыми теперь пользовались Мстители, или же Дум был против – он вдохновлённо строил новое общество. Не суть.

Интересным было то, что Мария Хилл говорила с совершенно определенными интонациями – супергерои и злодеи, никакого осуждения первым и благоговения перед вторыми. Хилл говорила так, словно точно знала, о чём идёт речь. Словно с мозгами у неё было всё в порядке.

\- Злодеев? – осторожно уточнил Тони.

\- Вы понимаете, о чём я, Старк, - ответила Хилл. – Не стройте из себя идиота. Я не могла в вас ошибиться.

Тони раздраженно пожал плечами. Признавать что-либо было глупо, но Хилл намекала на вполне определенное положение вещей. Если догадалась она, значит, вполне могли догадаться остальные. Малейшего подозрения со стороны Дума или Осборна хватило бы, чтобы натравить на Тони Син со всей её хвалёной телепатией. И тогда весь план катился псу под хвост.

\- Говори прямо, - велел Тони. – Или сделаем вид, что разговора не было.

Хилл сощурилась. Она выглядела истинной фурией в этот момент, но – контрастом с той же Син – менее безумной и куда более опасной.

\- Всё идёт не по плану, - произнесла она. – Осборн заигрался, Дум слишком увлечён реформами, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть. И не скажу, что его реформы хороши. Необходимо что-то делать.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно они _тебя_ перестали слушаться, - усмехнулся Тони. Хилл удивлённо вздрогнула, и он добавил: - Что предлагаешь?

\- Действовать вместе, - сразу отозвалась Хилл. – Если возможно,  попытаться призвать на нашу сторону капитана Роджерса. За ним пойдут Мстители. Я знаю, вы с Роджерсом не ладите, но…

\- Роджерс не проблема, - сказал Тони.

Хилл прищурилась.

\- Переманить его на свою сторону. На _свою_ сторону, Старк, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Даже его хвалёная стойкость рано или поздно _отступит_ под напором Манипулятора.

Кажется, Тони начинал понимать, к чему вела Хилл. Ещё раз обмануть Дума и Осборна, заставить их поверить, что Капитану Америке промыли мозги, что он _добровольно_ был готов перейти на другую сторону… В этом что-то было. Что-то омерзительное и действенное в равной степени.

\- Ты не боишься, что через меня Син всё узнает? – спросил он.

\- Вам каким-то образом удавалось скрывать свои мысли до сих пор, - резонно заметила Мария. – Не думаю, что это станет проблемой в дальнейшем.

Они посмотрели друг на друга: Тони – пристально, Хилл – бесстрастно.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, сказал Тони. Он поднялся, свёл вместе лопатки, разминая затёкшую спину. – Ладно. Я подумаю.

\- У нас не так много времени. – Хилл по привычке вытянулась, когда Тони проходил мимо неё к двери.

Эту фразу Тони слышал ещё в Вестчестере, и ничего хорошего она не сулила. Он кивнул и вышел за дверь: неожиданный приезд Осборна нарушал некоторые его планы, за выполнение которых следовало взяться прямо сейчас.

Уже у входа в кабинет директора Тони поймал себя на странном ощущении. Возможно, Хилл действительно не коснулся сигнал, возможно, она смогла справиться с ним сама, возможно, она просто была слишком скучной, чтобы хоть как-то меняться, но кое-что в ней точно не было прежним.

Мимика. Мимика Хилл осталась скупой и сдержанной, но что-то – в движении губ, бровей, взгляде – стало иным. Тони достаточно часто смотрел ей в лицо (пусть и пылая одновременно с этим праведным гневом оскорблённого в лучших чувствах человека), чтобы запомнить всё на каком-то полубессознательном уровне.

Впрочем, это не имело значения. Куда больше его волновала мысль, что поведение Хилл было своего рода проверкой, которую Тони бездарно провалил.

Он устало потёр переносицу и нажал на кнопку интеркома.

\- Назначьте мне встречу с фон Думом, - велел он.

 

***

Особняк Тони действительно больше напоминал тюрьму, чем дом: видеонаблюдение велось по всему периметру, который, вдобавок ко всему, охраняли патрули агентов МОЛОТа. Порог они не пересекали, даже близко к двери старались не подходить, словно опасались чего-то.

Тони казалось, что боялись они больше его самого, чем запертого в этих стенах Капитана Америку.

 

Некоторое время он просто смотрел на экраны через камеры, установленные вокруг его дома, на вооружённых людей, готовых при случае убить, а потом отключил трансляцию, откинулся на кресло и уставился в потолок.

\- Сегодня акт о регистрации сверхлюдей стал законом, - донеслось от двери.

Тони вздрогнул и обернулся. У двери, освещённый рассеянным синеватым светом, небрежно привалившись плечом к стене, стоял он сам.

\- Поздравляю, мистер Старк, - оскалилась галлюцинация.

Тони сжал зубы, почти испуганно вглядываясь в тёмный силуэт. Во всём этом не было ничего от обыкновенного кошмарного сна, потому что кошмарные сны всегда несли в себе элемент чего-то ирреально-абсурдного, даже от обыкновенной галлюцинации в этом ничего не было. Но Тони отдавал себе отчёт в происходящем. Тони понимал, что это значит.

\- Ты не настоящий, - как можно спокойнее сказал он.

Галлюцинация пожала плечами.

\- Да.

\- Ты – даже не мои воспоминания, - добавил Тони.

\- Тоже верно, - покорно согласился человек у дверей. – Как и она.

Тони дёрнулся в сторону, потому что неожиданно рядом с ним оказалась Шэрон Картер.

Глаза Шэрон были припухшими, с лопнувшими сосудами, губы – искусанными, а кожа – невероятно бледной. Шэрон рыдала, и по её щекам разбегались влажные дорожки слёз.

\- Это всё ты виноват, - прошипела она. – Это _ты_ его убил.

Тони замер, но прежде, чем он успел хоть как-то сориентироваться, голос подал его двойник.

\- Она лжёт, - мягко сказал он. – Я был там. Она просто пытается переложить чувство вины на твои плечи.

\- Убийца, - выплюнула Шэрон. – Предатель.

\- А на чьей стороне была ты, Картер? – с притворным удивлением спросил двойник.

Шэрон сузила глаза: теперь она напоминала готовую к прыжку дикую кошку.

\- Ты…

Она не успела договорить – её прервал интерком. Тони резко выпрямился, вцепившись пальцами в край стола, и судорожно выдохнул.

 _\- Мистер Старк? –_ повторил бесплотный агент _. – С вами всё в порядке?_

\- Да, - отозвался Тони. – Да, да, всё хорошо.

 _\- Мистер фон Дум готов вас принять_ , - недоверчиво сказал агент. – _Он у себя._

 

*

Тони остановился перед входом в кабинет и некоторое время просто смотрел перед собой, мысленно считая вдохи и выдохи. К Думу нельзя было приходить с расшатанными нервами, любое проявление слабости могло обернуться против Тони. Этого нельзя было допустить. Сейчас слишком многое зависело от того, как пройдёт разговор.

Где-то на периферии, в тенях длинного коридора, Тони ловил знакомый, почти размытый образ. Галлюцинации, которые на время отпустили, вернулись. Против воли Тони задумался, что вообще в последнее время было настоящим, где именно фантазии и страхи переходили в реальный мир?

Мысль ошпарила, Тони почувствовал что-то вроде паники и сразу толкнул вперёд дверь, отвлекаясь на более насущные дела.

Дум, по обыкновению, был во главе стола. Перед ним, широко раздвинув ноги, сидела Син.

\- Почему нет? – потянула она. – Ты ведь можешь, Виктор!

\- Не вижу смысла растрачивать наши силы на такие бессмысленные вещи, - равнодушно ответил он. – Можешь попросить Осборна, но, я полагаю, ты уже, раз пришла ко мне.

\- Мой отец…

\- Мёртв. Прошлая попытка привести его в порядок завершилась воскрешением Капитана Америки и общим провалом. – В голосе Дума послышалась тоска. – Вы разрушили мой любимый фонтан.

Тони кашлянул.

\- А, Старк. Ты что-то хотел?

Син обернулась, тряхнув рыжими волосами. Она была бледной и немного осунувшейся, веснушки на её лице выделялись слишком чётко, а на скуле багровел порез. И всё это непременно порадовало бы Тони, если бы он не знал, насколько сучке нравились игры с болью.

Отпуск с Осборном, очевидно, прошёл более чем успешно.

\- Обсудить кое-что, - осторожно ответил Тони, подходя ближе. – Но, вижу, босс, тебе немного не до того. Могу подождать в очереди. Надеюсь, для доклада необязательно принимать именно такую позу. – Он кивнул на Син.

Та проследила за его взглядом и понятливо ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну, нет, - сказал Дум. Он поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые сжимал в руке, и недовольно сощурился. – Шмидт, успокойся. Старк, говори. У меня много дел. Если это какая-то ерунда…

\- Я знаю местонахождение Мстителей, - просто сказал Тони. – Роджерс сказал.

Глаза Син тут же загорелись. Она вся напряглась, словно сейчас же была готова сорваться с места и уничтожить неугодных.

\- Но так просто ты его не скажешь, -  протянул Дум, откинувшись на спинку кресла. – Быстро ты его расколол. Мы с Осборном пару недель пытали впустую. На редкость упрямый недоносок.

\- Недель? – Тони моргнул. С момента пленения Стива едва ли прошло несколько дней.

\- Осборн не похвастался? Странно. – Дум цепко взглянул на Тони. – Мы решили, что быстро Капитана Америку не сломить. А я обладаю достаточным количеством технологий и магии, чтобы подчинить время себе.

\- Это было так забавно, - мечтательно проговорила Син. – Меня к игрушке не допустили, но сам принцип! Сломал Кэпа, промотал время, и тот сразу восстановился. Снова сломал, снова промотал. Я бы могла заниматься этим вечно.

Недели, подумал Тони. Нет, он сомневался, что для сознания Стива тоже прошли недели, скорее всего, Дум просто нахваливал себя и использовал какой-то ускоритель клеток. В любом случае, это объясняло то, что на Стиве не было заметных физических ранений.

\- Но болью Роджерса не сломить. – Дум неприятно усмехнулся. – Очевидно, у тебя свой подход. Чего ты хочешь, Старк?

Тони сунул руки в карманы и прислонился к стене, неосознанно копируя позу своего воображаемого двойника.

\- Да, у меня свои методы. – Тони хмыкнул. – И эти методы дают результаты. Вы бы хотели, чтобы Капитан Америка был на нашей стороне?

Некоторое время Дум молчал, потом шевельнул рукой, видимо, приказывая Син перестать мельтешить. Та, к удивлению Тони, послушалась – соскользнула со стола и немного неровной походкой прошлась к двери.

\- Роджерс дома? – мечтательно протянула она, пытаясь заглянуть Тони в глаза. – Как это здорово.

\- Твоё тело никогда не найдут, - почти нежно отозвался Тони.

Син полубезумно улыбнулась.

\- Хватит, - повысил голос Дум. – Старк, продолжай.

Тони вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно не спал невероятное количество времени, и взведённому кофеином и бессонницей разуму стало совершенно всё равно. Такое бывало раньше, такое легко лечилось алкоголем и безрассудством, и впервые Тони оказался пойман в ловушку собственного дурного состояния.

Он с трудом подавил паническое желание рассказать всё Думу – просто чтобы увидеть, какой станет его реакция.

\- Роджерс меняется, - спокойно сказал Тони. – Как насчёт того, чтобы воздействовать на него по максимуму? _Подвести его ближе к машине?_

Дум не ответил. Он задумчиво положил подбородок на сомкнутые в замок пальцы и замер, ожидая продолжения.

\- Только представьте. – Тони отодвинулся от стены. – У вас есть Железный Человек. У вас будет Капитан Америка. Два лидера-основателя Мстителей. Это ударит по оппозиции так, как не сможет ударить ничто другое.

Он нервно усмехнулся.

\- Отправить Роджерса в тюрьму вы всегда успеете. Сейчас он беззащитен, как слепой щенок, он… похоже, сломлен, хоть и пытается сделать вид, что это не так.

\- Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка? – спросил Дум. Тони пожал плечами.

\- Роджерс был с вами. Неужели вы бы не смогли всё понять за… несколько недель, верно?

 _Господи_ , подумал Тони. _Несколько недель. Несколько недель пыток._

Его замутило; пришлось сделать шаг обратно к стене.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - наконец, проговорил Дум. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но сначала нужно разобраться с убежищем супергероев.

\- Вестчестер, - выпалил Тони, стараясь как можно незаметнее зацепиться за стену. – У меня есть координаты. В Вестчестере свои телепаты, поэтому его будет сложно найти. Но возможно.

Дум кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, нет смысла тянуть. – Он неожиданно склонил голову набок, и Тони почти ощутил на себе его изучающий, пристальный взгляд. – Старк, ты вообще спишь? На тебе лица нет.

\- Броня, - вымучено улыбнулся Тони.

Весь вид Дума говорил о том, что ему абсолютно всё равно. Он нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами, и Тони спиной отступил к двери, по пути наткнувшись на неожиданно вменяемый, осознанный и невероятно злобный взгляд Син.

 

*

Она вышла из кабинета немногим позже Тони и нагнала его где-то на полдороги к выходу, цепко обхватив со спины.

\- Дорогой, - произнесла она. – Ты мне не рад?

Тони почувствовал чужое дыхание у шеи, поморщился и отстранился одним резким движением.

\- Шмидт, - предупреждающе произнес он, перехватив Син за руку.

\- Ты едешь со мной в Вестчестер, - зло прошипела она. – Сейчас. Приказ Дума. Не надейся, что моего общества можно так просто избежать.

\- Я бы никогда, - устало усмехнулся Тони. – Вдвоем летим на штурм базы Мстителей? Немного рискованно, не находишь?

\- Хилл уже собрала нам агентов. – Тони почувствовал, как Син передёрнула плечами. – Пошли, Старк. Заодно объяснишься.

Она развернулась на каблуках и направилась к квинджетам. Тони не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти следом.

 

Ангар был заполнен людьми в форме МОЛОТА: они быстро собирались, доставали и перепроверяли оружие и выстраивались у машин. Безэмоциональные, серые лица людей, которые раньше воевали рядом с Мстителями, а сейчас шли их уничтожить.

Стив говорил, что все в безопасности, и Вестчестер можно брать. Стив не признался, что его пытали несколько недель и беспокоился из-за какой-то царапины на лице Тони.

 _Был ли Стив вообще настоящим?_ Предательская мысль, возникшая после галлюцинации, не хотела отпускать. Проблема была в том, что у Тони не оставалось не единого шанса проверить свои подозрения – камеры надежно скрывали его отсутствие, или же подтверждали, что ничего не было. Никаких свидетелей, ничего такого, за что можно было бы зацепиться.

\- Я с вами не еду, - сказала Хилл.

Она, судя по всему, уже некоторое время стояла рядом и ждала хоть какой-то реакции со стороны Тони, но тот был слишком задумчив, чтобы заметить хоть что-то вокруг себя.

Тони пожал плечами, признавая за Марией право не рисковать собственной шкурой, когда это возможно. Тем более, если она действительно собиралась быть союзником, отправлять её на заведомо провальную миссию было бы глупо.

-  Старк! – рявкнула Син. – Иди сюда и давай свои координаты. Мы выдвигаемся.

 

***

Синтия Шмидт упоительно целовалась с Шэрон Картер, заставляя ту стонать и вздрагивать. Места в квинджете было немного, и пусть Тони и пытался смотреть в сторону, от звуков избавиться не удавалось.

Сучка Шмидт не разрешила ему лететь отдельно, не сводила с него глаз и откровенно действовала на нервы. Она вполне могла догадаться, так же, как уже догадалась Хилл, но подобные игры были совершенно не в её стиле. Вместо того чтобы говорить прямо, она чуть ли не насиловала Картер на глазах у Тони.

У этой Шэрон, в отличие от галлюцинации, не было печати отчаяния на лице, а искусанные, опухшие губы молили Шмидт о продолжении. В этой Шэрон не было ничего от того, что помнил о ней Тони, и он отчасти радовался, что этого всего не видит Стив. И что Син сейчас здесь, поэтому не может до него добраться.

Худые пальцы Син задрали форменную куртку Шэрон, и Тони вздрогнул. На бледной коже розовым отпечатался длинный шрам, место, где был вспорот и потом залечен живот.

\- Почему ты постоянно о нём думаешь? – раздражённо проговорила Син. – С момента его появления. Только о нём. Какого чёрта, Старк!

\- Кто-то обещал не читать мои мысли, - усмехнулся Тони.

\- Кто-то ведёт двойную игру.

Шэрон вскрикнула, когда Син вонзила ей ногти в спину и провела длинные линии. В этот раз Тони смотрел – ровно и с неожиданно возникшей твёрдостью.

\- Шмидт, - произнес он. – Посмотри на меня.

Та только ближе прижала Шэрон и потянула вниз форменные штаны.

Что с тобой, Картер, зло подумал Тони. Где сопротивление? Откуда такая покорность? Ты была женщиной Капитана Америки, как _ты_ могла сдаться так просто?

\- Шмидт, - повторил Тони.

Он поднялся со своего места и навис над обеими девушками, упершись постепенно покрывающейся металлом ладонью в спинку кресла.

\- Стивен Роджерс будет на моей стороне, - сказал Тони, сверху вниз глядя в безумные глаза Син. – Для этого мне понадобилось трахнуть тебя, я не побрезговал. Если мне понадобиться свести его с ума в Манипуляторе – я это сделаю. Если ты мне будешь мешать, я с большим удовольствием сверну тебе шею. И сверну шею любому, кто станет на моём пути. Роджерс мой. Ты понимаешь?

 Син моргнула.

\- Понимаешь? – с опасной мягкостью повторил Тони. Она кивнула. – Славно. Я буду снаружи. Развлекайся дальше.

Распахнув дверь, Тони спокойно выступил из несущейся на приличной высоте машины.

\- Ты хоть сам осознаёшь, какую правду только что сказал? – крикнула ему вслед Син.

Доспех на лице захлопнулся прежде, чем порыв ветра попал в глаза.

Тони осознавал, но слишком устал для того, чтобы жалеть о принятых решениях.

 

На общей волне МОЛОТа хрипели помехи, сквозь которые прорывались отдельные голоса:

 _\- … координаты…_

 _\- Принято._

 _-… оцепление… на счёт три…_

Тони завис в воздухе, глядя издалека, как тёмные летающие машины окружают помеченное на карте место: полуразрушенные складские здания, брошенная промзона, кое-как огороженная рваной колючей проволокой – именно так выглядел Вестчестер для чужаков.

И в следующий момент, со стихийной неожиданностью, из роя квинджетов вырвались ослепительно-белые лучи, взрезая незримый щит: тот лопнул, будто мыльный пузырь, разбрасывая в стороны ошмётки пламени. Вслед за нами грянул звуковой удар, и Тони с трудом удержался на месте.

\- Хилл! – рявкнул он. – Хилл, какого дьявола?!

Голос Марии был чётким, словно сама она находилась совсем рядом.

 _\- А чего вы хотели, Старк?_ – с нотками веселья в голосе поинтересовалась она. – _Было бы странно предъявлять санкции к месту, которого не существует._

Машины опускались на выжженную траву вокруг пылающих зданий, сквозь иллюзорный контур которых начинали проступать очертания знакомого Тони особняка. Агенты выбирались наружу и растерянно замирали, не совсем понимая, что делать дальше. Последними из квинджета вышли Шэрон и Син – Син потянулась, широко раскинув руки, будто желая обнять трещавшие опоры гибнущей постройки.

Тони остался в воздухе, только подлетел чуть ближе. Тепловые сканеры были бесполезны, оставалось просто надеяться, что Стив не ошибся, и Мстители успели уйти до атаки МОЛОТа.

 

Сложно было описать то, что произошло дальше – даже сверхчувствительные приборы брони оказались бессильны. Тони был над квинджетом Син, когда из пламени неожиданно ударил луч, врезавшись точно в фигуру младшей Шмидт и отшвырнув её в сторону, будто котёнка.

От особняка хлынула волна, невидимая, но такая плотная, что её можно было почувствовать физически. Рации костюма перешли на сплошные помехи, на монотонный натужный хрип, а потом ударили ультразвуковым писком. От неожиданности Тони качнулся и камнем рухнул вниз, успев притормозить только у самой земли.

Над пламенем взмыла мисс Марвел, окружённая бледно-синим сиянием. По её левую руку был Стрендж, и его алый плащ в ослепительном свете пожара выглядел продолжением огненных языков.

Писк набирал силу, броня не выдерживала. Где-то вдалеке протянулся долгий, похожий на звериный вой крик Син.

Обзор заволокло красным.

 _\- Критический урон_ , - сообщил компьютер. – _Система…_

\- Нет, нет, нетнетнет, - забормотал Тони. – Чёрт, отмена! Отмена!

 _\- … будет перезапущена._

В этот раз потеря сознания была похожа на удар чем-то тяжёлым по голове.

 

 **VI**

Тони вытянул руку – на фоне бледно-синих стен силуэты ладони и пальцев всё равно выглядели расплывчатыми. Он сморгнул несколько раз и подтянулся наверх, пытаясь сесть.

Тело не болело, зато кровь гулко билась в виски, гулко, тупо и размеренно, в такт стуку сердца. Первым чувством, как ни странно, пришла радость: по крайней мере, он остался жив, какая бы чертовщина не произошла рядом с Вестчестером.

В комнате резко и неприятно пахло лекарствами, простыня под пальцами была ломкой от бесконечных химических обработок. Тони всей душой ненавидел больницы: сильнее он не любил только магию и неудачи. Сложно было говорить наверняка, но, похоже, в этот раз все три ненавистные ему вещи пересеклись.

 Тони со злостью выдернул из вены иглу, спустил ноги с койки и попробовал подняться. Колени подкосились, и он с оглушительным стуком рухнул на холодный пол, утянув за собой какой-то несносно верещавший аппарат.

Ширма отдёрнулась, и по глазам Тони ударило ярким светом.

\- Мистер Старк! – испуганно вскрикнул незнакомый ему парень в белом – видимо, медбрат. – Мистер Старк, вам…

Тони оставил попытки встать и сполз по стене вниз. Когда парень дёрнулся в его сторону, он остановил его резким движением, от которого почему-то закружилась голова.

\- Рассказывай, - прохрипел Тони.

Медбрат замешкался, нервно переводя взгляд с капельницы на руку Тони, но остановился, ничего не предпринимая.

\- У меня нет…

\- Говори.

\- Это была засада, большая часть людей попали в плен к этим… - Парень замолчал и сердито нахмурился. – Вы потом всё узнаете. Вам рекомендован постельный режим из-за сотрясения. Необходимо полное медицинское обследование, но мы не знаем наверняка, как ваше тело отреагирует на МРТ, поэтому…

Мир перестал дрожать, покрываться рябью, темнеть, и Тони повторил попытку встать, на этот раз обеими руками цепляясь за койку.

\- Прочь, - рявкнул он на шагнувшего в его сторону медбрата. – Никаких МРТ. Никакого лечения. Сколько я провалялся без сознания?

\- Всего несколько часов, сэр. Но я бы настоятельно вам рекомендовал…

Тони обхватил отдающую приятным металлическим холодом стойку для капельницы. Она была на небольших колёсиках, если упереться, то её вполне можно было использовать вместо костылей. Одного костыля. Не суть.

\- Где… - начал было Тони, но остановился. Он не знал, что именно его интересовало в первую очередь.

 _Где он? Что с Вестчестером? Спаслась ли Син?_

\- Неважно, - чуть тише сказал он.

Дёрнув за ширму, Тони предусмотрительно прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от яркого света. Медотсек авианосца, узнал он, не больница. Это успокаивало.

\- Хилл. – Тони обернулся. – Мне нужны Мария Хилл, мой коммуникатор, мои вещи. – Он двумя пальцами растёр складку между бровей. – В обратном порядке.

Медбрат кивнул.

По отсеку бегали люди в белых халатах, Тони морщился от мельтешения и раз за разом потирал глаза, но упрямо отказывался от мысли присесть. Сесть, лечь, расслабиться было бы непозволительной роскошью.

Дум с Осборном наверняка знают о провале и наверняка ему не рады. Они вполне могут обвинить Тони, что всё было подстроено – _какого чёрта Стив не предупредил о засаде?_ – а значит, при случае нужно было действовать очень быстро.

\- Хилл, - сказал он, выхватив у подошедшего с охапкой вещей медбрата коммуникатор. – Докладывай.

 _\- Пятнадцать агентов в плену у Мстителей_ , - ответила Хилл. – _Среди них Шэрон Картер. Синтия Шмидт сейчас в реанимации. Раны не смертельны,_ \- добавила она, и Тони практически почувствовал усмешку. – _Но Шмидт теперь полноценная дочь Красного Черепа._

\- А тебя это радует, я посмотрю. – Тони сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, отпустив стойку. – Осборн?

 _\- В бешенстве. Сразу после вашего возвращения он сам отправился на место. Вестчестер был взят около часа назад. Абсолютно пустой. Как только вы придёте в себя, Старк, отправляйтесь к Думу. Он в кабинете. Мы пытаемся разрешить возникшие неприятности._

Коммуникатор отключился.

Тони смотрел на него с минуту, почти механически обрабатывая информацию. Из услышанного можно было сделать два вывода – доверие к Тони снова пошатнётся, и это было скверно. Но на некоторое время Дум с Осборном лишились Син, и это было замечательно. Тони не сомневался, что уже в ближайшие несколько часов у нового правительства начнутся первые разногласия.

\- Эй, парень! – окликнул медбрата Тони. – Мне нужна одежда.

Тот с сомнением посмотрел на стойку для капельницы. Тони, проследив за его взглядом, усмехнулся.

\- Конечно, я могу пойти к фон Думу _в этом. –_ Тони многозначительно кивнул на больничную сорочку, постаравшись проигнорировать вспыхнувшую в голове боль. – Но это будет всецело на твоей совести.

Лицо медбрата сделалось практически испуганным.

\- Форма подойдёт? – спросил он.

Тони поудобнее перехватил нагретую теплом ладони стойку.

\- Будет просто великолепно, - хмыкнул он.

 

*

Путь от медотсека к кабинету занял у Тони раза в три больше времени, чем обычно. Помимо формы, он смог достать ещё и нормальный костыль, и теперь с каждым шагом злился всё больше и больше – особенно когда ловил на себе недоумевающие взгляды.

Внешне на Тони не было никаких повреждений, если не считать за травму мертвенную бледность и треснувшие сосудистой вязью радужки глаз. Броня прекрасно выполнила свой долг, защитив владельца от ударной волны и пламени – а затем, судя по всему, его подобрала подоспевшая к месту подмога.

 

Дум, против обыкновения, не сидел в кресле, а стоял, глядя в псевдоокна, к которым были подключены камеры. Часть экранов показывала уже потушенное пожарище на месте Вестчестера, часть – ярус авианосца, на котором находился медотсек.

\- Старк, - хрипло сказал Дум и повернулся. Тони прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и поднял брови, показывая, что готов слушать. – Очнулся. Прекрасно.

\- Что с потерями? – спросил Тони.

Дум отошёл от дисплеев и сделал несколько шагов по кабинету.

\- Пятнадцать человек пропали. Были захвачены в заложники Мстителями. Восемь получили травмы разной степени тяжести. – Он остановил взгляд на Тони: нехороший, пронизывающий взгляд. – Старк, у тебя есть объяснение всему этому?

\- Два, - отозвался Тони. – Первое: я, кажется, говорил, что Роджерс не так прост?

Дум промолчал, только недовольно поджал губы.

\- Второе: тот факт, что один из Мстителей попал к врагу, к врагу- _телепату_ , - Тони выделил последнее слово интонацией, - вынудил их сменить убежище. А засада – это своего рода… отмщение.

Он чуть сильнее оперся на костыль, чувствуя, как снова начинают слабеть ноги. Какой дрянью они его накачали?

Дум подошёл совсем близко, с бесстрастным вниманием осматривая Тони.

\- Омерзительно выглядишь, - наконец, вынес вердикт Дум. – Но у тебя, по крайней мере, осталось лицо. Считай это хорошей новостью.

Он вернулся обратно к экранам, поморщился, вытащил из кармана коммуникатор, снова спрятал его. Тони, пожалуй, впервые видел Дума таким нервным, практически доведённым до безудержного, граничащего со злостью раздражения. Оставалось гадать, что именно нарушило его обыкновенную высокомерную сдержанность.

\- Ты ещё тут? – бросил, не оборачиваясь, Дум.

\- Что с Син? – неожиданно для себя спросил Тони.

Дум хмыкнул.

\- Навести её. Полагаю, уж это тебя точно порадует.

Тони попытался как можно незаметнее перенести вес с ноги на ногу, но набалдашник костыля предательски скрипнул по отполированному полу. Дум испустил вымученный полувздох-полувсхлип и резко повернулся на каблуках.

\- Старк, не знаю, что именно тебе сказала Хилл, но я велел прийти ко мне, как только оклемаешься. Какой смысл говорить с полутрупом?

Тони вымученно ухмыльнулся.

\- Полутруп может рассказать больше, чем труп, - сказал он. – Хоть я и не профессионал в плане магии. Могу ошибаться.

На одном из экранов за спиной Дума появился Железный Патриот. Он высился над разрушенным Вестчестером с торжествующим видом победителя, это было ощутимо даже сквозь экраны и металл костюма.

 _\- Эй, Дум. Мы нашли Церебро,_ \- прогудел Осборн. – _Но толку от неё теперь немного. Син не очнулась?_

Дум оглянулся через плечо и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Два-три дня её продержат на обезболивающих, - сказал он. – Дальше посмотрим.

 _-  Неужели у нас нет ни одного телепата_? – недовольно ответил Осборн. _\- Это значительно упростило бы дело. –_ Он снял шлем и растёр руками лицо. _– И какого чёрта у тебя за спиной делает Старк?_

\- Пытается не съехать по стене вниз. – Дум глянул на него и кивком головы указал на дверь. – Телепатов не так уж много, и большая часть попросту не поддается воздействию. Их нужно убедить работать с нами. Займёшься позже.

 _\- Я не твой мальчик на побегушках, Дум, -_ прошипел Осборн. – _Уговор был в том, чтобы…_

\- Уговор был таким: ты беспрекословно подчиняешься моим приказам! – От Дума неожиданно во все стороны короткими разрядами пошли молнии. Тони рефлекторно отшатнулся и едва устоял на ногах, зацепившись рукой за стену. – Старк, выметайся. И чтоб я тебя не видел ближайшие несколько суток.

Думу не пришлось повторять дважды.

Тони закрыл за собой дверь и провёл рукой по волосам, забирая их назад.

 

В поместье он хотел сразу же направиться к Стиву. На минуту Тони зашёл в комнату, просто сменить одежду, но, не вписавшись в дверь в очередной раз, передумал. Следовало немного поспать. Чем бы Тони ни накачали, действие не могло быть слишком долгим, значит, несколько часов сна приведут его во вменяемое состояние.

 

Ему снилась Гражданская война. События развивались точно по сценарию, который Тони вычитал в хрониках, не отклоняясь ни на секунду. Лишённый воспоминаний, он не был уверен на самом деле, что это плохо. Тони не помнил конфликта, не помнил своих действий и мотивов, хоть и мог их просчитать, не помнил ничего из того, что до сих пор заставляло каждого из Мстителей опускать глаза.

А ещё он совершенно не помнил смерти Стива. Это определённо было к лучшему.

 

Тони проснулся от истерического писка коммуникатора.

\- Хилл, - хрипло проговорил он. – Какого чёрта. Кто звонит в такую рань?

 _\- Сейчас восемь вечера,_ \- хладнокровно отозвалась Хилл. – _Вы проспали более полутора суток. Ваш врач настоятельно просил меня напомнить, что вам неплохо было бы поесть._

Комната поплыла, как только Тони распахнул глаза. Он не почувствовал, не знал, не мог спать так долго. Дел было слишком много, чтобы позволять себе такое.

 _\- Успокойтесь,_ \- почти весело сказала Хилл. – _Ничего важного не происходит. Директор Осборн занят, фон Дум решает международные проблемы, мисс Шмидт так и не пришла в себя. Я действительно звоню, чтобы напомнить о приёме пищи._

\- Слишком мило с твоей стороны. – Тони сбросил с себя смятое одеяло и осторожно поднялся с кровати. Голова почти не болела, хотя на ногах он до сих пор стоял нетвёрдо. – Что-нибудь ещё?

 _\- Я проследила, чтоб вашему пленнику исправно приносили завтраки._

Тони, не скрываясь, выругался. Двое, если не больше, дней Стив сидел запертым в четырёх стенах и совершенно не знал, что происходит. Если пытки до этого не свели его с ума, это вполне могло – Тони ушёл по срочному делу, так и не вернувшись. Что мог подумать Стив?

С другой стороны, рассудил Тони, натягивая штаны, он мог ничего и не знать. И весь тот разговор был просто галлюцинацией, ничего больше. Тони получил то, что хотел.

Так не бывает.

 _\- Мне отключить камеры? –_ участливо спросила Хилл.

Тони вздрогнул.

\- О чём… - начал было он, но замолчал.  Хилл предлагала сотрудничество. Как бы то ни было, хуже от одного союзника в этом безумии не станет. – Выключай. Или поставь запись.

 _\- Так точно, сэр. Я предупрежу, если что-нибудь случится._

Он кивнул, не совсем осознавая, что Хилл точно не могла этого видеть. Коммуникатор Тони положил в карман и направился к двери в душ.

Со Стивом нужно было поговорить.

 

*

К Стиву Тони попал только спустя полчаса: до этого он успел задремать в душе, и проснулся оттого, что тёплая вода неожиданно сменилась холодной, почти ледяной. Но, по крайней мере, это взбодрило.

Тони торопливо набрал код на панели, и когда дверь открылась, Стив резко сел в постели, словно совсем не спал или подозревал, что кто-то придёт. При виде Тони лицо его сперва разгладилось, но затем стало встревоженным.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он. Тони протянул ему чашку с кофе, сел на единственный в комнате стул и с наигранной беззаботностью пожал плечами.

\- Я спал.

Стив вскинул голову, посмотрев на Тони со смесью тревоги и недоверия.

\- Я _действительно_ спал. Серьёзно, Кэп, неужели ты думал, что я…

Взгляд Тони неожиданно зацепился за небольшую тёмно-серую книгу, полуприкрытую одеялом. Он потянулся вперёд, цепляя корешок, и Стив посторонился.

\- « _Прощай, оружие!»?_ – Тони поднял брови. – Откуда ты её взял?

\- Мне передали её с завтраком, - ответил Стив. – Тони, что случилось?

Томик был совершенно новым, некоторые страницы в конце были всё ещё не расклеенными, от них одуряюще сильно пахло типографской краской. Никаких записок, заметок, только подвёрнутый уголок примерно на трети – там, где, судя по всему, остановился Стив.

Отравленной бумага тоже не выглядела.

\- Ты знаешь, что Хилл теперь на нашей стороне? – пробормотал Тони, задумчиво переворачивая белые листы. Переплёт хрустел под пальцами, будто свежий снег под подошвами ботинок.

\- То есть? – Стив резко выпрямился, расправляя плечи. Тони помнил это движение: оно повторялось всегда, когда беседа из дружественно-неформальной перетекала в деловую.

\- Не знаю. Я ничего ей не говорил, она просто предложила сотрудничество. – Тони бросил книгу на постель и отпил успевший остыть кофе. – Похоже, она в курсе всего и про меня, и про тебя. Про меня точно в курсе. Насчёт последнего не уверен.

Немного притихшая боль в голове вернулась, заново отстукивая старый ритм по вискам. Глаза начало щипать, и Тони внутренне разозлился: сколько нужно было спать, чтобы прийти в норму? Мало не годилось, много тоже на пользу не шло. И что за дрянь, в конце концов, ему вкололи на авианосце?

Видимо, он замолк слишком надолго, потому что Стив подался к нему, тронув за плечо. Тони машинально отшатнулся.

\- Вестчестер взяли, Стив, - сказал он. – Стреляли издалека, на поражение. Там была засада. Почему ты не сказал мне?

\- Засада? – с искренним недоумением переспросил Стив.

Он нахмурился и опустил взгляд на сцепленные в замок руки.

\- Ты не…

\- Кто-то пострадал? – спросил Стив. – Ты в порядке?

\- Пострадали, но без смертей. Насколько я понял, Син опалило лицо. – Тони помолчал. - Мстители проявили такую странную инициативу сами? 

Стив резко поднялся с постели, и Тони присмотрелся к нему. Заметных отклонений видно не было, лицо восстановилось, руки и движения тоже, регенерация суперсолдата работала безотказно. Сейчас Тони был бы не прочь получить такую же.

Он постарался отогнать мысли о том, что регенерация справлялась с последствиями пыток – длительных, наверняка тяжелых, порождённых больным сознанием Осборна.

\- Ты не знал, - уверенно произнёс Тони.

 _Или не сказал мне_ , подумал он.

\- Не знал, - согласился Стив. – Перед тем, как прийти к тебе… сдаваться, - слово далось ему с ощутимым усилием, - я продумал запасные планы на случай нашей неудачи. И дальнейшее поведение Мстителей.

Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате, но Тони не следил – он уперся взглядом в брошенную на постели книгу. Скорее всего, её передала Хилл, вряд ли кто-то из простых агентов мог себе такое позволить. Странный жест.

\- Я не сказал тебе, - продолжил Стив. – Потому что не помнил. Ксавье, по моей просьбе, заблокировал те участки памяти, которые могли бы навредить Мстителям. Или Людям-Икс. Кому угодно навредить, пока я в руках у врага.

Это было логично. Наверное, это было правильно, несмотря на то, что для Тони казалось дикостью разрешить кому-либо копаться в своих мозгах. Намного проще в этом плане звучало даже форматирование мозга – лучше, обыденнее, этакое действие, лишенное чужого вмешательства и контроля.

\- Ты в моих руках, - отрешенно заметил Тони.

\- Сейчас, - на удивление мягко сказал Стив. – До этого были Осборн, Дум и Шмидт. Мстители не могли так рисковать. – Он тяжело вздохнул, так, словно пытался сдержать это в себе, как и любое другое проявление эмоций. – Я не мог. Не простил бы себе, если бы из-за моей самоуверенности кто-то пострадал.

\- Ты бы не признался.

\- Мы не можем этого знать,  - возразил Стив. Он вернулся назад к постели и требовательно посмотрел на Тони. – Я не знаю, какие шаги предпримут Мстители дальше. Мы можем рассчитывать только на себя и на Хэнка.

\- Ты бы не признался, - повторил Тони. Он утопал в вихре непонятных, неприятных, затягивающих мыслей: галлюцинации, вмешательство Ксавье, странное, непривычное поведение Стива – и общее чудовищное безумие, охватившее страну.

Чарльз никогда не был ему врагом, но в телепатах всегда было что-то неправильное, почти потустороннее. Они были в чём-то непредсказуемы, в то время как любое живое существо для них оставалось распахнутой книгой.

Тони отставил чашку и поднялся; одновременно с ним выпрямился Стив.

\- Что из того, что ты делаешь, делаешь _на самом деле_ ты? – негромко спросил Тони.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Что, если твоими словами, мыслями и эмоциями руководит Чарльз? – продолжил Тони, глядя в глаза Стиву. Тревога в них перестала быть тенью, проступила явно и чётко. – Что, если у них появился новый план? Ты не знаешь. Ты не помнишь даже свой.

Стив сжал губы, на его скулах чётко проступили желваки. Скорее всего, он был взбешён, но старательно пытался скрыть это.

\- Какой-то план… - Голос сбился до полушёпота.

\- Тони, - предупреждающе сказал Стив. – Перестань. Ты устал. Тебе нужно…

– План… - Тони опустил взгляд на широкую тёмную полосу на шее, на распахнутый ворот серой рубашки. – Скажем, подложить тебя под меня, втереться в доверие, ударить изнутри. Перехитрить перехитрившего. Звучит неплохо, да?

В следующий момент лицо Тони обожгло болью. Он шарахнулся в сторону, потрясённо прижав ладонь к разбитой губе, и поднял глаза: Стив бил не в полную силу, но даже «не в полную силу» Капитана Америки могло привести к плачевному результату.

\- Прекрати… - сквозь зубы прошипел Стив.

\- И даже это, - нервно заметил Тони, - может быть неправдой. Может быть спланировано. Где уверенность, что это _ты_ захотел меня ударить, а не Чарльз?

\- Я отвечаю за свои действия.

\- Ты не отвечаешь даже за свою память! – выпалил Тони. – Как ты можешь быть уверен? Они могли изменить что угодно, заставить тебя делать то, что нужно. Ради блага страны. И ты согласился, ты всегда соглашаешься, люди всегда стоят для тебя на первом месте.

\- Послушай себя со стороны, - раздраженно произнес Стив. – Ты несёшь бред.

\- Неужели? – Тони рваным каким-то движением стёр стекавшую по подбородку кровь. – Тебе откуда знать. Ты вообще можешь не существовать. Плод моего воображения. Пришёл указать мне на мои ошибки.

Он покачнулся, но Стив придержал его за плечо, а другой рукой мазнул по лбу, очевидно, пытаясь проверить температуру. Тони отмахнулся, вцепившись ногтями в запястье Стива.

\- Перестань делать вид, что тебе не всё равно, - почти зло прошипел Тони. – Перестань. Хватит врать, мне не нужна эта жалость. О, - неожиданно добавил он. – Это ведь вполне может быть она. Жалость, попытка утешить меня, пока мы выполняем такую важную задачу. Дарить мечту, не это ли задача Капитана Америки?

\- Тони, - угрожающе произнёс Стив.

\- Скажешь, нет? Скажешь, я не прав? Ну так давай. – Тони дёрнулся вперед. – Но как ты потом посмотришь в глаза Шэрон?

Пожалуй, именно это стало решающим словом. В глазах Стива полыхнула чистая, ничем не прикрытая ярость, более не сдерживаемая внутри. Даже у Капитана Америки был свой предел прочности, Тони знал это наверняка.

Стив одним цельным движением переместился вперёд, с силой впечатав Тони в стену. Руки на плечах сжались сталью, но Тони почувствовал неуверенную дрожь, едва ощутимое изменение, словно пальцы Стива сводило судорогой. Тони болезненно вздрогнул. Даже так, даже сейчас, Стив отчаянно пытался сдержаться.

Тони обнял ладонями лицо Стива, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Боль отрезвляла, но этого всё равно было недостаточно.

\- Чарльз хороший человек, - прошептал Тони. – У него свои методы, но он хороший. Он мог заставить тебя делать это, чтобы я был счастлив. Он всё знал, он знал то, что ты не должен был узнать никогда. Потом он просто сотрёт нам память, знаешь, ты останешься с Шэрон, я – со своими бесконечными…

Договорить он не успел – Стив впечатался губами в его губы, прямо поверх свежей раны, и в этом, пожалуй, не было ничего приятного, но сейчас Тони гнался не за удовольствием.

\- Замолчи, - велел Стив. Он ещё раз толкнул Тони в стену, почти грубо дёрнул его за воротник футболки, и Тони покорно позволил её с себя снять.

У инстинкта самосохранения был безмерно избирательный вкус: если всякий раз, когда к нему прикасалась Син, Тони приходилось одёргивать броню, практически отменять полубессознательную команду, то со Стивом – пусть его резкость, по странности, ранила сильнее – доспех вообще словно исчез.

Руки у Стива были горячие, от него всего шло тепло, в любой другой момент, в иной ситуации, это тепло можно было бы назвать спокойным, но сейчас оно практически обжигало Тони. Стив не давал ему вздохнуть, отвлечься или даже отстраниться – всем своим весом вжимая его в стену, Стив не прекращал целовать. И сжимать руками - беспорядочно, судорожно, иногда, даже слишком жестко, словно в нём что-то сломалось, какой-то барьер, останавливающий на границе между болью и удовольствием.

\- Стив, - хрипло прошипел Тони.

Тот ослабил хватку и перевёл на него взгляд – потемневший, сонный, расфокусированный, - где-то на дне зрачков мелькнуло что-то вроде осознания, но прежде, чем Стив успел хоть что-то сделать, Тони уже сам поцеловал его, придерживая за затылок. Рука соскользнула вниз, зацепив ошейник, и на Тони снова навалилось ощущение ирреальности происходящего, так и не сумев до конца оформиться – Стив, словно почувствовав это едва заметное изменение, спустил ниже руки, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра.  Резкая боль немного отрезвила, и Тони толкнул Стива к кровати.

\- Не смей сомневаться во мне, - неожиданно сказал Стив.

Тони отрицательно помотал головой, потом кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Стив, опустившись на кровать, коснулся губами репульсора на его груди. Это прикосновение невозможно было почувствовать, но продирало оно сильнее, чем что-либо другое.

\- Тони, - позвал Стив, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Его голос, надломленный какой-то, этот взгляд, проклятый ошейник, который больше не был прикрыт воротом, рубашка лежала смятой где-то на полу, - звучали почти невысказанным вопросом,  сбивали с толку, рвали дыхание.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал Тони. – Не сомневаюсь, дьявол, Стив, не…

И Стив откинулся на кровать, утягивая Тони за собой, и крепко удерживая рядом.

\- Стив, - упрямо повторил Тони. Стив перевернулся, подминая его под себя, и положил ладонь на его губы.

\- Не говори ничего, - попросил он. Тони закрыл глаза и кивнул.

Он действительно не сказал больше ни слова.

 

*

Наверное, Тони ненадолго отключился, а когда очнулся, обнаружил себя потерянным во времени. Свет в комнате был приглушён, а из-за отсутствия окон было неясно, ночь теперь или всё ещё вечер.

Тони сел, подтянув колено к груди, и прикрыл глаза ладонями. Рядом шевельнулся Стив, и Тони машинально сдвинулся вправо, прижавшись к нему боком.

Молчание затягивалось, становилось почти неуютным. Тони открыл глаза и вздохнул.

\- Утром я пойду к Думу, - пробормотал он. – Нам нужно поговорить обо всём этом, да?

\- У тебя синяки на запястьях, - невпопад ответил Стив.

Тони вытянул руки, озадаченно разглядывая отпечатавшиеся на светлой коже следы: пятна уже перецвели в неприятного оттенка лиловый. Он ухмыльнулся и повернул голову, поймав на себе недоумевающий взгляд Стива.

\- Это здорово, - сказал Тони.

Его неожиданно отпустило – всё, и злость, и тревога, и недоверие ко всему происходящему. Оставался нерешённый вопрос с Чарльзом, но, по крайней мере, Тони был уверен, что, проснувшись утром, не обнаружит совершенно иную жизнь.

Он собирался сказать об этом Стиву, но замолк, увидев выражение его лица.

\- Эй, - мягко проговорил Тони. – Всё в порядке. Я бы даже не заметил, если бы ты не сказал.

\- На плечах тоже, - сказал Стив. Он перевёл взгляд на потолок. – Я мог тебе что-нибудь сломать. Нужно осмотреть рёбра.

Тони усмехнулся шире и, не выдержав, коротко рассмеялся. Со стороны после всего это должно было выглядеть достаточно странно, так что он совсем не удивился, когда Стив сел рядом и заглянул ему в лицо с неподдельной тревогой.

-  Если это была завуалированное приглашение продолжить, - произнёс Тони, не переставая по-идиотски улыбаться, - то оно – одно из самых оригинальных в моей жизни. Но, может, поиграем в доктора при более располагающих обстоятельствах?

Вместо ожидаемого осуждения, в глазах Стива появилось столько вины, что Тони почувствовал себя неловко.

\- Стив, брось, всё в порядке, - повторил он. – Мне именно это и было нужно. Если я вдруг снова начну вести себя как придурок, то будет теперь простой способ самого себя осадить.

\- Удариться несколько раз затылком о стену?

Тони взял Стива за руки и положил их себе на рёбра.

\- Видишь? Целы. А чувство… - Он замолчал, сбившись, когда Стив легко провёл пальцами по коже. – Чувство вины, - с усилием продолжил Тони, – это моя прерогатива.

Он подцепил Стива за подбородок и потянул на себя.

\- У нас нет времени, - ответил тот, тут же, в противоречие своим словам, подавшись вперёд. – Совсем нет. Тебе нужно…

\- Да, - согласился Тони, после поцелуя. – Нужно. Думаю, о делах в постели говорить не выйдет.

Стив покачал головой и, наконец, расслабленно усмехнулся.

\- Нам есть, что обсудить, в любом случае, - сказал он.

Тони замер.

\- Тони, я должен… мы должны поговорить. Про всё это. Я хочу объясниться. – Стив провёл ладонью по отросшим светлым волосам, забирая пряди с глаз, и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону. – Хотя, пожалуй, с объяснениями я немного опоздал.

\- Стой, - почти приказал Тони. Стив моргнул. – Не нужно. Я не знаю, что именно ты хочешь сказать, но не сейчас. Мы и так выбрали самое неподходящее время из возможных, пусть хоть что-то останется… - Тони задумался, пытаясь подобрать правильное определение.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился Стив. – Если ты так говоришь, значит, ты веришь, что «потом» будет. Это обнадёживает.

Тони вскинул брови, осознав, что Стив абсолютно прав – сомнений в том, что будущее у них будет, больше не было. Они справятся со всем безумием хотя бы для того, чтобы поговорить после.

\- С другой стороны, - неожиданно заметил Тони, мягко толкая Стива на простыни, - у нас есть время до утра. Я мог бы…

Его прервал писк затерявшегося где-то в куче одежды коммуникатора. Это начинало походить на дурную традицию.

\- Я мог бы послать Хилл к чертям. – Тони сардонически улыбнулся. – Два к одному, что это именно она.

Он перегнулся через кровать и на весу вытащил из кармана джинсов коммуникатор. Часы в уголке экрана показывали начало второго.

\- Бессонница? – ядовито прошипел Тони, нажав на приём. – Рассказать сказку на ночь?

 _\- Старк._ – Оставалось гадать, почему его фамилия, произнесённая Хилл, всякий раз так напоминала ругательство. – _Фон Дум хочет вас видеть._

\- И ему тоже? – Тони поднялся, мельком увидев отпечатавшиеся на бёдрах синяками следы пальцев, и начал подбирать разбросанные вещи. – Пусть посмотрит на время.

Голос Хилл оставался совершенно индифферентным.

 _\- Фон Дум приказал взять с собой Роджерса._

Тони споткнулся, беззвучно выругался и резко выпрямился, растирая ребром ладони висок.

\- Прости, что?

 _\- Я уже отправила за вами квинджет. Будет примерно через десять минут._

\- Великолепно, - пробормотал Тони. Он наткнулся на рубашку и штаны Стива и бросил их ему; в ответ на удивлённое выражение лица он только пожал плечами и жестом велел ждать. – Он в курсе, что мне придётся снять с Роджерса ошейник?

 _\- В квинджете будут агенты, они сопроводят._ – Хилл помолчала. – _Мы вас ждём. До связи._

Тони бросил коммуникатор на одеяло и повернулся к Стиву. Тот вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Летим на авианосец. У нас есть десять минут на душ. – Он вздохнул. – Подойди сюда.

Стив медленно поднялся. Тони шагнул к нему и, забравшись пальцами за металлический край ошейника, набрал код. Оброненное железо стукнуло о пол: под мягким ободком остались красные следы, и Тони начал мягко массировать растёртую кожу.

Стив удержал его за запястье.

\- Скорее всего, Осборн не в курсе, - сказал Тони, глядя куда-то сквозь Стива. – Не думаю, что они запланировали что-то особенно страшное или серьёзное, но в любом случае нужно быть осторожными.

Стив кивнул и разжал пальцы, позволив ему отойти.

 

 **VII**

В квинджете все хранили молчание: агенты нервно держали руки на пистолетах, не сводя напряженных взглядов со Стива, а Тони уперся виском в холодное стекло, пытаясь настроить себя на разговор с Думом. Сложно было сказать, зачем он позвал, но хорошего это сулить не могло. Оставалось надеяться, что тот просто принял план Тони и решил отвести их к Манипулятору, в обход мнению Осборна. Маловероятный, но самый простой вариант, а верить в хороший исход, после сегодняшней ночи, Тони снова научился.

Хилл не встречала их на выходе, не стояла перед дверью, и это было достаточно непривычно.

 

Перед тем, как войти, Тони одёрнул рукава рубашки, прикрывая запястья. Стив стоял за его спиной, под чужим прицелом, но Тони на грани слышимости почувствовал, как тот выдохнул.

Фон Дум сидел в развёрнутом кресле, встречая посетителей спиной.

\- Я знаю отличные таблетки от бессонницы, - сказал Тони. – Даже без рецепта.

Он прошёл по кабинету, цепляя рукой стену, и развернулся у окна, одаривая Дума раздражённым взглядом.

Агенты не зашли внутрь, и Стив так и остался стоять у входа, неуверенно озираясь по сторонам.

\- Или заведи себе хобби, - добавил Тони. - Очень отвлекает.

\- Я вижу, сотрясения идут тебе на пользу, - мрачно ответил Дум. – Выглядишь омерзительно довольным жизнью.

Тони развёл руками.

Дум был в маске, поэтому понять выражение его лица было невозможно – впервые с момента, как Тони пришёл сюда, он видел его в знакомом амплуа суперзлодея.

\- Син очнулась, - равнодушно произнёс Дум. – Рвёт и мечет, ничего не соображает от боли и транквилизаторов, даже мысли читать не может. Усыпили её, пока раны окончательно не заживут. Обещает при случае оторвать тебе яйца.

\- Это вся полезная информация на сегодня?

\- Заткнись и слушай, - рявкнул Дум. – Я думал над твоим предложением. По поводу Роджерса. Мы можем это устроить, но есть одна загвоздка. Мне нужен Мьёльнир.

\- Что? – удивился Тони.

Он ожидал любого варианта, начиная от приказа принести на блюде голову Рида Ричардса и заканчивая превращением в личного раба. Но Мьёльнир?

\- Молот твоего асгардского друга, - в голосе Дума послышалась скука. – Принесёшь его мне – отведём Роджерса к Манипулятору и всё сделаем. Как тебе такой план, Капитан?

Стив вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Тони сложил руки на груди и непонимающе поднял бровь.

\- Зачем тебе молот? – спросил он. – Никогда не замечал, чтобы ты, Осборн или Син вообще им интересовались, это как-то больше по части…

Догадка оказалась неожиданной и поразительно очевидной – слишком очевидной, чтобы вообще о ней думать. Тони замолк, но всё же договорил после небольшой паузы:

\- … Локи. Вот оно что.

Металлическое лицо Дума оставалось непроницаемым. Даже шлем брони, на взгляд Тони, был куда более выразительным.

\- Меньше вопросов, Старк, - наконец, велел Дум.

Он поднялся с удивительной для закованного в железо человека грацией и подошёл к Стиву. Полы тёмно-зелёного плаща мазнули по ножкам кресла.

Стив напрягся, но в этом не было ничего удивительного: он стоял в сердце вражеской крепости, закованный в цепи, и собирался предать своих – пусть даже не всерьёз. Такой выдержке можно было позавидовать.

\- Так как насчёт этой идеи, Роджерс? – спросил Дум. – В противном случае за тобой всегда остаётся камера-люкс в 42.

\- Ты даже не сможешь его поднять, - снова заговорил Тони. – И Локи не сможет, если моя догадка верна. Никто не сможет.

Дум резко развернулся, и в этот момент тишину кабинета прорезал голос Стива.

\- Я смогу.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Дум, и Тони отчётливо расслышал в его голосе самодовольство. – Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

Он прошёлся по комнате, затем замер и расправил плечи.

\- Знаешь, Капитан, - заметил он, - мне на самом деле нет до тебя никакого дела. Я тебя даже не ненавижу – в этом нет смысла. И в некоторой степени я буду рад, если ты поможешь мне с реализацией моих планов, ведь, по сути, все мы преследуем одну цель.

Он провернулся на каблуках, заложив руки за спину. Тони догадывался, каким был взгляд Дума под маской – изучающе-ироничным.

\- Все мы хотим помочь людям, но способы выбираем разные. Мои работают, Капитан. Твои – нет. Ты можешь не любить меня, но не любить свой народ ты не способен. Таким тебя создали.

Стив слегка нахмурился, но промолчал – не стал спорить, злиться и угрожать. Тони сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. _Стив_ , мысленно попросил он, _пожалуйста, только не сорвись._

\- Тебя создали для защиты людей. Не для того, чтобы ты сражался с ними, с теми, кому ты не нужен, для кого ты – всего лишь придаток издыхающей лживой системы. Я готов дать тебе чистое поле людских умов, на котором можно взрастить что угодно – в том числе их, человеческое, счастье. Ты работал со многими, ты жил в двух веках, практически – в двух эпохах, но разве _кто-нибудь_ когда-нибудь предлагал тебе такое?

Лицо Стива окаменело. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, не замечая ни Дума, ни Тони.

\- Америке нужен её Капитан, даже той Америке, которую я возведу на руинах нынешней. А после – целому миру нужен будет Капитан. Единственный человек, достойный поднять Мьёльнир. Что скажешь?

Стив не кивнул, не дёрнулся, даже не вздохнул, но Дум, резко развернувшись на каблуках, отошёл к стене, где стоял, никем не замеченный, большой металлический ящик. Дум потянул маску вниз, и голос его после этого стал звучать вполне по-человечески.

\- Старк, - позвал Дум. – Привезешь молот и получишь себе новую, исправленную версию Стивена Роджерса. У этой, всё же, есть небольшие недостатки.

От какого-то странно самодовольства, на грани с откровенным торжеством, у Тони свело зубы. Дум праздновал победу, очевидно, довольный результатами работы собственной машины – даже великий Капитан Америка был подвержен её действию.

Как же. Тони испытал бы мстительное удовлетворение, зная, как они всех провели, если бы не видел выражение лица Стива – всё ещё пустое, отрешенное, со стеклянными глазами. Чёртов Дум сумел его зацепить, пусть и не так, как сам рассчитывал.

\- Я не удержусь, - сказал Тони, разбивая тишину. - Что ты потом будешь делать с оружием, которое не можешь использовать?

\- Передам Локи, - отмахнулся Дум. – Пусть разбирается, как сам знает. Да, ты был прав, теперь заткнись и выполняй задание.

Тони кивнул, пусть даже Дум стоял к нему спиной, и направился к выходу, не сводя глаз со Стива.

\- Нам брать агентов? – спросил Тони.

\- Хилл уже всё подготовила. У неё спросите.

Дум совершенно потерял интерес к разговору, и это, отчасти, было к лучшему. Ещё бы, подумал Тони, найти слепую точку у камер и показать Стиву, что всё в порядке.

Вот только возможности не было.

 

Хилл ждала их на нижних ярусах авианосца, собирая вокруг себя небольшую армию из агентов, даже на захвате Вестчестера их было явно меньше. Тони не мог сказать наверняка, но почти ощущал, что это всё не ради захвата молота, а для удержания Капитана Америки.

Десяток квинджетов уже вылетели, а несколько стояли с заведенными моторами, и Хилл, заметив Тони, подозвала его к одной из открытых дверей.

\- Дум ввел вас в курс дела? – сходу спросила она. – Неважно. План достаточно простой: судя по нашим данным, в Асгарде нет никакой активности. Пришли, забрали, ушли. Даже вы, Старк, должны справиться.

Тони кивнул, рассеянно отметив, что хоть Хилл и выглядела собранной и деловой, но что-то во всём её виде выдавало какое-то смутное беспокойство, даже, возможно, предвкушение.

\- Что будет, если Роджерс не сможет поднять молот? – умышленно громко спросил он. – Это ведь, по идее, невозможно.

Хилл нахмурилась.

\- Я смогу, - безэмоционально ответил Стив. Он сделал шаг вперёд, тут же упершись в наведённые на него пистолеты, и поморщился. – Я уже поднимал.

\- Только без фокусов, - предупредила Хилл. – Даже Мьёльнир не спасёт вас, Капитан, от десятка пуль по жизненно важным органам.

Кулаки Стива сжались, но больше он никак не проявил раздражение. Тони растёр лоб двумя ладонями и покачал головой.

\- Кого ждём? – спросил он. – Чем быстрее справимся, тем быстрее всё закончится.

Уточнять, что именно закончится, Тони не стал, но Стив и Хилл кивнули с одинаковыми выражениями лиц, и, судя по всему, они поняли правильно. Скоро всё безумие можно будет остановить.

\- Меня ждём, - прохрипели со стороны Стива.

Тони сделал полшага назад и удивлённо вскинул брови.

Лица Син видно не было – всё оно было сплошь покрыто слоем бинтов, белой цельной маской, которая оставила открытыми только растрескавшиеся губы, ноздри и глаза. Безумные, невероятно злые глаза: Син была в ярости.

Тони испытал жалость напополам с презрением. Син была одета в форму МОЛОТа, застёгнутую под самым подбородком, и в перчатки из мягкой чёрной ткани – невозможно было понять, обожжена ли её кожа ещё где-то.

\- Имейте в виду, - меланхолично заметила Хилл, - я была против. Эта простая операция, но лишний раз рисковать смысла…

\- Да утихни ты уже, - перебила её Син. Она снова повернулась к Тони, и её опухшие губы растянулись в улыбку. – Чего смотришь, ублюдок? Засунь жалость себе в задницу, иначе я изуродую и твою мордашку тоже. Без меня вы все никто, и я сама буду решать, куда и когда ехать.

И, наконец, Син перевела взгляд на Стива. Она выпрямилась, чуть склонила голову набок, будто такая компания её приятно удивила.

\- Капитан Роджерс. – Голос её изменился, из надорванно-злобного стал ласковым, текучим, словно патока. Тони передёрнуло. – Моё почтение. Как вам наши места? Как люди? Не утомляют?

Стив промолчал, и Син коротко рассмеялась.

\- Придержать для вас дверь? – продолжила она – на этот раз с откровенной издёвкой.

\- Прекрати ломать комедию, Шмидт, - зло сказал Тони. – Отправляйся в машину. Нечего тянуть время.

Син хмыкнула, кивнула, приложив два пальца к забинтованному виску, и скрылась в недрах квинджета. Тони медленно выдохнул и проследовал за ней. Он не мог допустить, чтобы это чудовище сидело рядом со Стивом, даже в короткий промежуток времени, пока машина будет лететь к Асгарду.

 

Агентов было _действительно_ очень много, словно МОЛОТ собирался брать не только Мьёльнир, но и весь город – штурмом. Тони стоял, запрокинув голову, освещённый рассеянным зеленоватым светом прожекторов, и думал, что штурмовать здесь теперь – на самом деле – нечего.

Трава под ногами сильно разрослась. Была какая-то сказка, что-то про уснувшее на многие годы королевство, где всё успело покрыться пылью и разрухой… С другой стороны, это была и не сказка вовсе: наверное, так выглядели города-призраки, из которых люди бежали налегке, бросив все свои вещи.

Правда, в этом городе-призраке люди оставили и себя в том числе.

Тони поёжился: на открытой территории перед воротами в Асгард дул ветер, прохладный и свежий. Окружающий вид можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не приземлившиеся квинджеты, если бы не прожекторы и не толпы агентов, не Син и не закованный в наручники Стив с приставленным к спине дулом автомата.  

Хилл махнула рукой в сторону ворот. Мимо Тони вереницей потекли агенты, тёмная масса облачённых в костюмы и шлемы людей, _вооружённых_ людей, и где-то среди этого моря мрака возвышалась светлая голова Стива.

 

Вокруг локтя Тони сжались цепкие, сильные пальцы Син.

\- Ну, Старк, - прошептала она. – Этого ты хотел? Этого ты ждал?

Тони ощутил почти физическое отвращение. Он многое мог сделать ради победы, но стоять сейчас бок о бок с Син было попросту слишком, и он отступил в сторону.

\- Делай свою работу, Шмидт, - неприязненно бросил он и пошёл к воротам, даже не взглянув в её лицо.

 

Жители Асгарда лежали так, как их оставили – после Мстителей в развалинах вряд ли кто-то был, - и они не сдвинулись, не изменили положения, продолжая находиться в странном анабиозе. Один, вероятно, поступил правильно, усыпив всех ради общего блага. Но Тони последнее время мутило от этого словосочетания.

Агенты выстроились полукругом, выставив перед собой оружие, на лежащих у их ног богов они практически не реагировали. В сердце, на перекрестке всего оружия, находился Мьёльнир, лежавший рядом с Тором, у стены.  Тони постарался не обращать на него внимания, старый друг выглядел поверженным, было почти неестественно видеть его таким.

Хилл вышла вперёд, и Тони почти сразу подошёл к ней.

\- Дурное место, - сказал он. – Извращенное подобие спящей красавицы. Весь замок спит вместе с принцессой.

\- А принцесса – Тор? – с неожиданным весельем уточнила Хилл. Она собиралась ещё что-то добавить, но сбилась.

 

Всё движение замерло, как только Стив сделал несколько шагов к центру круга.

Он шёл с прямой спиной и высоко поднятым подбородком, словно на эшафот – и Тони почти против воли подумал, что так оно и есть. Вместо того, чтобы сразу подойти к молоту, Стив на секунду склонился рядом с Тором в странном полупоклоне. Тони скорее почувствовал, как нахмурилась Хилл, и как агенты крепче обхватили оружие. Послышался звук возводимых курков.

Рядом очутилась Син, но прежде, чем она успела хоть что-то сказать, Хилл дёрнула её на себя и зажала ей рот ладонью. Тони не успел удивиться, потому что в этот момент Стив подошёл к молоту и обхватил рукоять.

Молний не было. Ни молний, ни грома, ничего такого, что свидетельствовало бы о произошедшем: смертный человек Стивен Роджерс держал в руках Мьёльнир, как держал бы любое другое оружие. Тони понял, что не дышал пару секунд, и со свистом вдохнул. Хорошо, что все взгляды были прикованы к Стиву – он бы не смог объяснить слепое восхищение в своих глазах.

Агенты молчали; они, скорее всего, даже не понимали, что здесь только что произошло. Хилл отпустила Син и быстрым шагом направилась к Стиву.

Она протянула руки, будто собираясь принять молот. Стив не отшатнулся, просто качнул головой.

\- Вы не удержите его, мисс Хилл, - сказал он. Он обращался к Марии так, словно не был с ней знаком, словно она стала для него чужим человеком, и Тони подозревал, что так оно и было на самом деле.

Хилл почти коснулась рукояти. Между её пальцами и гладкой поверхностью проскочила искра, и Мария отступила: что-то в её движениях показалось Тони странным, нетипичным, какая-то неожиданная грация, проскользнувшая всего в нескольких шагах.

\- Хорошо, - звеняще согласилась Хилл. – Возвращаемся. Сейчас.

Кольцо агентов разомкнулось, выпуская Стива, и снова схлестнулось за его спиной. Тони остался на месте, всей кожей ощущая прохладный воздух, гулкий дикий сквозняк, гулявший между стенами спящего города. У огромного камня, прижавшись к нему боком, полусидела какая-то женщина, и паук сплёл гнездо между её пальцев. Со стороны казалось, будто эта женщина играла в кошачью колыбель.

 

Тони моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и медленно побрёл по пробивавшейся из трещин в мостовой траве. Он втайне рассчитывал, что и на этот раз к ним выйдет Один, чтобы защищать свой народ и своего сына, но этого не произошло. То ли чары действовали и на него самого, то ли угроза была несущественна, но, как и в прошлый раз, когда они с Мстителями были здесь, на Тони навалилось ощущение, что они предоставлены сами себе. Такое пренебрежение сходящими с ума смертными чудовищно раздражало.

 

К тому моменту, когда Тони дошёл до квинджетов, что-то ощутимо изменилось. Неподалёку стоял Стив, который вместо того, чтобы торжественно держать молот, просто засунул его за ремень. Было в этом что-то настолько обыденное, настолько не сочетавшееся со всей ситуацией, что становилось спокойнее и проще. Стив не обращал внимание на окружавших его агентов, на пистолеты и даже на Син, которая застыла рядом, сложив руки на груди.

 Хилл ходила кругами, сжимая в руках коммуникатор, и казалась разозлённой до предела.

\- Что… - начал было Тони, но Хилл резко взмахнула рукой, приказывая замолчать.

\- Глупость. Власть по мозгам бьет? Это слишком рискованно, - почти зло сказала она. И добавила через секунду, опомнившись: – При всём моём уважении. Сэр.

Коммуникатор что-то отрывисто прошипел и отключился. Хилл подняла тёмный, непонятный взгляд на Тони.

\- Дум решил выполнить своё обещание незамедлительно, - произнесла она. – Как истинный человек чести. Так что мы сейчас отправляем эту армию назад на авианосец, а сами едем к нему. С Роджерсом

Механически кивнув, Тони недоумённо нахмурился. Стив и Мьёльнир в самом сердце Манипулятора – это был настоящий подарок судьбы. На что рассчитывал Дум, затевая это?

\- Неужели? Вот так просто? – резко произнесла Син, подходя ближе. – Дум совсем сдурел? Я с вами.

\- Нет, - резко ответила Хилл. – Вы летите обратно на авианосец. Вместе со всеми.

Син на неё даже не взглянула: вместо этого она повернулась к Стиву, глядя на него снизу вверх  – он, всё же, был сильно выше младшей Шмидт.

Стив допустил ошибку: он не опустил взгляд.

\- Капитан, мой капитан… - протянула Син. – Роджерс, неужели ты решил, что я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь?

На какую-то долю мгновения глаза Стива панически расширились. На какую-то долю мгновения и сам Тони решил, что Син разгадала весь их план, но это было невозможно – похоже, она действительно растеряла свои способности и теперь сходила из-за этого с ума.

\- Единственное, чего я не понимаю, - продолжила она, - кто чья подстилка? Впрочем, разве это имеет значение? Значение имеет только то, что я отымела всех, кого ты любишь, Роджерс.

Стив неожиданно шагнул к ней и резко замер, остановленный вскинутым оружием агентов. Син свистяще рассмеялась и повернулась к Тони.

\- А ты, Старк? Рассказал ему? Нет? Тогда я…

Её голова дёрнулась, когда Тони отвесил ей оплеуху тыльной стороной ладони – не болезненную, не рассчитанную на вред, но чудовищно обидную. Син взвилась разъярённой фурией, ощерилась, и Тони напрягся, ожидая нападения.

Его не последовало. За спиной Син появилась Хилл: она вонзила в забинтованную шею иглу и отошла, когда Шмидт со сдавленными проклятьями рухнула на траву.

Хилл жестом велела агентам поднять Син, затем выдернула из кармана куртки рацию:

\- Готовьте медотсек, - равнодушно сказала она. – Мисс Шмидт требуется помощь.

\- И всё? – спросил Тони. – А раньше этого сделать было нельзя?

Обернувшись, Хилл мазнула по нему неприятным, ощутимо раздраженным взглядом.

\- Конечно. Усыпляй всех, кто тебе не нравится, Старк. Это так упростит дело!

Было в её голосе что-то странное, что-то очень личное - Мария вообще вела себя достаточно нетипично. Это не было заметно, если не сосредотачивать внимание, но сейчас Тони насторожился.

\- Я превышаю свои полномочия, - резко сказала Хилл. Это, по всей видимости, было таким своеобразным извинением. – Собираемся, едем. Чем быстрее мы со всем этим покончим…

Так и не договорив, она развернулась к квинджету, жестом приглашая всех следовать за собой. Стив ступил было за ней, но неожиданно качнулся в сторону, на долю секунды зацепив Тони плечом. Агенты снова подняли пистолеты, кое-кто даже догнал Хилл и начал ей что-то говорить, скорее всего, убеждать, что одна она не справится, что капитан Роджерс опасен. Тони вскинул руку и поправил ткань рубашки там, где их со Стивом плечи соприкоснулись. Такое своеобразное проявление заботы вызывало улыбку, и, пожалуй, впервые после того, как Стив сдался, Тони подумал, что это было не такой уж плохой идеей. Вдвоем им было ощутимо проще.

 

*

Тони не знал, куда именно везла их Хилл, а тонированные стёкла мешали проследить путь. Главным было то, они ехали в самое сердце чёртовой машины. Или сейчас всё закончится, или… второго варианта Тони не допускал.

Когда квинджет остановился, и Хилл кивнула Тони на выход, он ожидал чего угодно: заброшенного здания, пустыря вроде того, на котором они впервые пытались запустить аппарат радиоподавления, отстроенного под Манипулятор склада… но никак не того, что он увидел на самом деле.

Они были в центре Нью-Йорка, напротив небоскрёба, в котором аккумулировалась вся работа средств массовой информации города. Тони замер, глядя на сновавших туда-сюда людей, на ребёнка, расширенными глазами смотревшего на квинджет. Это было неожиданно. Это было умно и жестоко в равной степени.

Хилл заметила его замешательство и хмыкнула.

\- Вперёд, Старк. Да-да, главный вход.

Стив бросил на него озадаченный взгляд. Тони моргнул, пожалев о том, что не захватил очки – отражённый в стёклах солнечный свет слепил, - и направился в сторону дверей.

 

Хилл провела их до лифта и нажала на кнопку вызова.

\- Если у вас и были какие-то планы, Роджерс, - почти неслышно заметила она, - оставьте их. Здесь слишком много гражданских, верно?

Стив промолчал, только крепче перехватил рукоять Мьёльнира.

Тони просто хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Время мучительного незнания подходило к концу, но из-за этого, отчего-то, было только тревожнее и тяжелее на сердце.

 

Лифт опустил их на несколько этажей вниз, очевидно, на достроенный специально ярус: тут сильно пахло строительными материалами, влагой и металлом. С вытянувшихся вдоль потолка труб капала вода, стекая небольшими лужицами вдоль стен. Тони поймал себя на мысли, что мигающий свет подошёл бы этому месту куда больше, чем новые люминесцентные лампы, из-за которых становились заметны все трещины в стенах и потолке.

По ушам било едва различимое жужжание. Тони начало тошнить, и он усилием воли заставил себя идти ровно. В какой-то момент броня вышла из-под контроля и попыталась активироваться, покрыв золотистым поддоспешником запястье: Тони пришлось почти пробормотать команду, потому что полностью сконцентрироваться оказалось невероятно сложно.

 

За очередным поворотом появилась дверь, по обе стороны от которой стояли агенты МОЛОТа. Мария коротко приказала им опустить автоматы, после чего приложила ладонь к сканеру и замерла.

 _\- Идентификация личности: Мария Хилл_ , - мурлыкнул механический голос. – _Проверка на детекторе скруллов: отрицательно. Проверка на…_

По губам Хилл скользнула странная улыбка, словно её всё это забавляло, но Тони предпочёл списать это на свои привычные почтигаллюцинации.

Двери мягко отъехали в стороны; впереди тянулся длинный коридор. Перед входом на Тони накатило странное ощущение, словно он ступал в пасть монстру. Свет тут зажигался медленно, освещая только используемый участок дороги, бетонно-металлические конструкции были ровного серого цвета, все они объединялись в одно целое и напоминали бесконечную глотку. За спиной щелкнули закрывшиеся двери, и Тони вздрогнул.

Назад пути не было. Всё, что могло, должно было решиться именно сейчас.

 

Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее расширялся коридор; в верхнем углу Тони заметил объемные провода, прикрепленные к потолку, словно в общей спешке их забыли спрятать, а потом просто бросили как есть. В таких условиях было явно не до красоты.

Голова начинала болеть всё сильнее. Тони прикладывал чудовищные усилия, чтобы удержать броню, страшно было даже представлять, как бы он справился без чипа – но всё  это было, в то же время, хорошей новостью. Его состояние здорово напоминало первые дни общего безумия, значит, они действительно шли в верном направлении. Стив выглядел если не напряженным, то готовым отразить атаку в любой момент; было что-то почти устрашающее в самом положении его головы, в том, как он двигался, что-то, заставляющее считаться с ним. Тони знал это состояние – перед каждой важной битвой, когда от их правильных действий зависели миллионы жизней, Стив становился именно таким.

Хилл остановилась перед очередными дверями, приложила руку к сканеру и отступила, когда вход открылся.

 

Первым делом Тони заметил сходившиеся в одной точке провода: они вели к машине, похожей на генератор. Конструкция находилась за толстым слоем стекла, а перед ним была консоль управления – на экране выводились проходящие процессы, строка состояния устройства, тип распространения данных. Тони пробежался взглядом по ряду цифр и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

Он заметил Дума в последнюю очередь.

\- Вы здесь, - гулко сказал тот. – Отлично.

Лицо Дума снова скрывалось за маской, а зелёный плащ подметал полы. Тони сморгнул, снова отвлекаясь от консоли, и криво усмехнулся.

\- Как самочувствие, капитан Роджерс? – почти участливо спросил Дум.

\- Прекрасно, - сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Стив.

За толстым слоем металла не было видно лица Дума, но, судя по всему, ответ его удовлетворил. Он сдержанно кивнул и рукой указал на мощный железный стол, приставленный к стене.

\- Положите молот туда, капитан, - сказал Дум. – И сядьте в кресло.

Тони стало совсем плохо: он слышал навязчивое бормотание, пробивавшееся даже сквозь щиты чипа. Оно чем-то напоминало помехи радиоприёмника, рвущиеся сквозь шум обрывки слов и фраз, не желавшие складываться в отчётливые предложения.

Стив осторожно положил на гладкую поверхность Мьёльнир и покорно отошёл к креслу. К радости Тони, на ручках не было кожаных ремней, да и в целом происходящее казалось чудовищно добровольным, но это никак не избавляло от желания извиниться перед Стивом. За то, что приходилось играть, за то, что приходилось лгать, притворяться, делать из себя предателя.

Он тяжело выдохнул.

\- Я рад, что ты пошёл на сотрудничество, Роджерс, - сообщил Стиву Дум. – Считай, что теперь ты проходишь через небольшую… закрепляющую программу. Не думаю, что это больно. Просто расслабься, пока мы ждём нашего общего друга.

Рядом с креслом Стива появилась Шэрон. На ней была голубая больничная сорочка, окровавленная в районе живота, и Шэрон беззащитно прижимала исхудавшие руки к ране. Тони сцепил зубы, пытаясь не выдать себя. Картер подняла налитые слезами глаза, и её лицо искривила гримаса ненависти.

\- Не меня ты должна ненавидеть, - одними губами прошептал Тони. Шэрон оскалилась. – Не я убил его. Не я убил _их_.

\- Ты, - прошипела Шэрон.

\- Что ты сказал, Старк? – недовольно одёрнул его Дум. – Ты не выглядишь особенно счастливым. Я озадачен. Такая игрушка – а у тебя лицо, словно ты призрака увидел.

Тони сморгнул: галлюцинация исчезла. Он натянуто улыбнулся и попытался посмотреть на Манипулятор, но это было почти физически неприятно. Бормотание становилось отчётливее при прямом визуальном контакте. Возможно, привести сюда Стива было плохой идеей.

\- Так. – Дум прошёлся по комнате. – Локи? Я знаю, ты где-то здесь. Я достал для тебя Мьёльнир. Изволишь появиться?

В воцарившейся тишине стук каблуков Хилл прозвучал очень отчётливо. Мария остановилась у стола, напрочь проигнорировал удивлённое «Хилл?» Дума, и протянула руки к молоту.

Вспышка произошла раньше, чем хоть кто-либо из них  успел отреагировать. Сначала вспышка, потом молния – Тони отнесло прочь сильным порывом ветра, но он успел зацепиться за кресло, в котором сидел Стив. Броня, как только Тони на секунду потерял контроль, активировалась самостоятельно.

Тони сильнее перехватил спинку кресла и огляделся - вокруг Дума плавно осыпался искрами магический щит, а Стив опустил руки, сжатые до того в защитном жесте.

Мьёльнир продолжал лежать, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм, а рядом со столом на коленях стоял Локи. На нём не было шлема, темные волосы растрепались, а лицо, ту часть, что была заметна, исказило какое-то странное выражение – где-то на грани между дикой ненавистью и почти сумасшедшей радостью.

\- Хилл… - прошипел Дум. – Конечно. Мне следовало догадаться раньше!

Локи рассмеялся. Его немного трясло, то ли от удара молний, то ли от смеха – он запрокинул голову и обхватил плечи руками.

\- Тебе стоило слушать, что я говорю, - неожиданно успокоившись, серьёзно сказал Локи. – А теперь тебя ждёт небольшой сюрприз.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел. С противным, пронизывающим звуком взвыли сирены, и включилось аварийное освещение. Тони вздрогнул, бросил быстрый взгляд на экраны. Через несколько секунд заговорил компьютер:

 _\- Целостность объекта Альфа нарушена, -_ сообщил женский голос _. – Идёт перенаправление на объекты Бета, Гамма, Дельта, Эпсилон и Омега. Повторяю: целостность объекта Альфа нарушена. Идёт перенаправление на…_

Тони понял, почему стало неожиданно легко дышать, почему мысли в голове прояснились, и, впервые за чёртову уйму времени, на плечи перестало давить что-то тяжелое и гнетущее. Стекло между комнатой и Манипулятором было пробито. Машина перестала содрогаться, она даже работать перестала: ни жужжания, ни противного писка. Скосив взгляд, Тони проверил консоль, та рябила  от количества цифр.

Стив бросился вперёд раньше всех – перекатился на полу, вскочив на ноги рядом со столом, левой рукой перехватил молот и навёл его на Локи. Тони поднял репульсоры, целясь Думу в грудь.

\- Планы меняются, - сказал Тони.

\- Сюрприз, - шире оскалился Локи. Он медленно поднялся, высокий и нескладный, и выставив вперед ладони, словно опасаясь снова прикоснуться к Мьёльниру, – теперь бывшая Хилл оказалась выше даже Стива. – Неожиданно. В прошлый раз я просто не смог его поднять, без всяких погодных аномалий.

Тони переместился ближе к консоли, не сводя репульсоров с Дума.

\- Какого чёрта, Старк? – почти обиженно сказал тот. – Я почти тебе поверил!

\- Почти? – иронично протянул Тони. – Да мы чуть ли не лучшими друзьями стали!

Дум издал странный звук, нечто среднее между нервным смешком и сдавленным ругательством.

\- Стой смирно, - приказал Стив и кивнул, не оборачиваясь. – Быстрее, Тони.

\- Не надо, - начал Дум.

\- Молчать, - одёрнул его Стив. Локи рассмеялся: наверное, он мог что-то сделать, в конце концов, он владел магией, но – вопреки всему – он оставался на месте, даже не пытаясь помочь Думу.

Тони деактивировал броню на руках и на пробу набрал несколько комбинаций. Машина оказалась до безумия стандартной, а ещё отсюда, по счастью, можно было управлять всеми её копиями.

Они находились под башней теле- и радиовещания: по сути, всё, что нужно было сделать, заключалось в нескольких командах. Тони задумался ненадолго, а потом решительно пробежался пальцами по клавишам.

Консоль погасла. Тони озадаченно замер, занеся руки над клавиатурой, а потом резко выдохнул: на экране появились цифры обратного отсчёта.

 _\- Несанкционированное вторжение,_ \- заговорил компьютер, едва перекрывая механическим голосом воющие сирены. – _Система самоуничтожения будет активирована через десять минут._

\- Упс, - пробормотал Тони. По левое плечо от него вымученно застонал Дум.

\- Под «не надо», Старк, примерно это я и имел в виду, - сказал он. Тони повернул в его сторону голову.

\- Отключи её. – Он поднял ладонь с репульсором. – Сейчас же.

Локи продолжал стоять, оглядывая разгромлённую комнату с выражением абсолютной невинности на лице, будто он не был зачинщиком погрома, а просто проходил мимо. Дум некоторое время молчал, а потом просто пожал плечами, словно следующие его действия на деле были какой-то рутиной, и проговорил:

\- Код отмены: _Валерия._

 _\- Отказано_ , - мгновенно отозвался компьютер. Сирены продолжали выть, освещая комнату гнетущего оттенка красным.

\- Не может быть, - раздражённо бросил Дум. – Код отмены: _Валерия_.

 _\- Отказано_ , - бесстрастно повторил компьютер.

Локи снова засмеялся и намеренно будничным движением стряхнул с плаща пыль. Стив сделал шаг вперёд, и Локи упёрся в стол, попытавшись отступить.

\- Что ты сделал? – яростно спросил Дум. – Сменил код? Как… _типично_.

\- Злокозненный, - пояснил Локи таким тоном, словно одним словом объяснял суть всей сложившейся ситуации. – Следовало быть умнее. Несколько раз. Меня, знаете ли, все ваши метания только позабавят. – Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз почти виновато. – Я бессмертный. Я могу убраться отсюда. По сути своей, сейчас я просто пытаюсь составить вам компанию, раз уж на Асгард твои аппараты действуют как-то странно, а с Мьёльниром в который раз ничего не вышло.

Тони поймал себя за полумашинальным просчитыванием возможностей. Он мог бы пробиться на выход и улететь отсюда, вытащить Стива, возможно, даже спасти Дума, но весь остальной Манхэттен? _Все остальные люди?_

\- Восхитительно, - неожиданно сказал Дум. Тони вздрогнул. – На твоей совести будет наш город. На моей – твой. Справедливо.

Локи оторвался от созерцания молота и поднял глаза.

\- Продолжай, - велел он.

\- Асгард, - с готовностью пояснил Дум. – Он тоже взлетит на воздух. Возможно, я кое-где просчитался, но запасной план у меня тоже был.

\- Блеф, - парировал Локи. Он не выглядел заинтересованным, но что-то в нём всё равно неуловимо изменилось.

\- Возможно, - пожал плечами Дум. – Проверим?

\- В любом случае, мои асгардские _друзья_ , - с особой интонацией проговорил Локи, - немногим отличаются от меня. Мы боги. А это означает полный иммунитет к взрывчатке смертных.

\- Насколько я помню, сон Одина…

Неожиданно послышался треск, а от Мьёльнира посыпался ряд искр, перебив аварийное освещение вспышками. Локи нахмурился, отступая ещё сильнее от возможной опасности, а Дум замолчал на полуслове.

\- Мы вам не мешаем? – обманчиво мягко произнёс Стив. – Потому что вы, очевидно, не осознаете всей  сложности ситуации и отвлекаетесь на какую-то ерунду. Дум, я не думаю, что ты _действительно_ жаждешь смерти такого количества человек, а именно к этому вы и ведёте, оттягивая время.

Таймер начал мигать – осталось около минуты, и счёт стремительно скатывался к нулю. Это было плохо, чертовски плохо, даже если у Рида и компании получилось эвакуировать хотя бы часть Манхэттена, то у Тони со Стивом шанса больше не было. Или Локи отключит бомбы, или они падут вместе.

\- Локи, - сказал Стив.

Молот ещё раз вспыхнул, осветив его фигуру, и на какую-то долю секунды, просто тенью на стене, Тони показалось, что на его месте сейчас находится Тор.

 _-_ М-да.Войти я решил, - нараспев, нарочито медленно, растягивая гласные проговорил Локи, - и на пир посмотреть… _раздор и вражду я вам принесу, разбавлю мёд злобой._

Таймер щёлкнул и остановился. Повисла тишина.

\- Эдда? – почти весело прокомментировал Дум. – Серьёзно, Локи?

\- Валерия? – в тон ему откликнулся Локи. – Серьёзно, Виктор?

Дум снова издал приглушённый непонятный звук, какой-то полусмешок-полувсхлип.

\- Ладно. – Локи качнулся, огибая наставленный на него молот. – Думаю, вам есть, что обсудить, да и у меня дела. Виктор, считаю необходимым предупредить: мой братец – не эти жалкие мидгардцы, он очнётся в ближайшее время и будет _крайне_ расстроен, не обнаружив рядом свою любимую игрушку. – Он взглянул на Стива, по-кошачьи прищурился. – Передавайте привет Тору. Скажите, что я соскучился.

После этих слов Локи отступил назад и пропал. Без всяких театральных хлопков, клубов пахнущего серой дыма и прочих спецэффектов: просто – был и исчез. Дум остался один.

\- Так. – Он вздохнул. – Господа.

\- Сдавайся. – Стив удобнее перехватил рукоять мерцающего Мьёльнира и направил его на Дума. – Уверен, ты понимаешь, что или мы выйдем отсюда втроем, или вдвоём вынесем твой труп.

\- Угроза от Капитана Америки звучит весомо, - насмешливо согласился Дум. – Однако…

\- Бесполезно, - добавил Тони. Он снова повернулся к консоли, на этот раз совершенно послушной, и начал набирать команды. – Мы можем просидеть здесь столько времени, сколько нужно Хэнку, чтобы разгрести весь этот беспорядок, и людям – чтобы избавиться от контроля…

Первый план, разумеется, катился псу под хвост, но теперь у Тони появилось несколько идей. Несколько здравых идей, учитывая тот факт, что они находились у сердца неведомого зверя, прямо у опухоли, разлагавшей весь организм. Тони нажал на пуск и замер.

На экране высветилась строка, которую компьютер зачитал вслух:

 _\- Связь с объектом Бета нарушена._

\- Сколько их всего? – хмыкнул Тони. – Пять? Или ты утаил от меня ещё пару штук?

Его пульс неожиданно участился; обзор затянуло красной пеленой – так броня попыталась предупредить владельца об опасности сердечного приступа. Тони усилием воли отключил тревогу, поборов желание растереть пальцами переносицу. В костюме это смотрелось бы по меньшей мере нелепо.

\- Мы ведь почти стали лучшими друзьями, - рассеянно повторил Дум.

Сигнал от терминала возвестил о потере связи с объектом Гамма. Дум страдальчески вздохнул и стащил с лица маску.

\- Я не буду делать глупостей, - сказал он.

 Стив посмотрел на Тони, и, едва заметно кивнув друг другу, они опустили оружие.

\- Что теперь? – спросил Тони.

\- Мне нужна рация. – Стив некоторое время смотрел на молот в своей руке с каким-то непонятным выражением в глазах. – Постараемся связаться со своими.

Для этого нужно было выйти на поверхность.

\- Если вам интересно моё мнение, - осторожно начал Дум, - то людям сейчас несладко. Действие Манипулятора не пройдёт от его отключения. Нужно время.

\- Ты же ослабил сигнал в последнее время? – спросил Тони, продолжая краем глаза следить за экраном. Дельта и Омега отправились вслед за Бетой и Гаммой.

\- Потому что основные изменения уже произошли. – Дум зацепил маску за пояс и сложил руки на груди. – И они необратимы. Люди останутся такими, может быть – и я не могу сказать наверняка, - они немного придут в себя.

Тони раздраженно обернулся, намереваясь заткнуть Дума – и без его прогнозов было тошно, - но заметил, что Стив продолжал смотреть на молот.

\- Кэп? – неуверенно спросил Тони. – Всё в порядке?

\- Тор очнулся, - ответил Стив после недолгого молчания и поднял глаза. – Нужно выходить на поверхность. Дум, пойдёшь первым.

Комната перед глазами Тони смазалась. Он ухватился за спинку кресла, постаравшись сделать это как можно более незаметно: он не собирался отвлекать Стива от работы своими проблемами.

Дум пожал плечами и направился к выходу.

 

В коридоре было пусто. Видимо, агентов охватила паника, потому что на влажном бетонном полу валялись два автомата и один шлем; дверь чуть дальше была распахнута настежь.

По лицу Дума скользнула улыбка, которая не исчезала до тех пор, пока они не поднялись в холл небоскрёба. Там тоже никого не было, вокруг царил хаос – разбросанные бумаги, раздавленный стулом ноутбук, даже двери кто-то сорвал с петель; вынес, когда убегал, предположил Тони.  

Ему стало совсем дурно. На периферии восприятия говорил Стив, потом просил что-то, кажется, настроить найденную рацию на нужную волну, но то ли из-за Манипулятора, то ли из-за его отсутствия по всем каналам звучала лишь тишина, потом кто-то силой усадил Тони на стул, и в доспехах это, должно быть, выглядело безумно смешно, пришлось отозвать броню…

Гул в ушах становился настойчивее. Тони ощутил, как реальность размывается, почему-то засмеялся и провалился в абсолютную темноту.

 

 **VIII**

В голове медленно ворочались путанные, туманные мысли. Свинцовая скованность в мышцах мешала нормально пошевелиться, и Тони уже какое-то время просто смотрел вверх, не делая никаких попыток встать. Память возвращалась постепенно, яркими вспышками: _безумная усмешка на лице Син, он сам в тени дверного проема,  поваленные тела в полуразрушенном Асгарде, красное аварийное освещение, Стив с Мьёльниром, Стив в ошейнике, Стив с потемневшими глазами…_

Тони моргнул. До него, наконец, дошло, почему потолок выглядел смутно знакомым. Он уже рассматривал подобное совсем недавно.

 _Медотсек авианосца._

Резко сев, Тони ощутил почти привычную режущую боль в глазах, но она прошла достаточно быстро. На предплечья были налеплены какие-то приборы, Тони сорвал их, игнорируя возмущенный писк аппаратов, и спустился с койки. Пол холодил босые ноги; из-за ширмы появился агент в форме, и всё это было слишком сильным, почти раздражающим дежавю. Тони беззвучно выругался.

\- Сэр, вам стоит остаться в постели, - ровно произнёс агент. – У вас серьёзное истощение, это…

\- Замолкни, - приказал Тони. Он взмахнул рукой, краем глаза заметив пожелтевшие, почти полностью испарившиеся синяки на запястьях, и немного успокоился. – Кто твой начальник?

\- Сэр… - начал было агент, но, взглянув на Тони, устало вздохнул. – Меня предупреждали. Сейчас начальника нет, временно во главе ЩИТа стоит Ник Фьюри. Если вы не против, сэр, сядьте назад на койку.

 Где-то с минуту Тони пытался сдержать облегчённую улыбку, но не выдержал, выдохнул и коротко рассмеялся.

\- Чёрта с два я буду сидеть на месте, - весело сказал он. – У меня много дел.

\- Сэр, - напряжённо проговорил агент. Рука его потянулась к внутреннему карману халата, где, как предположил Тони, была рация или коммуникатор. – Вас доставили в состоянии средней тяжести…

Тони машинально коснулся пальцами виска. Место, где раньше находился чип, теперь было заклеено пластырем.

Это если не улучшило самочувствие Тони, то точно прибавило ему наглости.

\- Мне нужна нормальная одежда. – Он окинул взглядом голубую больничную пижаму и поморщился. – Кто вообще придумал одевать на людей такой кошмар?

\- Сэр. – Это «сэр» уже начало выводить Тони из себя. – Если вы немедленно не вернётесь в постель, я буду вынужден применить силу.

\- Вперед, - разрешил Тони. Он на пробу потянулся к доспеху, и броня с готовностью откликнулась, покрывая тело металлом, прохладным и невероятно приятным на горячей коже. Выражение лица агента стало почти паническим. – Мне нужно поговорить с Фьюри. Сейчас.

Агент замялся.

\- Не думаю, что у меня есть полномочия…

\- Тогда какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? – раздражённо перебил его Тони. Агент совсем растерялся: видимо, он ещё никогда не сталкивался с такими упрямыми пациентами.

За перепалкой они не заметили, как в медотсеке появился третий человек.

\- Тони, - мягко попросил Стив. – Деактивируй броню, пожалуйста.

Он стоял, придерживая ширму, целый и невредимый. На нём была форма Капитана Америки с откинутой маской, и Тони так отвык видеть Стива в ней, что замолк и замер, не совсем понимая, что теперь делать.

\- Он воткнёт в меня транквилизатор сразу же, как только поймёт, что я беззащитен, - наконец, пожаловался Тони. Стив бросил быстрый взгляд на агента, который в ответ вздохнул и покорно отступил на пару шагов.

 Стив выразительно поднял бровь. Тони отдал броне приказ и широко ухмыльнулся: появление Стива настолько его озадачило, что ничего лучше он придумать просто не смог.

\- Мы победили? – спросил Тони.

\- Да, Манипулятор полностью отключён, - ответил Стив. – Вернись в постель. Теперь спешить некуда.

Агент перевёл сосредоточенный взгляд с одного на другого и, тихо извинившись, скрылся за ширмой.

Тони развёл руками, всем своим видом показывая, что вернуться в постель явно выше его сил, и покачал головой. Лежать и ничего не делать сейчас, когда наверняка не самое лёгкое время для Мстителей, он не мог. По сути, Тони лежал, только если не мог подняться.

\- Я это предвидел, - вздохнул Стив.

Он на секунду скрылся из вида, но прежде, чем Тони успел удивиться или вслух выразить своё неодобрение, Стив вернулся с небольшой мягкой сумкой, которую бросил на койку.

\- Одежда, полотенце, зубная щетка, бритва,  - прокомментировал он. – Сначала это, потом получишь завтрак и письменные отчёты за все дни, пока ты был без сознания.

\- Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, - снова ухмыльнулся Тони. Он расстегнул замок и заглянул внутрь сумки.

\- Я достаточно давно тебя знаю. – Стив посмотрел на свои руки, словно не был точно уверен, что теперь делать.  – Пусть иногда мне и кажется, что недостаточно хорошо.

Тони поднял голову, намереваясь отшутиться, но замолчал, так ничего не сказав – Стив выглядел слишком серьёзно.

\- Что с Думом? – спросил Тони вместо этого.

\- Ушёл. Осборн, Локи и Шмидт тоже. Сейчас не до них, у нас небольшие… разногласия с Фьюри.

Стив провёл рукой по лицу, стирая каменное, привычно-уверенное выражение, и на секунду Тони увидел его по ту сторону маски. Стив устал. Он был измучен, и в его глазах залегло какое-то затравленное выражение, непривычное и почти неестественное.

Когда Тони почти собрался подойти к нему, зазвенел коммуникатор на поясе Стива.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал Стив, возвращая на место маску своего непоколебимого спокойствия. – Свяжешься, когда войдёшь в курс дела.

\- Так точно, Кэп, - отозвался Тони. Он хотел спросить про других Мстителей – где они, как они, что _они_ об этом всём думают, но отчего-то остановился. Вместо этого он только сказал: «Всё в порядке с остальными?», на что Стив коротко кивнул. Он вышел, и Тони остался один.

Он вынул из сумки сложенные вещи, джинсы и тёмную водолазку, и со вздохом начал стягивать с себя осточертевшую больничную робу.

 

*

Тони простоял в холодной душевой кабинке почти час, пытаясь смыть с себя запах лекарств, но из-за дешёвого антисептического мыла всё стало только хуже: оно перебило даже металл. Только после этого Тони осмелился взглянуть на себя в зеркало.

Всё было не так плохо, как он подозревал. Под отклеившимся пластырем, который он скатал в комок и щелчком отправил в мусорную корзину, обнаружился аккуратный разрез, перехваченный несколькими стежками, в остальном же Тони выглядел так, как и положено выглядеть человеку, несколько суток не приходившему в сознание. Даже круги под глазами почти исчезли.

Ему хотелось кофе, поесть, поговорить с Фьюри и засесть за отчёты. Ещё обсудить всё со Стивом, но Тони упрямо убеждал себя в том, что это подождёт. В конечном итоге, сам он не забыл ничего; зная своеобразное милосердие Чарльза, тот стёр бы память обоим.

Тони выпрямился, опершись ладонями на раковину, и потянулся к сумке за бритвой.

Дверь в душ с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге появилась взбешённая Кэрол, Тони увидел её отражение в зеркале. Он обернулся, широко улыбаясь.

\- Между прочим, - заметил Тони, - это мужская…

Остаток предложения так и остался недосказанным. Кэрол в мгновение ока оказалась рядом и совершенно неожиданно, практически без замаха, врезала Тони кулаком в челюсть.

Кэрол была сильной женщиной, настолько сильной, что от падения Тони спасла только раковина, за которую он ухватился. Он мог поклясться, что расслышал хруст костей.

\- Чокнутая, - невнятно резюмировал он, отнимая от губ окровавленные пальцы. В ушах зазвенело.

Кэрол прищурилась.

\- Сраный мудак, - припечатала она. – Я бы прикончила тебя на месте, но знаю, что это тебя только порадует, поэтому живи и страдай. И впредь, - она ткнула пальцем в грудь Тони, - любые твои самоубийственные идеи будут пресекаться на корню. Мной. Лично.

\- Я до них просто не доживу, - ответил Тони. – Особенно если все решат поприветствовать меня _так_.

\- Сдохни, - нелогично прошипела Кэрол.

\- Я тоже скучал. – Тони лучезарно улыбнулся, и Кэрол стиснула его в объятьях, пожалуй, даже более жестоких, чем предшествовавший им удар.

 

Когда Тони закончил с бритьём, они - под полные осуждения взгляды агентов медотсека – сдвинули койки на манер большой кровати, растолкали вокруг подушки и разложили еду прямо поверх хлорированных простыней. Кэрол назвала это пикником, но она принесла кофе, и Тони был готов простить ей что угодно.

\- Дерьмово было, когда ты ушёл, - сказала Кэрол, удерживая сэндвич двумя пальцами. – Бартон разбушевался, Паркер замкнулся в себе, а Кэп ходил тенью отца Гамлета, мрачнея от каждого нового выпуска новостей. Засранец ты, Старк.

\- Ну, спасибо, - хмыкнул Тони. – Теперь я не усну, терзаемый чувством вины, под моими глазами проляжет тень скорби, и больше мне драматичных идей в голову не приходит.

\- Кэп тоже засранец, не переживай. Сорвался за тобой. Тоже мне, гении стратегии. – Зажав сэндвич во рту, Кэрол смахнула светлые волосы за спину и продолжила: - Как оно было? Был своим среди плохих парней столько времени!

\- Спроси Джессику, она варится в этом уже давно. Кстати, как она?

Дело было не в том, что он недостаточно доверял Кэрол – просто он не любил распространяться о подобном кому угодно.

\- Она переводит тему, прямо как ты, - отозвалась Кэрол. – Но если хочешь знать – всё отлично. На радостях  от победы устроили веселый тройничок с Бартоном, а то меня уже достали его неумелые попытки подкатить к Джесс.

\- Больше подробностей, детка, - усмехнулся Тони. Кэрол прищурилась.

\- Ты всё ещё не прощён, так что даже не мечтай.

Отпив кофе, Тони улыбнулся. Ему чертовски не хватало таких разговоров ни о чём, без подтекстов, двойных смыслов и продумывания каждого последующего слова. А ещё ему не хватало Кэрол.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

 

*

До отчетов он добрался только к обеду. Разговор с Фьюри пришлось отложить, и Тони, устроившись за директорским столом, решил просмотреть события последних дней, чтобы точно знать, о чём следует говорить.

Часть отчётов писали агенты, а часть была чем-то вроде записок-пояснений лично от Стива. Только факты и сухие слова, ничего, выходящего за рамки работы, но это тоже было своеобразным проявлением заботы.

Дум действительно сбежал, Тони даже испытал нечто вроде укола совести: Стив писал, что стоял перед выбором – или реанимировать Тони, или бежать за Думом. Выбор был очевиден, а время для обморока Тони выбрал самое неподходящее.

Люди реагировали на отключение Манипулятора остро, но, в отличие от момента его включения, вместо агрессии у них были паника и лёгкие формы дезориентации. Это тоже повлекло за собой ряд жертв, но их было несравнимо меньше. Тони ещё раз мысленно проклял всю эту странную затею Дума, глупость Осборна, фанатичность Син и неясные игры Локи. Странно было осознавать, что он крутился вокруг столько времени, а никто ничего не заметил – Тони не почувствовал опасности, не понял, что его обманули, допустил слишком много ошибок. Удивительно, что весь план сработал.

Тони пролистал ещё несколько страниц отчёта.

Фьюри появился неожиданно, в самый разгар, когда Мстители во главе с Кэрол, Люди-Икс, Магнето с младшим поколением Мстителей и Кейдж с Громовержцами разносили остатки Манипулятора. Со своей оперативной группой Фьюри быстро и почти безболезненно захватил авианосец, и это было очень в его стиле.

Всё было восстановлено. Большая часть агентов начали проходить курс реабилитации – Стив написал, что курс Баки будет дольше, так как по его мозгам проехались очень сильно, но всё поправимо. С Шэрон, подумал Тони, тоже работать придётся много. Мысль о ней почему-то приносила только раздражение, хотя и повода для этого, по сути своей, не было.

Всё было в порядке, кроме одного факта. Тони выпрямился в кресле, читая последнюю, самую толстую кипу бумаг. Люди изменились, и, как говорил Дум, эти изменения не уйдут в один день. Мир сдвинулся с нужной точки, сознание людей было спутано слишком сильно.

 

Судя по данным, при поддержке воссозданного ЩИТа возвращалась действующая власть: об этом в отчётах упоминалось вскользь, заметкой о признании недействительными всех внесённых Думом поправок. Он не успел сделать много, в основном, все реформы и законы находились в стадии разработки. Комендантский час пока оставался. Все стихийные митинги регулировали и разгоняли войска Фьюри, но таких акций протеста было мало с самого начала.

Тони прошёлся пальцем по кипе неразобранных бумаг и задумался, решая, отправиться в город прямо сейчас или обождать до завтра.

 

Дверь отъехала с мягким шорохом, и на пороге появился Фьюри, сжимающий в руке бледно-серую бумажную папку.

\- Старк, - хрипло рявкнул он, - проваливай с моего места. 

Тони встал со стула, пропустил к нему Фьюри и замер, выжидательно подняв бровь.

\- Как же мне осточертело убираться за вами. – Фьюри открыл верхний ящик стола, достал оттуда сигару, откусил кончик и с видимым удовольствием закурил. – Вечно нагадите там, где живёте, а мне подчищай. Всё изучил?

\- Практически, - ответил Тони. Фьюри кивнул, не вынимая изо рта сигару.

\- Пока ты отлёживал бока, - невнятно проговорил он, - мы почти всё сделали. Народ в смятении, но Ричардс утверждает, что это пройдёт через какое-то время. От пары месяцев до года. Толку в вас, учёных, - он сплюнул на пол, - если даже прогнозы нормально составить не можете.

Тони терпеливо ждал, прекрасно понимая, что спорить с Фьюри в краткие моменты его благодушного недовольства было себе дороже.

\- Остаётесь на авианосце, - наконец, сказал тот. – Все, у кого нет тайных личин. Переходите под командование ЩИТа.

\- У меня компания, - нахмурился Тони. Фьюри махнул сигарой, оставив в воздухе клуб едкого дыма.

\- К дьяволу! Если ты сейчас продолжишь ей заниматься, она всплывёт кверху брюхом раньше, чем я успею сказать «придурок». Можешь выбрать любую комнату в жилом секторе. Всё равно большая часть постоянного штата сейчас проходит реабилитацию у этих мозгоковыряльщиков.

В словах Фьюри был здравый смысл: если народ действительно относился ко всем супергероям с недоверием, то какой шанс ему, Тони Старку, Железному Человеку, поднять на ноги компанию? Разве что передать её Пеппер и Джарвису, но люди, хоть и растерявшие моральные ориентиры, глупцами не были. Одного его имени в названии будет достаточно, чтобы заставить гипотетических потребителей усомниться.

\- А если перестроить Манипулятор? – неожиданно предложил Тони. – Это могло бы ускорить процесс.

Фьюри хохотнул и стряхнул пепел в широкое медное блюдо.

\- Думаешь, ты тут один такой умный, Старк? Это пришло нам в голову первым, но Роджерс встал на дыбы. – Фьюри кончиком сигары указал на папку. – Взгляни, тебе понравится. Почти все схемы. Осборн и его прихвостни бежали с тонущего корабля так стремительно, что забыли это.

Тони распутал бечёвку и достал чертежи: смятые куски кальки, затёртые листы плотной бумаги, на которых в простеньких цветных линиях развернулся настоящий гений человеческой мысли.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты изучил это и сохранил. – Фьюри костяшками пальцем потёр седую бровь над повязкой, едва не опалив себе тлеющей сигарой волосы. – Роджерс категорически против. Он был не согласен и с вмешательством телепатов, но тут уж просто не было другого выхода.

Тони продолжал разглядывать чертежи.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво сказал он, - я смогу его убедить.

\- Да, - согласился Фьюри, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Только не смей развязывать баталии на моём авианосце.

Технически, этот авианосец всё ещё принадлежал предыдущему директору ЩИТа – то есть, Стиву. Фьюри перехватил полный сомнения взгляд Тони и оскалился.

\- Это не всё, Старк. Ты поможешь мне с уборкой. Я хочу, чтобы ты начал изымать из СМИ информацию о всей этой ерунде… Напиши какой-нибудь вирус, устраивай зачистки. Тебе лучше знать.

\- Понял, - кивнул Тони. Он убрал бумаги обратно в папку и выпрямился. – Ещё что-нибудь?

Фьюри снова открыл верхний ящик стола, вынул оттуда коммуникатор, дешёвую модель ЩИТа, и толкнул его по столу в сторону Тони.

\- И не смей отключать, - добавил он.

Тони поморщился, но кивнул.

Он собирался продолжить работу: найти Рида, поговорить с Чарльзом, навестить других Мстителей, но сделав несколько шагов по широкому полупустому коридору, Тони покачнулся. В голову запоздало ударил терпкий запах табака, а перед глазами потемнело. Правда, без всяких спецэффектов, чип больше не портил жизнь, и головокружение вполне можно было списать на общую слабость.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Тони на несколько минут облокотился о стену, выжидая, пока мир вокруг выровняется. Можно было плюнуть на всё, заняться делами, как Тони всегда и поступал, но что-то подсказывало ему, что подобное пренебрежение самочувствием после вернется сторицей. Тем более, напомнил себе Тони, больше не нужно было спешить. Немного сна точно не повредило бы.

Вздохнув, он направился в сторону жилых помещений, внутренне содрогаясь от перспективы снова спать в общежитии. Третьем за последнее время.

 

*

Его разбудил шум открывшейся двери. Тони сел, выставив ладонь с репульсором в защитном жесте, и только после этого открыл глаза. На пороге стоял Клинт, сложив руки на груди, а из-за его спины выглядывал Питер.

\- Спокойнее, Тони, – весело сказал он. – Что за манера встречать гостей! К кому не зайдешь, все или кидаются чем-то, или заклинаниями шпарят, или прочие суперсилы применяют. – Питер выскользнул из-за плеча Клинта и рухнул на кровать – Тони едва успел убрать ноги. – У меня даже синяк есть!

\- Ты его заслужил, - фыркнул Клинт. – Нечего подглядывать.

Тони перевёл недоумённый взгляд с одного на другого и, наконец, опустил руку, тут же отозвав броню. Они выглядели неплохо, разве что плечо у Клинта было замотанно бинтами, а у Питера действительно красовался небольшой синяк на скуле.

\- Джессика, - пожаловался он, проследив за взглядом Тони. Он тут же задрал рукав и показал след на предплечье. – Кэрол.

Клинт влепил ему лёгкую затрещину.

\- Да, привет от Бартона был именно таким, - добавил Питер, потирая затылок. – Тони, ты точно в порядке? Такой молчаливый.

\- Наслаждаюсь шоу, - пожал плечами Тони. Он спустил ноги с кровати, потянулся и сделал несколько шагов к столу, где лежал коммуникатор. Вызовов не было. – Вижу, жизнь бьет ключом.

\- Ещё как! – фыркнул Питер. – Я теперь авторитет. Обучаю незадачливых великих героев скрытности, терпению и прочим полезным вещам. Никто из вас не привык к осуждению толпы! Ну, кроме Халка. Он мой ассистент. Пойду, продолжу занятия. Навещу тебя позже.

Вскочив, Питер почти подбежал к двери. Тони усмехнулся – тот явно горел энтузиазмом.

\- Зарегистрировал Брюса и Тора в своих онлайн-играх, - сказал Клинт, после того, как дверь закрылась. – Распространил заразу среди Юных Мстителей. Ладно они, но от Брюса я такого не ожидал. С другой стороны, они теперь заняты чем-то и не мешаются под ногами.

\- Как вы меня нашли? – спросил Тони. - Кажется, я занял первую попавшуюся комнату.

\- Питер открывал все двери подряд, пока мы на тебя не наткнулись. Спишь как ангелочек, Старк.

Тони обернулся и снова взглянул на Клинта, на этот раз вопросительно.

\- Я зашёл извиниться, - сказал тот. – Думал, ты спиваешься, а на самом деле… Самоубийственный план имени Тони Старка, как всегда, привёл к победе добра и справедливости.

\- Я чувствую в твоем голосе осуждение, - заметил Тони. – Обычно, когда извиняются, говорят с виноватым видом.

\- Пошёл ты, - оскалился Клинт. – Ещё чего не хватало.

Тони собирался огрызнуться в ответ, но дверь снова отворилась, и на пороге возник Стив.

\- Я сегодня популярен, - усмехнулся Тони. – Начну раздавать автографы и вести запись посетителей. -

Стив недоумённо нахмурился, и Тони тут же добавил: - У тебя, Кэп, всегда будет пропуск в первые ряды, не переживай.

\- Вижу, тебе уже лучше, - резюмировал Стив. – Хорошо.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Похоже, мои часы посещения подошли к концу. – Клинт дружески толкнул Тони кулаком в плечо и выскользнул из комнаты.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Впервые за уйму времени Тони стоял со Стивом наедине, а их время не отстукивало последние секунды таймера. Это было почти непривычно.

Стив снял с плеча сумку и положил её на край кровати.

\- От Фьюри, - сказал он. – Лэптоп. За необходимыми вещами нужно будет сходить отдельно, там одежда, обувь, мелочи вплоть до зубных щёток.

\- Я бы сказал, что чувствую себя пленником, но пленникам хотя бы приносят всё на место. – Тони натянуто улыбнулся. Стив продолжал бесстрастно на него смотреть.

\- Думаю, - наконец, вздохнул Тони, - нам нужно поговорить. – И прежде, чем Стив успел ответить, он торопливо добавил: - Почему ты против затеи с Манипулятором? Это решило бы кучу проблем.

\- Эта штука и так доставила нам массу неприятностей, - поморщился Стив. – Нельзя повторять свои ошибки.

Тони устало провёл пятернёй по волосам.

\- Это окончательное решение?

\- Да.

\- Обсуждению не подлежит?

\- Нет.

\- Понял.

\- Тони, - неожиданно мягко проговорил Стив, - прошу тебя, воздержись от любых действий за моей спиной. Я не изменю своего мнения, эта машина – слишком опасная вещь даже в хороших руках. Возможно, однажды какой-то её аналог сможет принести пользу, но не сейчас. Нельзя так играть чужими мыслями, когда раны ещё свежие. Нельзя играть чужими мыслями _в принципе_.

Тони поднял глаза и склонил голову набок.

\- Скажи это Чарльзу, - пробормотал он. Стив нахмурился, и Тони продолжил, неожиданно даже для себя самого: - Может, как-нибудь поужинаем вместе?

Он запоздало поймал себя на полнейшей абсурдности этого предложения, но выражение лица Стива уже смягчилось, став почти насмешливым.

\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – поинтересовался он, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселья в голосе, и было заметно, как он расслабился. Тони ухмыльнулся, увязнув в безуспешной попытке реабилитироваться.

\- Почему нет?

\- Возможно, потому что нам запрещено несанкционированно покидать авианосец? – поднял брови Стив.

\- Я поговорю с Фьюри.

\- А я попрошу Питера снять это на камеру, - продолжил издеваться Стив.

Тони поморщился с притворным недовольством.

\- Поверить не могу, - заявил он, - что в Нью-Йорке нет каких-нибудь оппозиционных баров, принимающих врагов народа. И это в самом сердце Америки! Я возмущён. Мне нужно срочно позвонить своим людям.

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Думаю, такие бары есть, - сказал он. – Спроси у Логана, наверняка назовёт штук пять. Дело не в этом. Я не могу покидать авианосец.

Это прозвучало серьёзно, и Тони замер, ожидая продолжения.

\- Если общее отношение к супергероям пока неоднозначное, - произнёс Стив, - а некоторые, вроде того же Питера, начали пользоваться одобрением толпы, то… - Он провёл рукой по волосам и коротко, почти резко закончил: - Я сейчас главный враг Америки. И продолжу им быть, пока ситуация не придёт в норму.

\- Дум ведь хотел видеть тебя на своей стороне, - несколько заторможено ответил Тони. – Как он собирался это провернуть, если люди тебя ненавидят?

\- Врал? Или хотел перенастроить свой Манипулятор как-то, может, именно для этого нас туда и позвал. Я не знаю, Тони. Но в люди мне идти пока опасно.

Тони нахмурился. Картинка не складывалась - Дум не стал бы врать, у него было какое-то своё, немного извращенное понятие о чести. Значит, они действительно распространяли вирус ненависти к Кэпу с помощью Манипулятора. И исправить это можно было так же.

\- Если всё можно изменить с помощью машины, - осторожно сказал Тони. – Почему ты против? Это ведь тебе на пользу в первую очередь.

 Стив пристально посмотрел на него, словно взвешивал, нужно ли отвечать в принципе.

\- Ты видел Шэрон? – спросил он.

Это было совершенно не то, на что рассчитывал Тони, и он растерялся.

\- То есть, я знаю, что видел, - продолжил Стив, - когда она ещё была под их контролем.  Сейчас всё хуже. Психологическая травма достаточно сильная, Ксавье предложил стереть ей память. Я не знаю, что ему ответить. Я не могу взять такую ответственность даже за одного человека, потому что это право выбора, это свобода, это основа всего, что мы делаем. Того, что я из себя представляю. А Фьюри предлагает провести такую операцию на всех людях разом.

\- Стив…

\- Я знаю! – резко сказал тот. – Знаю, что это исправление, лечение, если хочешь, но люди справятся сами. Они выдержат. Всё вернется к норме, пусть не сразу, пусть понадобится время, но всё образуется. А если так, нет ни единой весомой причины лезть им в мозги и ломать их снова. И уж тем более причиной не является мой дискомфорт.

\- Твоя вера в людей неискоренима, верно? – криво усмехнулся Тони. – Хорошо, я больше не буду затрагивать эту тему. – Он сделал несколько нетвердых шагов по комнате и спросил: - С Шэрон совсем плохо?

\- Ксавье обещает, что всё наладится. С Баки тоже, - ровно проговорил Стив. – Дьявол, неужели Шмидт не нашла другого способа мне отомстить?

Шмидт нашла, нашла и воплотила куда более страшную вещь, но Стив никогда не должен был узнать, какую именно. Тони об этом позаботится.

\- Найду сучку, - сказал он. – Найду и запру в тюрьме на всё время мира.

Стив промолчал, только свёл брови, будто слышать такое ему было неприятно.

 

Наверное, они обсудили всё, что могли – пауза затягивалась, а гнетущее ощущение от неё начинало сдавливать виски. Тони на самом деле очень устал от неловкого молчания, странных пауз и повисшей над ними недосказанности.

Стив отступил было к двери, но почти сразу развернулся.

-  Я обещал объясниться. Сейчас, кажется, это почти необходимо, - сказал он – Я долго думал, как лучше и правильнее сказать, но это чертовски сложно, так что… -  Тони вздрогнул и поднял голову, встречая прямой и  уверенный взгляд Стива. – Я ни о чём не жалею и хочу посмотреть, к чему это – _между нами_ – может привести. На самом деле хочу. Кажется, это должно исключить возможные сомнения. И вопросы.

\- Правда? – уточнил Тони, вскинув брови. – Потому что последних стало больше. Хотя, ладно, даже гении стратегии могут просчитаться, - добавил он. – Ничего нельзя предусмотреть, если это касается людей. Поэтому я предпочитаю машины. Они понятнее и понятливее, да и реагируют строго по схеме, никаких сюрпризов…

\- Тони, - прервал его Стив – впрочем, без всякого недовольства в голосе. – Помолчи.

\- Я так и не услышал прямого ответа, - невозмутимо продолжил Тони. – Насчёт «поужинать».

\- По-моему, я ответил, почему это невозможно. – Стив усмехнулся. – Но мы можем сделать вид, что ужин был.

Тони подумал, что ослышался. Он озадаченно поднял бровь, но Стив сохранял полнейшую невозмутимость.

\- Поверить не могу, что слышу такое от Капитана Америки, - наконец, сказал он. – Как насчёт сегодня в… который час? Впрочем, неважно. Как насчёт «сразу, как только Фьюри закончит над нами издеваться»?

\- Это растянется на годы, - предупредил Стив.

Тони засмеялся.

\- О, поверь мне, - ответил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость в голосе, - для меня это не страшно.

 

 **ЭПИЛОГ**

 

Прогнозы Рида оказались более точными, чем думал Фьюри: людям для реабилитации потребовалось около восьми месяцев, и в конечном итоге на стороне оппозиции остались те, кто протестовал и до Манипулятора. В первое время кое-где вспыхивали стихийные бунты, но куда больше они напоминали реакцию перепуганных людей, чем действительную попытку что-то исправить.

Бунты легко подавлялись войсками ЩИТа, Мстителями и некоторыми нейтральными супергероями. События не были стёрты из памяти простого народа, но понемногу упоминания о них (не без стороннего вмешательства) сошли на нет.

 

Вестчестер отстраивали практически с нуля. Чуть позже штаб Мстителей как полностью отдельной от ЩИТа команды перенесли в Святая Святых Стренджа; примерно в это же время Пеппер как генеральный директор при поддержке Тони начала восстановление компании. Джарвис всё время оставался на авианосце с безмолвного негодования Фьюри и яростного одобрения всех остальных.

 

 Фон Думу и Осборну удалось скрыться. Никаких данных о местонахождении Локи не поступало.

 

Джеймс Барнс пробыл в коме две недели; его амнезия начиналась с момента пленения и вплоть до пробуждения. Ксавье, стёрший память Шэрон, уверял, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, но ни Тони, ни Стив ему не поверили.

 

Жителям Асгарда понадобилось всего несколько дней, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и устранить бомбу, заложенную под городом. Другие бомбы деактивировали и удалили сапёры Фьюри.

Стив передал Тору молот сразу же, как только они встретились на авианосце, и Тор официально примкнул к команде.

 

Питер, имевший возможность покидать авианосец, вернулся к своей тёте, которую изменения практически не затронули. Если она и относилась с некоторым недоверием к супергероям, то на Питера это не распространилось. 

 

Власть в стране вернулась в руки законному правительству, но границы окончательно открыли только спустя полгода – впрочем, недоверие соседних стран продолжалось ещё некоторое время. Из-за открытых торговых путей экономическую катастрофу удалось предотвратить.

 

Мария Хилл была заперта в одной из камер Тюрьмы 42, живая и практически здоровая, ментально и физически, но Фьюри всё равно настоял на том, чтобы она прошла курс реабилитации.

Тюрьму 42 Фьюри оставил пустующей, но открытой. Всё пленённые супергерои были освобождены.

 

Рид и Бэн вернулись, оставив Сью с детьми в Канаде.

 

Чертежи Тони сохранил.

 

*

Коридоры тюрьмы тянулись в бесконечность: без охраны и заключенных здание не выглядело заброшенным, скорее потерянным во времени, с вечно застывшей печатью пустоты. Даже короткое посещение сковывало, дезориентировало; остаться здесь навсегда было бы сущей пыткой.

Тони криво ухмыльнулся.

Заключенная Ноль, о существовании которой знали только Фьюри и несколько агентов, ведущих постоянное наблюдение за тюрьмой, содержалась в дальнем отсеке – стены из специально сплава не давали её способностям распространиться, а охранная система не позволяла сбежать. Син была в ловушке.

Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, и Тони зашёл в предкамерное помещение. Оно было рассчитано на охрану и ведение допросов, от самой камеры его отделял слой толстого, пуленепробиваемого стекла и, при надобности, электрический щит. Его Тони отключил, затем нажал на кнопку интеркома и, сложив руки на груди, посмотрел на Син.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - сказал Тони.

\- Ублюдок, - сладко проговорила Син в ответ. Её губы растянулись в улыбке, и зрелище это было чудовищным. – Пришёл отмечать победу? А где же шампанское? Где мои розы?

\- Прости, детка, я не пью. – Тони передёрнул плечами. – А с цветами промашка. Ядовитый плющ сойдёт?

Син сощурилась. Пусть брови у неё выгорели, как и ресницы, как и остальные волосы на голове, надбровные дуги выделялись достаточно чётко. Ожог изменил её. Создавалось впечатление, что всё безумие, наполнявшее её изнутри, прорвалось в этой красной маске на лице, и Тони не мог не признать, что это странным образом делало Син удивительно гармоничной, полноценной наследницей Красного Черепа – образ портила только тюремная роба.

На худой обожжённой шее болтался чёрный ошейник, тот самый, который носил Стив. В маячках не было необходимости, Син не смогла бы вырваться из 42, но Тони всё равно настоял на том, чтобы ошейник был.

\- Я пришёл сказать тебе кое-что, - уже серьёзнее продолжил Тони. Он сунул руки в карманы брюк и расправил плечи, рассматривая Син сверху вниз. – Сказать, что никто не собирается пытать тебя или убивать, хотя ты, без сомнения, этого заслуживаешь. Запереть тебя здесь _в одиночестве_ – моя инициатива, именно поэтому я пришёл сюда сам.

Син по-звериному вздёрнула верхнюю губу, но промолчала.

\- Ты не сможешь даже покончить с собой: тебе немедленно окажут необходимую медицинскую помощь, напичкают транквилизаторами, свяжут… суть ясна. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла.

Тони встретился с ней взглядами. Посветлевшие, выцветшие глаза Син лихорадочно блестели.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты страдала, - спокойно закончил он. – Ты здесь одна, и останешься в одиночестве, в абсолютной тишине, ведь эти стены не пропускают чужие мысли. С тобой никто не будет говорить. Тебя никто не будет навещать. Ты останешься здесь, пока не сдохнешь от старости или не сгниёшь заживо.

Син дёрнулась вперёд, опершись на стол, будто рвущийся с цепи пёс. Тони не сдвинулся с места.

\- Если б я знала тебя хуже, Старк, - прошипела она, - я бы решила, что ты мстишь за свою попранную честь. Но нет. Тебе наплевать на неё. Что тогда? – Её изуродованное лицо искривила гримаса притворной задумчивости. – О, неужели не можешь вынести смерти нерождённого младенца своего любовничка?

Тони молчал. Син ухмыльнулась, пересохшие губы полопались в нескольких местах, но она едва ли обратила на это внимание.

\- Почему он не пришёл сюда сам? – спросила Син. – Нет, не отвечай, дай угадаю. Ты ему не сказал? Так и есть. Ты боишься сказать ему. Боишься, что жалость к Картер пересилит жалость к тебе, и он вернётся к ней?

Тони быстро шагнул вперёд, почти к самому стеклу, и Син машинально метнулась в сторону.

\- Возможно, - сказал Тони, постучав костяшками пальцев по гладкой поверхности – так обычно стучат по аквариуму или террариуму, - ты в чём-то права. Но в основном ты ошибаешься.

Син снова подобралась ближе. Смотреть на её опаленную кожу было почти неприятно, но Тони намеренно не отводил глаз.

\- Стив бы не опустился до твоего уровня, - продолжил он. – Он бы пожалел тебя, жалкая ты сучка. Отправил бы тебя в обыкновенную тюрьму, в сектор для людей со сверхспособностями, откуда ты бы удрала. А я могу опуститься. – Он оскалился. – Я могу опуститься ещё ниже, чтобы заставить тебя страдать. И я заставлю.

Он протянул руку и нажал на кнопку интеркома, связывавшего две комнаты. Син что-то закричала вслед, но теперь она действительно была в аквариуме, в полной звукоизоляции, и движения её губ напоминали движения губ рыбы.

Тони отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел прочь из комнаты.

 

*

Согласно официальным данным, Синтии Шмидт, дочери Красного Черепа, также удалось скрыться.


End file.
